Posesivo
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: ¿Os  habéis  preguntado hasta donde pueden llegar los celos de las personas?
1. Chapter 2

Antes que nada os diré que el tema a tratar es un poco peliagudo así que abstenganse de leer si son sensible y les molesta.

bueno espero que les guste y ya saben los personajes no me pertenece ( y si lo fuesen sobredosis de naruhina y lemon a montón) ya sabes es el gran kishimoto masashi espero que les guste el prologo gracias.

**Prólogo**

¿Os habéis preguntado hasta donde pueden llegar los celos de las personas?

Yo os diré que mucho más lejos de lo que uno piensa, a decir verdad, haces cosas que en tu vida serias capaz de realizar. Nunca en mi vida había tenido tal sentimiento pero si os soy sincero he de reconocer que en parte si era y soy celoso con mis cosas con las cosas que me pertenecen.

Pero… ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que acabaría así? Haciendo daño a la persona que más quiero que amo ¡nunca pensé ser capaz de cometer algo parecido! Yo naruto Namizake Uzumaki el chico hiperactivo, noble, sincero, bueno, un hombre de promesas cumplidas, alguien que consiguió ser reconocido por todos y cada uno de estos cuidados que habitan en konoha me he ganado a pulso y por meritos propios el respeto de todas y cada uno de ellos, más sin embrago, ahora no soy nada ahora soy una mierda de persona un maldito bastardo alguien que no merece misericordia alguna.

¿Sabéis? Hay dos tipos de miedo; el primero es aquel que siente viendo una película de terror, aquella donde la adrenalina se dispara que en cierto grado te gusta, aunque en cierto modo es una sensación agridulce, no sé si me hago entender nunca he sido bueno con las palabras pero en fin… y el segundo es aquel que te corroe los huesos cada uno de ellos haciéndote retorcerte de un dolor tan profundo que te sientes perdido en su totalidad te hace sentir como un niño indefenso pero la cuestión es que ahora mismo no merezco nada más que la muerte.

Frente a mí tenía a hinata acorralada entre mi cuerpo y la pared de mi salón yo sostenía su hombro izquierdo con mi manos derecha y la otra… la otra… la otra en alto lista para abofetearla. ¿De verdad creéis que no soy conciente de lo que estoy apunto de hacer? Por desgracia o por fortuna si.

Y ella ¡dios! Mi corazón ahora mismo duele esta sangrando. De verdad hinata tengo que confesarte que eres como un cuchillo afilado y mortal y yo por desgracias soy a quien cortas, tu por desgracia no eres consiente de lo que estoy sintiendo.

Y ahora miro tus ojos cristalinos tan puro como tu derramar unas lindas cascadas de agua, estas temblando en tus ojos de noto miedo, y créeme que eso es lo que menos quiero.

¡Mierda hinata! ¿En que demonios me has convertido? Estoy enfermo de celos enfermo de todo esto, ¿y sabes que es lo peor del asunto? Que ni siquiera te he dicho que te amo que te amo más que a mi vida propia que este sentimiento egoísta es totalmente impuro por que perdí mi oportunidad. Me siento frustradolleno de angustia de miedo de terror por mi comportamiento, y la vez enojado, furibundo… ¿pero sabes? Soy un maldito masoquista un enfermo por que de hecho me gusta, una que me aterra me gusta.

¿Cuántas veces he aguantando mi coraje? y las veces que he tenido que tragar para no formarte un escenita y créeme que aquellas veces en las que hemos discutido a solas yo recriminándote cosas que ni siquiera tu… ¡joder como me quema esta maldita palabra en mi garganta! Tu maldito novio hace.

¡Maldición! Ahora mismo siento las lagrimas quemar en mis ojos por que se que te estoy haciendo daño y créeme por lo que más quieres que me duele ver que me mires así con miedo con terror…por favor… no me mires así….

Como he dicho antes yo mantenía acorralada a hinata entre una pared y mi cuerpo que un ataque de celos e ira la había lanzado con fuerza ¡dios ahora no meatrevo ni a mirarla!

Iba a bofetearla… eso duele… créeme que me duele por que sé que este hombre que esta frete a ti no soy yo, pero por una parte lo soy. No merezco tu perdón

- na…naruto…- susurras con terror y yo a lo único que atino es cerrar mis ojos mientras mis lagrimas caen sin cesar sobre mi rostro.

- no….no me mires así…- te suplico por que no merezco ni eso.

-na…naruto ¿es…estas bien?- ¿pero por que te preocupas por mí, cuando tú estas en una situación peor? Y sé y siento tu temblor de tu cuerpo; me miras con terror y tu continuas llorando y…yo…

Me deje caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, mis manos sobre mis rostros tapándome por la vergüenza que siento, miedo; mientras mis lagrimas caen sin cesar y tu ¿Por qué eres así? Me abrazas y yo me aferro a ti como si fueras mi última esperanza.

-hinata…-susurro entre sollozos.

- no te preocupes….naruto…. todo esta bien…- me dices ¿sabes que tus palabras me desgarran?

-ayu…ayúdame.- es lo único que te digo antes de coger tu rostro entre mis manos para besarte como un desesperado.

_¿merezco un comentario?_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado un saludo y hasta el próximo si ustedes quieren._

_I don't worry ,be happy_


	2. Chapter 3

Bueno en primer lugar agradecer a todos por sus comentarios , gracias por molestarse en darme su opinión he de admitir que algunos son gracioso si que sadica soy xD , también que seguramente a lo largo del fic o bien termian odiandome o queriendome (matar) en fin no molesto más ,

¡ah! se me olvidaba creo que a este primer capítulo le falto algo no sé no quería hacer la lectura pesada y además quería que se entendiese así que no sé si me salio bien la cosas de todas formas ustedes me dirán si esta presentable ¡ya! no jodo más y a leer. que disfruten ^^

y lo de siempre los personajes no son míos ya saben de quien son del colega kishi XD

**Capitulo uno.**

**Comienzo**

Os preguntareis como empezó todo esto y mentiría si dijese que no lo sé, pero ese no es el caso.

Mi comportamiento nunca fue este, nunca que recuerde, pero he de admitir que sólo en una ocasión he sentido tanta furia e ira en toda mi vida sin importarme las consecuencias que con ello traería.

En aquella ocasión mande al diablo todo, sin importar el resultado; cuando creía ver morir a Hinata delante de mis narices intentando inútilmente salvarme la vida. ¡Le suplique le rogué que se largara que no iba tener la más mínima oportunidad! ¿y que hizo ella? Decirme _"te amo"_ y el mundo se me vino encina.

Visualice con horror aquella imagen, mi cuerpo se estremeció como nunca. De verdad creí que perdía a Hinata en aquella batalla y solo por defenderme ¡a mí! A alguien que no valía la pena, no, ella no merecía morir así. Mi corazón aterrorizado me decía que nunca más volvería a ver aquellos ojos perla nunca más volvería a verla sonreír ni a escuchar su melodiosa voz entre sus extraños tartamudeos.

Jamás en toda mi vida había sentido una mezcla así de explosiva de sentimientos: miedo, ira, frustración, furia…demasiado y no puede con ello. Yo, el ahora héroe de konoha, uno de los grandes nijas de la época shinobi; en aquel momento no pude proteger con mi vida si fuera necesario a hinata ¿Sabes la frustración que sentí? No, no lo podéis ni imaginarla.

Os explicaré como empezó.

Todo empezó después de la guerra demasiados muertos, demasiados amigos y enemigos caídos en tus propias manos, sangre por doquier y el grito de guerra favorito del zorro.

_¡Sangre! _

_¡Sangre! _

Gritaba el maldito dentro de mi, sin duda era el único que se estaba divirtiendo con toda esa masacre.

El caso es que todo empezó hará cosa de tres años, decidme ¿habéis oído hablar del estrés postraumático? Si no es así os haré una breve explicación: los eventos traumáticos son, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, inesperada e incontrolable y golpean de manera intensa la sensación de seguridad y auto-confianza del individuo, en este caso yo, naruto Namizake Uzumaki; provoca intensas reacciones de vulnerabilidad y temor hacia el entorno. Ejemplos de este tipo de situaciones son las siguientes:

- Accidentes.

- Desastres naturales como huracanes, terremotos o inundaciones.

- Inesperada muerte familiares.

- Asaltos /delitos / violaciones.

- Abusos físicos/sexuales infancia.

- Torturas / secuestros / actos terroristas.

- Experiencias combate.

Bien.

¿Ahora vosotros de verdad pensáis que yo comprendí aquello cuando delante de mí en medio de mi recuperación me visito un psicólogo dándome tremenda explicación? No me entere ni de la mitad de las cosas, ¡ojo! Con esto no quiero decir que no lo comprendiera, pero la verdad no pensé que algo así llegara a pasarme a mí. Pero dado que después de la guerra varios compañeros se levantaban sudados y gritando en medio de la madrugada cosas como _"lo siento padre"_ en el caso de neji o _"no nos dejes shino"_ en el caso de Hinata y kiba quienes perdieron a su mejor amigo en aquella ardua guerra, o muchos otro que gritaban cosas incoherentes.

Mi recuperación fue una de las más rápidas no hace falta que explique por que.

Durante mi mes de internación pude ver como mis compañeros se retorcían en sus camas, sudando y gritando; algo realmente doloroso para sus seres queridos. Siendo sincero yo solo escuche a hinata una sola vez gritar en medio de la madrugada y en aquel momento me sentí mal por no poder hacer nada por ella.

El tiempo pasó volando y pronto todo comenzó a ir como antes, bueno casi todo. Hubo mucho trabajo de por medio y muchos esfuerzos por parte de todos los aldeanos y ninjas para la pronta recuperación de lo que alguna vez fue konoha.

En aquel entonces yo no había cruzado palabra alguna con hinata no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a ella y decirle _"gracias, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti"_ sería bastante cruel y de mal gusto de mi parte. Pero… no siempre se puede huir de las cosas y llega un momento en que quieras o no debes realizarlo y aquel momento llego para ambos.

Ella se encontraba cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, en su campo de entrenamiento. Seguramente recordando los viejos tiempos puesto que la vi sonreí más de una vez.

Ella verdaderamente se observaba preciosa sonriendo.

Me acerque a Hinata con sigilo pero tan pronto estuve a escasos centímetros sentí rozar cerca de mi rostro el frío acero de un kunai, _"la guerra cambia mucho aspectos de ti tienes que estar alerta a todas horas por muy cansados que estés. No bajes nunca tu urdía si quieres vivir para contarlo"_ eso fue lo que nos recordaban siempre nuestro capitanes.

-lo…lo siento naruto-kun.- se disculpo mientras bajaba y guardaba su utensilio.

- no te preocupes estoy bien.- sonreí

Mientras me posicionaba a su altura, pero… ahora que me fijo Hinata se v más pequeña y menuda que antes, su aspecto frágil, su cuerpo tan fino, tan delicado que dan ganas de proteger. Pero esta mujer engaña, a su lado me siento pequeño tiene un voluntad de acero inquebrantable, su especto será una cosa pero por dentro hinata es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco y eso me hace sentir feliz.

-¿Estas bien?- me aventure a preguntar por algún sitio tenía que empezar.

- si…gracias.- respondió ella sin más.

Después de aquello un silencio incomodo nos invadió pero no estaba dispuesto a que continuase.

-hinata…verás…yo…- no encontraba las palabras adecuadas me era tan difícil, sin embargo esa chica nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

- no hace falta que digas nada naruto-kun.- me contesto mientras sonreía.

-¿eh? …entonces sabes ¿por que estoy aquí?-

-claro ¿Por qué razón sino?- vale aquello me dolió. Pero se que en el fondo ella tenía razón ¿Por qué razón sino estaría aquí estragándome el cerebro para sacar las palabras adecuadas? Pero yo no estaba por la labor de darle la razón, no ahora.

-¿no puedo preguntar como esta una amiga?- declare intentado no ser tan directo.

Ella río de forma tímida. Sin duda me gusta verla así.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunte de forma dolidamente fingida.

- de nada… ¿entonces…somos amigos?-

-siempre hemos sido amigos hinata.- le conteste con la mejor de mis sonrisas ella me la devolvió, y el tema quedo zanjado ahí.

Unos minutos más tardes ella decidió marcharse. Y fue entonces cuando mi pesadilla empezó.

- bueno… he de irme naruto-kun… me alegra ver que estas bien…-

Sonreí.

-gracias yo también… digo… que estés bien, por supuesto - conteste patoso mientras ella giraba sobre sus talones dispuesta a marcharse.

Y fue ahí en ese momento…

Hinata salió casi corriendo de aquel lugar con tan mala suerte que tropezó con una rama, la vi Caer acamara lenta pero lo que yo no vi eso en ese instantes, no fue una singular caía sino todo lo contrario.

Como si de un Flashbacks se tratase observe con horro como pein atacaba a hinata lanzándola por los aires, después de aquello vi su sangre derramarse sobre el suelo y sus ojos sin vida. Me horroricé ¡juro por dios que me aterré! Y volvía a experimentar el mismo sentimiento de aquella ocasión.

Y de forma inconciente grite.

-¡No hinata lárgate de aquí!- grite mientras me acercaba a ella y como si fuera un pulpo la revise, toque con mis manos cada parte de su cuerpo intentando encontrar la herida invisible por la cual brotaba la sangre que yo en esos momentos veía con horror.

No fui consientes de mis actos hasta que no me percate de la había tumbado sobre la hierba mientras ella sostenía mis hombros con su frágiles manos. Mi respiración se tronaba agitada y en mi frente yacían pequeñas gotas de sudor y mis ojos denotaban autentico miedo y ella se percato de aquello.

-na…naruto-kun… ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto mientras en su rostro un color carmín hacia acto de presencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora os diré que en los tres primeros meses de mi recuperación no sufrí ninguna de esas pesadillas, pero el haber hablado con ella y verla caer hizo mella en mí.

Ahora me levantaba asustado gritando su nombre en medio de la madrugada, totalmente empapado de sudor, nervioso con mi respiración agitada, jadeante aterrorizada, con una ansiedad increíble por saber si ella se encuentra bien de que no estuviese herida.

En más de una ocasión he estado tentado a salir en la madrugada e ir a su casa a cerciorarme por mi mismo de que se encuentra sana y salva, durmiendo como un ángel sobre su linda cama.

Ahora tengo la maldita necesidad de saber de ella, saber si no es tan descuidad si duerme o no con la ventana a abierta y si es así yo me encargaría de cerrarla todas la noches por que no pienso dejar que ningún individuo se acerque a ella a hacerle daño.

He aquí el comienzo de mi infierno, perdón…nuestro infierno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora os contesto a todos:

**Kyoko Nakamura :** lo que pasó lo iras descubriendo a lo largo de la historia, y gracias por tu comentario me hace muy feliz.

**F.U:** si lo dejo ahí y en los siguientes seré peor XD me alegra que la historia te guste y espero que te guste el capitulo uno.

**Kenniana:** *_* sabes que me hacee feliz ver que te gusta la historia si esta vez fue mala malisima por no enseñartela se suponía era una sorpresa espero que te haya gustado y epseor que te termine gustando toda la historia. si a mi también se me hace sexy un naruto celoso,posesivo y obsesivo ¡toma ya! gracias por la bienvenida y espero que te guste el primer capítulo.

**AgHnA:** ¡joder! que nombre tan chungo ¿esta en código morse? broma ¡eh! gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Hinaa-sama:** muchas gracia aquí tienes el uno espero que te guste.

**maryhina:** ¡ajajja! si suelo sacarlo a aveces sino que se lo pregunten a mis amigos xD la verdad es que si se siente bien que naruto se comporte así con nuestra hina-chan *_* ¡viva el sado! XD espero que te guste el primer capítulo y gracias por tu comentario.

**hina4ever:** a quí queria llegar yo si la verdad es que si se siente bien pero que sadico todo ¿no? ¡ajajajja! me ha gustado mucho tu comentario la verdad es muy gratificante , bueno espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias.

**nyh**: si la trama va hacer un poco jodida pero lo llevo bien. si yo también soy sadica. lemon va a ver no te preocupes sino hay lemon en mis historias es que que no soy yo XD gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste el primer capítulo

**hinatitititan**: si va hacer muy malo con ella. gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste el capítulo.

**Yury-chan:** aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste.^^

**Diana carolina:**si tiene novio bueno las demás preguntas se responderan a lo largo de los capítulos, ¡jajajaja! si ya esta aquí su ama xD espero y te guste y gracias.

**HygaHaruhi:** aquí la tienes y espero que te guste.^^

Me he dado cuenta que hay mucho sadico suelto por el mundo XD ¡jajjajajajaja! yo la primera bueno gracias todos y cuidense.

_¿Y bien? les gustó o no ¿continuo o no?_

_¿Me merezco un pobre y triste comentario?_

_de todas formas muchas gracias chicos y lo de siempre_

_Don't worry ,be happy _

_^^ hasta el próximo si ustedes quieren ^^_


	3. Chapter 4

¡hola! ¿Cómo están? espero que bien ^^ bueno chicos aquí el segundo capítulo y espero les guste a mi no mucho ¿el por que? no sé supongo que soy muy tiquismiqui xD pero si a ustedes les guste me doy por servida gracias a todos y a los nuevos lectores y es bonito ver que cada ves tengo más lectores. bueno has el siguiente y espero les guste.

lo de siempre los personajes no son míos sino del bien amado cabrón se kishimoto ^^

¡Ah! por cierto se me olvidó una cosa super importante del prólogo que por cierto no sé como se me pudo pasar así que si gustan leer lo ultimo estupendo perdón errar es de humanos -.- y no me di cuenta que estaba incompleto sin más dilación...

a leer...

**Capitulo dos. **

**Pesadillas**

_Casi todos hemos experimentado un sueño que provoca ansiedad o miedo. Algunas personas sueñan con la misma pesadilla repetidas veces. Otros sufren pesadillas cuyo contenido cambia a pesar de contener el mismo mensaje. Son comunes sueños en los que la persona se cae, es perseguido, atacado, llega tarde para un examen, es incapaz de moverse o gritar, está desnudo en público... Este tipo de sueño suele reflejar la incapacidad del soñador para reconocer y resolver los conflictos en la vida real._

-_no te dejaré que le pongas un solo dedo encima a Naruto.-_

_-refuerzos ¿eh?.-_

_-¡Qué estas haciendo aquí! ¡Vete por favor no eres contrincante para él.-_

_-lo sé…-_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-¡detente!.-_

_-…_

_-…_

_-El amor trae sacrificios…lo cual trae odio…-_

_-¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

-¡aahhhh! ¡No!.-grite de nuevo.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo esas pesadillas.

¡maldición!

Atormentado, me llevo mis manos a mi rostro con ellas cubro mis ojos como si aquello aliviara o me protegiera de volver a revivir de nuevo todo aquel episodio, se siente tan real que asusta.

Froto cada parte de mi cara sobándome las cejas mientras rasguño mis mejillas. Me hecho de forma pesada de nuevo en el tullido colchón, envolviéndome de nuevo entre las sabanas.

-esto es horrible…- me digo a mi mismo.

-¿será que me estoy volviendo loco?- de nueva cuenta me veo cuestionándome las mismas preguntas.

-No estoy loco, claro que no; sólo son simples pesadillas….

Me siento de un solo golpe en el borde de la cama y de nuevo paso mis manos pesadamente sobre mi cabello: dejo caer mis brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y enseguida los coloco sobre mis muslos e inclino mi cabeza con la vista fija en suelo y acto seguido de forma instintiva fijo mi mirada al reloj que esta sobre la mesilla de noche…la misma hora de siempre…

Sábado 12 de Abril.

03:45 A.M.

-¡demonios! Otra vez no…- me quite la camiseta blanca empapada de sudor me revolví el cabello con ambas manos mientras dejaba caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama quedando mis piernas semiflexionadaen el borde de esta mientras mis pies tocaban el frío parque.

_-¿En que piensas mocoso? .-_

No conteste.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? ._- volvió a preguntar.

-¡joder! El que faltaba.- y ahí estaba el mamón del zorro con su mierda de siempre.

-_¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?_.- me volvió a preguntar viéndose ignorado.

- no te interesa.-

_-¿Cuánto ya? ._- volvió a cuestionarme ¿ A caso no se da cuenta que no quiero responder?

_-…¿y bien?...-_

-ocho meses.- sisee entre dientes.

_-¿y a que esperas? Es de madrugada nadie te dirás nada te consideran un héroe_.- y ahí empezaba la maldita discusión de todas las noches, bueno madrugada.

-no pienso ir, ni hacer nada al respecto ya se me pasará.- conteste con desden.

-_¡claro, como no_!-dijo con sarcasmo.- _mira mocoso por lo que a mi respecta esta mierda esta empezando a cabrearme y eso no es bueno.-_ me amenazó.

-que… miedo.-ironice. Ya sé a donde quiere llegar.

_- ¿Sabes cual es la solución verdad? Solo tienes que acercarte y cerciorarte que este bien… y así podrás dormir en paz…-_ no conteste y ese fue un grave error.- _que tal si…-_

-¡mierda quieres callarte! No le pasará nada su casa siempre esta vigilada.- conteste hastiado.- es más en todo este maldito tiempo he estado tentado a salir y no lo he hecho, y ¿Sabes por que? ¿Por qué? ¡Por que no me importa si esta bien o esta mal, me da igual que si es descuidada y duerme con la venta abierta y peor si entra alguien a dañarla , me da igual que se patosa , me da igual …-

-_¿haz visto la luna?-_pregunto si más desconcertándome totalmente.

-si… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver ahora?-

-_ sus ojos son del color de la luna…._- ante esa contestación tense mi mandíbula y un escalofría recorrió mi espina dorsal.

-¿y?…- pregunte inseguro

-_la luna se ve realmente hermosa teñida de rojo, ¿lo sabías?_- mi respiración se acelero, y literalmente empecé temblar.-_el color de la sangre es precioso ¿y, sabes? El olor de su sangre huele delicioso y verla derramada sobre el suelo es una verdadera obra de arte…-_ vi como un sonrisa sádica aparecía en sus labios enseñándome su hermosa dentadura.

Y ahí estaba yo sujetado con pesadez el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a salir.

-¡maldito zorro!- vociferé.

La abrí con los ojos cerrados y salí. Escuche el "clic" de esta al cerrarse y dirigí mi mirada hacia mi izquierda visualizando así las escaleras para bajar.

-esto… es un locura…- me dije a mi mismo soltando un suspiro cansado.

Mientras bajaba a cada peldaño me sentía cada vez más ansioso y en cierto grado excitado…. Mientras en mi cabeza no paraba de repetirme lo mismo _"Solo un vistazo y te vas, nada más"_ una y otra vez.

Mis pies caminaban solos y mi cuerpo se movía con inercia propia, era un sensación extraña a cada paso que daba me sentía cada vez más… ¿Relajado? ¿Ansioso? ¿Más hiperactivo? ¿Eufórico? No sabía como expresar tal emoción solo quería llegar y terminar esto de una vez, verla e irme.

Llegué con cierta dificultad a los jardines de la mansión Hyuga, he de decir que son realmente buenos con la vigilancia me costo más de lo usual adentrarme en ella sin ser detectado. Busque con esmero una ventana abierta, he de admitir que me decepcione al no encontrar ninguna, pero era un sentimiento tan contradictorio, me alegré y me enfade al no ver ninguna abierta.

Me encontraba sentado en una rama de roble resguardado por su espesura de hojas bastante nervioso por no haber conseguido ver a hinata. Estaba por irme cundo unos guardias se acercaban en lo que se ve era su descanso.

- ¡uff! Que alegría terminar la guardia.- dijo el más bajito de los dos.

-¡jajaja! , no te quejes no es para tanto, míralo por este lado la señorita hinata ya no duerme con la ventana abierta, eso es de agradecer.- contesto el castaños alto.

-¡pero que dices! Esa chica nunca ha dejado de dormir con la ventana abierta, es más fíjate.-dijo el tipo señalando una de las tantas ventanas de aquella mansión.-ves solo esta junta, ¿Ves el trozo de tela de su cortina?-

- ¡joder! Y yo que pasaba menos tiempo por aquí…-declaró desanimado.

-¡jajajaja! Es decir, te escaqueabas ¿no?- se mofo su compañero.

-vaya…bueno vamos acompáñame a fichar para que puedas largarte.-

Los tipos de marcharon, y yo no cabía en mi gozo.

-te tengo… Hi-na-ta.- susurre mientras sonreía de lado frotando mi canino con la punta de mi lengua.

Pasaron segundos antes de que pudiera darme cuenta que me encontraba en su habitación tal y como yo la imaginaba limpia, ordenada, amplia y oliendo a ella, su olor esta en todas partes que es cierto grado es bastante agradable.

Eche un vistazo rápido y enseguida mis ojos se toparon con su figura. Y ahí estaba ella, tan tranquila, con su rostro calmado y armonioso su respiración era acompasada. Me acerque totalmente a ella y me lleve un susto de muerte que no pudo ser reprimido por mi y escapo de forma osada de mi garganta.

-¡Dios santo!- susurre con horror perdiendo un poco el equilibro sosteniéndome con una mano sobre el colchón.

-¡pero como demonios se te ocurre dormir así!- la regañe, claro esta que ella no me escucho.

Me acerque para tener un primer plano de ella, de verdad que esta mujer es increíble.

-¿pero por qué demonios no duermes como las personas normales? ¿Por que tienes que ser tan rarita hinata-chan?- dije sentándome en el borde de su cama junto a ella sonriendo. Si. Riendo ¿os podéis creer que esta rareza y exótica mujer duerma bocabajo?

-¿no sabes que te puedes asfixiar así?- declare riendo bajito pues no quería despertarla y por consiguiente asustarla. ¿Os imagináis? ¿Como haría para explicarle mi presencia ahí a esa hora?

Suspiré aliviado mientras enfocaba mi mirada en ella.

Me quede embobado observándola pero no de una forma normal…sino todo lo contrario…sentina algo bastante extraño…y estoy seguro que mi mirada era totalmente lasciva. pasee mi mirada por su delicado cuerpo cubierto por una fina manta blanca. Llevaba un delicioso camisón azul casi transparente, de tirantes delgados que resbalaban por sus finos hombros mostrándome su bella piel nívea; dejando totalmente libre aquella zona que parecía llamarme a voces enviándome un mensaje claro _"muérdeme"_, lista para recibir una serie de besos húmedos y muy poco decorosos… y esa clavícula ¡por Satanás! Que empezaba a tener calor.

Incline mi cabeza un poco hipnotizado por tal visión ; apoye mi otra mano sobre su almohada y gire mi tronco lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de su oído.

-Estaba Harto, hinata-chan…-susurre con parsimonia mientras me arrodillaba en la cama y me acomodaba sin despertarla.-no debes dormir con las ventas abiertas… y es más hinata…no debes quedarte a solas con un hombre como yo …mucho menos pretender que no sabes cómo te miran …por que…-cerré los ojos mientras mis fosas nasales se inundaban de su aroma .- podrían abusar de ti…

Me separe de ella con brusquedad ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa fue la primera de tantas noches en las que salía de madrugada siempre a la misma hora, siempre siguiendo el mismo patrón.

Pero a diferencia de aquella noche mantuve las distancias con Hinata. No quería que volviera a repetirse aunque también se que una parte de mí desea volver hacerlo y no precisamente en interactuar palabras.

Si alguien me preguntase el ¿Por qué? De mi comportamiento o mis palabras os diré que no lo sé pero soy conciente que algo dentro de mi estaba deseo por hacerlo, ansioso y en cierto grado desesperado e excitado.

También, en más de una ocasión he estado tentado a repetirlo por que lo que sentí, lo sintió mi cuerpo fue realmente placentero, y si me preguntas que sentí te diré Fuego.

Fuego fue lo que sentí recorrer por mis venas ardiendo junto con un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna una total absurdez.

Como mencione y sino lo he dicho mis visitas duraron cuatro mese, si. Durante ese tiempo me dedique a observara hinata a ver su comportamiento y sus malas costumbres para dormir, demasiados para mi gusto.

Me movía y desenvolvía como dueño por su casa en esa habitación. Durante ese tiempo movido por la curiosidad me dedique a explorar el lugar, cada rincón de esa habitación fue memorizada a fuego como a una res marcada como propiedad "de".

Deseaba con fervor que la noche envolviera Konoha para verla y sentirla aunque sea a la distancia a una muy prudente…hasta que…

Todavía no sé que me impulso hacer lo que hice, pero no me arrepiento ni tampoco me siento orgulloso solo sé que es lo que deseaba y ansiaba pero también diré que después de ello no volvía a visitarla más. También os diré que fue culpa suya por tener esas malditas manías y esas formas tan suyas de dormir.

Después de aquella noche lo único que atine a ser fue alejarme de ella y creo que fue lo peor que hice, e insisto no me arrepentiré nunca de lo que paso aunque suene enfermizo y depravado no me arrepiento e incluso lo repetiría...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien chicos y chicas espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo y dsiculparme si no llenó sus espectativas , ahora los comentarios^^.

**-Starsolf:** lo siento si te ofendí pero te diré que un fic y su creador vive de sus lectores sin ellos no somos nada -.-" y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo hasta el próximo y gracias por el comentario.

**-Diana carolina**:¡jajjaja! eso parece ...quién sabe...eso es verdad , así es , lo pages con tus uñas aquí tienes el segundo capítulo espero sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu comentario.

**-Leyla-san**: lectora nuevo ¡que alegría! y a mí si también hay de eso ¡muajajjajaj! gracias y espero sea de tu agrado el capítulo.

**-Kyoko Nakamura**: ¡ajá! si pero no la verdad la idea la tengo pero lo capitulo va según la inspiración ¿Pequeña dices? ... bueno eso lo sabrás a medida que pasen los capí por tus ánimos y comentario espero y te guste el capítulo.

-**Naru-fan AVD**: muchas gracias espero y te guste este capitulo nos vemos en el próximo.

-**sumebe**: aquí lo tienes y espero te guste^^.

-**Willou**: yo también xD de eso si va a ver ¡viva el amor enfermizo! xD *_* me alegra que digas eso kami-sama me ilumino XD espeor y te guste el capítulo y gracias por comentar.

**-maryhina:** aquí tienes el segundo xD yo también quiero un naru , arriba la campaña pon un naruto en tu vida , espero y te guste el capítulo gracias hasta el próximo .

-**muertesakura**: (me gusta tu seudonimo) siiii...muchas gracias TT^TT me emociono yo también , lemon si va a ver y bastante o eso espero según venga la inspiración. ¡jajajja! hinata es mi conejita y la naru ^^ espero que te guste el capítulo y hasta el próximo^^.

**-hinatitititan.n **:¡claroq ue puedes esperar más! muchas gracias TT^TT la verdad es que si es tan perverso pensar en ello que asusta, gracias por tu comentario y hasta el próximo capítulo.

**-saditaemoxa:** ¡que violenta! ¡jajajjaja! ¡que salvaje ! pero me gusta tu coemntario yo también todos lo estamos espero y te guste el capítulo hasta el próximo.

**-nyh: **me agrada por que ahora te dejo con otra ^^ espero y te guste el segundo capítulo nos vemos^^.

**-kazumi:** muchísimas gracias. ¡claro que hay lemon! si a m itambién me apasiona un naru posesivo espero y te guste capítulo hasta el siguiente.

**-hina4ever**: í tienes el segundo^^. me sonrrojo ante tu comentario gracias por seguirme no tranquila yo también soy super perverXD hasta el siguiente y gracias por tu comentario.

**-AgHnA**: n, nada no te ofendas solo que es bastante poco inusual pero no tengo nada en contra de tu nombre ^^. eso ya lo descubrias por lo pronto espero y te guste este capítulo gracias por tu comentario y hasta el siguiente.

**-Didiluna: **dos en uno ^^. ya descubrirás el por que de su actitud. si la verdad un poco si es lo admito no muy frecuente este tipo de amor en naruhina pero a mi en especial me fasina que naruto sea posesivo con hinata*_* algo de eso también quiero hacer pero eso será según mi inspiración xD. si me fasinan si quieres ver como los hago psate mi one yogurt y te hace una idea de como los plasmo. si una muy buena ...de por vida...jajjaja yo también lo pienso la verdad . secreto de sumario xD. gracias por tus comentarios y tomarte la molestia de comentar uno a uno espero y te guste este también aunque a mi no me convenció del todo no es mal ...¿No?.

**-sango surime**: aquí tienes el segundo y espero te guste gracias por comentar y hasta l siguiente.

**-loisy**: muchas gracias espero que a te guste este también hasta el siguiente^^.

**-Zeromtk**: si la verdad es que si pero cuesta un poco si te soy sincera, nuchas gracias meterse en la mente de un hombres en chungo. no te preocupes claro que habrá lemon sino no osy yo espero y te guste el capítulo hasta el siguiente^^.

Les diré que me encanta todos sus comentarios de verdad me hacen tan feliz *_* y otra cosa cuando termine de leerlo no puede avitar sonreir y es más soltar un "¡que salvaje!" no sabía que sacara lo malo de cada uno xD no ya enserio me gusta mucho sus comentarios y espero que no dejenT_T bueno hasta el siguiente. por cierto a partir de aquí empieza lo siniestro y no me cortaré ni un pelo quedáis avisados^^.

_¿merezco un comentario?_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado un saludo y hasta el próximo si ustedes quieren._

_don't worry ,be happy_


	4. Chapter 5

Hola chicos y chicas ¿Cómo están? espero que bien , si lo sé esta vez e tardado un poco , lo lamento pero he tenido algún que otro problemilla he estado ocupada con exámenes y falta de inspiración nada grave , y hablando de cosas graves están me supongo yo al tanto de lo ocurrido en Japón la verdad que fue lo ultimo que yo me esperaba , pero bueno ellos están haciendo lo imposible por enfríar lo reactores para evitar un fusión espero que todo salga bien y como ya sabéis hay algunos managakas que no han aparecido ,pero estemos tranquilos nuestro kishi esta bien - y hablando de kishi ya saben los personajes son de él y no míos , espero que disfruten la lectura...

**Capitulo tres. (I)**

**Reacciones.**

_El sujeto puede presentar Reacciones físicas y emocionales desproporcionadas ante acontecimientos asociados a la situación traumática._

Dos semanas había trascurrido desde que deje de visitar nocturnamente a Hinata.

_Hinata…_

Ese era el nombre de mi incertidumbre, de mis preocupaciones y mis miedos.

no quería admitirlo pero me costaba horrores aceptar que me preocupaba más de la cuenta por ella, no lo concebía….pero tenía que admitir que cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido aquella ultima noche juntos me era imposible guardar tranquilidad … sonará extraño…pero la echaba de menos… extrañaba el echo de verla dormir tan tranquila ajena a todo peligro, de sus malas posturas a la hora de conciliar el sueño, su aroma embriagador, su hermosa figura sobre su cama con su azulada melena esparcida sobre su almohada como un encantador abanico de seducción, hablarle de mí, de mi vida , de lo que hacia por las tardes…

¡Joder! Parezco un puto lunático…

Pero debo de aceptar que las noches en las que me encontraba de misión hacia lo imposible por que nadie notase mi ansiedad por regresar a Konoha. Y créanme cuando les digo que aquello era un infierno.

Pero claro todo esto parecía, no espera, era una puta contradicción.

Por un lado me decía a mi mismo que no me preocupase por esa niñita que estaría bien por que a mí la que me gustaba y de la que me encontraba enamorado era de Sakura, pero claro, ahí aparecía el diablito de la duda, la angustia y el miedo de solo pensar que algo malo le podría ocurrir en mi ausencia me ponía los pelos de punta…y peor aún era cuando recordaba lo que había hecho esa noche…

¡Dios! De solo imaginarlo siento correr por mis venas la ira, la rabia, y el miedo.

Demasiadas preguntas para muy pocas respuestas.

¡Cómo demonios puede pasar por alto aquello! ¡Como no lo vi venir! Si estaba en mis narices todo ese maldito tiempo y no me di cuenta ¡ja! Y yo me que me proclame su guardián…¿qué guardián pasaría por alto aquello? Ninguno

¡Mierda! Acabaré yo solito con mi cordura.

Ahora que recuerdo decidme habéis oído la expresión o frase _"Fue pero el remedio que la enfermedad" _

Pues quien la dijese o la inventó no sabe cuanta razón tenía, por lo que a mi respecta me hizo más mal que bien dejar de estar con ella por la noche custodiando su sueño y protegiéndola de cualquier cosas como la ultima vez que estuve allí…

Ahora bien, os preguntaréis que fue lo que paso y que me hizo tomar la decisión de no volver a regresar nunca más allí.

Pues la verdad…como decirlo…fue al ¿Extraño? No espera en un hombre eso no es extraño pero… si tal vez… no sé como podría catalogarlo.

Siendo sincero, como dije no me siento orgulloso pero tampoco me arepiento al contrario me gusto demasiado y no me importaría volver a repetirlo.

Sé que todo esto es muy confuso ni yo mismo me entiendo pero nunca fue bueno con las palabras, así que lo mejor será empezar desde el principio….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Dos semanas Atrás._

Viernes 14 de julio.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca izquierda.

03:15 A.M.

-¡perfecto! justo a tiempo.- Exclame emocionado. Siempre llegaba a la misma hora era a lo único que ere puntual.

Entre como siempre de forma sigilosa y sin llamar mucho la atención ya que desde hace unos días atrás la vigilancia de la mansión Hyuga sea ha intensificado ¿el motivo? Ni lo sé ni me importa a lo único que yo vengo aquí es a cuidar hinata lo demás para ser honestos me importa una mierda.

El tiempo trascurrió de forma normal, todo fue como siempre e incluso le comente que hoy me iría un poco antes de lo acostumbrado dado que, el nuevo líder de Komoha Kakashi, nos había encomendado una misión algo absurda en mi opinión compartida por sasuke e incluso sakura.

Yo por mi parte y aunque me negué a ir argumentado que me parecía ilógico el asunto este me concreto que el tipo que nos solicito pidió expresamente que fuésemos nosotros quién lo custodiase a él y a su estúpida mascota dado que se había dejado una enorme cantidad de dinero en contratarnos.

-En fin hinata-Chan… que me tengo que joder e ir.- finalice con un suspiro cansado.

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca para observar la hora.

05:20 A.M.

Cerré los ojos y suspire de nuevo no me apetecía nada irme antes pero no tenía opción.

Observe por última vez a una durmiente hinata manteniendo como de costumbre las distancias con ella.

Algo llamó como todas las noches mi atención; de verdad que era lo único que no llegué a entender. Sin más fije mi vista en aquel objeto mientras una mueca interrogante asomaba en mi rostro en tanto que ladeé mi cabeza hacia la derecha entrecerrando mis ojos.

-¿Por qué tienes siempre un vaso de agua en tu velador derecho si nunca te levantas a beber? Es más tu sueño es muy pesado…-hice una breve pausa.-bueno… tu misma hinata-Chan.- Ella sus rarezas pensé.

Pero esa noche no todo salio como siempre.

Me encamine con paso pesado hacía mi salida e entrada privada de esa habitación pero entonces, en ese momento algo acaparó todos mis sentidos.

-¿hmp? ¿Pero que demonios..- ni siquiera termine de hablar cuando ya me encontraba en el lado izquierdo de su cama sentado de lado con mis piernas semiflexionas y mi tronco inclinado hacia delante mientras mis manos en especial la derecha recia un duro golpe.

- ¡Auch!- exclame como dolor en un tono bajo.

Todo aquello pasó tan rápido que mi cuerpo se movió solo al ver como hinata se removía en su cama de lado a lado y en una de de esas su cabeza quedo expuesta al filo de madera de su mesita de noche. Llegué a tiempo a coger entre mis manos su cabeza recibiendo el impacto en ellas. cerré los ojos y un quejido escapo de mi boca para Lugo transformarse en una sonrisa.

-¡que formas de dormir las tuyas Hinata-chan!.- dije una vez puse su cabeza a salvo mientras la acomodaba en su almohada para que reposara.

Todo aquello lo pronuncié con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios y no era para menos después de tanto tiempo yendo ahí para asegurarme por mi mismo que nada malo le pasase al fin daba resultado y que mejor recompensa que esa protegerla de un golpe que seguramente le habría costado caro, pero… todo rastro de felicidad desaprecia en cuento observe la postura en la que ella había quedado.

-mmm…- de forma inconciente y sin poder detenerlo gemí. ¡Y no era para menos! Solo habría que verla como se encontraba ¡joder! Deberían prohibir ese tipo de camisones.

Ahí recostada sobre su cama se encontraba la dulce, tímida e inocente Hinata Hyuga…Su figura se encontraba en una postura más que sugerente; su cuerpo reposaba de lado con sus brazos extendidos hacia el frente en un ángulo recto con el cuerpo mientras sus piernas se encontraba semiflexionadas una encima de la otra hacia delante dejando entrever su ropa interior, dado que su delicioso camisón azul se encontraba subido a medio muslo. Su pelo extendido sobre la almohada mientras algunos mechones caían graciosamente sobre su rostro y se adherían a su níveo cuello y su boca…su boca entre abierta escapando de ella pequeños suspiros que en mi provocaban corrientes eléctrica que tenían como camino final…mi entrepierna…

En ese momento sentí mi boca reseca y gruñí al repasar como un escarne su hermosa figura. Subí mi vista hasta llegar a lo que sería sin duda hasta ahora era la visón más morbosa y sugerente que había visto en mi vida.

¡ni en mis mejores fantasías me habría imaginado algo parecido!

Relamí mis labios al ver revelado ante mí sus pechos; uno encima del otro dado el resultado de la postura. Pero en lo que fije toda mi atención fue sin duda en el seno derecho ¡oh, por todos los ángeles caídos! ¡Dios bendiga ese puto camisón! Uno de sus tirantes había resbalado graciosamente por su delicado y exquisito hombro derecho finalizando su caída a mitad de su bíceps

Mostrándome la mitad de su pezón…

-¡No, no, no!- me dije a mi mismo mientras cerraba con fuerza mis ojos y sacudía mi cabeza de lado a lado alejando todo tipo de pensamiento pecaminoso que atravesaba por mi mente. Mil y una posturas pasaron por mi cabeza como un rayo.

- ¡maldito sea ero-sennin!.- susurre.-respira naruto…- me dije mientras exhalaba e inhalaba.

-así no me ayudas en nada hinata…-pronuncié en un susurro y con un deje ronco en mi voz con mis ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Pero en esos momentos en lo que hacia acopio de todo mi autocontrol apareció esa siniestra e inconfundible voz…

-_Mírala… te esta provocando_- se dejo oír un voz de ultratumba.

-No….-Contesté con… ¿firmeza?

-_No seas tonto Naruto mírala bien… ¿No me negarás lo hermosa que se ve sonrojada_?-insinuó el zorro

_-_Esta durmiendo…no es por que yo este aquí….- rebatí.

_-pero te siente…sabe que estas cerca…vamos Naruto lo estas deseando…-_insistió_._

_-_No…-volví a negar aunque cada vez me costaba más no darle la razón al maldito.

_-vamos… ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez?-_ ¡mierda!... lo estaba consiguiendo y el lo sabía, sabía que mis defensas estaban por ceder y el tenía razón…

_-vamos naruto…piénsalo de este modo…-_hizo una pausa antes de proseguir_.- te lo debe le acabas de salvar la vida hazlo en compensación lo más justo es que pagué tus servicios ¿No?-_

-no…- volví a repetir en un tono para nada convincente.

_- ¡mírate chico! Te haz bajado la cremallera de tu chaqueta por que tienes calor… y estas deseando saber que se siente al tocar esa piel tan blanca, tan pura," ¿Será suave? ¿Sabrá bien_?"- no contesté el muy cabrón sabía a la perfección que pasaba por mi mente.

_-_deja de leerme la mente no…-no continué por que ya había caído. En cuanto ella se dio la vuelta y quedo boca arriba mande al diablo todo ¿Qué más daba? Ella no se enteraría de nada nadie lo sabría excepto él y esas cuatro paredes

_-…haz-lo...-_ susurro casi inaudible.

Con mi vista fija en ese maravilloso cuerpo hecho para el pecado levante mi mano izquierda y como mi dedo índice comencé un camino desde sus pantorrillas subiendo lentamente mientras me deleitaba con la suavidad de su piel.

_To be continue…_

:_*_*_*_*_*_*_:

Bueno chicos y chicas hasta ahí el tercer capítulo, lo siento pero sino me hubiera quedado demasiado largo… bueno ahora paso a contestar vuestros comentarios, que cada vez me gustan más^^.

Liz.I'm: me alegro que te guste y perdona la demora ^^ gracias Portu comentario.

Sumebe: siento la tardanza pero he estado ocupada, muchas gracias me alegra que te halla gustado el capítulo y espero que este también, gracias por comentar. ^^

Sony23: ¡jajaja! Gracias de verdad muchas gracias y me siento lagada d e que te guste mi forma de narrar espero y este capítulo te guste y gracias por comentar. ^^

Karura-uchihai-wtf: ¡amiga ¡ gracias por la critica lo tendré en cuenta si lo sé pero la uni me tenía súper absorbida pero tranquila ya repasaré por el tuyo cuando actualices ^^ gracias por el comentario.

Kyoko Nakamura: me alegra que halla encantado la idea, ami también XDD... tú piensa mal y acertaras… xD gracias por el comentario y espero te guste el capítulo^^

Kazuma-yako: aquí tienes el siguiente espero y te guste gracias por el comentario ^^

Athena Hyuga: a mi también me gusta ese comportamiento, muchas gracias y espero te guste el siguiente el capítulo gracias por tu comentario ^^.

Diana carolina: de verdad…..ya lo descubrirás ¡jajaja! Solo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu comentario ^^.

Hina4ever: ¿mala? Malvada creo yo ¡jajajjja! Gracias disculpa la demora espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por el comentario me divertí mucho leyendo. ^^

Nyh: ero y lo que viene también ¡jajá! Espero que te guste y las dudas se resolverán solas si al principio es algo confuso todo peor todo tiene una explicación, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este capítulo. ^^

saditaemoxa: ¿ñaka ,ñaka? ¡jajajajaja! Si se va aponer súper hot que sadica ¡jajajjaja! Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por el comentario.

H: muchísimas gracias por lo de maravillosa *_* me agrada que te guste la historia espero que este capítulo también , gracias por el comentario ^^.

Muertesakura: ya te digo , odio el rosa….hinta es una diosa sexual *_* gracias espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por el comentario ^^.

Leyla-san: ¡jajjaja! Deja volar tu mente eso es bueno , pero que te guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por el comentario .^^

Kazumi: ¡oh! Que bonito me haz hecho sonrosar perdona la demora peor espero que este también te guste y gracias por tus comentarios.^^

Maruhina: ¡jajjaja! me alegro que te guste de verdad *_* no lo pages con tus pobre uñas mujer … bueno gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste el capítulo .

Hinatitititan.n: No aquí es invierno XD ¡jajaja! A mi también me gusta espero que te gutes este capítulo y muchas gracias por tu comentario.^^

Naruhinsasu: ¡jajjaja! No lo sé yo escribo según mi inspiración así que eso no lo sé , peor gracias por la sugerencia ^^ espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por tu comentario^^.

Willou: aquí la tienes^^ ¡jajaja! Tendrás que esperar al siguiente a ver que pasa xD que bestia ¡jajajaj! Bueno espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por tu comentario^^

Zeromtk: enserio *_* muchas gracias , que envidia de verdad ¬¬ espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por tu comentario ^^.

AgHnA: pronto lo descubrirás espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por tu comentario.^^

Tosaka: muchas gracias me halagas T_T no , no lo pienso dejar si habrá lemon no te preocupes y disculpa la demora..gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el capítulo ^^

Starsolf:: ¿de verdad? Muchas gracias no se que decirte me alegro que te halla gustado y espero que este también los llene gracias por tu comentario y espero que disfrutes del capítulo^^

N imp: pues aquí tienes la continuación espero que te gustes y gracias por tu comentario

Enma-naruhina: muchas gracias de verdad ya lo descubriras espero que te halla gustado el capítulo y gracias de verdad por tu comentario ^^(súper sexy*_*)

Keiko210382: aquí tienes la continuación muchas gracias de verdad me agrada que te guste espero que este también y gracias por tu comentario. ^^

y para concluir un pequeño adelanto del siguiente^^

_-vamos….-musitó_

_Sin mover mi vista de su lugar encamine mi mano derecha al cinturón y broche de mi pantalón._

_-esto…esta mal… debería irme…-ese fue mi ultimo intento por detenerme a mi mismo por que en cuanto mi mano llegó a su destino no hubo marcha atrás._

_Acerque mi boca lo suficiente hasta llegar a su pezón derecho y este al sentir mi calido aliento tan cerca no tubo otra reacción que endurecerse, aquello hizo que todo rastro racional, si es que algo me quedaba, desapreciera por completo. _

_-¡ahh…mmmm…hina…ta…!-_

_-¿Qué no permitiras naruto?_.-cuestiono el de siempre.

_-que se le acerquen…-_

_Bueno chicos y chicas espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado ...y sino ... me esforzaré ene l siguiente las falta de ortografía me las disculpan no tuve mucho tiempo para mirarlas sin más nos vemos en próximo si ustedes quieren _

_don't worry , be happy _


	5. Chapter 6

_**Muy buenas a todos si ya sé que llevo un año sin actualizar pero han pasado tantas cosas y las excusas son en**_** vano**_** para que me perdonen por no actualizar solo espero que no esten muy enojados con la continuación y demás es larga espero les guste y me perdonen y demostrarles que aunque pase tanto tiempo no abandono mis historias poco a poco las continuo. espero y les guste. **_

_**y como ya sabéis los personajes son de nuestro kishi y no míos , espero que disfruten la lectura...**_

**Capitulo tres. (II)**

**Reacciones.**

**_El sujeto puede presentar Reacciones físicas y emocionales desproporcionadas ante acontecimientos asociados a la situación traumática._**

_El suave aire golpeaba sus mechones rubios mientras en su rostro sentía el continuo pero suave golpe en sus mejillas acariciando sus tres mascas a cada lado de, tan característica suyas._

_Relajado, tumbado sobre la hierba y la oscuridad de la noche hizo que llegara a un punto extraño de relajación pero poco le duro. hasta que identifico un olor peculiar, claramente sus neuronas se concentraron el precisar de donde venia._  
_Se concetró lo mejor que pudo; dado que no era muy bueno en lo que concentración se tratase mas sin embargo hizo un fuerte intento en descifrar aquel aroma un tanto singular._  
_en un intento de poder identificar la fuente de ese olor a canela con vainilla que le llegaba a la nariz. Extendió las manos hacia la oscuridad tocando algo tan suave y delicado que parecía una nube. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con el objeto que su cerebro había reproducido abrió las manos y sólo había aire en ellas._

_Nada. Solo aire._

_Bajo las manos en un vano fracaso y un Cansancio repentino como si todo aquel acto o ilusión lo hubiera consumido dejándolo exhausto y meditabundo._

_La peculiares comodidad que le ofrecía el césped en el se encontraba era una excelente forma de reponer energías._  
_Llevo dos dedos a cada lado de sus cienes masajeó de forma circular ambos lados con síntoma de cansancio._

_Si hubiese tenido ambos zafiros abiertos hubiera podido ver esas delicadas manos que tomaban sus cabellos rubios que bajaban lentamente hasta abrazarlo por el cuello. Sintió la suave y continua respiración chocar sobre su Oreja algo que le provoco una serie de sensaciones que viajaron por todas partes de su cuerpo haciendo que una ligera excitación llegara a cierto punto._

_En un acto reflejo tomo entre sus manos aquellas que lo tenían agarrado. El contacto de aquellas manos contra las suyas eran suaves delicadas y claramente de una fémina. Esas pequeñas manos torpes se perdían en las de el en una clara desventaja Pero a la ves el deje del sentir que podría protegerla de todo mal._

_—¿Cansado? –preguntaron._

_—Un poco. – contesto llevandose esas manos hacia su rostro y al fin pudo identificar aquel olor dulzón que había percibido con anterioridad. Las besó y descubrió que sabían a chocolate con fresa. Pero había algo extraño había otro olor agrio amargo que no logro descifrar ese amargor lo hizo recordar su tan atormentada infancia_  
_Mas sin embargo el dulzón fue aun mas fuerte y no pudo rendirse a aquel aroma_

_—Hueles delicioso. –puntualizó._

_—Eso lo has decidido tú.-respondió_

_ -tú eres el dueño de todo. ¿Quieres que sea de noche? Así será. ¿Qué desaparezcan los demás? Dilo. ¿Estar en algún lugar en especial? Hazlo. ¿Quieres luz? Dilo. ¿ Tienes hambre? Come. ¿Quieres amor, cariño protección afecto? Así será. eres dueño y señor de lo que hay aquí solo tienes que desearlo –alentó esa mujer a la que no podía ponerle un rostro._

_—¿Por qué no puedo verte?_

_—por que no quieres por que tienes miedo A algo..._

_—Claro que quiero. ¿Como sabes tu que es así? ¿Eres mi conciencia acaso?_

_—Entonces sólo hazlo.- Rio ligeramente,- Abre los ojos y mírame. –incitó_ _nuevamente la dueña de esa suave voz. Parecía querer hacerlo entender algo que se negaba a aceptar. _

_—Abre los ojos.- ordeno_

_Obedeció, dubitativo. Pero lo hizo_

_Sí. Tenia miedo de ver de quien se trataba. Pero la culpa, la curiosidad llamalo como quieras hizo que se enfrentase a abrir sus ojos._

_Exhalo profundamente, abrió sus párpados y si no se encontrase tumbado se hubiese caído de la impresión_

_—¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con incredulidad miedo duda temor y culpa. De las personas que esperaba ver, ella era la que no aparecía en su lista._

_—Es algo que has decido. Yo no poseo voz o rostro, soy lo que quieres que sea. Soy lo que tu haz deseado_

_—Yo no quería esto. –vocalizó sin misericordia moviéndose de lado sin resultado en un intento decesperado movió sus manso intentando borrar el rostro que se encantaba frente a el_

_—Yo… Oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho yo...no quería...yo ... a quién trato de engañar. ¡ A la mierda! Aquí no hay más nadie ¿Verdad? ...nadie que pueda invadir mi pensamiento._

_-no del todo solo una parte...así como me alegra que lo aceptes ...sabes que has echo mal Naruto .- dijo en un tono sensual e inocente_

_—No he hecho tal cosa. si eso es lo piensas –gritó. —Sólo he aceptado el hecho de que estás aquí.nada mas. No he hecho nada..._

_Bajo la vista_

_La parte de arriba de un pijama asomo. Una bata traslúcida de color azul...caía sobre ella, cubriendo una buena parte de su torso dejando al descubierto sus muslos y pies descalzos. Los tirantes resbalaban por sus hombros. El escote caía lo suficientemente bajo para dejar ver el vértice que separaba sus senos que mostraban en medio de ellos un lunar conocido._

_—¿Te gusta? –preguntó ella dando una juguetona vuelta mostrando la parte baja de su glúteos lo que le dio tiempo para preguntarse si llevaba ropa interior_

_—Mucho. –admitió tragando audiblemente nervioso.-demasiado..._

_Por mucho que su mente y perversa imaginación le hicieran creer que era ella, él sabía que de ninguna manera la vería como ahora, tan delicada y complaciente. Tan distinta como aquella vez... la manera de morderse el labio cuando estaba concentrada; esas eran las cosas que le había atraído en un principio perseverancia y una burda copia de ella no era lo suficiente para engañarlo. No por que lo real era aun mejor..._

_Pero el hecho de que supiese que no era ella no daba motivos para disfrutar otra ves de su cuerpo_

_Diablos que era un puto sueño y él podía hacer lo que quisiera, o a quién quisiera._

_—Me alegra. –sonrió genuinamente, mostrando los pequeños hoyuelos que se le hacían en la mejilla derecha._

_Vio como se saboreó los labios a sabiendas de lo que iba a venir_

_—Sé de algo que te va a gustar más. –ronroneó ella estando cerca de su oreja.- total ya lo has echo antes ¿No?_

_No, ella no era así, razonó. Claro que no_  
_Ella era un ángel y el un demonio que había corrompido a aquel querubín._

_Ella no era una come hombres dispuesta a complacer las demandas de un contrario a ella había que complacerla de protegerla de cuidarla de que ningún maniático se le acercase ...solo el..._

_Cerró los ojos después abrirlos y contratase con aquella mujer que lo atormentaba noche tras noche su maldita pesadilla ahí estaba otra ves_

_Hinata._

_—Naruto. –pronunció con nerviosismo, desviando los ojos para que él no notara el intenso rubor que empezaba a colorearle el rostro._

_—Di algo. –mordía sus labios atrapando la vergüenza que sentía de estar en semejante atuendo._

_—Te ves muy linda. –admitió._

_—Siéntate. –le ofreció extendiéndole la mano tomando entre las suyas la pequeña que ella le daba con cierto recelo._

_Resopló cuando la tuvo recargada en sus piernas, sus muslos rosaban peligrosamente su masculinidad que estaba más que atenta al ver esas extensiones largas y delgadas que eran esas pierna. Se acomodo como pudo recargado su espalda en el tronco de un árbol para tener mejor soporte. Envolvió sus brazos sobre su estrecha cintura._

_—¿Peso mucho? –preguntó Hinata removiéndose inquieta en sus piernas tratando de balancear el peso de una manera que les resultara cómoda a ambos._

_—No te muevas. ...por favor –siseó peligrosamente. —Sólo no lo hagas de esa forma... .- resoplo_

_—Peso demasiado, ¿verdad? –se removía cada vez más fuerte friccionando su piel y la tela contra la sensible semi-erección que tenía._

_Naruto estaba seguro de que ella podía sentir ese pedazo de carne rozándole los glúteos, podía ser todo parte de su trastornada imaginación con ella pero de todos modos no podía evitar sentirse excitado, peligrosamente excitado._

_—Oh!.-resoplo Hinata al sentir esa extensión presionando con cada vez más fuerza._

_—Sí, oh. –repitió Naruto esperando no poder despertar pronto para evitar perder el control otra ves._

_—¿Lo he hecho yo? –preguntó Hinata inocentemente. Él no sabía muy bien si era su imaginación o si Hinata realmente reaccionaría así, sin embargo, disfrutaba esa cara de ingenuidad sonara perverso pero esa carita de niña buena le resultaba brutalmente provocadora ...¡Uff! Solo verla le provocaba una sola cosa_

_Follarsela._

_podía sentir como ella enderezaba la espalda en un ángulo de 90° tratando de mantenerse lo más quieta posible. Apretó los dientes y trató de no gruñir cuando ella se re-acomodaba ligeramente sobre sus piernas haciendo una fricción mas profunda_

_—Quédate. –dijo, reteniéndola del brazo al ver que estaba dispuesta a levantarse de encima de él. Era una sensación agradable porque podía sentir la piel caliente de sus muslos y espalda contra su sensible miembro._

_—Pero. –quiso protestar Hinata más se calló cuando sintió un par de húmedos labios colocarse en la base de su cuello,bajando y terminando en su escote para volver a subir y besar sus labios con un peso profundo y pasional._

_Su instinto se hizo presente algo en el despertaba era piel era tal y como la recordaba suave tibia tan limpia y pura Lista para mancillarla mancharla ensuciarla tanto así que no reparo en dejarle una buena marca sobre su clavícula clavando sus dientes y no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando la escucho gritar_

_-ahh! Naruto...-_

_Era un instinto primitivo el que lo llevaba a cometer semejante acto de posesividad. Ella estaba en sus brazos, por lo cual, ella le pertenecía._

_Incitado por esa reacción, decidió tomar otra ruta dejando que sus manos descubrieran su camino por las tersas, blancas y tivias piernas de Hinata . Sentía su propia piel arder el fuego en sus venas despertó casi pir completo y las escenas de aquella noche pasaron por su cabeza y no pudo evitar hacerla suya_

_—Naruto!.-pronunció con pequeños y esporádicos resoplidos al sentir las caricias que Naruto le proporcionaba sobre sus pechos._

_Sus mano cubría sin dificultades su pecho, cosa que lo hizo estar un poco más cerca del mar del éxtasis. Con los labios aún contra su cuello, sintió el gemido que le había regalado por sus atenciones. La delicadeza y la frialdad de esa piel, su propia calidez, la manera en que sus labios recibían cada gemido que ella hacía, todo contribuía para ahogarlo en las profundidades del placer._

_—Naruto.- vocalizó dificultosamente mientras disfrutaba con cada roce que le hacía. Giró la cabeza hasta dejar sus labios cerca de los párpados de Naruto besándolos._

_Ella era tan dulce y el tan salvaje._

_Probablemente si se acostaba con ésta Hinata no se sentiría tan culpable por desear a la verdadera. Pero todo esa mierda era contraproducente . Era un hombre sexualmente activo. Desde no hace mucho, las prostituta servían para algo eso lo aprendió de su maestro._

_La mano que no estaba demasiado ocupaba en sus senos se dirigió al abismo de sus piernas notando la ropa interior ligeramente húmeda. Sonrió complacido contra la piel de su cuello, debía de estar haciendo bien las cosas para tenerla así. Trazó los contornos de la ropa interior, encaje negro era lo que él había escogido que tuviera, con las yemas de los dedos, regocijándose con los temblores que recorrían sus muslos. Mordió ese blanquecino cuello cuando pasó el dedo por ese pequeño botón de nervios que sabía la haría gritar del gusto._

_El calor de su cuerpo se hizo presente deseaba estar dentro de ella hacerle saber que su miembro palpitaba y ansiaba volver estará envuelto entre sus pliegues Asi que En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba dentro de ella que lo recibía húmeda y cálidamente. Las paredes de su sexo se habían cerrado protectoramente sobre su erecto miembro haciendo que las penetraciones fueran un poco más forzados, y placenteras._

_-ooohhh...-gimió_

_-así ...¿Te gus..ta..? Hina...-_

_-sii ..sii...-_

_su mente sabía que ella no era una virgen de inmaculada pureza, pero su ego le impedía aceptar que alguien más ya hubiera podido probar ese cuerpo la miel de su cuerpo. La hinata de sus sueños era virgen y el habia roto una barrera que había permanecido sellada durante un poco más de una década. Él era su primer hombre y eso le llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción._

_Fantasías ...malas y burdas ..._

_Besó las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que no la lastimaría._

_Pero el sabia que no fue eso lo que paso pero aquel sueño fantasía lo reconfortaba_

_Los instintos animales se despertaron en ambos cuando de sus gargantas salían gruñidos, maullidos, aullidos y hasta rugidos con cada estocada que él le daba._

_Malditos sean los sueños eróticos_

_Sus movimientos eran sincronizados y acompasados. Cuando él elevaba las caderas para enterrarse de nuevo en ella, ella ya lo estaba esperando encontrándolo a medio camino para poder admitir dentro de ella ese pedazo de carne caliente y palpitante que Se incrustó con más fuerza en hinata sintiendo que poco a poco se acercaba su orgasmo_  
_Sus manos masajeando ambos pechos ahora se los estrujaba chupaba y lamia su blanda piel tirando de arriba hacia abajo y de derecha a izquierda, parecía indeciso de cuál era la manera más placentera .naruto quería beberse cada gota que escapaba de su cuerpo como aquella noche._

_Hinata sintió un espasmos que la obligo a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás el la habia echo llegar a un estado de satisfacción justo antes de que él mismo terminara en un agonizante grito de placer orgásmico._

_Con las fuertes respiraciones de ambos una voz roca se dejo oír._

_Se acabo mocoso._

_En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba despertando trató de retenerla por el brazo para que ella no se fuera Pronunció un silencioso "No te vayas! Lo siento"_

Me desperté sudoroso, excita y con una erección de la hostia así como dolorosa ...siendo honestos me dolían las pelotas

Sentía un fuerte palpita no solo en mis partes bajas sino también en todo mi cuerpo mis venias latinas y mi corazón estaba desbocado

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Los sueños solo son sueños , ¿no es así? Pero tan reales ...joder

Y ahí estaba mi voluminosa erección que sobresalía haciendo una mini tienda de campañas debajo de las é los ojos y pase una mano sobre mi cabello ya sabia yo lo que tenia que hacer en esos casos

Como Diría el pulgoso de Kiba: "jugar un cinco contra uno"

—Esto es una puta mierda.- bufe furibundo estaba harto de hacer siempre lo mismo, malditas hormonas

Nada no tenia otra opción Tendria que recurrir a un a un alivio manual. Mi fuel amiga la derecha...

Lo que yo necesitaba era una sesión una muy buena sesión de sexo, unilateral en todo caso que me pudiera "ayudar/aliviar" las maldita ansiedad antes de que explotaran mis entrañas por contenerme. Maldito sean los sueños esa visión que los hace tan reales pero que no se comparaba con la vida real. Claro que tener a Hinata , o mejor dicho, sus pliegues rodeando miembro por completo haciéndome ver las estrellas es mucho mejor pero estoy aquí con mi mano.

Deslice mis manos y tome entre mis deseo mi miembro. estaba caliente, palpitante lleno de sangre y ritmo al que estoy acostumbrado al correrme era un desahogo momentáneo no es del todo saciaste para mi. Empiezo con movimientos suaves de arriba hacia bajo e intercalando los movimiento rápidos. Rodeo la punta con lo pulgar mojándole con ese liquido trasparente y pegajoso.

-arrgg!.-

Gruño de frustración con saber que es mi mano y no las de Hinata lo que me lleva al orgasmo o mi falo entre sus pechos tan redondos

-mmmm...ahhh.-

Cierro mis ojos e intenso quedar ajeno a lo que me pueda rodear a todo tipo de cosas bloqueo mi mente y solo me concentro en algo, en ella...como es Hinata como la había montado sin misericordia sintiendo mi erección mucho mas rígida, sus piernas a cada lado encima de mis hombros sus pechos moviéndose mientras mi mano los estrujaba y peñiscaba mi lengua lamiendo su cuello, sus gemidos su respiración agitada mis ronroneos

-ahh ...asaahhhh...aaahhhh...mmmm.-

Aumente la velocidad cada ves que lo recordaba mis manos callosas rozaban la avenas de mi miembro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente la expulsión

La punta goteó copiosamente un líquido blancuzco, espeso. Aprovecho esa humedad y la utilizo como lubricante y que el roce sobre mi miembro sea mas sensitivo .  
Me muerdo los labios para no dejar escapar un gruñido que seguramente hubiera resonado por todo el departamento. para amortiguar ese mitad gruñido salvaje mitad rugido que se me había escapado de entre mis apretados labios cuando senti la presión acumularse en mi polla, que no pudiendo controlarla por mucho tiempo.

—joder...–termine exhausto.

estire la mano para ver si podía alcanzar algún pañuelo y poder limpiarme el estomago la mano y bueno..tendría que cambiar las sabanas.

Y ahí estaba yo como cada noche hiendo al baño a refrescarme la cabeza y los pensamientos al subidos de tono. El agua resbalaba por mi cuerpo y yo  
No hacia nada mas que pensar que esta situación se había vuelto insoportable el pensar una y otra ves que hacer como solucionar las cosas algo que trastornaba e incluso la ansiedad se empezaba a ganar un gran terreno en mi , y que decir del maldito Kurama que disfrutaba con mi frustración me martirizaba yo mismo una y otra y otra ves el echo de haber echo algo malo por una ves en mi vida.

Cerré el grifo así como cogí una toalla y me la envolví cogí unos pantalones del cajón me los puse y me tumbe otra ves no sin antes retirar las sabanas sucias.

—Eres un crio, naruto. –termine diciéndome agriamente.

Y un inútil también

Tire los papeles con rabia a la papelera y me Levante de sopetón no ayuntaba mas esta angustia que me carcomía por dentro tenia que ayudarla a protegerla como ella hizo conmigo en aquella ocasión.  
Llegue hasta el baño y Vi aspecto calavereo parecía un puto zombie ojeroso consecuencias de las malas noches y que decir más que tome una desicion , mejor dicho tomamos una desicion ...y como si algo dentro de mi surgiera ...

—¿Y ahora que vamos hacer cuando la veas?

-No sé...- conteste inseguro

-vamos….-musitó

y sin más una imagen apareció en mi mente de aquella noche

_Sin mover mi vista de su lugar encamine mi mano derecha al cinturón y broche de mi pantalón._

_-esto…esta mal… debería irme…-ese fue mi ultimo intento por detenerme a mi mismo por que en cuanto mi mano llegó a su destino no hubo marcha atrás._

_Acerque mi boca lo suficiente hasta llegar a su pezón derecho y este al sentir mi calido aliento tan cerca no tubo otra reacción que endurecerse, aquello hizo que todo rastro racional, si es que algo me quedaba, desapreciera por completo._

_-¡ahh…mmmm…hina…ta…!-_

-¿Qué no permitiras naruto?.-cuestiono el de siempre.

-que se le acerquen…-

-muy bien chico...ahora solo tenemos que hacer el trabajo de su primo .-

-si...lo haremos...

To Be Continue...

_Bueno pues espero que os haya gustado._

loisy naruhina : ¡jajja! Si bueno ha sido un poco mala he tardado un poco bastante en poner la continuación pero mira ya la tienes aquí , gacia spor leer y espero que te guste , ¡ah! Un comentario de como te ha parecido .

Tosakita:: ¡jajajaja! Bueno no ha sido un lemon , pero espero que te haya gustado , y muchas gracias , nos vemos y espero que hayas disfrutado ^^.

Lady And-Lea:¡jajajja! Bueno . No sé que te haya parecido peor espero que hayas disfrutado y gracias por tu comentario nos vemo

Artemis-Akime: alegro que te guste, ¡bien! Tu sigue callendo que vas por buen camino , muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado , nos vemos.

Hinataforever:¡oh dios! ¿enserio? No , salió bien el capítulo anterior peor muchas gracias por tus palabras espero que este también te haya gustado , nos vemos.

.Dark:disculpa el retraso , ya tienes la conti espero que te hay gustado , bye!

Naruhinasasu:¡jajajaja! ¡que bestia! ¡cuanto sexo! , muchas gracias de verdad espero que te guste y disculpa la demora , bye!

Nyh: por que sabía que iba atardar un poco , lo siento ya esta aquí la continuación , ¡ajajjaja! Nadie creo yo es inocente ¡jajajaj! Mentes perversas xD , ¡no , no me jales! Ya tienes la conti , espero que te guste y disculpa el retraso.

H: muchas gracias , me alegra que te haya gustado , perdona la tardanza , solo epsero que te haya gustado , nos vemos y , muy amable por leerlo.!

Maryhina:¡jajjaja! Me alegro que te guste el fic, y la personalidad de naruto , gracias de nuevo , pero espero que esta parte e haya gustado y me disculpes por la tardanza …..¡ajjajajajaj! Agua helada ¡jajjajaja! A ver que tal , bye!

Hinatititia: ¿perturbantemente hermoso? ¡jajajja! Muchas gracias de verdad , me encanta que te haya gustado , yo apoyo tu campaña! Enserio hermana! ¡aajjaja1 todos estamos mal de la olla , pero bueno un naru así es exitante y vuelve loca a cualquiera , perdona la tardanza y nos vemos bye!

Hina4ever:¿homer? ¡jajajjajaja! ¡joder con tu mente! Un naruto así , yo creo que lo es la verdad y seguramente con alguien como hinata seguro hast yo misma . ¡que va! Si yo poderes poco . ¡ajajjaja! Si me hiciste sonrosar , no me digas esas cosas que no es verdad , disculpa la tardanza y espero que hayas disfrutado , stchüs!

Saditaemoxa: ¡jajajajajajjajajaja! ¿violación? ¡jajajja! Y dicen que soy perversa pero tu no veas chica ¡jajjajaja! Tranquila poco a poco no todo a lo bestia , por ahora espeor que te haya gustado y perdona la tardanza nos vemos , stchüs!

Sony23: bueno si , unas cuantas , pero que poco a poco se irán desvelando .

Eso me gusta , haber despertado tu curiosidad , gracia spero he tardado casi , bueno 6 mese en actualizar perdona y espero que este te haya gustado , nos vemos bye!.

Diana carolina:yo soy muy pervertida , ¡ajajaj! Un poquito si , pero espeor que te haya gustado la continuación , nos vemos.

Rocio Hyuga:¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! , perdona la tardanza y espero que te haya gustado , bye!

Violsex: gracias , me alegra que te hay gustado los cuatro capítulos …..¡jajjajajaja! Que mentes tan perversas , no decesperes todo a su tiempo ...yo también que suerte tiene algunas...gracias nos vemos cuidate y perdona la tardanza , bye!

Kazumi: bienaventurado el naru , que es quien disfruta! , espero que te guste y disculpa la tardanza , bye! Gracias por leer.

Willou: muchas gracias ,peor créeme hay mejores y a las que admiro mucho , tu hazte pervertida que eso es sano hombre! Espero que cuando lo haga salga a bien y llene tus espectativas , gracias por leer y disculpa la espera nos vemos!

Muertesakura: perdon por la tardanza , si lo sé mala pero no he podido antes...¡jajajjaaj! Que retorcidos y perversos sois ajjajja!espero que disfrutes y nos vemos bye!

Guarani Shelion 1811: , me alegro que te guste ¿Facebook? ¡ajajajajjaja! Que bueno , pero que disfrutes nos vemos.

Jan di-chan: perdona la tardanza , espero que te guste nos vemos. Y gracias por leer.

Sumebe: ¡jajaja! Teniendo un maestro que lo era algo tendría que pegarsele ….espeor que te guste y perdona la tardanza nos vemos! Y gracias por leer.

Aghna: muchas gracias, perdona la tardanza , gracias por leer nos vemos.

Tosaka: me alegro que te haya gustado , disculpa la tardanz ay deja volar tu imaginación que es muy buena chica , demadiadas incognita s, epro sea quien sea el novio las vera canutas con el naru xD ….espero que te guste y disculpa la tardanza nos vemos bye bye!

Starsolf: gracias espero haberte sorprendido ahora también, gracias por leer y perdona la tardanza nos vemos.

Lady kuroiko:pues la verdad ni idea , solo espero que en este capítulo se te hayan aclardo algunas dudas pero gracias por leer y disculpa la tardanza. Bye!

Kyoko Nakamura: ¡jajajaj! Por que sino no sería interesante xD yo que sé! , si bueno teneindo en cuenta que he tardado un poco bastante pues como que se compensa ...¿no? ….perdona la tardanza y gracias por leer stchüs!

tosakita: que sino ...pues no sé era demasiada información en un solo capítulo... un poquito solo un poco mala , nada más . Perdona la tardanza y nos vemos , gracia spor leer y tu paciencia , stchüs!

Kazumi-yako: gracias me alegro que te haya gustado y nos vemos , disculpa la tardanza , bye!

Lylu: muchisímas gracias , de verdad , espero que te guste la continuación.

Namizake-Tomoyo:me alegro que halla gustado espero te guste y muchas gracias por tu paciencia y espero seguir actualizando con más frecuencias.

LuLy:bueno pues aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste y gracias por tu paciencia.

Nooyr-chan: aquí lo tienes y gracias por tu paciencia. Gracias.

Kotoko-98:bueno aquí lo tienes espeo que sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu paciencia.

Losisy: ¡jajajjajaj! Me ha hacho gracias , si perdona la pedazooo! de tardanza pero entre unas cosas y otras no he podido pero espero que te deje un buen sabor de boca por lo menos XD

_nos vemos bye!_

_se aceptan las criticas de todo tipo menos violentas claro esta así que se pide que dejen un comentario para ver si sigo o no ..._

_don't worry,be happy man! _


	6. Chapter 7

_Muy buenas mis queridos lesotres, aquí estoy con la continuación de esta historia. Me llegó la inpiración escribiedno la continuación d emi otro two-shot que publiqué hace poco , así que, espeo que disfruten de la lectura ^^ y como ya sabéis , hago etso sin ánimo de lucro y los personajes son prestados , son de mi querido kishimoto ¬¬ que ya no lo quiero tanto por la muerte de Neji...¬¬* pero el muy cabrito en compensación nos está dando naruhina,¡más le vale__!_

_Disfruten de la lecura._

**_Capítulo4.- Contradicciones._**

Cerré la puerta tras de mi con furia mientras me encaminaba hacia mi habitación.

Deslice con rapidez el cierre de mi chaqueta para quedarme con la camiseta blanca que llevaba mientras tiraba con rabia al suelo la puñetera chaqueta.

-¡Mierda ,mierda,mierda!.- Repetía una y otra vez.

No podía creer lo que había pasado.

Me dije a mí mismo mientras me restregaba la cara con ambas manos.

¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿En qué momento? ¡Por dios!

Tenía mi cabeza hecha un puto lío no podía creer lo que había hecho era algo..inverosímil..¿yo? ¡Dios! Era para matarme.

Me levanté frustrado y me quedé sentado mientras metía la cabeza entre mis piernas, la verdad no se cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición recriminándome lo que había hecho. hasta que el sonido de la puerta me de volvió a la realidad.

-¿Quién es?.- Grité de mala gana sin ganas de ver a alguien.

No obtuve respuesta pero volvieron a tocara varias veces insistiendo y eso, me cabreó. Así que, me levanté irritado por el constante piqueo de la puerta para abrirla de mala gana.

-¡Que carajo quieressss...- me quede totalmente mudo al ver quien era mientras mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

-Pu..puedo pasar...-

-Pasa...-

Vi como su silueta entraba a mis "aposentos" mientras me miraba de reojo mientras se seguiraba con desconfianza hacia mi que sólo la observada.

-¿Sabes que no deberías estar aquí ,verdad?.- musite.

-Lo sé , créeme que lo sé...pero yo ...yo no puedo con esto .- me dice mientras intenta detener sus lágrimas.

Pobre. Pobre insensata.

-¿Qué quieres decir? .- le pregunte frío y sin expresión alguna.

-Que no puedo seguir fingiendo que no ha pasada nada ¿...por qué ...por qué? Dime por lo hiciste .- me reclama mientras una lágrima rebelde escapa de su ojo derecho y recorre su mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.

La miro, y Sin expresión por fuera, pero con un profundo dolor por dentro. Por que me hace daño verla sufrir por mi culpa aunque no lo parezca sé que la e herido pero también se como curarla de ello y protegerla de todos por que yo soy su...

_Ángel guardián._

Sin decirle nada me acerco a ella con paso firme. Extiendo mi mano hacia su rostro para limpiar sus lágrima.

_La beso._

Beso esos labio que tantas noches me han atormentado. Cojo su cara con ambas manos y la beso con fuerza, ella da un paso atrás y siento como sus manos tocan las mías intentando quitarlas.

Pero le es inútil, así que muerdo su labio inferior , mientras ella suelta un gemido de dolor ; para que abra la boca mientras mi lengua recorre su interior .  
Se nota que está sorprendida y confusa pero sus sentimientos la traicionan correspondiendo mi beso

Mi lengua y la suya jugando de forma deliciosa. Mentiría si negara que no lo estoy disfrutando. Pero me encantaría comerme su boca por la eternidad . Su lengua la mía danza jugando de forma exquisita y cada ves este beso se torna más pasional y salvaje. Mi amigo de abajo esta despertando deseoso de repetir lo que paso esa noche ...

_...¡plasf!..._

Me quede totalmente enmudecido y con el corazón en suspenso ...mientras un ardor en mi mejilla se iba asentado lentamente.

Definitivamente no era mi primera bofetada por parte de ella,era la segunda y esta por una razón muy distinta a la primera.

-No me ..vuelvas a tocar Naruto...-

Me dice con la respiración agitada mientras yo me quedo con cara de imbécil mirando como pasa por mi lado.

_¡No!_ Me digo a mi mismo. No voy a dejar que se vaya así.

La agarro del brazo y tiro con fuerza de ella mientras intenta resistirse, pero la diferencia de fuerza es evidente.

-¡Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte! viniste a hablar y eso es lo que vamos hacer Hinata.- Le grito mientras la veo caer sobre el colchón de mi cama.

-¡No! ¡Para Naruto! .-

-No voy a parar Hinata , por que esto es culpa tuya. Tú eres la culpable de lo que me pasa y de lo que le paso el pobre desgraciado ese ,¡¿pero es que acaso no viste que te ibas a lastimar?! ¡Dios! ¿Y si te hubiese hecho daño? Yo no me lo hubiera perdonado .-

-Fu...fuistes ..t...tu ...¿quien hirió a ..

-¡Sí fui yo!- le digo con rabia.- te iba a lastimar por eso lo mande derechito al hospital.-

-Yo...-

-¡Sí tú! Por ti mande al idiota de kiba al hospital ¿pero en que cojones estaba pensando? .- le digo con enojo .

-Yo...yo...no...-

-No tartamudees ahora Hinata y dime, ¿Por qué te dejaste besar por el? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gustó? ¿A quién se le ocurre dejarse besar en medio de una pelea? .-

-Estábamos entrenando ...y ..él ...-

- ¡Me da igual Lo que haya sido! no debiste permitir ni mucho menos dejar que se te acercara de esa forma tan confianzuda que tiene.-

Y sin más..._Silencio._

Todo se quedo en un silencio abrumador derepente.

Y es en ese momento en el que veo sus ojos llenándolse de lágrimas , y otra vez yo y mis malditas palabras mis miedos afloran al verla en mi cama llorando.

¿Y ahora ? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer o decir? Si a sido ella quien me a hecho daño a mi con sus actos. No se da cuenta que la e estado siguiendo estos días en silencio después de lo que paso esa noche. Que me prometí a mi mismo cuidar de ella para que nada malo le pase ¿y que hace ella? Traicionarme con el perro ese.

Sin duda alguna , ahora puedo decir que no me arrepiento de lo que le hice al pulgoso .

Y así sin más llega a mi pecho por parte de mi conciencia el dolor y la pena. El remordimiento,la culpa de haber obrado así.

La miro de nuevo mientras giro mi rostro mis ojos por unos instantes intentado tranquilizarme y olvidar toda esta mierda, Para luego abrirlos y tomarme con la realidad . Y ver ante mí a Mi Hinata frágil linda y sus ojos luna cubiertos por una fina capa líquida traslúcida.

-No ..no hace fal ...falta que lo hagas.-

Me dice mientras veo sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas

Creo que acabo de descubrir mi talón de Aquiles . Y me doy cuenta que no existe peor debilidad para mi que sus lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos luna.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo debo actuar? Son las preguntas que me hago.

Esos sollozos, esos pequeños quejidos que para mi se trasforman en gemidos suaves provocativos. Dios...soy un enfermo.

Me acerco lentamente hacia ella que se encuentra recostada y asustada llorandosobre mi cama. Mi corazón se conmueve al verla así. Y una parte de mi se tiende al momento mágico que estoy sintiendo. Ella se tensa cuán más cerca estoy de su rostros. Apoyo mi mano en la pared que esta pegada al otro lado de mi cama y bajo la persiana para que la luz no pase dando paso a la oscuridad en la habitación.

-Na...Naruto ...- oigo llamandome asustada.

Acerco todo lo que puedo mi rostro al suyo y pego mi frente a la de ella mientras con mi otra mano toca su boca.

-shhhhh...no digas nada...perdóname...no es mi intensión asustarte, es de mi de quien menos debes de temer.- le digo mientras beso su labios con suavidad muy suavemente.

Ella coge mi rostro con ambas manos para profundizar el beso que da inició a mi fantasía más anhelada.  
O eso pensaba yo hasta que de forma brusca me aleja de ella pegándome un empujón.

-No ...otra vez no ...- Me dice con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Si Hinata...- le susurro .- por que será diferente ...- le digo cuando retomo mi labor besando sus labios mientras la miro directamente a los ojos.

Su boca. Su lengua. Sus besos me matan.

Oxígeno maldito seas tú y tu dependencia para vivir que me haces separar de su boca.

Pero para mi sorpresa, Hinata se secó las lágrimas furiosa como nunca la había visto, y sonrió. Pero no con el encanto inimaginable de siempre, sino que esta era una sonrisa distante y triste.

-Hazlo –murmuró.

-¿Qué?.- ok. Eso me tomo desprevenido y lo habrá notado en mi cara.

-Hazlo. Deja de cuidar de mí yo ...yo no necesito que nadie me proteja...ya no hay peligro de que nada nos pase.- Me dice de forma dulce.

Y sin más me cabreo.

-¡Pero que terca eres! Sino puedes ni cuidar de ti mientras duermes , eres una descuidada eres una ...¡No! ¡Sabes que me necesitas !.- Le grito mientras la vuelvo a besar con fuerza mientras ella intenta resistirse.

_**/::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::/::::::::/**_

Y esa fue la segunda vez que estuve con ella. No os negare que me encanto, al contrario me fascino, pero claro no todo fue "color de rosa"

Yo,Naruto Namikaze reconozco , para mi mismo y el resto que se joda, que en ese momento en que me acosté con Hinata seguramente me tacharían de poco racional y cuerdo, lo que viene siendo un loco en toda regla incluso un diablo. A la mierda todo. Me dio igual.

**_/::::::::/::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::/:::::::::/_**

Puede que una serie de cosas, situaciones y cúmulo de cosas exiliaran hacia mi demencia...dulce seas maldita demencia que sacas mis instintos más profundos y mis deseos más oscuros con esta mujer.

No hay duda de que me he vuelto loco. Por que mis oídos,mis ojos,mi cuerpo y mi alma solo sienten las distintas reacciones que siente mi amante que se encuentra debajo de mí.

En estos momentos mis manos recorren su piel blanca sin sentido intentando que cada parte que toco mi escénica se quede impregnada en ella. Toco sus senos con mi mano derecha y mis dedos se encargan de jugar con sus pezones mientras mi boca no deja descansar la suya. El dulce trinar de nuestros besos, la saliva resbalando por nuestras bocas nuestras lenguas jugando en la boca del otros de forma obscena mientras yo empujo más hacia dentro de ella escuchando así la fricción de nuestras caderas, el choque de la piel Con gemidos y suspiros sonoros. Cada ves más profundas embestidas que hace que abandone su boca para soltar un gemido ronco.

-aaahhhh...- suelto mientras cierro mis ojos y echo mi cabeza hacia tras y vuelvo hacia delante y hacia atrás y otra vez hacia delante y otra hacia atrás , nunca antes un movimiento tan simple me ha parecido tan sublime. relamiendome los labios vuelvo acercar mi rostro al suyo. Esta sensación es magnífica y más aún cuando la oigo a ella implorar.

-Be...bésame ...ahhh...mmmmm...aaahhh...diosss...- como si pudiera negarme. Que rico se oyen sus gemidos.. por dios.

Agarro sus manos y las elevo por encima de su cabeza sujetándolas con fuerza mientras la otra coge su pierna izquierda por de bajo alzándola hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho ¡bendita sea su flexibilidad! Que me permite penetrarla con mayor profundidad en ella .

Otro gemido sale de su boca más fuerte que el anterior.

-Aaaaaaaahhh...mmm...aaaahhhh...por ...por favor...-

Y yo sonrió por dentro cuando la veo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

-Quiero...mmm..más...- Le ruego.

Ella sigue con sus ojos cerrados mordiendose los labios para no gritar. No sabe como eso me pone.

Suelto sus manos para poder levantarme y cambiar de postura haciendo que ella los habrá.

Saco mi polla de su vagina mientras ella mira con sus ojos perdidos intentando enfocarme, pero no sabe que yo estoy peor que ella ya que e tenido que obligarme a salir de su interior para cambiar de postura.

-Dame la mano.- le digo con la respiración entrecortada.

Pero no me hace caso. Así que la cojo yo de mala gana y la traígo hacia mi haciendo que se siente en la cama .ella me mira e intenta hablar.

-Bas...basta...- susurra.

-Esto ...no acabara hasta que yo quiera.- Le respondo

Y es entonces cuando le doy la vuelta y la ponga a cuatro patas parece, querer resistirse pero mi mano en su hombro se lo invite mientras mi otra mano coge mi pene pero no antes sin Pasar por mi lengua que segrega saliva para humedecer la punta de mi glande para penetrarla.

-oohhh...siiiii...-digo echando la cabeza hacia atrás formado un semicirculo.

-aaahhhh...- reacciona ella.

Lento y torturándonos empiezo. Gruño en su pequeña oreja mientras me reclino hacia delante con cuidado de que mi falo no se salga de su vagina . Y empiezo a repartir pequeñas mordida en su oreja y en su clavícula mientras le susurro cosas obscenas.

-Te ...te gusta ...mi polla...mi amor...-

Ella parece girar su rostro pero eso no me importa.

-Sabes que ...si...- Le respondo.

Su indiferencia en ese instante me duele y me enoja, así que repercuto su acto en mis embestidas haciendo que sean mas rapidas y fuertes. La sujeto fuertemente de las caderas y el coche de pieles se hace más fuerte . y otro gemido sale de mi boca .

-¡oohhh! ¡aaaaaaaahhhh! ¡oh señor que bien.- grito por el éxtasis que estoy experimentando y definitivamente pierdo la razón.

-aaaahhhh...-la oigo gritar mientras veo caer su cabeza al colchón mientras aprieta con fuerza las sábanas con sus manos.

Yo aún no e terminado así que sigo pero no tardo mucho en sentir ese maldito orgasmo. Pero e de ser consciente de la situación y un poco de lucidez ataca mi cabeza como un rayo.

_"Termina fuera"_

-¡Dios!...- y como tal impulso la saco y me corro encima de ella manchándola en la zona lumbar.

Ella se deja caer totalmente. Su cuerpo esta cansado y mi sudor de la frente resbalando por mi antebrazo que lo retira con lentitud denota el mío mientras cierro los ojos.

-¡Mierda! .-susurro para mí.

¿Qué he hecho? Me preguntón a mi mismo. Unos instantes después de terminar de sentirme como una cazador cazando a su presa ahora me siento cazado por la mala actuación de mía actos.

Miro al rededor de mi habitáculo. Y veo ropa tirada. su chaleco de chunin tirado su camiseta y la mía,mis pantalones y los suyos, su ropa interior y la mía.

Giro mi cabeza y la veo a ella boca abajo escondiendo sus ojos con su pelo mientras mi corazón se oprime poco a poco.

Y en mi cabeza preguntas afloran, ¿cómo es posible que esta mujer de ojos blancos me haga mandar a la mierda todo mi autocontrol así como cambiar mi actitud?

Y sin más , ahora yo soy el que se pone a cuatro patas para después deja caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. abrazo su cuerpo con el mío y mis manos buscan las suyas buscando así un perdón silencioso y lastimero.

Me quedo ahí unos instantes mientras recupero el aliento, la cordura y las fuerzas mirando la pared blanca pienso en mil cosas mil preguntas y todas me llevan a la misma

¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por que hago todo esto? ¿Por qué le hago esto? ¿por que la idea de sentir su rechazo me emociona y me trasforma?

Cierro mis ojos y un escalofrío me hace poner la piel de gallina .

Y caigo en que ,y vean bien esto ,todos , absolutamente todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro y se ve que el mío era ver el desprecios de mi en Hinata no pregunte por que pero ahora entiendo a sasuke.

Y una vez mas un voz en mi interior fórmula la pregunta que tengo en mi cabeza pero no me atrevo a decir ...¿verdad?

_-jajajajajaja! Eres patético hasta para auto compadecerte. -_

-gracia...-

_-¿ironía?.-_

-no...para nada...-

_-Vaya Naruto así que al final todos tenemos un lado oscuro.-_

-olvídame.-

_- así pues ¿te parece más dulce y delicioso su odio y su desprecio? .-_

-que te jodan .-

Abro los ojos y el frío hace su aparición. me levanto despacio para no despertarla. Cojo una de las mantas que esta en suelo para taparnos a ambos.

Me coloco de nuevo en la misma posición que estaba acostado boca abajo sobre su fina espalda mientras escondo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello apoyando mi barbilla en su clavicula. y mis manos suben por ella acariciandola su espalda para volver a entrelazar su mano con la mía.

Miro hacia arriba y veo la poca lo que se filtra por las ranuras de la persiana.

Me siento cansado y tan a gusto así con ella creo ...creo...que ...ya se lo que quiero ...quiero...yo...

-...Hinata...lo siento...- susurré antes de quedarme dormido.

_/:::::/:::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::/:::::::/_

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? yo espero que sí y que hallan disfrutado leyendo.

Me disculpo por la cantidad de errores que había s eve que lo subí y no me cuenta que no guarde las correciones, mil disculpas.

Me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y en próximas actualizaciones.

Bye,Bye!


	7. Chapter 8

_**Muy buenas queridos lectores y lectoras, aquí me hallo con la continuación de esta Historia que creo yo os e visto un poco perdidos ya que más de uno se a enganchado hace poco o reincorporado a la historia ,... si culpa mía por tardar pero haré un breve resumen ¿ok?**_

_Bueno , ya sabemos como Naruto desarrolla un pequeña sobre protección sobre Hinata a partir de un miedo. En el capítulo vemos un sueño de Naruto en el que su conciencia lo atormenta por lo que ha hecho. Y termina tomando la decisión de proteger a Hinata. En 4 la historia avanza llevándonos a un episodio algo desconcertante donde -hinata lo va a buscar para encararlo y termina como "tortura".y termina como termina. Pero no se preocupen tanto el capítulo 5 como en 6 se aclararan muchas cosas _

_**Espero les guste y ya saben hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y los personajes no son míos...sino de Kishimoto. **_

_**Que disfruten nos vemos. **_

_**Capítulo 5.- Olvido.**_

El eco de mi propia voz resuena entre mis pensamientos. Escenas vividas en aquel lugar, el olor a barro mojado así como el de la hierba húmeda y ese olor tan nefasto como el de la sangre agolpan mis recuerdos noche tras noche.

Sin duda lo que aconteció , lo que viví en esa sangrienta guerra no será olvidado ni por mi ni por nadie.

La pérdida de amigos, compañeros e incluso familiares es algo tan traumático como antológico.

La guerra no es más que egoísmo, odio y desolación.

Y otro suspiro escapa de boca mientras mantengo mis ojos cerrados deteniendo así mis pensamientos por unos instantes.

Mis oídos se concentran en el eco de las moléculas de agua que chocan contra las baldosas del baño.

Oigo el goteo constante de estas así como en mi respiración el vapor del agua caliente.

Aún con los ojos cerrados busco la llave del agua para cerrarla y salir de la ducha para vestirme y dirigirme a la torre Hokage para ver si me dan la autorización para volver a mi trabajo como ninja de la hoja.

Salgo del cuarto de baño con una toalla anudada a la altura de mi pecho así como una en mi cabello.

Busco mi ropa interior en uno mis cajones , así como la ropa que me pondré.

Mientras término de vestirme, en mi cabeza hay algo que no para de atormentarme ,y ese es el echo por el cual me da miedo salir y encontrarme con él.

No es que le tenga miedo a él, ni mucho menos, nadie a estas alturas de la vida puede temerle a Naruto, sino todo lo contrario , es respetado y admirado por todos.

_**Naruto...**_

Sólo pronunciar su nombre hace que en mi rostro se dibujé una sonrisa bobalicona.

De hecho , Naruto, tras la guerra se convirtió , así como otros en un héroe. Un héroe del que yo llevo enamorada toda mi vida, lo amo, lo admiro, tengo una gran devoción por él, no sé si será gratitud por el echo de que gracias a él yo he llegado hasta donde estoy. Pero tengo unos fuertes sentimientos hacia él.

Me he hecho fuerte gracias a admirar su fortaleza desde lejos, o por mi intento de llegar hasta él de una forma o u otra siempre e querido estar y caminar al lado de Naruto ,tanto así que en varias ovaciones e puesto mi vida en peligro por él, sin importarme nada la muerte. Por que a pesar de que era consciente de que si moría era por él y para él, morirá feliz por que moriría protegiendo a lo que más quiero.

Pero eso no quita el hecho que me sienta mal , o mejor dicho miedo a su rechazo por parte de mi en tales circunstancias el confesarle todo lo que significaba y sentía por él.

Mientras camino por las las calles de una reconstruida Konoha y antes de ir a la Torre decido pasarme por la casa de mi antigua maestra, que es como mi madre.

Mis pies se saben a la perfección el camino y automáticamente me llevan hasta su puerta.

_"Tock,tock,tock"_

-¿Quién es?.- la escuche preguntar.

-Soy yo Kuronai-sensei.- respondo tranquilamente.

Ella me abre la puerta y me recibe con una linda sonrisa que yo respondo con otra llena de cariño.

-¡Que sorpresa Hinata! Me alegra que estés por aquí , anda ven, pasa.- me dice mientras pone una mano sobre mi hombros y me empuja hacia dentro.

-Gracias .- le respondo a medida que nos adentramos a la casa.

_**/:::::::/::::::/:::::::::/::::::::::::::::/:::::::/::::::/**_

La tarde se hace presente mientras Salgo de la casa de mi maestra ,mientras ella me despide desde la puerta junto al pequeño Azuma.

Mucho más tranquila y con mucha más seguridad y confianza me dirijo a mi destino.

La verdad es que me hacia falta hablar con Kuronai sobre mi pequeña _"angustia"_  
Sin duda alguna ella tiene razón , no debería preocuparme por ello, no es el fin del mundo el que Naruto no corresponda a mis sentimiento de la misma forma en que yo quiero , porque de la noche a la mañana, a las personas no se las ama de un día para otro sino que hay que ganarse su amor, hay que conocerse y después ver si una relación de amistad puede llegar a ser amor.

Como se nota la experiencia en mi querida maestra.

Y sin haberme percatado llego al torre Hokage donde me dirán si mi valoración ha sido lo esperado.

No hace falta mencionar que cada uno de los shinobis tras una guerra quedo bastante tocado psicológicamente , es por ello que cada uno de nosotros tuvo que superar una serie de test y pruebas.

Toco la puerta que esta delante de mi varias veces antes de pasar.

_"Tock,tock,tock"_

-Adelante.- oigo por parte del nuevo Hokage.

-Buenas tarde Hokage -sama.- saludo haciendo una reverencia.

-¡oh! Hinata eres tu , anda pasa y por favor de me digas así, me haces sentir mayor.- me dice kakashi-sensei fingidamente afligido.

-¡oh! Lo siento pero...como usted es él nuevo kage se le debe hablar con respeto.- le respondo.

-Si...llevas razón , pero me hace sentir tan viejo...-se la menta con una es cara graciosa.

-anda siéntate. - me dice seriamente mientras yo lo hago y el saca una carpeta.

Me siento nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar , así que paso saliva a través de mi garganta y humedezco mis labios mientras mis dedos empiezan a jugar inconscientemente.

Kakashi-sensei lo nota y sonríe antes de hablar.

-¡pues muy bien! ¡Ya tengo a otro fantástico ninja disponible! .- me dice sonriendo ante mi inminente alegría .

-Gracias.- le digo mientras me levanto llena de emoción mientras sonrió.

Salgo por la puerta del despacho y me llevo las manos al pecho. ¡Oh dios! Estoy tan feliz de poder reincorporarme y de poder ver a mis compañero , me muero de ganas por contárselo a Kiba.

Así que salgo de allí muy contenta mientras busco a kiba, y el primer lugar donde se me ocurrió buscarlo es el campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho.

Llego a este lugar donde tantas cosas me habían paso. Momentos felices sin duda , por muy duros que se me hayan hecho por momentos los guardo todos con mucho cariño.

Así que me quedo ahí parada mientras en mi mente se materializan todos y cada uno de ellos

La verdad no se cuanto tiempo he pasado aquí parada observando y sonriendo bobaliconamente cada vez que me acordó de alguna anécdota graciosa.

Todo parecía estar bien hasta que sentí un presencia detrás mía. Y como acto reflejo sin ser yo casi consciente de lo que hacia , saque un kunai de mi bolsillo para Acestarcelo al intruso.

El frío acero del kunai se quedo a unos escasos centímetros del rostro de Naruto para mí sorpresa.

Al darme cuenta de aquello guarde rápidamente el objeto para disculparme con rapidez .

-lo…lo siento naruto-kun.-

- No te preocupes estoy bien.- me contesta mientras me sonreía como siempre.

Mientras Naruto recuperaba su posición y se ponía a mi altura me pude fijar en varias cosas. Su aspecto físico ha cambiado.

Su pelo Rubio de vía un poco más largó. Su cuerpo se había anchado un poco por la musculatura de había ganado. Sus brazos eran más fuertes, así como su altura, la verdad es que se veía mucho mas alto y fuerte que antes, yo a su lado parezca una chica frágil.

En pocas palabras,Naruto se veía realmente mucho más apuesto.

Seguramente ahora si podrá conseguir el corazón de su amor de la infancia.

Que suerte tiene Sakura, por fin tiene consigo a las dos personas que quiere, ama y aprecia a la vez.

Debería alegrarme por ello y de hecho me alegro, pero no puedo negar que siento cierta envidia por eso.

Pero aún tengo la absurda esperanza de que Naruto se fije en mí algún día como mujer.

Pero los sueños , son sueños...

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Naruto mientras yo salía de mis cavilaciones.

- si…gracias.- respondí sin más de forma automática.

Después de aquello un silencio incomodo nos invadió y sino fuera por él hubiese seguido así.

-hinata…verás…yo…- empezó hablar y caí en cuenta...sabía, lo sabía, lo Sabía... Pero no lo quería ver. Naruto venía a decirme que no me quería tal y como me dijo Kuronai.

- No hace falta que digas nada Naruto-kun.- le conteste mientras le sonreía.

Mi maestra tenía razón.

-¿eh? …entonces sabes ¿por que estoy aquí?-

-Claro ¿Por qué razón sino?- tenía que ser fuerte, tal y como me aconsejo ella.

"Él irá a ti, y te dirá probablemente que no puede corresponder tus sentimientos. Conociendo a Naruto tendrás que ser mucho más fuerte y valiente no dejarte llevar por tus miedos o angustias. Sólo ayúdale una vez más, no es fácil rechazar a alguien a quien aprecias. "

Ayudarle a rechazarme...realmente irónico ...

Es mejor así...

-¿No puedo preguntar como esta una amiga?- me dijo de forma indirecta.

Aquello me hizo gracia , así que no pude evitar reír de forma tímida.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto de forma dolidamente fingida.

-De nada… ¿entonces…somos amigos?-l

-Siempre hemos sido amigos hinata.-Me contesto sonriendo al igual que yo hice con él.

Y el tema quedo finalizado ahí...al igual que mi amor por Naruto.

Tenía razón mi maestra debo seguir con mi vida, mirar hacia delante y olvidarme de este amor imposible...

Unos minutos más tardes decidí marcharme con el objetivo de darme a mi misma la oportunidad de seguir mi vida sin Naruto, sin tener esa absurda ilusión de niña de que se enamoraría de mi y nos casarí no soy una cría soy una mujer y como tal debo tomar decisiones importantes, debo mirar por mi,ya había hecho mucho por mi así que yo estaba...

...decidida a olvidarlo...

...Para siempre...o eso creía yo...

- Bueno… he de irme naruto-kun… me alegra ver que estas bien…-

Sonrió.

-Gracias yo también… digo… que estés bien, por supuesto - conteste algo patoso típico de él .

Me levante dispuestas a "rehacer" mi vida.

Gire sobre mis talones dispuesta a marcharme...

Y fue ahí en ese momento…

Salí casi corriendo de allí por que para mí no era fácil olvidar mi amor por Naruto, pero no era sano para mí estar siempre así.  
Con tal mala suerte que en mi "huida" tropecé con una rama.  
Todo paso muy rápido y a la vez tan lento.

Mientras caía pude escuchar a Naruto gritar con terror mi nombre acompañado de unas palabras que no llegue a escuchar muy bien del todo...o tal ves si...

-¡No hinata lárgate de aquí!- grito mientras se acercaba a mi deteniendo mi caía y me tumbandome con fuerza sobre la tierra.

Sentí como las manos de Naruto tocaban si pudor y de forma atrevida cada parte de mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir sensaciones realmente contradictorias.

Intente quitarme sus manos de encima asustada al ver su cara de miedo. Sus pupilas estaban dilatas. Empece a sentir cierto temor cada vez que me tocaba ...porque...me toco todo...como si buscase algo en mi cuerpo que le preocupará ...

Estaba asustada así que con fuerza sostuve sus hombros haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Mi respiración al igual que la de él era agitada.

Y sus ojos...sus ojos destilaban terror...

-Na…naruto-kun… ¿te encuentras ...bien?.- le pregunte asustada mientras sentía mi cara arder por el "calor" del momento

_**/:::::::/:::::::::::::/::::::::::::/::::::::/::::::::/**_

Yo no lo sabía. No sabía que a partir de ese momento la actitud de Naruto cambiaría de forma drástica hacia mí.

E incluso que llegara a temerle.

A partir de ahí , las cosas se fueron complicando. Su actitud cambio con casi todos. fue como una enfermedad de generativa...en la que yo era la enfermedad y al a vez la cura...

Sinceramente, yo no fui consciente de lo que le ocurría ,es más, después de los suceso en el campo del equipo ocho yo deje atrás todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

Si quería avanzar tenía que borrarlo de mi vida, no de forma brusca sino gradual.

Y lo estaba consiguiendo, aún siendo consciente que el amor que le tenía no moriría fácilmente lo estaba logrando ...

Pero yo no lo sabía...no hasta qué punto se encontraba , e incluso escuche a Sakura hablando a Kakashi sobre Naruto y su repentino "insomnio", pero hice oídos sordos y guarde mi preocupación.

Pero también os diré , que varios días después de lo sucedido en el campo de entrenamiento, mis sueños empezaron a ser ...algo raros...

Fue...es, es como ...cuando te quedas dormido escuchando la radio, música o la televisión...

Aquella sensación en la que tu mente te hace soñar con lo que tus oídos escuchan materializandolo en tu mente y manifestandose en sueños y/o pesadillas.

Era como si alguien me contara un cuento que no llegaba a entender del todo. La verdad tampoco le preste mucha atención así que pase.

Pero una noche ...una noche desperté en medio de la madrugada ...

Y él estaba allí...

No sabía por que ...pero Naruto estaba allí...

Mi primer instinto fue el de gritar pero no pude por que sus labios ahogaron mi grito de sorpresa...

...Y...mi infierno empezó...después de aquel beso...

Me sorprendió e incluso pensé que era un sueño de esos que solía tener en el que él venía a decirme que me quería , ya sabéis esa típica fantasías cual niña sueña con su príncipe azul ... Pero no era así ...

No era así ...ese no era un sueño era la puta realidad.

Mis sentimientos me traicionaron correspondiendo el beso unos segundos después.

Su boca jugaba como quería con la mía claramente inexperta que intentaba seguirle el ritmo frenético que el llevaba.

Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo con desespero mientras yo me aferraba a sus hombros.

Pronto conseguí seguir el ritmo de su boca mientras nuestras cabezas se movían de un lado a otro y nuestras lengua recorrían la boca del otro .  
sentía su saliva por toda mi cabidad así como esos pequeños mordiscos que le daba a mis labios que empezaron a hacerme suspirar.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos solo sé que para mi era estar en sueño hecho realidad del que pronto se convertiría en pesadilla.

Abandono mi boca lentamente para bajar por mi cuello y besar mi clavícula la cual mordió haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza y arquero mi espalda.

-ahhh...- gemí.

Todo iba bien hasta que eche mi cabeza a un lado para dejarle hacer en mi cuello , para después ver que su pantalón estaba en el suelo al igual que su chaqueta.

-Na...Naruto...- lo llamé un poco asustada.

-sshhhh... Calla.- me dijo.

Más bien me ordeno que me callara.  
Mi miedo aumentó cuando sentí como sus manos subían mi pijama y metía su mano hasta llegar al borde de mis bragas.

...y fue en ese momento en que caí en cuenta, cuando miré sus ojos...y vi esa mirada que nunca antes había visto y que provoco en mi cuerpo un escalofrío de pánico y miedo ...

Su mirada lasciva...me hizo temblar temiendo lo peor...

_**To Be Continue...**_

_**/::::::/:::::::::::/::::::::::::::/::::::::::/:::::::::/**_

**¿y bien? ¿Les gusto? Yo espero que si muchas gracias a todos por su comentarios. Y por poner mi loca historia en favoritos^^**

**Voy a contestarles a todos sus comentarios. **

**Mary Uchiha-sama: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y aquí tienes la continuación , y por si tenias alguna duda espero que con mi desastre de resumen se te hayan aclarado .gracias por tu comentario.

**Diana carolina: **Perdoname por tenerte perdida con el capítulo anterior espero que el desastre de resumen que e hecho te aclare las dudas y que este capítulo también , gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Mizune-mei: **a mi también me gustan como a ti , a mi lo rosa no. no me gusta mucha fantasía si quiero fantasía me pongo una película Disney xD . Te perdono no te preocupes espero te guste este capítulo , gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Alabdiel: **bueno no digamos amor... por que no creo que aún lo sienta...o tal vez este empezando ... más bien siente la agoniosa necesidad de protegerla.¡ajá! Ahí le has dado digamos que es como un niño al cual le quitas un juguete que no utiliza y cuando ve que otro lo tiene y empieza jugar con el encontrando así una diversión y/o utilidad sientes ese fuerte deseo de quitarselo y decirle " ¡eh! Que eso es mío," xD me he esplayado con la explicación no sé si me hago entender XD

bueno ya tenia pensado hacerlo desde el punto de vista de ella por que sino tu me dirás que piensa esta chica. Espero que con este capítulo se aclaren y se te aclaren varias cosas. Hasta el próximo. Gracias por tu comentario. ^^

**Sumebe: **bueno poco a poco por lo pronto espero que este capítulo te haya aclarado las dudas. La primera pues creo que te tocará descubrirlo en el 6 y lo de kiba igual . Lo siento. Gracias por tu comentario. Hasta el próximo.

**Rocio Hyuga: **muchas gracias.^^ Aquí tienes el siguente. Aun no se entera el pobre hombre de nada pero seguro que pronto a partir de un suceso seguro que si cae rendido a sus sentiemientos. Gracias por tu comentario. Hasta el próximo.

**Sango Surime: **Aquí lo tienes espero te guste ^^.Gracias por tu comentario. Hasta el próximo.

**Alice yv: **aquí lo tienes espero y te guste. Gracias por tu comentario. Hasta el próximo. ^^

**Kotoko-98:**me agrada y me alegra que te guste. Espero que este también. Gracias por tu comentario. Hasta el próximo.

**Anna: **Muchas Gracias por tu comentario. Hasta el próximo. ^^

**Hina-Naru:** aquí la tienes.^^Gracias por tu comentario. Hasta el próximo.

**Guarani Shelion: **bueno espero que el mi destre de resumente haya aclarado las dudas y disculpa por las faltas de ortografia que se ve que cuando lo subí y corregi las faltas no lo guarde correctamente espero que te guste el capítulo y lo hayas entendido. Gracias por tu comentario. Hasta el próximo.

**Login:**aquí lo tienes. Gracias por tu comentario. Hasta el próximo.

**Noelialuna: **me alegro que te guste la historia y este capítulo también. Gracias por el próximo.

**POCHO102: **Aquí tienes la continuación y espero que te guste este capítulo también . Gracias por tu comentario. Hasta el próximo.

**Kyoko Nakamura.: **pues ...siento mucho no haber actualizado pero me tome un tiempo de retiro espiritual , pero no tenía la intensión de abandonar esta historia espero que con el resumen (desastres) se te aclaren las dudas al igual que con este. Gracias por tu comentario. Hasta el próximo.

**NyH: **aquí lo tienes^^ Gracias por tu comentario. Hasta el próximo.


	8. Chapter 9

_**¡Helloooooo! ¿Cómo estas chicos y chicas? Espero que estén bien. Bueno como podrán ver ultimamente estoy inspirada y aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, os diré que me a costado, pero bueno espero que haya valido la pena y les guste. **_

_**Ya sabéis los personajes no son míos son Kishimoto , por que si fueran míos...no quiero ni pensarlo. Nos vemos que disfruten la lectura ^^ **_

_**Capítulo.6**_

_**Dime por que...y te arrepentirás.**_

___Abandono mi boca lentamente para bajar por mi cuello y besar mi clavícula la cual mordió haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza y arquero mi espalda._

_-ahhh...- gemí._

_Todo iba bien hasta que eche mi cabeza a un lado para dejarle hacer en mi cuello , para después ver que su pantalón estaba en el suelo al igual que su chaqueta._

_-Na...Naruto...- lo llamé un poco asustada.__-sshhhh... Calla.- me dijo.__Más bien me ordeno que me callara.__  
__Mi miedo aumentó cuando sentí como sus manos subían mi pijama y metía su mano hasta llegar al borde de mis bragas.__...y fue en ese momento en que caí en cuenta, cuando miré sus ojos...y vi esa mirada que nunca antes había visto y que provoco en mi cuerpo un escalofrío de pánico y miedo ...__Su mirada lasciva...me hizo temblar temiendo lo peor..._

Empece a a asustarme de verdad. Por qué caí en cuenta de varias cosas que antes no hice, gracias a mi estado de enajenación proporcionando por los besos de Naruto que tanto había anhelado durante toda mi vida.

Empece a cuestionarme muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

¿Qué hacia Naruto en mi habitación?  
¿Cómo había entrado?  
¿Por qué me estaba besando? ¿Por que estaba aquí?

¿Qué esta pasando?

-Naruto ...para ...sal...levántate...- le dije con dificultad mientras empezaba hacer consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero él no contesto, de hecho volvió a besarme de forma brusca mientras cogía mis manos y las subía con brusquedad por encima de mi cabeza, las cuales estaban dificultandole la labor de quitarme mi ropa interior.

Removí todo mi cuerpo al sentir tal presión en mis muñecas. Me moví de un lado a otro intentado que la presiona que ejercía con su boca se soltará.

Nuestras respiraciones se tornaban agitadas cuando el reparo en coger oxígeno para ambos , dándome tregua durante unos minutos, los cuales yo invertí en zafarme.

No entendía nada...estaba asustada ...

-Para...- susurro con autoridad mientras levantaba su rostro.

Y lo vi...sus ojos...no eran los de siempre esos que destilaban bondad y esa increíble sensación de paz y tranquilidad...

Parecía como si Naruto ya no existiese en aquella mirada que se tornaba maliciosa..su mirada gatuna que me miraba fijamente, su aliento rozando el mío ...

-Naruto...me haces daño...- susurre cuando volví a sentir de nueva cuenta en mis muñecas una presión más fuertes, mientras en mi rostro se dibujaba un mueca de dolor.

-Naruto...- volví a llamar temblorosa mientras mis lágrimas empezaban asomar al borde de mis ojos.

Pero el parecía no escuchar. No respondió.

¿Pero que estaba pasando? Era Naruto ...Naruto...el hombre al que admiraba y aun amaba...ese al que todos respetaban ...

Si era él ...entonces ¿por que estaba tan asustada?

Si..yo lo sabía ...sabía lo que pretendía pero no me cabía en mi cabeza, no soy tonta...sé sus inatenciones ...

Pero no sé porque lo hace...

Duele...

...Me hace daño...

-por...favor...—musite mientras mis lágrimas caían y me removía con todas mis fuerzas, intentado quitarme de encima su agarre violento.

-¡Por favor! ¡Para! .- grite con desesperación.

Pero como respuesta solo obtuve una escalofriante risa . Aquello hizo que entrara en pánico

-Tranquila Hinata...- me susurro mientras con su otra manos abría mis piernas y se acomodaba en ellas.

-Naruto...¡para levanté déjame, déjame! .- grite con pánico y desesperación moviéndome de un lado a otro ... A menos lo que podía ...

Pero cada ves que lo hacia mi sexo y el suyo se rozaban , aquello parecía gustarle...

-No me tientes ...Hinata...- susurro cerca de mis labios.

Su aliento me hizo estremecer ...tan gélido ...tan frío ...

Aquellos brazos varoniles que una vez quise que me abrazaran con fuerza con amor y dulzura , estaban lejos de ello. una de sus manos presionando mis muñecas y la otra delineando mi figura ...

-¡Basta! ¡Para! ...-grite con fuerza.

-ya cállate...- me ordeno en un susurro hambriento.

os juro que grite, patalie, lloriquee, grite suplique, luche con todas mía fuerzas hasta quedarme sin voz casi...pero nadie vino a mi ayuda... nadie... Mi cuerpo estaba ya cansado de pelar ...pero aún seguía intentadolo...

-Estaba harto, muy harto...agotado Hinata...no tienes ni idea de como es...-me dijo con tranquilidad mientras se arrodillaba en la cama y jalaba de mí...mi cuerpo ya no me respondía estaba cansada de forcejear con él...

-Te voy a demostrar lo que te puede pasar por ser ser descuidada, por ser ingenua ...y por pretender que no sabes como te miran...te voy a demostrar lo que ocacionan tus imprudencias y tu maldita manía ...de...deberías tener más cuidado, te demostrarte que tú sola no puedes defenderte .- me dijo sin yo entender palabra alguna.

Os diré que no sé en que momento deje de intentar librarme ...sólo se que me quede quieta paralizada...no sé si por el miedo o por que me daba miedo que me hiciera daño ...sentía sus besos recorrer mi cuerpo ;por mi cuello ...y por mi clavícula la cual parecía gustarle... mientras decía cosas que yo ya no llegaba a oír...

Toda mi vida deseando que mi primera vez fuese con Naruto...y ahí lo tenía, iba hacer mi primera vez ...pero no como yo quería...no era dulce no era gentil sino todo lo contrario brusco y dañino...

Jalo mi camisón y Tiro de el hacia a un lado y lamió mi pezón izquierdo...sentía asco de mi ...los tomo los succionó los mordió...disfruto de ellos hasta hartarse y lo mismo hizo con el derecho.

Y yo no hacía más que llorar y llorar susurrando con un hilo de voz que parara ...que me dejara...pero él seguía.

Por un momento se detuvo, como siendo consciente de lo que hacia alejándose de mí por unos instantes ...

-No me...tus ojos...no puedo...- susurro mientras me inmovilizaba boca abajo.

-Naruto ...basta .- le suplique por última vez con mi voz rota

Sentí algo caliente y grande cerca de mi intimidad ...¡oh dios! Lo iba hacer...y más lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos...

-Me he contenido demasiado Hinata... Tanto que me es imposible detener esto ahora ...lo siento...- siseo como si tuviese el mismo una lucha interna.

Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras cogía mi pelo con delicadeza, algo que me desconcertó por que hasta ahora no lo había sido, y los aparto a un lado besando mi espalda y acariciándola.

Pensé que tal vez... Se detenía y me dijese que fue una broma...una broma de muy mal gusto ,pero yo estaba dispuesta a perdonarle y decirle que esta bien ...que no pasaba nada..

Pero no fue así...

Se adentró en mi sin más sin poder reprimir un jadeo mientras mis ojos seguían llorando y un grito de dolor salió de mi boca.

Dolor...

Era lo que sentía, dolor...cada vez que el entraba y salía de mi . pequeños jadeos escapaban de mi boca no me permitía disfrutarlo pero el caso es que empezaba a gustarme cuando el dolor parecía sesar por momentos haciendo que disfrutara...

Empece a gemir por inercia por que el cuerpo así lo sentía era de locos pero sus embestidas empezaron a gustarme ...aún yo anulandome y no permitiéndome disfrutar lo hacia...

Enterré mi rostro en la almohada mientras mis manos se aferraban a las sucias sábanas. Naruto salió de mi y soltó un poco su agarre para acomodarse mejor.

Volvió a meterse dentro de mi dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido mientras aumentaba la velocidad. Tardo pocos minutos en correrse fuera de mi mientras se echo para delante apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?.- no hacía que susurrar.

_**/***/******/*****/******/*****/**_

Después de aquello lo único que recuerdo fue su mirada ...parecía que suplicaba un perdón silencioso...se acerco a mi y beso mi frente...

Vi como se vestía y se iba por la ventana. La ventana que yo dejaba abierta todas las noches ...por simple costumbre...

Y recordé algo que dijo ..."tu manía.."

Sólo se que después de eso llore, llore amargamente y después descubriría que nadie me había escuchado gracias un jutsu que había hecho Naruto.

Os diré también que, después de eso pasaron varios días en los que me martillaba esa recuerdo.

Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Mi alma destruida por completo. No podía soportar ese dolor y mucho menos esa humillación.

¿Por qué?

Esa era la pregunta que resonaba en mi cabeza, una y otra vez...

Yo no me merecía eso...

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué tenía que hacer?  
¿Hablar? ¿Decir lo que me había hecho? ¿Me creerían?

¿Qué era lo correcto?

Pero por otra parte yo no quería arruinar todo lo que había conseguido, si yo hablaba todo por lo que Naruto había luchado se iría al carajo.  
Y yo no quería que eso pasara , aún sabiendo lo que me había hecho ...sentía compasión por él.

¡No podía permitir eso! No puedo permitir que le hagan daño o lo tacharan de...eso...no podía, no lo permitiría...

Pero a la vez me sentía humillada...dañada...dolida...ultrajada...utilizada...

Los días pasaron y yo intente camuflar mi dolor saliendo con mis amigos, amigos los cuales compartíamos.

Pero sobretodo salía con Kiba, mi mejor amigo. Por qué necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarme aunque no le dijese nada él nunca pregunto y era mejor así...

Él siempre estaba para mí y eso, me reconfortaba.

A medida que pasaban los días decidí tomar una decisión. Olvidar, pasar hacer como si nada hubiese pasado...por mi bien y por el suyo.

_Caso error..._

_**/*****/*******/******/******/**_

El tiempo paso y entre más tiempo pasaba mi alma más se envenenaba.

Era cierto yo no quería ver a Naruto, pero por otra parte necesitaba una explicación del por que me hizo eso.

Ni una disculpa , ni un lo siento...nada aquello me asfixiaba.

Os juro que intente olvidarlo pero me era imposible. Todas las noches lloraba, todas las noches me ahogaba en mi propia agonía, mi propio dolor, no sabéis lo que es guardarte para ti mismo algo tan dañino y menos sin poder contárselo a alguien por que no quería perjudicar a la persona que aún amo.

No, no lo sabéis.

Me empece a consumir por la rabia, era injusto. Yo no le había hecho nada malo , sino todo lo contrario.

¡¿Entonces por que?!

Por qué se portó así, si él me dijo que éramos amigos ...los amigo no se hacen daño...

Me repetía eso siempre mientras mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos.

Estaba cansada...muy cansada de eso...me estaba consumiendo por el dolor y la rabia. Sentimientos que no sabía podría albergar en mí...

Y el rencor, es el sentimiento más traicionero que hay.

Y yo empezaba a sentirlo.

A todo esto, menos mal que existe el maquillaje ,el cual disimulaba mi mala cara.

Pero si de algo soy consciente y es del tiempo que empezaba a compartir con Kiba, eso me hacia bien,hacia que olvidara por un rato mi agonía.

Pero mirad la ironía del destino ...

Yo estaba tan cerrada en mi que no me percate de algo muy curioso

Él, Naruto, me vigilia como hacia yo antaño, el me observaba .Me seguía

Cómo lo supe , os preguntaréis

Como ya he dicho mi relación con Kiba se hizo más fuerte tanto así que él me propuso algo.

-Hinata...yo...yo...yo quería decirte algo,bueno más bien pedirte algo.- me dijo kiba un poco nervioso.

-si claro.- le sonríe.

-Sé , que aún sientes algo por Naruto , pero... Sé que él y tú son sólo amigos,¿cierto? .-

Yo asentí en afirmación.

Si amigos...pensé con ironía.

-Entonces te propongo algo, será divertido. ¿Qué te parece?.- me dijo entusiasmado.

-Si claro, te escucho .- le respondo confundida.

-Que te parece si "luchamos" , y si yo gano saldrás conmigo en una cita ¿De acuerdo?.-

-¡Kiba! .- dije totalmente sorprendida.

-¡Oh vamos Hinata! ¿O acaso tienes miedo,eh?.- me dijo de forma burlona y juguetona.

-No. De acuerdo, Vamos.-

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de algo, puede que suene prematuro pero hace ya varios días sentía que alguien me vigilaba, pero como ya dije yo estaba cerra en mi dolor y no tenia visión alguna de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

Y cuando Kiba me propuso aquello , tuve la oportunidad de saciar mi curiosidad y de afirmar que no eran conjeturas mías apresuradas.

Estuvimos en el campo del equipo ocho como solíamos hacer cuando eramos pequeños.

Y la "lucha" empezó .

Ambos habíamos obtenido y desarrollado más nuestras habilidades a tal punto que nos lo pusimos difícil el uno al otro.

Y fue en ese momento en el que lo vi detrás de un árbol el estaba allí observándonos. Y esa pequeña "distracción" le dio a kiba el golpe que necesitaba para hacerme caer mientras mi cuerpo era frenado por uno de los tantos árboles que había en el campo de entrenamiento.

Kiba se acerco a mí y sin ser yo consciente de su intensión , puesto que yo ya había confirmado la presencia de Naruto ;Kiba me beso.

Me beso de forma delicada mientras yo con los ojos semi-abierto pude observar como Naruto se iba de allí corriendo.

Después de aquello, obviamente acepte salir con Kiba. Pero como ya dije el rencor se empezó a albergar en mi corazón.

Me di cuenta después de ese episodio que él aún seguida detrás mía...tal vez se sentía culpable de lo que me hizo , tal vez el quería recomponer las cosas , pero yo a esas alturas no quería otra cosa más que sintiera lo que yo sentía por su culpa.

Empatía...tal vez...

Fue ahí donde empece a maquinar mi plan .

Si él me había destruido de esa manera tan vil y cruel, entonces yo haría lo mismo con él. Si ...por que no es justo que después de haber expuesto mi vida varias veces a la muerte por él me destrozara de esa manera.

Entonces yo lo atraería hacia mi.

Si yo sufría por su culpa él también lo haría.

¿De verdad pensáis que era justo ? No , claro que no, y créanme cuando les digo que me sentía la peor mujer del mundo por hacerle ese, por tomar tal desicion , pero créanme cuando les digo que el dolor se trasforma en rencor y el rencor en venganza yo no quería esto de verdad que no lo quería.

Sé que no es lo correcto que yo no soy así ..pero este sentimiento...es más fuerte.

yo solo quería ser feliz, olvidarme quien era Naruto y vivir mi vida en paz , teniendo un lindo recuerdo de él , de un amor de infancia imposible pero a la vez dulce y puro …

Tan puro que se trasformo en odio y rencor por su egoísmo.

Tal vez si me he vuelto loca ...por hacer lo que voy hacer, pero si quiero sacarme este sentimiento del alma y el corazón que me corroen necesitaba saber, hablar con él.

Por eso estoy aquí parada frente a su puerta en busca de respuestas.

_**¡Oju madre! No sabéis como me a costado terminarlo. Ha sido un reto ...pero espero que les gusté y haya válido la pena.**__**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por tomarse la molestia en leerlo.**_

_**Procedo a contestar vuestras respuestas.**_

**NyH:**gracias por tu comentario, aquí tienes el siguiente . Espero te guste y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Alabdiel**: jajajaja! ¿Malvada por que? Jajahaha! Si de hecho me a resultado difícil terminar este capítulo pero creo yo que ya se han esclarecido algunas cosas. ¿Cables cruzados? Jajaha! La mujeres somos unas arpías no hay mejor que..bueno no te dire que sino le quitó el chiste. Espero te guste este capítulo y gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Kyoko Nakamura**:no te preocupes por ellos, todos tenemos una vida que atender. XD si me alegro que te hayas esclarecido los hechos. No lo voy a abandonar, a mi ritmo lo llevo, y aquí esta el siguiente . Espero te haya gustado , gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**hinataforeve**r:muchas gracias, enserio muchas gracias, por felicitarme. enserio me a alegrado mucho leerlo. No te he hecho esperar mucho aquí esta el siguiente . Gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Rocio Hyuga**:jajaha! ¿Injusticia? No mujer, sólo intriga xD mira la inspiración esta llegando muy seguida, así que aquí esta la siguiente versión de los hechos por parte de ella. Y queda otra y después seguimos con el Rubio preziozo! . Gracias por tu comentario y hasta el próximo.

**Mary UChiha-sama**: me alegra que lo entendieras. No mujer todo tiene su razón no es "esquizofrénica" sino otra cosas . Mira la inspiración llega últimamente muy seguido, aquí lo tienes. Gracias por tu comentario y hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Nos vemos el próximo **

**bye bye" **


	9. Chapter 10

_**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Aquí me hallo con la continuación de esta historia. Bien como ven estoy media inspirada y a pesar de haber pasado una maldita semana con un cuadro gripal del 15 me dio inspiración la lluvia. En fin espero que les guste y disfruten. **_

_**Ya saben los personajes no son míos por desgracia son de Kishimoto..**_

_DP: A los menos de edad que leen esta historia ¬¬ que sé que los hay ...¬¬ leen eso bajo sus responsabilidad por que sé que diga lo que digan no me harán caso ¬¬_

_**Capítulo 7.- juego de dos.**_

Un suspiro escapa de mi boca de nuevo mientras me vuelvo a sumergir entre mis pensamientos en esta pequeña habitación, en esta pequeña cama en la que me encuentro acostada boca abajo completamente desnuda mirando la pared blanca como si esperase que esta contestara y me diera todas las soluciones a mis problemas , angustias y miedos.

Muevo mi cuerpo un poco hacia delante pero me es inútil, el agarre de Naruto me lo impide y mi movimiento hace que él de acerque y se a pegué mucho más a mi reforzando su agarre sobre mi cintura al igual que su pierna a mi tren inferior.

Siento su aliento chocar contra la piel de mi nuca provocando que en mi una corriente de sensaciones que me llevan a preguntarme otra vez...

¿Por qué?

Esa maldita pregunta que lo complica todo desde lo más obvio a lo más fácil.

Sé de sobra que seguramente este obrando mal, pero no puedo evitarlo, no al menos con él.

No puedo creer que el venir aquí acabara de esta forma, otra vez volví a dejar que juegue conmigo, no negare que disfrute cada beso, cada caricia, cada embestida e incluso sus palabras obscenas, pero no fue eso lo que sin duda me llevo tomar esta decisión...sino que fue su egoísmo, su desfachatez de echarme a mi la culpa de lo que ocurrió esta noche, de lo que le paso a Kiba...

¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan egoísta?

Es irónico pensar que la persona de la que siempre estuve enamorada, por la cual di la vida sin importarme morir me destrozara mis sueños.

De pequeñas, todas soñábamos con encontrar el amor verdadero el amor eterno, ese que no te hace sufrir sino todo lo contrario, te hace feliz hasta en la más vil situación. Creía en un príncipe de brillante armadura, yo ya tenía, ya había encontrado a mi príncipe de brillante armadura, uno que es un héroe uno que a pesar de todo pronóstico término siendo el elegido que salvó este mundo...uno al que ahora detesto y guardo rencor por destruirme y envenenarme el alma...

¿No os parece increíble como nos golpea la realidad a medida que crecemos?

Te pintan una cosa que termina siendo otra muy distinta. Una más dañina más dolorosa una en la que esta llena de envidia, odio, rencor y venganza.

Es muy duro darse cuenta que tus sueños solo son sueños. Que no existen los príncipes azules. Pero que si existen los héroes, héroes con doble cara. Con un lado oscuro que saben ocultar tan bien que cuando lo enseñan aterra y al final terminas por temerles o odiandoles.

Giro mi cabeza para quedar a la misma altura que la de Naruto y poder verlo frente a frente.

El amor es difícil.

¿Por qué Nadie te dice que el amor es puro dolor?

Subo mi mano izquierda mientras muerdo mi labio inferior intentado no llorar de nuevo mientras acaricio con suavidad y delineo las tres marcas del rostro de Naruto con ternura y a la vez con rabia.

Te destruiré Naruto, haré que termines como yo ...destruida, dolida, humillada, haré que te sientas utilizado

¿Y sabes como lo haré?

-Culpa...-susurro mientras con mis dedos acaricio tus labios y acerco más mi cuerpo al tuyo y tú pareces sonreír mientras más me acerco y sientes mis caricias en tu rostro.

Mi cercanía parece gustarte ya que cambias la postura de tu cuerpo para quedarte de lado al igual que estoy haciendo yo ahora.

Pasas una de tus piernas sobre mi cuerpo al igual que tu brazo.  
Y yo me acerco más mi rostro al tuyo para besarte.

Haré que te consumas por la Culpa. Haré que tu sentimiento de culpa te destruya y te consuma en la desesperación, haré que la culpa sea tu condena.

La maldita culpa hará que te autodestruyas y te consumas en ella yo seré el objeto, el contenedor de ella. Haré que me celes, haré que te conviertas en mi fiel protector ,uno incluso mejor que mi Neji-nisan.

No estoy muy segura de como lo haré pero lo conseguiré, conseguiré que te consumas y me consumiré yo contigo cueste lo que me cueste Naruto.

Y ahora mientras beso tus labios sellando nuestro pactó, tú y yo juntos y destruidos ese será mi final feliz.

La terquedad y el orgullo también serán nuestros aliados en este juego de dos. Ambos somos tercos, ambos somos orgullosos cada uno a su manera, pero lo somos.

Alejo mis labios de los tuyos mientras mi lágrimas salen de mis ojos ,¿sabes por que? Por qué aunque no lo parezca duele, duele hacerte daño. Duele por que a pesar de todo aún te amo. Y me duele, me duele Ser así.

Me convertiré en tu centro, seré tu brújula, seré tu santo y tu desgracia. Haré que te sientas perdido sin mí...tu dolor y mi dolor el sufrimiento de noches de llanto y agonía. Haré que me Pagues cada lágrima, cada grito de agonía y de dolor, de rabia y de impotencia.

Mis ojos nublados por el dolor y la venganza lloran por ti por en el fondo de estas lágrimas se encuentra en amor que siento por ti Naruto.

Te beso por segunda ves antes de irme.

No hay marcha atrás esta todo dicho yo jugare mis cartas y espero que tu juegues las tuyas.

Me levanto con cuidado de tu lecho quitándome tu brazo y tu pierna de encima mío para ver como me observas con tus ojos fijos en los míos que sólo lloran y mientras mi cuerpo de tensa.

-¿te ...vas?.- me pregunta en un susurro.

Yo no contesto sólo afirmo con mi cabeza.

-Quédate es tarde...- me dices mientras te sientas en la cama y yo me levanto mostrando mi desnudez recogiendo mi ropa del suelo.

Y yo sigo sin contestarte intentando así castigarte con indiferencia.

-Hinata.- me llama con autoridad.

-Si..-susurro.

-Tú no vas sola a ninguna parte.- me dice destilando autoridad en cada una de sus palabras.

-He de irme...he de ir a ver como esta Kiba...- le digo cuando estoy casi completamente vestida contradiciendolo.

-Te acompaño, es peligroso, ¿No escuchaste que no vas a ir sola?- me dice mientras se pone su camiseta blanca.

Yo ya completamente vestida lo observo antes de contestarle.

-No... Iré sola.- le digo mientras mis giro mis talones y camino a paso apresurado hacia la puerta por no decir que iba casi corriendo.

Al llegar a ella la abro y bajo todo lo rápido que puedo por las escaleras mientras oigo su voz llamándome Y soltando algún que otro taco.

Pero me da igual por que ya sé que cartas tengo y como debo jugar con ellas.

**_Llego la hora de iniciar el juego._**

_**/::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::/:::::::/**_

_Bueno ¿Les gusto? Espero que si u_u también me agrada ver que ahora si le han cogido el punto a la historia ^^. bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por poner mis historias en favorito y los mismo en autores._

**Isablea17anime:** gracias por tu comentario ...agallas si hombre hay que verlo de un punto realista hasta yo sentiría rencor y naruto ya recibirá de su propia medicina. Gracias y nos vemos el próximo

**Sumebe**: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado^^. Nos vemos en próximo.

**Rocio Hyuga**: si sigues pensando en que es injusticia este ya ni te cuento xD. Muchas gracias por valorar el capítulo anterior me costo lo suyo terminarlo. Pues lo descubrirás ahora poco a poco a ver hasta donde llegan estos par de "angelitos" . Gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

**Sango surime**: Me alegro que te haya encantado. Espero que este también. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Anna**: Muchas gracias y espero que este también te guste^^.Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Login:** ME alegro que te haya gustado espero que este también. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Crysis**: ¡wuo! Enserio no pensé que mi historia provocara tal emoción, ahora mismo no sé como sentirme pero supongo que lo estoy haciendo bien. ¿romanticismo? Sinceramente no soy muy romántica pero si aunque no lo creas tendrá sus partes románticas.

Si yo también de ella cobraba venganza, es lo entendible. (No le pegues a naruto pobre XD) yo tampoco sé...eso lo hace interesante ¿No?.Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**You:** muchas gracias me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Alabdiel:** Me alegro que te haya gustado , de hecho eso es lo que me gusta a mi personalmente que sientan que las historias no sean tan fantasiosas. Estoy hastiada de la Hinata "dulce que perdona todo ...joder ni que uno mismo fuese así , ella también tiene sentimientos siente llora odia y demás.

Ya lo descubrirás. Espero que este te agrade también Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Kyoko Nakamura:** ¡jajajaja! Me alegro que ya lo entendieras. Yo también estoy feliz. (mentira etsoy con un trancazo u_u) bueno yo solo te puedo decir que ahora viene la sazón del asunto ^^. espeo qeue ste también te haya gustado Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**NyH:** me alegro que te haya gustado. y espero que este también. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

_Bueno chicos y chicas , nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones_

_un saludos de _

_Tenshou Getsuga. _

_Bye, Bye! _


	10. Chapter 11

_**Muy buenas queridos lectores y lectoras. ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que estén bien. Aquí me hallo de nuevo con la continuación de esta historias, ya sé que el anterior fue un poco corto pero este es bastante largo o eso creo yo ….entre este capítulo y el que viene me me voy a quedar seca de inspiración …**_

_**Bueno como siempre hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y ya saben por desgracia los personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto.**_

_**Y a los menores de edad...¡bahh! No me harán caso...U_U**_

_**Capítulo 8.- Apariencias.**_

-¡Mierda Hinata!.- solté al ver como la muy...se había ido sin esperarme.

-¡Joder!.- masculle mientras me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta lo más rápido que pude y me encaminaba hacia la entrada donde me puse torpemente los zapato.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío como de costumbre. No entendían su actitud, ¿A qué había venido a mi casa? ¿A caso solo había venido a ...?

No, imposible.

Cerré los ojos por unos instantes para ordenar un poco mis ideas desde el principio, desde el comienzo. Por qué si quería entender esto, si quería proteger a Hinata aunque ella se negará , debía antes entenderme a mi mismo...la verdad, siendo sincero no sé quién soy yo, pero sí la razón de mi cambio.

¿Pero y ella?

¿Qué pensaba Hinata de mí y de mi actitud?

Una cosa esta clara y es que no le soy indiferente, por que de ser así ella no habría venido hasta aquí y mucho menos a ver dejado que la toque y que termináramos teniendo sexo. Ella vino por su propio pie a...a pedirme explicaciones sobre lo que paso aquella noche.

Hinata había venido a hablar conmigo para saber...y yo estaba enrabiado por que vi como se había dejado manociar y besar por Kiba. Después yo...trague saliva con dificultad al darme cuenta de lo había hecho. había agredido a Kiba sin que el pudiera a penas notar mi presencia.

solté un suspiro de cansancio ya que todo esto va a acabar conmigo.

-Esto es una locura.- susurre.

-¿Qué es una locura?,.- preguntaron de repente, asiendo que pegara un pequeño bote de del susto.

-¿Que cojones haces aquí, y de paso escuchando cosas que no son de tu incumbencia?.-

-Yo también me alegro de verte...- sarcástico como él solo.

-¿Que quieres tú ahora? Tengo prisa.- dije entrecerrando los ojos mientras me ponía de pie a la misma altura que a la de Sasuke.

-Kakashi quiere verte, date prisa...-

Lo observe con una mirada de fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y yo cerraba la puerta de mi casa para ir a la llamada de kakashi.

Hay que joderse...justo ahora.

-Maldita sea.-masculle entre dientes al ver mi plan frustrado de ir tras Hinata para aclarar las cosas.

Mientras tanto Sasuke no hacia más que me mirarme de reojo.

Algo se huele ...lo sé ...lo conozco y él me conoce bien y sabe que algo no va bien conmigo.

Pero es mejor pasar.

_**/::::::/::::::::/:::::::/:::::::::/:::::::/::::::/:::::/**_

¿No creen que la vida esta llega de putas ironías?

Si, señores .Esta vida esa llena de ironías, sátiras y de jodidas coincidencias.

Aquí me encuentro delante del actual Hokage de Konoha; Hatake Kakashi , mi maestro.

Tras la muerte de la Tsunade-Obachan él asumió el cargo. Desde entonces, desde que término la guerra, las cosas han seguido su curso, todas menos la mía y por lo que veo la vida de Hinata tampoco.

No os voy a mentir, una de las razones por las que quiero proteger a Hinata es por que estoy harto de perder personas importantes en mi vida; esta guerra y posterior, me ha quitado a muchas personas importantes para mi y no estoy dispuesto a perder a más seres queridos, no si puedo evitarlo.

No, ya no más.

Por ello delante de él nos encontramos Sasuke,lee y yo.

¿Qué qué hacemos?

Pues...es irónico por que nos ha pedido que averigüemos quien es el responsable de que Kiba se encuentre en el hospital.

-Investigad. quiero saber quien a sido el atacante de Kiba Inozuka, Porque tengo a uno de mis mejores ninjas rastreadores en traumatología.-

-Que más da, esta vivo.- Sasuke como siempre...

-Yo no sabia nada ¿Cómo está? ¿Cuándo lo atacaron?.- seré síndico.

-Pues parece ser que ayer en la tarde, en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho.-me contesta.

-¿En qué habitación esta? Debemos ir a ver como se encuentra.- dije fingiendo preocupación dispuesto a irme de allí pero con una intensión muy distinta a ir a verle.

-Espera Naruto.- me freno.

-Tan impaciente como siempre...-

-Sasuke...- sisee entre dientes...maldito.

-Escúchame antes. Quiero que averigüen quien fue y con que propósito lo atacaron por que es incomprensible su ataque. y por cierto, habitación 208 cuarta planta. Podéis ir a verle.-

-¿Para cuándo lo quiere Hokage?.- pregunto lee y yo empezaba a desesperarme

-Lo más pronto que puedan, ahora si me disculpan chicos, tengo un montón de papeles que a tender.-

Salí de ahí con bastante prisa inspirando a mis "compañeros" a que aceleraran su marcha con la excusa de que teníamos que ir a ver al perro y preguntarle si se acordaba de algo de lo sucedido y yo espero y rezo de que no se acuerde ni de su nombre.

El camino fue algo,algo movidito.

llegamos al hospital subiendo por las escaleras lee y yo para llegar lo antes posible a la cuarta planta ...si por que Sasuke subió por el ascensor.  
¿por qué? Por qué el tarado de Lee me reto a subir por al escaleras en una absurda competición.y si. Acepté. Pero fue por que quería llegar lo más pronto posible para verla, para ver si ella estaba ahí. Era la excusa perfecta.

Llegue el primero a la puerta y la abrí si tocar, mala costumbre la mía.

-¡Kiba!.- Lo llamé mientras abría la puerta para encontrarme con Sakura, Ino y Hinata. Las cuales me miraron enseguida sobresaltadas por mi eufórica aparición.

-¡Maldita sea Naruto! Menudo susto nos has dado.-

-¡Auchus! Sakura-chan, que agresividad.- le dije mientras me sobaba el hombro derecho.

-Tú te lo buscaste ¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta?.-

-¡Claro que si! Pero tú no tienes por que agredirme de esa manera.- le conteste fingiendo de forma ofendida mientras con la palma de mi mano calmaba el dolor de su golpe que recibió mi hombro derecho como represalia a mi buena educación mientras mi mirada pasaba por toda la habitación con disimulo para posarse por unos instantes en Hinata, devolviéndome esta la mira por breves instante antes de apartarla.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí tan tarde?.- pregunto Ino mientras aprecian por la puerta Lee y Sasuke.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡La próxima vez no perderé! ¡Lo juro por la llama de la juventud!.-

-Dios...¿No me digan que han subido por las escaleras compitiendo?.- pregunto Kiba mientras yo con total disimulo me colocaba a un lado de la cama. Si. En el mismo lado en el que se encontraba Hinata.

-¿Qué te a pasado?.- le pregunte al susodicho mientras me colocaba al lado de Hinata y bajaba mi brazo para rozar con la llema de mis dedos las suyas.

Ella se tensó devolviéndome el gesto,algo que me desconcertó.

-Me atacaron...pero no sé ni por que ni quien.-

-¿No recuerdas Nada?.-inquirí.

-¿Nada..? .- presiono lee.

-No Naruto, nada. Lo único que recuerdo es sentir un fuerte golpe en la nuca y ya despertarme aquí.-

-¡hey chicos! Todavía no me han contestado ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?.-

-Ino-san hemos venido por que Kakashi nos ha pedido que averigüemos quien fue el atacante de Kiba-kun.-

-¿y tenéis que venir a estas horas? ¡Es tardisimo! Por si no lo sabían la hora de visita término hace un rato.-

-Bueno...es que Naruto-kun estaba preocupado por saber como estaba Kiba-kun y bueno...aquí estamos,¿No es cierto Naruto-kun?.-

Yo asentí mientras Hinata me miraba de reojo.

-Hay dios...- suspiro Ino.

-Bueno, pues lo que tenga que hacer lo hacen ya mañana con más calma, tienen que dejar que el paciente descanse.- nos comunico sakura mientras nos sacaba a todos del cuarto.

_**/:::::/::::/::::::::/::::::::/::::::::/:::::::/:::::::/**_

Esta noche perdí la oportunidad de hablar con Hinata otra vez.

Por qué Lee decidió acompañarla a su casa y yo no pude ni chistar por que ante los ojos de todos, ella y yo somos amigos.

Yo diría más que amigos...aunque es complicado por que ni yo mismo se que cojones somos.

Aunque también es verdad que ella ni siquiera dijo nada sólo acepto mientras nuestras miradas parecían decirse cosas que los presentes no llegaron a fijarse; ni siquiera insistió en que la acompañara yo cuando me ofrecí a hacerlo, que no tiene por que, por que no somos nada, pero aún así me molestas que haya preferido al cejotas ante que a mí.

Total , que de camino a casa vamos Sasuke, Sakura y yo. Los tres juntos , como antaño.

-¿chicos...?.- nos llamo Sakura.

-¿eh?.-

-Hmp..-

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?.-

-No, Nada.-

-¿Entonces?.- pregunte mientras los tres nos paramos de golpe en medio de la oscuridad de la calle, formando un pequeño corrillo.

-Bueno, veréis...hay algo que os quiero decir...vamos a ir todos , bueno casi todos, por que Lee no puede tiene guardia...-

-Ajam...-la insiste a seguir.

-Que ya que somos jóvenes y que bueno...que eso...que mañana en la noche vamos a ir a un pub nuevo que van a abrir en Konoha y hemos quedado en ir. Todos allí a divertirnos un rato ¿que decís?-

-Paso.-

-Sasuke-kun...-susurro desanimada mi compañera. Los mire a ambos durante unos segundos antes de contestar y dar mi respuesta ya que el silencio que hizo entre nosotros me hizo sentir incómodo.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan.-la tranquilice.

- Sasuke-teme y yo iremos no te preocupes, pero dime una cosa ¿Shikamaru, Choiji o Hinata ...van a ir?.- pregunte con sumo interés, disimulando así mi interés por saber si ella también iba.

-Si, claro. Ellos van a ir aunque me costo un poco convencerlos a todos pero vamos ir todos y ustedes dos si vienen ,claro.-

-¡Claro!.- exclame sonriendo mientras la cogía de las manos.

-Iremos, te lo prometo.-sonreí.

-¡Bien! Entonces nos vemos a las 22:30 allí.- me dijo con un sonrisa de felicidad mientras yo soltaba sus manos y sonreía.

Sonreía por que ya tenía la excusa perfecta para estar con ella y vigilarla, si es que el destino es caprichoso.

¿No me digan que no?

Nos despidamos de Sakura mientras Sasuke y yo íbamos caminando hacia nuestras respectivas casas en un silencio bastante agradable.

Siendo sincero deseaba que fuese ya mañana en la noche para poder verla y hablar con ella, a saber en que términos estamos por que esto es ya complicado.

-¡hey!.-

-¿Qué?.-

-No sé que te traes pero ándate con ojo.- me advirtió Sasuke antes de por girar la esquina que lo llevaban a los territorios Uchiha con su mano levantada despidiéndose de mí.

-Adiós...-susurre por inercia ahí parado viendo como desaparecía la silueta de Sasuke a lo largo de la calle.

¿A qué vino eso?

Ni idea. Pero imposible es que sepa algo. Él no sabe nada, ni él ni nadie sabrá nunca nada.

Me dije a mí mismo mientras giraba mi cuerpo y me encaminaba hacia mi casa.

_**/:::::/:::::::/::::::::/::::::::/::::::/::::/:::::/:::/**_

Llego a mi casa sin problemas. Cierro la puerta tras de mi mientras me quito la ropa y me dirijo a la ducha.

Ha sido un día largo y agotador,tanto físico como mentalmente.

Dejo que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo mientras apoyo mi frente en la losa húmeda y veo como el vapor empieza a cubrir todo el cuarto de aseo.

Habrá sido el cansancio o el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío o el saber que ella estaba bien por que estaba junto a mi, sea lo que sea, fuese lo que fuese pero concilié el sueño,por fin dormí,dormí muy bien. Tanto así que soñé que ella me besaba y acariciaba mi rostro con dulzura.

-Ya quisiera yo...-susurro mientras sonrió.

Me doy la vuelta y cojo el champú con una de mis manos para lavar mi cabello mientras mi mente vuelve a los hechos de esta tarde.

Sé que las cosas han sido complicadas entre los dos no cabe duda alguna.  
Pero ya no sé que pensar...cada vez que pienso en esto más preguntas saco y menos respuestas obtengo.

Cierro el grifo de la llave de paso del agua mientras cojo una toalla y me seco el cuerpo y cojo otra para secar mi cabello.

Salgo por la puerta del cuarto de baño y apagado la luz mientras tomo con mi mano derecha mis pantalones de dormir y me los pongo para quedarme quieto mirando el desorden que hay en mi cama.

Y pensar que hace unas horas Hinata estuvo conmigo en esa cama.

Sonrio al ver tanto las mantas como las sábanas unas en la cama y otras en el suelo.

-Soy un idiota...- susurro para mi mientras cojo las mantas y sábanas para tenderlas.

Me acuesto sobre la cama mientras me tapo con las matas y paso mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza para otra vez volver a pensar en lo mismo de siempre.

Juro que intento entender todo esto,lo juro. Pero ya no se que pensar.

Me doy media vuelta para perder mi mirada entre las penumbras de mi habitación.

Lo único que sé es que no puedo quedarme quieto cual estatua viendo pasar las cosas esperando que se arreglen por si solas por que no lo harán.

Pero...¿Por qué esta necesidad de verte ? Tal vez por que tengo miedo de que te pase algo. Y en efecto ese es mi mayor temor. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que pueda volver a ocurrir lo de pain o te pase algo peor.

_-Hinata..._-susurro.

Si supieras lo que siento cada vez que ese maldito recuerdo atormenta mi cabeza. No sabes las veces que me e despertado desesperado, angustiado gritando tu nombre repetidas veces consumido por el miedo y la desesperación, la cantidad de veces que e intentado frenarme y de hacerme ver, de engañarme a mi mismo que me das igual...¡pero no puedo joder, no puedo!

No puedo sacarme de mi maldita cabeza tu Sangre derramada en el suelo, tu cuerpo por los aires, mis gritos y súplicas por que te fueras de allí ¡ Y tu maldita terquedad de no escucharme y irte!

-Joder...-siseo entre dientes mientras me doy la vuelta para quedar boca arriba fijando mi mirada en el techo y apoyando mi antebrazo en mi frente.

A veces me pregunto si no me odiarás por mi asqueroso comportamiento. Yo que tu lo haría Hinata, créeme que eso me reconforta pensar por que sé, sé que puedo persuadirlo, sé y me tienta tu desprecio, me seduce tu rechazo, por que sé que una persona como tú querida mía no es capaz de odiarme por que sé que me amas y eso juega a mi favor.

Por eso viniste a mí...por eso yo voy a ti...

-No puedo vivir ni un segundo más así...-pensé en voz alta para cerrar mis ojos e intentar dormir un poco.

Pero tal vez sea egoísta pero me molesta que otros se fijen en ti. tengo miedo de que alguien como Kiba o otros puedan venir y darse cuenta de lo muchos que vales, de lo hermosa que eres y me arrebaten tu amor...

No quiero, no quiero eso. No quiero ni pensar que otros te toquen, que sepan que hay debajo de tu ropa. Quiere ser el único que lo sabe, quiero ser el único que sepa cosas de ti como tú de mí...

Te quiero sólo para mí...

-¡aaahhh!.- mascullo irritado de pensar en todos esto mientras me acuesto de lado poniendo una de las almohadas entre mis piernas y a mis fosas nasales llega un olor...

Tú olor...

Tu maldito olor que ejerce sobre mi un efecto narcótico, cual placebo entra en mi cuerpo instaladose en mí haciendo que cierre mis ojos y me dejo llevar por tu olor dulzón...

Pero una última cosa aparece en mi mente antes de caer en un profundo sueño, y es el hecho en que ambos debemos guardar las apariencias, ambos aparentaremos lo que no somos...no quiero que nadie se inmiscuya en nuestros asuntos.

Por eso debemos guardar las apariencias.

Tú y yo ante los demás solo somos amigos...

_Al final va hacer verdad eso de que no es oro todo lo que reluce...__¿Verdad Hinata...?_

_**To Be Continue.**_

_**/::::::/:::::::::/:::::::/::::::/::::::::/::::::/::::/**_

_Bueno ¿Les gusto? Yo espero que si U_U este y el que viene serán algo extensos .._

_en fin paso a contestar todos sus comentarios y de aquí agradezco a todos los que han puesto mis historias en favorito. Gracias._

Akane:yo tampoco ajajaja! Si esta jodido,si, pero bueno espero que este también te guste . Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Login:me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que este también. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Yumiko Phantomhive:me alegro que te haya gustado. Si sólo espero que este también te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Anna:aquí la tienes. muchas gracias por tu comentario nos vemos en el próximo.

Alabdiel: No se por que pero me encanta leer tus contrarios. Bastante no sabes cuan complicado...eso si dramático si será dolor y sufrimiento...espero que este también te haya gustado. Si , cierto ya hubiera terminado y hubiera sido muy aburrido ...Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

NyH: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este te hay gustado. No sé vemos en el próximo.

hinataforever: muchísimas gracias , me siento alargada. Sinceramente no se como va a terminar pero espero que sea emocionante y no decepcionante. Espero que este capítulo también de haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

crysis:Bueno,si dejase poner más cosas también hubiera puesto Hurt/comfort ,angst/drama o tragedt y romance pero como me deja elegir solo dos,pues dos. Yo considero que el romance no es sólo rosa  
Cualquier gesto insignificante puede ser lo más romántico del mundo. Sí, lo considero por la simple razón del que más puro odio se puede convertir en el más fuerte amor. Me gusta por que es ahí donde el verdadero ser del ser humano se deja ver, donde se pone aprueba hasta donde es e capaz de llegar y hacer por alguien. Súper romántico.

Yo más que inmaduro lo veo estoico, dado que sería una humillación aún peor, ten en cuenta muchas cosas como el honor de su familia y ella no quiere echar a perder todo por lo que Naruto lucho y consiguió. ¿Qué romántico no?

Contradicción, puse drama ¿que esperabas? El amor es circuló vicioso lleno de felicidad , amor,odio, sufrimiento y de más chorradas. En mi opinión. ¿No te parece romántico que ambos se hundan en su dolor y en su sufrimiento? A mi me pone. XD  
Denunciar...El amor entiende razones que la razón no entiende.

Estamos de acuerdo en eso. Cierto ,pero mientras se hace la luz estas sumergido en la oscuridad. Claro, todo es muy interesante de ver sobre todo por que en este maravilloso mundo es tan perfecto...  
Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Hinataice hyuuga:Si ya empieza pero poco a poco xD hay que saber jugar con elegancia y maestría. XD aquí la tienes solo espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

starsolf: Me alegro que te guste, sólo espero que este también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo .

sango surime:me alegro que te haya gustado. El amor rosa no es lo mío pero tiene también su punto. Muchas gracias te confesare que no ha sido fácil, sólo espero que este también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Mary Uchiha-sama:si, lo van a pasar mal tanto el naru como la Hina lo van a pasar mal ..o esa es la idea. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos en próximo.

Rocio Hyuga:muchas gracias. Lo lamento espero que este te haya compensado. Si la verdad es que si, pero poco a poco se verán las cosas. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

tskihime: ¡Jajajajaha! Bienvenida seas pues. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Kyoko Nakamura:lo siento , siento haberte decepcionado por que es capítulo fue corto. Pero este espero que te guste y si, es más largo. Si bueno esa es la idea que sufran los dos...si ya verás que se va a poner bastante calentito xD  
Honestamente el final aun no lo sé xD Sólo espero que este también te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

_**/::::::/:::::::::/:::::::/::::::/::::::::/::::::/::::/**_

_Bu__eno, gracias a todos y nos vemos en el próximo. _

_Un saludo de_

_Tenshou Getsuga._

_Bye,Bye! _


	11. Chapter 12

_**¡Hallo! Queridos lectores y lectoras , aquí me hallo nuevamente con la continuación larga, bastante diría yo , de esta historias . Espero que les guste y si la verdad me costo un poco terminarla por que entre medio escribí un , supuestamente yo un "one-shot" y me resulto ser un "Two-Shot" en fin ..**_

_**Espero que disfruten la lectura y les guste .**_

_**Y por ultimo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y por desgracias los personajes no son míos,sino de Kishimoto que lo tengo en mira ¬¬ estoy bien ardida por lo de Neji pero se ve que nos estas compensado con la portada del tomo 64 ¬¬ y tengo la intención de hacer un one-shot en su memoria , claro esta un Naruhina bien doloroso me voy a desquitar ahí de lo lindo ¬¬ aunque esa es la intensión veremos a ver si me pongo y lo hago. **_

_**Ahora así a leer. ^^**_

_**Capítulo 9.-Burn it down**_

Nuca en mi vida había hecho algo como esto. De hecho, mi vida solo ha sido entrenar, entrenar y entrenar.

Y ahora que veo mi reflejo en el espejo , puedo apreciar que los años pasan y ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello.

Mi cabello esta un poco más largo que antes y mis facciones se han acentuado un poco, dándome un aspecto más maduro.

Mientras me acomodo la chaqueta algo toca mi pecho, como un pequeña punzadas de dolor... más que dolor es añoranza de algo anhelado que pequeño nunca tuve.

_Amor._

De hecho, poco después de mi nacimiento y posterior,enterarme que el Cuarto ,mi padre. selló al Zorro de Nueve Colas dentro de mi cuerpo, su hijo y luego de ello murió, dejándome solo en este mundo infectado de maldad, me crié prácticamente solo.

No tuve amor ni atención durante mi infancia, es más todos los ciudadanos de Konoha me odiaban y yo no sabia ni entendía el por que de sus desprecio ,ni de sus palabras ofensivas, ni de sus palizas hacia mí . Y a pesar de aquello nunca me di por vencido sino todo lo contrario, originó en en mí los anhelos de convertirme en Hokage y así obtener el reconocimiento y respeto de todos, algo , que ya he conseguido.

_Soy su Héroe.  
_

Pero no os negaré que ahora mismo me gustaría que mis padres estuvieran aquí diciéndome todo tipo de advertencias sobre :_"No bebas mucho" "ten cuidado y no te metas en líos" "cuidate y pasatelo bien"_  
a veces desearía que me dijeran todo eso y más, pero aunque ellos no estén aquí conmigo en forma física sé que están en mi corazón y eso me llena de alegría.

_Sonrió_

Y mientras termino de acomodarme la ropa y pasarme las manos por el pelo , me hecho un vistazo por ultima vez y me dirijo a la puerta a la expectativa de que cualquier cosas puede pasar esta noche aunque lo único claro que tengo es que hoy veré a la única persona que durante años oculto su amor por mi y el que temo perder por mi asqueroso comportamiento.

-Hinata...esta noche...arreglaremos cuentas...-Susurro antes de salir y cerra la puerta de mi casa.

_**/-/**_

Junto a mi en la puerta del pub se encuentra un Sasuke bastante irritado, ya que lo traje a la fuerza. Aquí estamos todos menos las chicas que aún no llegan ...mujeres tenían que ser... Esperándolas en la puerta del lugar que tiene un nombre muy curioso

_"Heaven"_

¿Qué significara? Ni idea.

Lo único que os puedo decir es que es increíble la música que ponen en este lugar , su sonido es pegadizo y envolvente. Hace que tu cuerpo reaccione sólo, lo digo por que más de uno aquí presente incluido el huraño de Sasuke , ha marcado el ritmo de la música con el pie.

-Madre mía que ambientazo se oye ahí dentro ¿No?.- dije a mis compañeros alzando una ceja al oír el alarido de euforia que se oyó hasta afuera por parte de la música y de las personas que se encuentran dentro.

-Eso parece.-contesto Chou.

-Sordos nos quedaremos.-

-¡Jajajaja! Shikamaru por dios.- reí.

Trascurrieron alrededor de quince minutos antes de que parecieran las mujeres del grupo. Mi mirada enseguida enfoco a la única de todas ellas que llevaba un pantalón negro bastante ajustado por cierto, con una camiseta con escote en pico; ni muy mojigato ni voy atrevido sino todo lo contrario, bastante sugerente.

-Buenas noche chicos, disculpad el retraso.- Saludo Sakura.

Por unos instantes mi mirada como la de Hinata se cruzaron en una silenciososa...¿complicidad? ...

-¡Oh! Sakura-chan ¡Qué guapa estas! .-le dije admirando lo guapa que estaba y es cierto esta realmente increíblemente y no es la única, todas están ...de ¡Wuo! ¿sois de verdad vosotras?

-Muchas gracias Naruto, Tú también estas realmente guapo.- me sonrió sonrosada, mientras pude notar la mirada de Hinata sobre mí...parecía ¿Dolida, o acaso estaba molesta?

-¡cofs, cofs, cofs!.- carraspeo Ino.

-¡Oh! Quiero decir que estáis todas guapísimas.- corregí en tanto que miraba de soslayo a Hinata quien me la aparto para hablar con Tenten.

No me mal interpreten. Mi intención no es dar celos a Hinata con mi comportamiento hacia Sakura, ni mucho menos, sólo que como ya dije tenemos que seguir aparentando que no somos nada más que amigos aunque no sea verdad.

Ante los ojos de los presentes a mi me gusta Sakura, no Hinata.

Aunque ella y yo ,sabemos que no es así...o eso creía yo...

Después de una breve charla y de saludarnos como es correspondiente tuvimos una pequeña discusión de grupo antes de entrar.

-¿Qué propones entonces?.- cuestiono tenten.

-Pues yo lo más práctico que veo es que nos tomemos de la mano y entremos hasta encontrar un lugar donde ponernos.-

-¿cuál críos de guarderías?.-

-Si, no veo otra opción.-

-Si es así me pido ir delante o detrás de Sasuke-kun.- grito eufórica Ino.

-¡Ni lo pienses maldita cerda!.-

-¿Qué es lo que me haz dicho frentuda?.- amenazo la Yanamaka poniendo frente a frente con Sakura mientras todos observábamos la escena con vergüenza.

-¡callos ya joder!.- grito tenten.

-Yo no pienso coger la mano de nadie.- soltó de pronto Sasuke.

-¿Te da vergüenza Sasuke-Teme?.- cuestione burlón apropósito poniente en medio de él y Hinata que no sé por que eran los más apartados del grupo, ambos en silencio observando.

Este me fulmino con la mirada antes de contéstarme.

-Sabes, ya que me haz Obligado a venir, si tengo que ir tomado de la mano de alguien va hacer la de ella.-letal y conciso , dijo señalando con su mirada a Hinata.

Juro que fue pura inercia. Reaccione de forma inconsciente y mis palabras salieron sin que yo pudiera detenerlas.

-No. No te acerques a ella o...-sisee con advertencia .

Y fue entonces que a la ves que hable calle.

_Mudo._

Mudo me quede con los ojos abiertos al ver que estaba a punto de cagarla mientras mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Rogué , rogué para que nadie me hubiera escuchado mientras mi mirada y la de Sasuke se enfrentaban.

-¿Por qué?...-siseo con malasia.

Maldito...

-Pues...pues por que a...a...Hianta-chan...le...le das...-pero nunca llegue a terminar la frase por que la susodicha me interrumpió

-Yo..yo...no tengo ningún problema.- contesto sonriendo falsamente.

¿Os podríais imaginar mi cara o mi sentir?

¿Rabia, enojo, miedo tal vez?

Todo eso me lo trague.

Sino fuese por que en esos momentos Shikamaru se acercó a nosotros a decirnos el orden por el cual íbamos a entrar, estoy seguro que en ese momento habría desatado a mi otro yo...

-Chicos, el orden es el siguiente: Ino,yo, Chou, tenten, Sakura,Sai Naruto,Hinata y Sasuke. Os guste o no ese es orden.-sentenció el Nara mientras yo cogía con rabia contendía la mano de Hinata tirando de ella hasta llegar a coger la mano de Sai. Todo esto fingiendo una sonrisa falsa.

-Naruto-Kun no me gustan los hombres que lo sepas.-

-Cállate Sai.-

La noche empezaba mal y terminaría peor os lo aseguro.

_**/-/**_

Música alta , gente, mucha gente, luces,luces de colores en forma de destellos que iluminan la oscuridad de la sala que parecen seguir el ritmo de las canciones, pero sobre todo mucho alcohol.

_Una tras otra, otra, otra , otra y otra..._

No sé exactamente cuantas copas he bebido yo o las que bebimos todos , pero sin duda fueron varias, bastantes.

Risas,bromas, miradas de complicidad de todo tipo,desihinibición , Cambios de humor, los procesos de mi juicio y mis pensamientos actuaban sin sentido ,mis gestos mis palabras ...todo ello controlado por el alcohol y no por mí.

_Excusa barata._

Y ahora...

Lo único que sé ,de lo que soy consciente ahora mismo es que estoy frente a una Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas acorralada en una de las paredes de este lugar.

Sus ojos me miran sin yo poder descifrar lo que quiere decirme mientras veo su boca moverse formando palabras, frases u oraciones que no entiendo, ni oigo y ni quiero saber, pero a los que necesito besar con urgencia...

-Hazme perder mi tiempo una vez más.-la interrumpí con la voz de hielo- Digo sin saber el por que de mi tono...mejor dicho, no recuerdo el por que de él -arrugando ligeramente el ceño mientras subía la otra mano a la altura de su cabeza para posarla junto con el vaso que llevaba a la pared.

-Y te juro que no respondo...-le digo mientras me inclino poco a poco rozando sus labios para por fin tocarlos y empezar a perderme en ellos. La osada lengua de Hinata entre en mi boca sorprendiendome y haciéndome gemir por ello. Su cuerpo se apega al mío mientras la música retumba en nuestros oído y se manifiesta en movimientos obscenos en nuestras pelvis rozando nuestras intimidades. Nuestras respiraciones aceleradas así como una creciente sensación de excitación en todo mi cuerpo.

-Dime...¿Qué te hizo...?.- le pregunto rozando su nariz con la mía para besarla de nuevo.

Cual danza erótica y errante siento su cuerpo que con dificultad le sigue el mío, nuestros labios se despegan unos instantes para que nuestro cuerpos jueguen un poco más mientras la música nos atrapa en un baile de cuerpos calurosos y dudados. Sus pechos , sus deliciosos senos se aplastan contra mi pecho mientras una de mis manos abandona la pared para posarce en su cintura inquieta que se mueve de un lado a otro y sus manos aventureras recorren con delicadeza y una jodida sutileza mi cuerpo provocándome más y cada vez más ganas de estar en otra circunstancias con ella.

-No me provoques...Hinata...- le susurro gimiendo en su oído con los ojos cerrados inclinándome lo suficiente para besar su cuello y lamer su lóbulo mientras la oigo gemir.

-Habla...- susurro en su oído

Y sin mas sentimos como la música alcanza su clímax. Manifestandose en alaridos de emoción por parte de los que nos rodean para yo por fin bajar mi otra mano de su sitio y atrapar su cuerpo y tirar de ella y besarla con ahínco. Su lengua juega con la mía mientras ladeamos nuestras cabezas, la saliva resbala y el aliento alcohol se asienta en nuestras bocas.

-Hinata...-susurro para mi al sentir como succiona mi labio inferior que va soltando mientras se separa poco a poco de mi con sus manos sobre mi pecho.

-Vámonos...- me susurra ella alejando sus labios de los míos mientras la observo y relamo los míos por su petición , subo una mano a su rostro mientras mi dedos pulgar acaricia sus labios húmedos.

Yo no me niego, ¿Como negarme?

Así que cojo su mano dispuesto a irme de allí con ella sin pensar en las consecuencias. Por inercia bebo lo que queda del vaso que llevo en una de mis manos de color negro que me quema la traquea cuando pasa por esta pero me llega a agradar.

Voy apartando la gente como puedo cogiendo con fuerza la mano de Hinata cuando a unos metros al salir del antro se suelta.

Rápidamente me vuelvo para cogerla y buscarla.

Sin yo poder verla; pareciese como si se la hubiese comido el genticio del lugar.  
La busco y tengo la extraña sensación de que esto ya ha pasado antes. Sin embargo , no le doy importancia y avanzo como puedo para encontrarla y llevármela de ahí

Aparto como puedo a toda esa masa de hormonas en ebullición. Cuanto más me adentro siento como mi cuerpo me va flaqueando poco a poco , mi vista. Mis ojos me pican y no sé si por el humo o por el alcohol ingerido, sólo sé que no enfoco bien nada.

Equilibrio, mi equilibrio parece estar inestable ya que a más de uno me he tenido que agarrar para no caer.

mis pies parecen torpes mientras mi cerebro no hace más que enviar órdenes que mi cuerpo no cumple correctamente y lo único que atino a hacer para recuperar un poco la compostura es pestañear y sacudir mi cabeza.

Avanzo buscándola a ella que parece haber desparecido.

Derrepente siento como alguien tira de mi por por el cuello de la camiseta azul que llevo como si fuese un muñeco.

En un primer instante pienso que es Hinata, pero no es así .

-¡Naruto! .-oigo.

-¡Qué, qué...! .- respondo.

-¿Dónde estabas?.- pestañeo un momento mientras me recoloco la camiseta y enfoco al hablante un tanto confundido.

-¿Shikamaru?.-

-¡Madre mía! Otro que esta como una Cuba...- me dice mientras me apoyo en la barra.

-¿Y Hinata? ¿Dónde esta?.- Me pregunta y yo contesto por inercia.

-No sé...estaba conmigo íbamos a salir ...y se soltó...-

-Maldita sea, se supone que tú la ibas a buscar al baño para irnos todos de una vez. -

-Pues...-

-Mira , déjalo, no sé que cojones haz estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo ,¿Dónde haz estado?.-

-Pues yo con ella...-empece a hablar mientras me erguía y buscaba en todo el genticio a Hinata.

-¡Allí!.- grite asustando a mi compañero cuando vi una melena larga azulada; quien miro la dirección que marcaba mi dedo

-Voy por ella quédate aquí ahora vuelvo.- me dijo mientras se encaminaba a buscarla.

-No, espera ya voy yo ...no estoy tan mal...- le contestado deteniendo su paso posando una de mis manos en su hombro mientras le pasaba el vaso que llevaba en la otra mano vacío empujandolo hacia atrás al posadlo en su pecho.

-¿Seguro? Mira que llevamos una hora esperándolos -

-¡Claro! No te preocupes, oye ¿y los demás, donde están? .- le pregunto gritando cerca de su oído cambiando de tema; para que me oiga mejor ya que la música esta muy fuerte.

-Fuera. Estamos todos esperándolos fuera...Desde hace ya una hora...-siseo.

-¿Y eso?...-pregunto "extrañado."

-Naruto, ¿Cuanto haz bebido? .- me pregunta arrugando el entrecejo y levantando una ceja.

Yo por repuesta sonreí mientras me alejaba torpemente.

-No tardamos...ve fuera. Ahí nos vemos...-conteste mientras me sumergía en masa de gente.

_**/:::::::::::/::::::::::::/:::::::::::/:::::::::::::::/**_

Volví a mezclarme en medio de esa abarrotada y alocada pista de baile,la música estaba tan alta impidiéndome gritar su nombre para facilitarnos la salida de aquel lugar. Los empujones eran constantes mientras intentaba abrirme camino sin herir a nadie accidentalmente, entonces, a lo lejos vislumbré una conocida cabellera azul larga moviéndose cercana de la segunda barra del local, justo donde la había visto minutos antes, también pude distinguí otra oscura cuyas acciones parecían ser más torpes.

Conforme me acercaba, confirme mis sospechas , no estaba sola.

_Otra vez..._

Conforme avanzaba podía darme cuenta de la situación. Dos sujetos altos ,cuya inflada autoestima,cual galanes le estaban impidiendo el paso a mi Hinata que parecía bastante mortificada pidiéndoles a los "caballeros" amablemente que la dejarán pasar con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus torpes movimientos.

Una violenta ira sacudió cada célula de mi ser cuando vi a uno de ellos retener a Hinata por la fuerza,cuando esta lo empujo para que la dejarán salir. La cogió por el brazo fuertemente y empujandola con violencia contra la pared. Vi como ella ahogó un grito de dolor seguramente al sentir el fuerte chocar de su espalda contra el duro cemento.

Era hombre muerto.

-Quieto ...-arrastré cada palabra con ira y rabia tras agarrarle la muñeca sin piedad .-

-Si yo fuera tú, nisiquiera lo intentaría.-

-¡Suéltame miserable! –forcejeó sin resultados.-

_**/:::::::::/::::::::/:::::::::/:::::::/:::;:::::::/**_

Lo único que recuerdo de esa noche fueron los golpes, el ruido de los cristales impactar en el suelo, los gritos de súplica de Hinata de que lo dejara, que no le hiciera daño y yo sólo podía preguntarme ¿Por qué? ¿Por que no quieres que no le haga daño si él te lo hizo a ti? Te a tocado, te a lastimado...

Y yo más duro le daba al tipo.

Sólo escuchaba y veía el llanto de mi Hinata en sus ojos blancos y los gritos de la gente:

_"¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Vámonos de aquí!"__  
_

_"¡Corre,corre, sal! ¡Apurate! "_

Recuerdos tener el cuello del tipo en mis manos mientras lo observaba con una mirada fría sin sentimientos,sin compasión; como su rostro se desfiguraba y empezaba a faltarle el aire.

Estaba a punto de matarlo, apunto de perder su miserable vida por tocarla , por lastimarla.

Ya casi lo tenía inconsciente cuando sentí como alguien me cogía por la espalda y me alejaba del tipo.

Escuche mi nombre varias veces pidiéndome que me detuviese que Parara pero yo hacia caso omiso , quería partirles la cara a los dos. Me zafe de mi cautor , pero me agarro con más fuerza. Me removí,le grite , insulte, no sé que mierda dije por que no lo recuerdo , solo recuerdo a Hinata llorando con unos ojos de desprecio y miedo.

Sus ojos, su mirada hacia que mi pecho doliese...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me miras así si yo solo te Protegía?

Me sacaron de allí no sé como ni quien , luego supe que fue Sasuke el único que pudo conmigo y me saco a rastras del lugar mientras yo no hacía más que intentar soltarme.

Un comportamiento deplorable sin duda.

Lo sé, créanme que lo sé

Sasuke me llevo a mi casa y me metió a la fuerza a la ducha con ropa y todo mientras me gritaba y me decía no se que cosas que ni entendí ni me moleste en escuchar.

- Vete a la mierda...- fue lo único que le conteste.

Sentí el agua fría recorrer mi cuerpo surtiendo el efecto que el Uchiha esperaba. Me tranquilice un poco así como sentí que se me pasaba la borrachera,así como unas ganas horribles de vomitar.

Salí con la ropa mojada directo a la taza del inodoro y me clave de cabeza a vomitar.

-Maldita sea Naruto...¡Qué asco!...- lo oí decirme mientras me sujetaba la cabeza.

No sé que tiempo estuve, pero vomite hasta decir basta. Me separe del inodoro mientras levantaba la parte de abajo de mi camiseta para limpiarme la boca.

Gire mi rostro y me tope con la mirada reprobatoria de Sasuke.

-¿Qué? .- le encare mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía a mi habitación a quitarme la ropa mojada.

-¿Qué mierda contigo?.- me pregunto.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? .- le conteste con otra pregunta.

No lo quería aquí. Quería que se fuese y dejase la preguntadera, no estaba de humor, no quería hablar con nadie, es más ya había terminado su obra de caridad, pues que se largue.

No me contesto sólo me miro al igual que hice yo con el cuando termine de quitarme la camiseta.

-Lárgate .-le ordené con un aire de prepotencia absoluto. Él me miró como si apenas se diera cuenta de que era yo.

-¿Qué te sucede? Te ves terrible Naruto...No eres el mismo idiota de siempre, puedes engañar a todos los bastarnos que tienes como amigos pero a mí no.- sentenció.

Cerré los ojos y respire hondo intentando relajarme soltando de golpe el aire contenido en mis pulmones por la boca para abrirlos y mirarle.

-Enserio Sasuke, vete, no tengo ganas de hablar. Te agradezco que me hallas traído a mi casa y todo eso, pero enserio, ya cumpliste con tu obra de caridad ya puedes irte paz...-

Me gire para ponerme la camiseta de dormir cuando nuevamente hablo.

-Respóndeme una cosa,¿Sigues bobamente enamorado de Sakura?.-

-¿Cómo?...-

-Responde...-

-No es asunto tuyo...-

- ¿Si o No? .-presiono.

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad o mentir?  
¿Delatarme y decirle que estoy así por una "Amiga lejana" que rechace y de la que hora estoy obsesionado por proteger, así como un fuerte deseo por estar con ella por que tengo miedo que deje de amarme, y de que aleje de mí?

_No._

_Obvio, mentir._

-Si...-susurre mientras me giraba para encender la luz de la mesita de noche darle más iluminación a la habitación.

Vi como se levantaba de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado. Lo observe con ojos desafiantes.

Estaba pálido y se tambaleaba. También observe como hizo un amago contrayendo su estómago y un ligero impulso hacia delante.

-¡Mierda Sasuke, aquí no! .- lo cogí del brazo y tire de él al cuarto de aseo. Abrí de una patada la puerta mientras el Uchiha cayo de rodillas frente al inodoro como había hecho yo minutos antes para vomitar.

-joder...que asco...-susurre mientras le sostenía la cabeza como él había hecho conmigo antes.

Estuvo así un rato hasta que levanto la cabeza y como había hecho yo anteriormente, se levanto la parte de abajo de la camiseta negra que llevaba para limpiarse la boca.

Apoyo una mano en el suelo y echo el peso de su cuerpo en esta así como su cabeza hacia atrás mientras yo apoyaba mi codo en mi rodilla para posar mis dedos índice y pulgar a mis ojos cerrados.

-¿ Y que me dices de la _Hyuga_?.- me miro.

Es increíble como reacciono cuando me pronuncia o me hacen referencia a ella.

-¿Qué con ella...? .- mascullé tras abrir los ojos de golpe con una mirada seria y no sólo mi mirada sino todo mi rostro.

- Tú dirás, ella es la responsable de que tengas el labio inferior roto.-

-Sólo la defendí...como hubiera hecho con cualquiera...- le conteste mientras me llevaba una de mis manos a mis labios para tocar mi herida.

-!sssfff! Mierda... .- me queje de dolor al tocarlos.

-Pero no por cualquiera estas dispuesto a matar a un tipo...-me respondió con veneno en cada palabra así como su mirada y su sonrisa burlona.

Lo mire durante unos segundo antes de levantarme y contestarle.

-No sé a donde quieres llegar pero si estas mejor te agradecería que te largarás de aquí, quiero dormir.- le conteste sin saber que contestarle a su venenosa pregunta saliendo del cuarto de baño.

-¿Sabes qué es lo más irónico del asunto, Naruto? .-

-¿Qué?.- lo encare

-Vuestra hostilidad, y las miradas entre los dos...sobre todo las tuyas y tu extraño comportamiento de "Amigo lejano".-ironizo.

-Sasuke, enserio, para, no sé que pretendes. Hinata y yo sólo somos amigos. Ya te dije sigo enamorado de Sakura, ¡ah! Se me olvida, persona a la tú ya te la haz follado, ¡gran amigo!-

- Y en breve a la Hyuga también.-

Tan pronto como soltó sus sucias palabras mi mano derecha lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa mientras mis ojos azules empezaban a destilar ira.

-¡Basta de bromas Sasuke! No quiero que te acerques a ella, te lo advierto, alejate de ella. Hinata no es como ninguna de las mujercitas con las que te acuestas cada noche. No te le acerques.- lo amenace con una mirada totalmente retadora así como unas palabras que llevaban claramente la muerte si osaba a quitármela.

-¿Por qué?...- susurro mientras apartaba mi mano de su camiseta.

-Por qué...por qué...ella es...Hinata es amiga mía y la aprecio mucho y no quiero que le hagan daño...- le solté como pude ya que estaba a punto de gritarle que ella era mía, mía y de nadie más que su amor es mío y me pertenece.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acusado te sientes en deuda con ella por a verte salvado la vida primero con lo de Pain y después en la guerra? ¿Te sientes culpable por que su querido primo murió protegiéndote a ti en vez de a ella? ¿Es eso Naruto? ¿O tal vez sea que te da lástima haberla rechazado cuando se te confeso? .-

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada de lo que paso! No sabes nada absolutamente nada de lo que pasa no tienes derecho a hablar .- le grite encolerizado mientras lo señalaba con mi dedo índice.

-Largate Sasuke...- sisee entre dientes contendiendome.

-¿Qué coño te pasa entonces? Por qué lo que paso esta noche no es normal, ni esto ni tú extraño comportamiento tiene explicación.- me pregunto a punto de perder los papeles.

-No me pasa nada Sasuke, Largate, vete ¡déjame en paz! .-grite.

Respiro hondo antes de contestarme.

-Idiota...me voy...- dijo por fin para tranquilidad mía, resoplando.

Vi como cogía su chaqueta gris y se perdía por el pasillo de mi casa. No estuve tranquilo hasta que escuche el ruido de la puerta al cerrase.

Y fue ahí cuando solté el aire que contenía en mis pulmones para tranquilizarme.

-joder...-sisee.

Gire mis talones para cambiarme completamente de ropa mientras mi mente parecía recuperar el control de mí juicio.

A esas alturas ya de me había pasado casi por completo la borrachera.

Me acosté de mala gana en mi cama mientras sacaba en claro lo que sospechaba pero ahora ya sabía, sabía que tenía muchísima competencia, no sólo era Kiba, sino que más hombres se habían fijado ya en mi Hinata, los tipos del bar y seguramente vendrán más a intentar alejarla de mí y encima él también mi amigo y rival ...y el sólo pensar que puedan venir y... me hacía temblar...

_Hinata...Hinata.._.te confieso que a eso si le tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Sé que yo te rechace, que no tengo por que reclamarte nada, pero las pesadillas...y lo que te hice aquella noche a formado un vínculo muy fuerte entre los dos tan fuerte y tan dañino que será imposible de romper...o al menos yo me encargare de que así sea...

Entonces aún sabiendo esto dime

_¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo entonces? ¿Cómo controlarme? ¿Cómo no estar aterrorizado ante la idea de que te alejen de mí? O peor aún ¿Qué tú se aleje de mí?_

_**To be cotinue...**_

_**/:::::::::::::::/**_

_Bien,¿Les gusto?_

_Espero que si por que me costo U_U . bueno queridos lectores y lectoras mías paso a contestarles todos sus comentarios, y les agradezco de nuevo desde aquí que me pongas en sus autores favoritos y a mis historias igual, muchas gracias. _

**-Hammi Yang:** Me alegra mucho que te guste y gracias por tus palabras son realmente muy bonitas. Lo mismo digo enserio. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y haya alcanzado tus expectativas. Gracias por tu precioso comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**-Starsolf:** muchas gracias , y me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado. No rara no eres eso seguro pero si a mi también me gusta que los personajes experimenten otro tipo de actitudes y emociones. Espero que este también te haya gustado , gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**-Sango surime: **la verdad es que sí , es bastante ya que intento no salirme de sus personalidades originales . Me alegra mucho que te este gustando enserio T.T y este también,. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**-Rocio Hyuga: **¡ajajajja! Gracias enserio muchas gracias. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y que si es más largo que el anterior ajajaja! Seguro que ahora no te quejas xD. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**-NyH: **Gracias por tu comentario , espero que este también te guste. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Kyoko Nakamura:** Aquí lo tienes , espero que alcance tus expectativas. Si las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más calientes... Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en próximo.

**-Anna: **¡ajajajaja! Si tiene para unos cuantos capítulos. Pues espero que este te haya aclarado un poco. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**-Alabdiel:** El rubio siempre haciendo cosas pero por caminos erróneos...U_U ¡jajajja! La verdad es que va para actor ya verás...Bueno a mi no me va el rosa ..soy más de colores oscuros...Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Y me parto contigo ¡ajajajaja! ¿Blondo y calladita? . Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en próximo.

**-Login: **si la verdad es que este rubio mío va para actor XD aquí la tienes espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en próximo.

**-Akane: S**i bueno algo caótico fue todo XD Espero que este también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en próximo.

**-Hinataforever: **Espero que con tes algunos misterios se dispersen , ya lo verás en el próximo veremos lo que hace la rosa con espinas de Hinata. Espero que este te haya gustado y alcance tus expectativas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en próximo.

**-Ichi: **jajajajaja! Aquí lo tienes espero que este también te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en próximo.

**-Noeluna: **¡ajajajjajaaj! Bueno si pero solo en parte xD pues ya lo iras viendo a medida que pase . Espero que este capitulo también te hay gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en próximo.

**_/::::::::::::::::::::::::::/_**

_Bueno nos vemos el Próximas_

_actulizaciones_

_Un Saludo de _

_Tenshou Getsuga._

_Bye,Bye!_


	12. Chapter 13

_**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Aquí me hallo con la continuación de esta historia. Bien como ven estoy media inspirada... a ver que tal si les gusta o no …. **_

_**Ya saben los personajes no son míos por desgracia son de Kishimoto..**_

_DP: A los menores de edad que leen esta historia ¬¬ que sé que los hay ...¬¬ leen eso bajo sus responsabilidad por que sé que diga no me harán caso ¬¬_

_**Capítulo 10.- Mis dos Yo. **_

_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?__¿Cómo hacerlo?_

_¿Qué hacer?__¿Cómo provocarlo?_

_¿Cómo provocarlo hasta el punto de hacerlo dependiente de mí?_

_ ¿Cómo hacerle pagar cada una de mis lágrimas?_

De pie frente a la ventana de mi habitación ,y empañada por la oscuridad de la noche ,veía fijamente el amplio cielo negro iluminado por una luna menguante.

Cierro los ojos y otra vez esas preguntas vuelven a mí. Desde que salí de su casa y después de ver su cinismo en la habitación del hospital donde se encuentra kiba ,no hago otra cosa más que pensar en como hacerlo ,como provocar alguna situación, de tener la mínima oportunidad de empezar a destruirlo como él hizo conmigo.

-Diablos...-siseo.

La escasa luz de la lámpara de mi mesita de noche apenas me roza dándole forma a mi silueta. A pesar de la escasee de la luz sé que mis ojos brillan, lo sé por que los veo reflejados en el cristal, con un destello malvado lleno de venganza.

Apoyo una mano y mi frente en el frío cristal de la ventana mientras dejo mi otra mano caer para coger y empuñar con fuerza la tela de mi pantalón de dormir.

-Naruto...-Susurro con los ojos cerrados.

Sé que algo en mí ha cambiado y en cierto modo me asusta pero estoy atenta a las sensaciones que se han ido adueñando de mí poco a poco, devorando mi interior destruyendo así a la que solía ser y abriéndole paso a un lado de mi desconocido.

Desconcertante y misterioso.

Si alguien me hubiera visto, sin duda se habría asustado. Parecía autista. Deje caer mis brazos sueltos a los costados, mi cabello largo abundante y ligero cayéndome sobre los hombros, sobre mis brazos, así como mi frente pegada al frío cristal mientras se empaña con mi respiración.

_Pensaba y sentía._

_Sentía y pensaba._

Dos cosas que en una venganza son una pésima combinación.

Todo esto había ocurrido por una sola razón, ¿O no?, Me lo hizo saber él con su extraño comportamiento hacia mí. Primero me rechaza diciéndome que somos amigos y después me busca, me sigue , me cela como ...amante,como la querida, como su juguete, se divierte conmigo mientras piensa y ama a otra...

Vengarme de Naruto,¿Quien lo diría?

Aunque he de confesar que no quiero esto, no quiero hacerle daño por que mi corazón lo ama...

Giro mis talones y me encamino hacia mi cama para acostarme y dormir mientras de nuevo caigo en el burdo sentimiento que siento hacia él.

Lo quiero, eso no lo puedo negar, pero él tal como me salvo me mato.

Me acuesto y me tapo con las sábanas mientras me pongo de lado y me doy cuenta de que mi otra yo, esta que lo ama , lo adora y lo venera, ella no quiere hacerle daño, ella lo llora y suplica su perdón , llora su

comportamiento y me pide a gritos que lo perdone que lo olvide, que me aleje de él...

Y pero ahí viene de nuevo la lucha interna mía con otra mi otra yo, esa que ha despertado por las circunstancias, esa que es segura de si misma y clama justicia, esa que desea destrozarlo, que clama venganza por utilizarme, esa que quiere hacerlo que se consuma por la culpa...

Verlo suplicar.

Eso es lo que quiero y deseo.

¿Por qué?

-Por hacerme sufrir, por haberme llenado de dolor y de sentimientos horribles...–susurré para mi misma, tan bajo que me costó trabajo escucharlo.

Pero, ¿y las cosas buenas? ¿Dónde quedan las cosas buenas que te enseño él? ¿Dónde quedaron?

-¿Qué con ellas? Fue más el dolor, sus celos, la inseguridad, el sufrimiento, el llamado agónico de noche tras noche , que cualquier otra cosa .-

Sí, claro, era fácil convencerme de eso en ese estado, era más fácil por que sino lo hago así ¿Como entonces? Sino lo hago así nunca lo haría.

-Naruto...-susurre cerrando los ojos.

- Todas y cada una de mis lágrimas, Naruto, todas y cada una te las haré pagar aunque termine muriendo por dentro...-

_**/::::::/::::::::/::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::/:::::::::/**_

Y como si el destino jugase a mi favor había encontrado la forma de empezar este juego enfermizo, Sakura se había encargado de ello.

Justo antes de que Naruto, Lee y Sasuke fuesen a visitar a Kiba ella me propuso ir a un sitio de marcha , todos juntos. Salir todos a divertirnos.

Al principio me negué por el de hecho de que no soy una persona que le gusten demasiado los sitios abarrotados, sin embargo, termine aceptando viendo la posibilidad de ver a Naruto y empezar a jugar.

Tal y como pensé, las chicas tanto Ino como Sakura estaban realmente deslumbrante. Con sus vestidos ajustados y esa belleza exótica que ambas poseían.

Las miraba a ellas y me miro a mí...¿Qué tengo yo de bonita y exótica que no posean ellas?

Poseo unos ojos peculiares , y tengo más busto que ellas; las dos envidian eso de mí; sobre todo Sakura ,sin embargo , ellas no saben lo incómoda que me siento con ellos,son grandes y no todo me sienta bien coma a ellas, es un suplicio para mi ponerme ropa ajustada y el gran esfuerzo que he hecho hoy para ponerme este pantalón negro y esta camiseta color beige con escote en pico por delante y trasparente en la parte de atrás.

Suspiro antes de ponerme frente al espejo acomodandome el pelo por última vez antes de irnos.

Íbamos un poco tarde al lugar y a la hora acordada. A medida que nos íbamos acercando al pub mi corazón empezaba a latir con mayor fuerza, estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, muy nerviosa...

Es estúpido preguntar por el por que , por que es demasiado evidente que es por él, por Naruto.

Llegamos a la puerta del local y lo primero que hicieron mis ojos fue fijarse en Naruto. ¡Dios! Ahí estaba él tan apuesto , se vía tan maduro, esa sonrisa de ensueño, esa que me gusta , la misma que hacia latir mi corazón y me removía el estómago como si tuviera mariposas. Naruto estaba ahí de pie tan estúpidamente apuesto con esa camiseta azul oscuro y esa chaqueta negra y su pelo Rubio despeinado que le daba un toque de

rebeldía...Mi corazón latía desbocado, amándolo incontrolablemente como antes ,como al principio, donde no había dolor ni sufrimiento, solo amor por él. Por un momento, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron en complicidad pensé en mandar todo al carajo y perdonarlo, por que después de eso me brindo una de esas sonrisas tan suyas tan reconfortantes , esas que me hacían seguir luchando por lo que quería...

Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando la aparto de mí y empezó a venerar a su amor, a su amor de la infancia, a Sakura.

Sus palabras y sus gestos con ella así como la contestación de Sakura se me clavaron como un puñal venenoso y tan doloroso en el pecho que se extendió con rapidez por todo mi ser,me entraron ganas de irme de allí.

¡Pero no! Tenía que ser fuerte,ahora más que nunca que me acaba de demostrar que para él yo soy ...¿Qué soy? Es que ni lo sé , pero te aseguro amor mío que esta noche empieza tu pesadilla.

Aparte mi mirada de esa hiriente escena para hablar con tenten, y poco después nos saludamos todos cordialmente , para ese entonces adopte una postura digna de mi Clan , fría y cordial ,ese fue mi saludo con él quien me miro extrañado por unos segundos antes de embarcarse en una discusión absurda para entrar al garito sin perdernos.

Mis compañeros ,así como Naruto formaron un corrillo y empezaron a discutir sobre las posibilidades de entrar sin perdernos, mientras tanto yo no hacía más que mirarlo , mirar sus movimientos, sus miradas, de escuchar con atención sus palabras, sus gestos, yo ello en absoluto silencio , un silencio analítico.

-¿Por qué lo miras así Hyuga?.- escuche derrepente y sacándome de mi golpe de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Có..cómo..di ...dice Uh..Uhicha-san? .-le conteste nerviosa al verme descubierta de esa forma.

-Tú mirada, no es precisamente la de una chica enamorada...- Me contesto sin ni siquiera mirarme.

-Él...él y yo ...sólo ...sólo somos amigos ...- le conste volviendo la vista al frente.

-Ajam...No entiendo la suerte que tiene ese idiota...de qué una chica como tú se fije en él...- me dijo y mi contestación fue automática ,sin pensar.

-Yo tampoco...-

Pasaron unos segundo de silencio que me supieron a eternidad. pensé que me iba a contestar pero no fue así.

-Yo no pienso coger la mano de nadie.- soltó de pronto Sasuke.

Yo seguí con mi mirada y gran sorpresa lo que vendría a continuación.

-¿Te da vergüenza Sasuke-Teme?.- le pregunto Naruto de forma burlona mientras con osadía y malestar se posicionaba en medio de Sasuke y de mí.

Observe como esté le fulmino con la mirada antes de contestarle.

-Sabes, ya que me haz Obligado a venir, si tengo que ir tomado de la mano de alguien va hacer la de ella.- dijo para mi sorpresa alzando su mirada ónix hacia mi persona.

Me sorprendí, no lo niego. Pero también me resulto curioso como reacciono Naruto y ahí , justo en ese momento supe como hacerlo suplicar, como tenerlo de rodillas ante mí.

-No. No te acerques a ella o...-siseo con advertencia, con sus ojos azules desafiante.

Y tal que hablo callo como viendose en evidencia. Como si se hubiese visto expuesto.

_Mudo._

Mudo se quedo con los ojos abiertos mirando a Sasuke quien con una mirada burlona leyó mi pensamiento preguntándole lo mismo que quería preguntar yo.

-_¿Por qué?..._-siseo con malasia.

-Pues...pues por que a...a...Hinata-chan...le...le das...-pero no deje que terminara su frase por que ya tenía como y la forma de dañarlo.

-Yo..yo...no tengo ningún problema.- conteste sonriendo falsamente para frustración de él quien me miro herido.

Tuve la impresión de que quiso replicar y decir algo pero justo en ese momento Shikamaru hablo para ordenar como íbamos. Justo después de señalar el orden Naruto se aproximo a mí con gran enojo; lo pude ver en sus ojos, estaba molesto y ciertamente frustrado, lo digo ya no sólo por sus gestos,sino también en la forma que tomo mi mano...me hizo daño,pero no replique. Su agarre era fuerte al principio pero a medida que íbamos entrando al lugar cambió a uno mas suave y entrelazo sus manos con la mía haciendo que en mi interior se removieran mis sentimientos por él.

Entramos entre empujones hasta llegar a la barra para quedarnos allí.

_**/:::::/::::::::::::/:::::::::::/::::::::/:::::::/:::::/**_

Pasaron aproximadamente alrededor de tres horas , tres horas en las todos bebimos como cosacos y yo la primera, algo que sorprendió a tenten quien se pasado la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo.

Yo solo me excusaba en que quería disfrutar, olvidar por un rato todas las fatalidades de mi vida.

tenten no me dijo por qué ella me entendía a la perfección, ella también estaba rota y vacía por dentro. Y sin ser ella consciente fue mi aliada silenciosa para poder hacer lo que tenía pensado hacerle esta noche a Naruto.

Pero , os seré honesta, el alcohol es un arma de doble filo. Te puede ayudar a hacer cosas que nunca harías como llevarte a la desgracia.

Ahogador de penas y desborde de desinhibición.

Eso es lo que es el Alcohol.

Naruto se paso toda la noche observándome de reojo creyendo que yo no me daba cuenta de ello y por momentos se quedaba pensativo. Tal vez pensando en todo el daño lo me había hecho, pero eso sería demasiado bueno para mí. Seguramente estaba pensado en como interactuar con sakura quien había casi literalmente emborrachado a Sasuke y se lo había llenado a la pista a bailar,¿Cómo? Ni lo sé ni me importa pero creo que a Naruto si.

Eso hizo que girara mi cuerpo para llamar al camarero ,que por cierto estaba bastante bien; y aprovechando que Tenten se había ido a bailar con Chou, le dije que me pusiera un chupito de lo más fuerte que hubiera.

-¿Tequila?...-

-Si, es lo más fuerte que tengo pero hay un problema ...-

-¿Cómo?...- le pregunte por que no oía apenas debido a los altos decibelios de la música.

- tienes que comer antes limón y sal..-

-Vale,¿Cómo se hace...? .-

Lo observe con atención así como miraba de reojo a Naruto quien me observo celoso y enojado, y eso me gusto pero me dio igual por que ya lo tenía.

-Vale...- le susurre al camarero

Me sirvió el chupito y hice lo que me dijo: primero la sal en mi muñeca , bebí el líquido que me quemo literalmente la garganta ¡que licor tan fuerte por dios!; y justo después me comí el limón.

Mi cara se contrajo mientras sentía bajar el licor que me hizo sacudir la cabeza. Vi de nuevo a Naruto quien me miro con reproche y enojo mientras se bebía de golpe la media copa que tenía.

- Otro...- le dije al camarero sonriente quien me devolvió la sonrisa.

Me sirvió otro y volvimos a realizar la misma acción y volví a mirar a Naruto pero este ya no estaba en su sitio. Mire un poco más el lugar para buscar pero no lo encontré y para colmo el tequila me subió de golpe y ya no enfocaba bien nada. Mire al camarero quien me sonreía con clara intensión de ligar conmigo y a mi él no me interesaba si no estaba viéndome Naruto.

Me bebí el otro solo por rabia por que el no estaba y justo cuando le iba a pedir otro más al camarero lo sentí.

-No es necesario que le sirvas...que le sirvas otro...– lo oí decir detrás mío mientras yo giraba mi torso para observarlo.

Yo lo mire arqueando una ceja sin comprender como había llegado hasta allí.

-Dejame...-articule para llamar la atención del camarero de nuevo.

-Como quieras.- susurro mientras sentí como enrollaba una de sus manos en mi cintura y me jalaba hacia atrás para sorpresa mía llevándome lejos de la barra.

Comencé a oponerme a su agarre , y pronto nos vimos enzarzados en una serie de forcejeos, por mi parte y empujones por parte de la gente que se encontraba en la pista.

He de reconocer que el que Naruto viniera por mí me gusto, por que había conseguido lo que quería, pero el forcejar con él y el fuerte agarre que sostenía mi cintura me provocaron un revuelto de estómago.

-Naruto...- lo llamé mientras sujetaba el brazo que mantenía mi agarre girando mi tronco.

-Necesito ir al baño no me encuentro bien...- le dije perdiendo casi por completo las fuerzas.

-Joder...- lo escuche quejarse.

De ahí de lo único que fui consciente fue que a él no lo dejaron entrar al baño de mujer y que yo entre directo a uno a vomitar.

Salí al pasillo medio tambaleándome y sacudiendo mi cabeza y parpadeando varias veces buscando a Naruto.

Lo busque en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado, pero él ya no estaba, se había ido.

Mire a todos lados e intente enfocarlo con la poca luz que iluminaban aquellas luces destellantes y parpadeasntes de colores, y nada.

Me había dejado sola...¿A caso todo el paripe que hizo para sacarme de la barra para que el camarero dejara de ligar conmigo fue para esto? ¿Para dejarme aquí tirada?

Golpe bajo.

Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo tan bajo que sin yo ser consciente empece a llorar. Lloraba por mí ,lloraba por él , lloraba por los dos y por todo lo que había pasado. Era tan dañino tan doloroso, tan enfermizo... tanto como sentir mil puñales clavándose de golpe en mi corazón.

Y lloraba por lo que iba hacer a continuación era simple asqueroso y despecho.

Camine un poco con lágrimas en mis ojos mientras me quede pegada a una de las paredes del garito. No me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes de llegar al lugar donde estábamos, además que sentía un terrible dolor de pies causado por los tacones negros que llevaba.

Cerré los ojos durante unos minutos para abrirlos y encontrarme de bruces con una chico alto y apuesto, pero no tanto como mi Naruto.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú llorando?.- me pregunto acercándose a mí con gestos felinos mientras me acorralaba a la pared.

Primero empezó siendo cortes, pero yo no quería nada con él, así que cuando rechace amablemente todos sus intentos por conquistarme, perdió los estribos tomándome fuertemente por los hombros.

- ¡Ahh!.- me queje al sentir la presión sobre estos.

Trate de zafarme de él como pude, claro, era una Kunoichi fuerte, había combatido en la guerra y podía quitármelo de encima sino fuera por que el maldito alcohol en mis venas me había dejado bastante tocada, se había llevado todas mis fuerzas y para colmo el mareo parecía aumentar.

Me hacía sentir tan débil como el fino cristal. Y eso no me gustaba.

-Por ...por favor ...déjeme .- le pedí.

Pero como si de un mecanismo de defensa se tratase y de forma inconsciente mi corazón me traiciono. y entonces cuando iba a gritar el nombre del único que poseía mi corazón, él tipo me silencio con un beso.

Asqueroso. Vilmente asqueroso.

Como pude y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía lo empuje alejandolo unos metros de mí mientras yo me escabullía de ese lugar.

Él tipo se giró y justo cuando iba a cogerme del brazo apareció él, mi Naruto.

-¡hey tú! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tienes algún problema con ella? .- le encaró al tío de inmediato mientras yo me fui a refugiar en su pecho mientras el pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros en un abrazo protector y posesivo.

-Nada tronco, no pasa nada, sólo que no deberías dejar a tu pida por ahí sólita...- le dijo el tío mientras se marchaba.

Yo lo mire con odio y desprecio al atrevido mientras se perdí entre la multitud.

Naruto al igual que yo observamos como el tipo se perdía entre esa masa de gente descontrolada bailando. Mientras el tipo se alejaba sentí el gesto más maravilloso del mundo, suena estúpido e incluso cursi , pero para mí era importante.

Su cabeza, Naruto había apoyado su cabeza sobre la mía -¿Cuantas veces no había soñado con esto? miles, millones de veces-mientras me apretaba más a su cuerpo en un gesto totalmente de protección.

Estaba realmente emocionada,esta contenta, por que después de tanto tiempo me sentía de nuevo segura con él pero tal cual vino se fue cuando se despejo de mi y me empujo con sumo cuidado como si tan siquiera pudiese romperme, como si fuese de un objeto frágil de mucho cuidado.

-¿ Qué te hizo?.-empezó a interrogarme.

-¿Qué paso Hinata? –me preguntó y se veía sinceramente preocupado.

Desconcertante para mí su actitud. O tal ves no...ya lo tenía , ahí estaba lo que había estado buscado toda la noche, ya lo tenía...

-Nada, no pasa nada. De verdad.-

-No me mientas Hinata...- siseo mientras sentía como poco a poco mis pies retrocedían y mi espalda chocaba contra la fría pared de nuevo.

-No ...no lo hago, es...es...en serio.-

-Hinata –me miró intensamente acercándose y pegandose más a mí.

-¿Qué te hizo?.- insistió aún más cerca de mi cuerpo y yo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Qué? no, no, no Naruto ..no pasa nada, el no me hizo nada...- ¿por que de pronto empece a asustarme? Fue por su mirada, fue la que me dio miedo...

Me quede callada por unos instantes ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle que él tipo ese me había besado de forma arbitraria? ¿Se enojaría por ello?

-Hinata...- Me llamo la atención.

Desvié mi mirada antes de contestarle. Ya no quería seguir con esto...

-Naruto ...no...no me encuentro bien...por favor ...-

Empece a llamarlo pero el sólo me observo como sino me escuchara.

Y de la nada su voz sonó seria , como un alarido helado como el más frío hielo, al igual que endureció sus facciones.

-Hazme perder mi tiempo una vez más.- me dijo subiendo su otra mano a la misma altura que se encontraba la otra.

-Y te juro que no respondo...-Me dijo mientras se inclinaba poco poco rozando mis labios.

Sus labios, malditos sean sus labios que me hicieron caer antes mis deseos y dejándome llevar por ellos.

_Caso error._

Lo bese , saque mi lengua y la introduje directamente en su boca consiguiendo hacerlo gemir de sorpresas así como un descomunal deseo de estar otra vez bajo su cuerpo.

¡Al diablo todo!

¡Malditos sentimientos!

Ya había obtenido lo que quería, lo quería a él y ahora no lo iba a soltar. Tal vez me arrepentiría y me reprochare y llorase lágrimas de sangre al día siguiente por haber caído bajo su maldito embrujo, por dejarme llevar por ese amor estúpido que siento por él, pero me permití el lujo de disfrutar, de disfrutar el ahora.

Deje que todo fluyera...la música ...esa música me embauco en su danza errante, una danza que me llevo a apegar su cuerpo con él mío, la música fue la que hizo que disfrutara rozando nuestras pelvis; de seguir y no parar.

¡Mierda conmigo!

¡Estúpidos sentimientos!

Me odiaba por ser tan débil y volátil. pero así es este estupendo amor por ti Naruto...totalmente enfermizo e incontrolable, pero quiero , quiero tenerte esta noche, quiero estar en tu cama, sobre tus sábanas ,entre tu cuerpo y el colchón...

_Te quiero tener dentro de mí..._

-Dime...¿Qué te hizo...?.- me pregunto alejando sus venenosos labios de los míos, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a seguir con esto , no esta noche.

Rozo la punta de nuestras narices mientras nuestro aliento a alcohol se asentaba y volvimos a besarnos con más ahínco con más necesidad...quería volverlo loco , quería excitarlo, quería que me deseara...

¿Tan malo es eso?

_Sí...bastante..._

Nuestros cuerpos siguieron aquella música, su cuerpo seguía con dificultades mi cintura que parecía tener vida propia.  
Ya casi lo tenía, así que acerque más mi cuerpo al suyo pegando mis senos a su duro pecho y gemí en su boca en clara provocación...

-No me provoques...Hinata...-me susurro al oído. Hay Naruto...si tu supieras que eso mismo es lo que quiero , quiero provocarte , quiero ...sólo quiero que me quieras...

-Habla...- susurro e insistió en mi oído después de besar mi cuello y pasar sus dos manos a mi espalda y cintura pegandome aun más a él mientras este me empujando contra la pared para que mi manos inquietas le proporcionaran caricias poco decorosas.

Yo a esas alturas quería tenerlo entre mis piernas y gemir su nombre. Oí como la gente gritaba por el sonido de la música , y yo solo gemía por el grado de excitación.

-Hinata...-susurro mi nombre cuando despegué mis labios de los suyos llevándome conmigo su labio inferior separándome de él y poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho.

Tal vez...¡No! Seguro me arrepentiría de lo que le voy a pedir ...pero entiéndame...mi corazón domina a mi mente racional que me grita a viva voz:

_¡No! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! _

_¡Vas a sufrir!_

_¡Te vas a ser daño!_

-Vámonos...- le susurro sobre sus labios observando como él se relame los suyos ante mi petición subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar mis labios con su dedo pulgar mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Y como si fuese una orden coge mi mano fuertemente para marcharnos ambos de ahí y terminar este juego en su cama...o eso creía yo...

_**/:::::::/::::::::::/::::::::::/::::::::::::::/:::::::::/**_

Todo sucedió muy rápido...no sabría decir que tanto por que justo cuando estaba cerca de la salida algo, o mejor dicho alguien tiro de mi haciendo que soltara la mano de Naruto.

Tiro de mi sin yo ser capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y frenar.

Otra vez la maldita pared choca con mi espalda y yo cierro mis ojos al sentir el golpe y la música se sientes más fuerte que antes.

Los abro e intento ponerme en pie para encontrarme de frente con él mismo tipo que me beso.

Pero no esta solo ...ahora hay dos...

Soy una Kunoichi , sí, y puedo con ellos...pero estoy bajo el efecto del alcohol además de que no soy una persona a la que le gusten las peleas, así que les pido amablemente que me dejen marchar pero no lo hace.

Y yo insisto e insisto y ellos sólo me dicen palabras obscenas , así que mortificada por ellos y en vista que no me dejan intentó hacer lo mismo que hice la vez anterior, pero al contrario que aquella ocasión este me detiene y me empuja contra la pared...

Y ahí empezó todo...y sin yo poder hacer nada...

-Quieto ...-lo oí decir arrastrando cada palabra con furiosa.

-Si yo fuera tú, nisiquiera lo intentaría.-

-¡Suéltame miserable! .–

Y ahí vino el primer golpe que recibió Naruto en su rostro mientras yo me llevaba ambas manos a mi boca por el asombro.

Y casi al mismo tiempo le llego el segundo el cual le rompió el labio inferior

Naruto alzo su cabeza sin inmutarse, como si los golpes no le hubiesen dolido apenas; sin soltar en lo mas mínimo la muñeca del tipo le propinó un golpe fuerte en el estómago, tanto así que escupió sangre. Este soltó su muñeca y vi como caía al suelo retorciendose de dolor.

Fue a por el tio que le propinó los puñetazos y lo cogió con gran velocidad y maestría por el cuello levantándolo unos metros sobre el suelo.

El otro tío que estaba en el suelo intentó levantarse y en cuanto lo intento mi Naruto le propino una fuerte patada sobre la espalda haciendo crujir sus huesos.

Enseguida la gente empezó a gritar y a salir del garito a prisa mientras yo me acerca al hombre que están en el suelo para asegurarme de que estaba vivo.

Entre en pánico...estaba asustada...tenía miedo...miedo de lo que les podía hacer...los iba a matar...y todo por mi culpa...

Le grite le suplique que parara , que lo dejara que ya esta bien, incluso intente forcejar con él pero fue inútil ya que el me empujo.

¡Dios! Empece a llorar y gritar pidiendo ayuda para que alguien vienes y lo detuviese. No parecía él, ese no era mi Naruto, este tenía la mira fría y sin compasión.

Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer y mi llanto se hizo más fuerte cuando vi la cara del hombre cambiar por completo de color.

¡Bastas ,basta ,basta! ¡Naruto para! No paraba de repetirle con voz desgarrada en llanto.

Le grite y como si mis súplicas fuesen escuchadas lo soltó.

Mejor dicho Sasuke hizo que lo soltera. Y por unos instantes los ojos ónix de Sasuke me miraron y cuando lo hizo Naruto se le zafó y tuvo que cogerlo con más fuerza y llevárselo a rastra del lugar mientras este no hacía más que insultar al Uchiha.

Las chicas llegaron enseguida a donde estaba yo de rodillas junto al tío que estaba en el suelo.

- Hinata ¿Estas bien? .- me pregunto preocupada Tenten.

Yo solo la mire y después durante unos segundo a Naruto , lo mire con miedo y con desprecio... Y me eche a llorar abrazándola con fuerza.

Estuve así un rato mientras Ino y Sakura curaban a los dos hombres tendidos en el suelo.

Tras unos minutos salimos todos del locas que se había quedado vacío por la pelea.

Ya estando fuera me entere de varias cosas que yo no desconocía :

1.- Naruto no me había dejado sola en el cuarto de baño cuando fui a vomitar. simplemente de había ido al lugar donde estábamos para no levantar sospecha y cuando le informo a Shikamaru que yo me había al cuarto de baño él se "ofreció" para irme a buscar e irnos de allí. volvió por mí

2.- Cuando me solté de su mano , este volvió a encontrarse con Shikamaru y le contó una verdad a medias. Shikamaru quería ir por mí; casi lo hubiese preferido,pero Naruto se lo impidió y le dijo que nos esperasen fuera...

_Y lo demás ya lo sabéis..._

_**/::::::::/::::::::::/:::::::::/:::::::::/:::::::::/**_

De camino a casa fue un interrogatorio.

Yo simplemente les conté un verdad a medias.

Les dije que le informé a Naruto que me iba al cuarto de baño y que este se ofreció a acompañarme pero que yo me negué.

Cuando salí de este les conté que el mismo tipo al que Naruto golpeo ya me había estado molestando antes y que yo me pude librarme sola de él.

Les conté que Naruto me encontró y me dijo que ya nos íbamos y cuando estábamos a punto de salir alguien tiro de mí.

Y lo demás ya lo sabían, empezó la pelea por que uno de ellos quiso pasarse conmigo. También admitid con una profunda vergüenza que estaba bastante ebria. Pero ninguno dijo nada por que ellos también los estaban.

En el camino hacia nuestra casas pude escuchar a Sakura comentar que iría a ver a Naruto para ver como estaba y hablar con él, sé que dijo algo más pero no llegue a oírlo ya que en ese momento nos separamos todos para ir nuestras respectivas casas.

Tenten me acompaño hasta la mía y yo se lo agradeció profundamente. Después entre en la mansión Hyuga en absoluto silencio, y agradecí a los dioses que nadie me hubiese visto.

Subí a mi habitación , me quite la ropa y me metí directo a la ducha.

Había sido una noche muy larga y estaba cansada ,muy cansada...así que en cuento me acosté y me tape con las sábanas caí en un profundo sueño, siendo consciente que dentro de unas horas todos sabrían sobre lo sucedido esta noche.

Sería un día duro...

_**/:/::/:/:/**_

Pero también os diré que no fue el único ...hubieron varios, bastantes días de reproches, desconfianza y celos, sobre todo esto último ya que Naruto después de lo que paso esa noche cambio...parecía temerle a cualquier hombre que se acercase a mí o intentara algo más que tener una amistad y no eso, pero tampoco podía controlar el que yo me acercarse a ellos...lo ocultaba bien , se había convertido en un maestro y yo ...al igual que él callaba no decía nada , lo dejaba ...

¿Sabéis por que?

Por qué así estaba pagando su daño...

Los días pasaron y yo durante ese tiempo iba a visitar a Kiba todas las tardes hasta que salió del hospital.

Para ese entonces yo ya le había contado mi "versión " de los hechos sobre lo ocurrido.

No dijo mucho al respecto , simplemente me pregunto si le había dado las gracias a Naruto , cosa que nunca hice y que sin embargo, mentía con un "sí". Claro, esto llego a oídos de Naruto quien cual cómplice afirmo y confirmo mi "verdad".

Los días pasaron, exactamente dos semanas, de las cuales una estuve de misión en el país del viento y no supe nada de Naruto.

Pero el destino es capricho...y al día siguiente de llegar yo de misión , exactamente alrededor de las siete de la tarde salí a dar un paseo a despejarme un poco...y ahí lo vi...

Miles de preguntas y sensaciones invadieron mi cuerpo al verlo.

Él detuvo su paso y me miro directamente a los ojos. Sus bellos ojos azules se veían apagados, heridos cual cachorro ... Mi cuerpo se tensó enseguida y mi corazón empezó a latir a cada paso que yo daba.

El no se movió de su sitio solo me siguió con la mirada.

Yo trague saliva antes de de hablar.

-Gra...Gracias...- le susurre. Sabiendo a la perfección a que me refería.

-De nada...¿Cómo estas?...-

-Bien...¿Y tú como estas?...- me aventure a preguntar.

-Bien...- me Contesto secamente sin emoción alguna, aunque pareciese como si pronunciarlo le hubiese costado la misma vida.

Yo mire sus precioso ojos azules apagados...quería saber que le pasaba...aunque no lo aparezca estaba preocupada y sufría por él, aunque por otra parte me alegraba de que estuviera mal...como lo estuve,como yo lo estaba ...

-¿Por qué me miras así? .- me pregunto herido. Su tono de voz sonaba lastimero.

-¿Có...cómo así?...- le conteste sonriendo para quitar un poco la incómoda situación mientras me inclinaba hacia él. Levante una mano y tomé su barbilla con la misma delicadeza que él aplicaba en mi cuando me tocaba .Pero de pronto, con un movimiento brusco, alejó el rostro de mis manos.

-No me toques.- me contesto dando un paso atrás.

No insistí, pero sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho y un nudo en mi garganta...¿tal vez estaba molesto conmigo por mentir ? ¿O por no darle las gracias por salvarme de esos tipos , o a lo mejor estaba molesto por que no me había visto?...¿o por que yo no lo había ido a buscar? ¿Qué era? ¿Qué es? ...

¿O tal vez me echaba de menos?...

¡Sí claro Hinata! Como no ...

Por un lado estaba preocupada y sufría por él , eso era inevitable.  
Ya lo sabía, era consciente de que mi amor por él era lo que me frenaba para seguir con esto en parte ...Mi lucha interna entre mi dolor y mi amor por él era realmente agotador y agónico...sin embargo, mi otra yo,esa que clamaba venganza le encantaba sacar su furia, le gustaba retarlo, sacar lo peor de él, lo desafiaba a hacer todo lo que nunca antes había hecho. Gritarme lleno de coraje, ese que llevaba lava en sus venas, ese que me acorralaba entre su cuerpo y la pared , entre su cuerpo y su cama...Él que aparentaba estar muy preocupado. Tenerlo de mal humor todo el día...

Ese era el Naruto que ni siquiera él conocía y el que yo quería...

Sólo para destruirlo como él hizo conmigo...matando mi pureza...

Baje mi mano tragandome su rechazo , así como mi mirada se torno dolida.

-¿Por...por qué?...-le pregunto en un susurro suave.

-He de irme...Adiós ...- me dijo sin más dejándome totalmente desconcertada mientras posaba cual caricia una de sus manos en mi hombros.

Yo cerré los ojos...y ahí, la oí a ella saludarme a lo lejos junto a Sasuke...

Me gire y los salude a ambos con una falsa sonrisa mientras observaba a Naruto quien no me dirigió ni una sola mirada ya que toda su atención era para Sakura...

Duele, lástima ver como la prefiere y la trata a ella...Con dignidad me fui de allí tragandome su rechazo que, sí, lo admito me dolió así como la rabia entro en mi cuerpo...

Pasaron tres días de los cuales sólo nos cruzamos una vez y nos saludamos como siempre de forma "formal" pero ninguna cruzo más de un "Hola" por que los dos siempre íbamos acompañados por alguien...

Nuestras palabras eran unas , pero nuestras miradas eran otra...

Pero un día, una tarde todo cambio...una tarde en la que sentí miedo de él

Sus lindos ojos azules centellaron celos, coraje, dolor, parecía un hombre herido, estaba enojado...en ese instante sentí miedo y pánico de él...Miedo de él , del hombre al que yo misma me había encargado de convertido en mi guardián, al hombre que amaba...

Y Todo por...

_**To Be continue...**_

_**/:-/:-/:-/**_

_Bien, ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, por que esto cada vez se esta poniendo más complicado. U_U pero espero que les este gustando.__Ahora paso a contestar sus comentarios así como agradecerles desde aquí el que Pongan mis historias en favorito. Muchas gracias._

**Akane:** si bueno el emo-vengador no es tonto xD me alegro que te hay gustado, espero que este también. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Anna**: Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este tambié por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo

**ShikaPyyon:** jajajja! Gracias muchas por el seguimiento. ( me ha sonado en plan Twitter) espero que este también te haya por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.  
**  
****Alabdiel: **Si pobre hombre. XD jajajja. Hinata también tiene lo suyo...si , el emo-vengador no e tonto y de da cuenta de las cosas. El Rubio esta en una situación bastante volátil pero veamos a que este también te haya por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo. ^^

**NyH: **me alegro que te haya gustado ahora ya puedes ver más acción entre los por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Ichi:**me alegría que te haya gustado espero que este también. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**edgichi: **disculpado estas. De verdad agradezco tus palabras son realmente gratificantes, sinceramente el amor rosa nunca me a gustado mucho pero tiene su punto , yo soy más de lo oscuro ese toque de morbo que todos tenemos.  
Me alegro haberte engrandado, espero que este también te haya gustado.  
Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**starsolf: **me alegría he te haya encantado. La verdad es que si Naruto ya esta perdiendo sus estribos y esta en la cuerda floja. Espero que este también te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Hammi Yang**: oh! No mueras vive que tienes que dejar comentarios! (Jajajajja! Es broma) pues espero que este también te haya gustado de verdad muchas gracia por tus palabras y este espero se este a la altura.  
Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**karmina:** me alegro que te guste la historia. Una Hinata con sentimientos contradictores. No gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de leerla, espero que este también te haya gustado.

**diana carolina:** hola! Cuanto time si verte por estos lares! Jajaja! No el pobre esta en un estado emocional muy volátil. Jajaj! Espero que este te haya gustado.  
Gracias por tu comentario y n

os vemos en el próximo.

**Kyoko Nakamura:** espero compensarte con este capítulo los que le falto al otro. Si el emo-vengador no es tonto y ya de esta haciendo a la situación. No tramo nada! Ajjaja! Mentira si ...espero que este te haya gustado, Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

_**/:::::/:::::::::::::/::::::::::/:::/**_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Por qué ha costado. U___U_

_Nos vemos en el próxim__o_

_Un saludo de_

_Tenshou Gestsuga.__  
_


	13. Chapter 14

_**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores y lectoras de esta historia. Sí , ya sé , he tardado un poco , pero no mucho solo lo suficiente para que llegara la inspiración. **_

_**Siendo sincera creo que le falto algo más pero no sé que es , así que espero les guste tal **_

_**y como esta y si no es así díganmelo saber por medio de reviws , y si es el caso contrario que os ha gustado también , me hace feliz ver sus comentarios^^ .**_

_**Ya saben que esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y que los personajes por desgracia**_

_**no son míos son de Kishimoto , (por desgracia)...(apropósito el manga esta súper interesante *_*) **_

_PD: ya sé que no me harán caso pero si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad , no te preocupes yo a tú edad también lo hacia, así salí pervertida total ¡ajajajaja! _

_Espero que disfruten. _

_**Capítulo 11.- Mentira.**_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde lo sucedido aquella noche en el bar. Exactamente dos semanas habían transcurrido de aquel incidente.

Pero también diré que sin duda alguna , las dos peores semanas de mi vida fueron las posterior a lo que sucedió en aquel antro.

Porque fue cuando todo explotó.

Y aún faltaba lo peor.

Varios días en los que esperé un gesto de gratitud de Hinata. Que viniera a mí y me diera las gracias por protegerla, por defenderla.

Cosa que nunca llego.

En los que kakashi me dio el sermón sin represalias, dado que todo fue para defender a una "amiga" ,según yo; En los que Hinata mintió al decir que había venido a mí a agradecerme el gesto; y yo como estúpido confirme su mentira por que tenía la absurda fe y esperanza de que mi puerta sonara y al abrirla encontrarmela a ella con un gesto tierno, que de su preciosa boca salieran las palabras que tanto esperé y que nunca llegaron .

Pero no fue así.

Por que ella me de volvió el gesto de una forma ruin y rastrera haciendome daño. Hinata en esos días que yo la esperaba con los brazos abierto había ido día tras día a ver a Kiba.

Eso como comprenderán me sentó fatal. Me sentía un idiota. Sentía que otro se había llevado el premio por el cual yo luche...pero...

¿Qué puedo hacer yo si esa es la historia de mi vida?

¿Por qué a él y no a mí?

¿Por qué lo vas a ver a él si él no te salvo?

¿Por qué él ? ¿Por qué no yo?

Si fui yo quien te defendió, quien te protegió, quien daría la vida por ella.

No lo entiendo Hinata.

No te entiendo Hinata.

A veces tengo la sensación de que juegas conmigo a tu antojo , que soy tú juguete , que haces y desases conmigo y yo te dejo y te sigo el juego por que me gusta, por que me gusta que me busques, por que me gusta saber que dependes de mí... Pero a veces pienso que soy yo él que depende de ti

Todavía no sé que es exactamente , pero tengo la agoniosa necesidad de ti … Me duele el pecho cuando te veo y sé que estas con otro.

Cuando otro que no soy yo se te acerca, por que no sé con que intensiones se acercan a ti y tú los recibes con un sonrisa jodidamente dulce y amable, por que eres de naturaleza afable.

Y eso me molesta.

Sé que tengo competencia, sé que no puedo ejercer ni pedirte nada por que...

¡Mierda!

¡No somos nada! ¡Y eso me molesta! ¡No sabes cuanto me molesta!

¡Y joder! No sé por que, no entiendo esto, no lo entiendo , por que se supone que yo no te amo que eres solo una amiga, yo lo decidí así , pero también sé que tengo miedo y que esa decisión no me gusta ...Enserio Hinata ayudame a entenderme,ayudame a entenderte...

No sé por que te hago esto , no sé ….no logro entender del todo este sentimiento...que se esta clavando en mi pecho día a día y yo no haga por detenerlo, simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

Siento celos...muchos...demasiados de todos...no quiero que se te acerquen, soy egoísta por que no te quiero compartir, y es absurdo, pero a la vez sé que esta mal, sé que no eres un objeto sino una persona , el problema es que eres mí persona, mía.

Juro, te juro que no sé que me paso...no pude contenerlo...

Me siento mal , me siento terriblemente mal por haberte gritado de esta forma , no sé, ya no recuerdo si lo había hecho antes así , a nadie le había gritado de esta forma. Y lo peor es que lo hice con furia , rugiendo como una fiera desatando mi ira, mi molestia y frustración contra ti.

Simplemente no tenías que haberme dicho eso...no de esa forma...

Yo solo intento...ya no sé lo que intento...

Y lo que era peor es que ese sólo era el principio de mi furia que se estaba desatando dentro de mí como un volcán a punto de erupcionar , no podía ni imaginar lo que sucedería después...

-Na...Naruto, suéltame...me haces daño...-

Duele...me duele más a mí que a ti...no soy así...tú sabes que no soy así...que yo nunca te haría daño...

Pero no puedo controlarlo ... Por qué este sentimiento, estos celos me controlan a mí...Es horrible sentirse así Hinata...Entiéndeme, o intentalo al menos.

-¡Escúchame bien! Más te vale que no lo estés diciendo enserio Hinata, por que sí me entero ,por que sí me vuelves a mentir, tú serás la responsable de lo que le pase al cerdo que se vuelva a acercar a ti y peor será si no me lo dices ¡Te juro que lo mato! ¡ Te lo juro Hinata!. Y tú serás la culpable de ello.- la solté tomando la delantera pero lo suficiente como para asegurarme que vendría detrás mía.

Y así fue cuando oí de tras de mi sus suaves pasos así como un sollozo que me atravesó el pecho y me encogió el estómago.

¡Maldita sea, no llores!

No llores , no lo hagas por que me desgarra el alma.

Por que soy yo el que te hace daño , pero no quiero hacerlo , lo juro. Yo nunca haría nada para dañarte, comprende Hinata que no quiero que te lastimen.

Es sólo que no quiero perderte, no me dejes de querer...

_**/::::/:::/:::/**_

Todo empezó cuando salíamos del Ichiraku. Sakura nos había contando, tanto a mí como a Sasuke la versión de Hinata sobre los hechos , incluyendo un detalle que era desconocedor por mi parte. Me sentí herido molesto y ciertamente traicionado.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me mintió?

¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad cuando se lo pregunte?

Si había una cosa que yo no soportara y odiaba era la mentira, y Hinata me había mentido. ¿Por qué mierda me miento? ¿Es que acaso no confía en mí?

Por eso no me daba la cara , por eso prefería ir a ver a su querido amigo y no venir a mí por que sabía que había hecho mal mintiéndome ¡ Y claro! no tenía valor suficiente para verme.

Sakura acababa de contarme la versión de Hinata de lo que sucedió esa noche, algo que yo no sabía y que me había enfurecido.

¡El Cabrón la había besado a la fuerza! ¡A mi Hinata! ¡La beso! Y no solo eso ¡Le había metido mano! Y no había sido una sino ¡Dos veces! ¡Dos malditas veces! El hijo de puta se merecía lo que le había hecho.

En cuanto Sakura me lo contó sentía una ansiedad apoteosa de salir corriendo he ir a buscarla y reclamarle, quería que me dirá un explicación del por que me mintió y no me dijo que ese asqueroso tipo la había besado.

¿Cómo osaba a besarla?

¿Con que derecho?

¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocarla?

En aquel momento me recrimine el hecho de no haberle roto todos sus huesos a ese maldito bastardo...

No había error. Sakura no mentiría de esa forma ella no sería capas de mentir nunca. Sakura nos lo había contado durante el almuerzo a mí y Sasuke quien me miro escrutamente y seguramente quería ver mi reacción al saber yo, que otro tipo había tocado a mi Hinata.

-No vayas a hacer nada estúpido, Naruto...-murmuró Sasuke cuando Sakura se alejó un poco de nosotros para saludar a Ino.

Me miro con recelo y yo no le iba a dar la oportunidad de que me descubriera...  
Simplemente me trague la rabia y los celos que sentí al enterarme que otro la había besado.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué esperas que haga?. - le conteste con tranquilidad con la vista al frente en un todo desconcertante. Haciéndole el sueco.

-Olvídalo...-

-Como quieras...- le conteste encogiendo los hombros al ver venir a nosotros a Sakura para ir cada uno a hacer sus cosas.

Después de enterarme de lo que verdaderamente sucedió es anoche , ahora si todas las piezas me encajaban en la cabeza . La verdad no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido esa noche gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido incluso llegue a pensar que gran parte de los trozos que recordaba como flases eran cosa mía y no me encajaban del todo.

Pero ahora si , ahora si que sí , sabia ya bien lo había pasado ya recordé todo , pero ya era un poco tarde por que cuando fui , sí , fui a buscar a Hinata, resulto que Kakashi la había enviado de misión durante una semana...

¡Una semana!

¡Una semana sin saber de ella!

De un plumazo toda esa rabia toda esa furia y molestia fue sustituida por el miedo,por la incertidumbre , la preocupación , la angustia de saber que no estaba cerca de mí para protegerla , así como miles de preguntas de ...de todo tipo vino a mi mente, a mi cuerpo ….

ella sola por ahí … ¿y si alguien la atacaba? ¿y si tropesaba y se hacia daño y no podía pedir ayuda?

¡Dios! Eso me angustiaba de sobremanera.

Así me fue , que noche tras noche durante esa maldita semana apenas pude dormir cinco horas seguidas. Intentaba ocupar el tiempo en otras cosas como en salir más con Sakura y Sasuke , así como estar en las guardia.

Necesitaba una ocupación que no fuera pensar en Hinata que al parecer se había vuelto mi hobby.

Fue una semana terrible para mi alma y mi cuerpo que fueron atormentados por el miedo.

La semana se me pasos a cuenta gotas. Tenía la sensación de que los días eran más largos y las noches eternas.

Sufría por ella , sufría por sí algo malo le hubiese pasado. No es que no confiara en ella y en su capacidad como ninja, en quien no confiaba era en los demás.

Y como si despertase de una pesadilla llego el día de su regreso. La espere toda la noche escondido cerca de la puerta de la aldea por que así era la única forma en la que podría conciliar el sueño. De darle paz a mi mente.

Cuando la vi entrar por la puerta el alma regresó a mi , así como una sonrisa asomo en mi rostro al verla llegar sana y salva.

Verla llegar me tranquilizo de forma inmediata.

Quise acercarme pero no lo hice...no lo hice por que no tenía sentido que yo estuviera allí, no quería levantar sospecha y no tenía excusa alguna como para decir "¡Qué casualidad!" Más que nada por que eran las 3:46 de la madrugada.

La seguí hasta su casa sin que se diera cuenta y sin levantar sospechas , sólo para asegurarme que llegaba bien.

Parecía cansada...pobre seguro se esforzó mucho.

Y sonreí ante ese pensamiento de camino a casa donde por fin pude dormir con tranquilidad al saber que ella estaba de vuelta sana y salva.

Sé ,y soy consciente ,de que mi comportamiento no es normal , cualquiera me tacharía de lunatico, pero , simplemente no puedo con este sentimiento, es más fuerte que yo , por que sé que si la pierdo ...no sé , tal vez , sé pero no es hora de decir ni de admitirlo, o cuando lo haga sea demasiado tarde. Pero por ahora es lo que hay , es lo que siento que debo de hacer y a la vez dejar de hacer.

Sé que no esta bien que haga eso , sé que debería hacer algo al respecto pero es una carga emocional tan fuerte y tan desconcertante para mí , yo nunca antes había sentido tales celos, ni la misma Sakura había celado de esta manera tan posesiva y controladora , sí, por que también me volví controlador con ella, sólo con ella por que para mi ella era delicada como una flor pero a la vez muy fuerte en su fuero interno; alguien a quien debía proteger, que sentía la necesidad de proteger como ella había hecho tantas veces conmigo en la guerra sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás le dio igual todo,ella dio la vida por mí como yo la daría por ella si fuese necesario.

Pero poco me duro la alegría de su regreso...

Pasaron un par de días más antes de encontrarme con ella de nuevo y por casualidad.

A veces pienso que el mismo destino jugaba con ambos con el fin de divertirse con nosotros, o tal vez sea con otra finalidad muy distinta pero es cruel al jugar de esta forma con ambos.

Fue una tarde al rededor de las siete cuando la vi. Ella venia en el sentido contrario al mío metida en sus pensamientos cuando levanto la vista y me observo.

Su aspecto frágil era mi debilidad. Su rostro relajado paso a un llego de preocupación cierto temor y nerviosismo ataco su cuerpo cuando levanto su mirada y se encontró con mis ojos azules.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron. Sentí en mi pecho una combinación de emociones cuando la vi acercarse a mí.

Y cuando la tuve enfrenten me di cuenta de algo , algo que mi ser me estaba gritando a viva voz durante todo ese tiempo , y yo no era capaz de escucharlo...o mejor dicho no quería oírlo y mucho menos admitirlo.

La echaba de menos...

-Gra...Gracias...- Me susurro aquellas palabras por las que tanto había esperado.

-De nada...¿Cómo estas?...-Conteste de forma casi automática e intentando arrastrar las palabras para intentar que no se notará mi ansiedad por saber de ella.

-Bien...¿Y tú como estas?...-

Quise contestarle que mal. Que me encontraba bastante mal por ella.

Quise decirle : "Hinata, no estoy bien por que estaba preocupado por ti por que te habías ido y temía por sí algo te pasaba ¡Maldita sea! Te he echado de menos... Que el tiempo que haz estado fuera apenas he dormido. Me he dedicado a pensar en ti gran parte del tiempo, tanto de día como de noche , así como en esto , en nosotros , quiero decirte que te quiero ...que te quiero proteger...déjame estar contigo...tenemos que hablar y aclarar muchas cosas. Necesito pedirte perdón y que me ayudes a entender estos celos que me están matando, me están trasformando en algo que no soy."

Pero no lo hice.

No lo hice por orgullo, por que estaba dolido por que aun estaba ardido y herido por su mentira y por que al levantar ligeramente la vista recién llegaban Sasuke y Sakura con los que había quedado para ir a cenar con Ino, Shikamaru y Choi.

-Bien...- Me limite a contestar secamente anulando mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos mientras ella me miraba de esa forma , esa forma que tanto odiaba y no soportaba y menos viniendo de ella.

Me miro con lástima, con pena. Como sí yo fuese un perro abandonado.

Aquello me dolió más, más que otra cosa por que yo lo que menos quería era esa mirada, yo deseaba otra...

-¿Por qué me miras así? .-

-¿Có...cómo así?...-sonrió falsamente.

¡ Así Hinata, con lástima! ...quise Gritarle, más no lo hice, me lo tragué.

Observe como su mano subía poco a poco con la calara intensión de acariciar me la mejilla.

Juro que si hubiésemos estado en otras circunstancias habría cogido su mano con la mía y la hubiese puesto yo mismo en mi mejilla , he hubiese pasado mi cara por su suave mano para después besarsela con cariño y después besarla a ella con pasión, hasta quedarnos sin aliento. Por que eso era lo que realmente quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo eso me pedía mi cuerpo y el ese hormigueo en el estomago así como el acelerado mío corazón

Pero no.

No lo hice por que nos estaban observando , así que la rechace.

-No me toques.- Le conteste dando un paso atrás.

Sé que le dolió mi rechazo y en cierto grado aquello me gusto por que así por lo menos no era el único en este enfermizo y extraño juego que sufría.

-¿Por...por qué?...- susurro suave, más yo la ignore.

-He de irme...Adiós ...- Me despedí pasando una de mis manos en su hombro como si fuese una caricia silenciosa.

Corrí a donde estaban mis amigos y saludarlos como siempre de forma ruidosa Y extravagante.

Oí como ellos la saludaban y yo simplemente no quise mirarla. No quería hacerlo, por que sí lo hacia , me delataba y todo aquel teatro se vendría abajo gracias a las inquirentes miradas de Sasuke.

Y por ahí no pienso pasar.

En los días próximos solo nos topamos una vez y tanto ella como yo ibas acompañados ; ella por kuronai y el pequeño asumo y yo con Iruka.

Pero una tarde cuando iba de regreso a casa la vi a ella y no estaba sola.

En mi defensa solo diré que de forma automática , como si un mecanismo de defensa se activara en mi cuerpo que se movió por pura inercia , además me la debía.

Mi cuerpo se puso delante del de Hinata quien dio un paso atrás soltando de su garganta un gemido de sombro ante mi rapidez y acción.

Mi mano cerro empuñando fuerte el cuello de la camisa de aquel imbécil que se había atrevido a besrala.

Delante mía estaba ese individuo con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente con su boca abierta intentando balbucear , seguramente estupideces.

-Por...por favor...suéltame...- me susurro como pudo.

-¿Por qué lo haz hecho? ¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Como te atreviste a tocarla de nuevo? Te lo digo desde ya miserable no te le acerques sino quieres terminar peor que la ultima vez...-solté con ácido.

-¡No! Yo ..yo lo siento...por favor.. no pu..puedo respirar..- Sonreí de medio lado malisiosamente . A mí poco me importaba si respiraba o no.

-¡Naruto para! ¡Basta suéltalo! .- Escuché la voz de Hinata de tras mía.

-No es lo que piensas, ya basta suéltalo por favor..-

No quería soltarlo , pero lo hice por por el tono de voz de Hinata; yo a diferencia de Hinata, confiaba en ella.  
Me aleje de él dando unos pasos a tras sintiendo la ira por mis venas. El muy bastardo cayo al suelo de bruces para acabar sentado en el, estaba asustado , estaba temblando y seguramente sedando frío al saber a quien tenía en frente suya.

Vi como Hinata se acercaba al tipo ese a ayudarlo , aquello me desconcertó ¿Por que lo ayuda?

Si las miradas matasen , en se momento yo habría muerto por la que me echo Hinata, parecía molesta por lo que hice. Iba a replicar a preguntare por que lo ayudaba si había sido él el que tuvo la intensión de dañarla, el atrevido que la había besado.

-Será mejor que te vayas Hiro-kun, ya esta todo olvidado ¿De acuerdo? Acepto tus disculpas y Naruto-kun también.-sonrió.

¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Aceptar qué?

Vi como el tipo se levantaba con la ayuda de Hinata y me miraba con miedo. Observe como se incorporaba completamente de pie con la mirada hacia abajo asustado haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo...Yo lo siento mucho Naruto-san. De verdad lo siento no quería propasarme con su amiga , lo juro. Bebí de más y hice una tontería, le ruego y espero acepte mis sinceras disculpas no volverá a pasar se lo aseguro.-

Aquello me tomo por sorpresa.

¡Mierda! Había metido la pata. Pero aun así no me arrepiento de lo que le hice , por que así él era la viva prueba de que nadie , ningún ninja de pacotilla podría acercarse a mi hinata sin mi consentimiento.

-Ya ...- murmuré dándole la espalda cruzando mis brazos.

-Acepto tus...Tus disculpas, pero quedas advertido.- me gire de nuevo dándole la cara y acercándome hasta él dando unos pasos y acercandome a su rostro.

-Escucha.- le susurre al oído con una voz grave ,en claro tono de amenaza y advertencia.

- Esta de más que te diga que no te vas a volver a acercar a Hinata. No vas a volver a mírala , ¡jamás! Que ni se te ocurra tan siquiera hacerlo, Porque si descubro o me entero que le lanzas una mirada, por más pequeña e insignificante que sea, o si la ves de reojo, o si te atreves a tocarla aunque sea un pelo, te lo juro, y esto va para todos tus amigos y advierteles de lo que les puede pasar si lo hacen y a quien se enfrentan si lo hacen; voy a romperles todos los huesos, uno por uno, lenta, dolorosa y tortuosamente hasta que me supliquen que los mate. Dicho esta de más que esto queda entre nosotros, tú solo diles que no se acerquen y punto.- escuche como trago duro y empezaba a jadear de miedo seguramente.

Me aleje del tan Hiro y me puse al lado de Hinata quien me observaba con desconcierto.

-¿Entonces quedamos en eso amigo?.- le sonreí amplia y falsamente como si realmente fuéramos amigos; extendiéndole mi mano derecha.

El tipo se ergio e intento aparentar tranquilidad extendiéndome la mano con claro nerviosismo, claramente le temblaban de miedo.

-Cla...claro Naruto-san...no , no se preocupe yo me encargo. Todo bien. Y gracias por aceptar mis disculpas.-

Sin llegar a mirarla también le hablo y agradeció a Hinata.

-Y gracias a usted Hinata- san por aceptar mis disculpas también. Con su permiso me retiro. Una ultima cosa Hinata-san , cuídese, tenga cuidado, uno nunca sabe donde esta el verdadero peligro.-

Aquellas ultimas palabras me desconcertaron pero las ignore.

Ambos vimos como el tipo se alejaba con prisa de nosotros, de mí para ser específicos. Seguro estaría muerto de miedo.

Aún no sé si lo que le dije al tipo fue enserio, pero por lo menos con eso me aseguraba de que ningún estúpido de la aldea se le acercaba o osaba a quitármela.

-Naruto...-La oí llamarme.

La miré, con ese aspecto tímido y tierno , turbado por una capa de desconcierto pero a la vez lleno de tentación. Mi Hinata para mí se veía tan delicada con una delicadeza endemoniadamente tentante para mí. Esta mujer iba a ser mi perdición.

-¿Qué le haz...- pero no la deje continuar.

Aferre una de mis manos en su pequeña muñeca y la arrastré conmigo lejos de ese lugar , lejos de miradas indiscretas , lejos de todos , a un lugar donde pudiésemos hablar los dos claro de una vez por todas y así terminar con esta mierda que me estaba consumiendo por dentro , estos celos que me estaban matando y que cada vez se me hacia más difícil controlar.

Escuche como me pedía que parase, así como varias veces me pregunto a donde íbamos , pero yo solo me limite a caminar apresuradamente y alejarme todo lo posible de cualquier sitio donde nos pudiesen oír.

Me detuve y ella conmigo.

Solté su muñeca sutilmente y me puse enfrente de ella quien me miro con con angustia pero decidida y retadora , esperando a que yo dijese algo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.-

-¿Cómo?.-

-¿Por que me mentiste Hinata?.-

-¿De que estas halando Naruto?¿No te entiendo , no compre...-

-¡Mierda!, ¡Eres ..! ¡ah! ¿por que no me dijiste que ese imbécil te había besado? ¿por que no me dijiste que no fue una sino dos veces que lo hizo , así como te metió mano? ¿Es que acaso no confiás en mí hinata?.-

-Naruto...- susurro así como la vi sonrojarse, bajar la mirada dando un paso a atrás girando su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Có...Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién ...quién te lo dijo? .-

-Eso no importa ,sólo dime ¿Por no me lo dijiste? ¿No confías en mí acaso? ¿Te he dado algún motivo para no hacerlo? .- le hable completamente angustiado, desesperado, no aguantaba más ,necesitaba saber de esa boca, de sus labio , que ella confiaba en mí y no era lo contrario, quería una explicación de ello.

Di un paso hacia delante y ella otro hacia atrás y así hasta que su espalda topo con el tronco de uno de los árboles del lugar en medio del bosque en el que nos encontrábamos

-¡Habla!.- le grite exasperado por su silencio que me estaba matando.

Pero ella Nada, no constaba y eso me enfurecía. En un arrebato en un intento de que ella me contestara , de que reaccionara ,la cogí por una de sus muñecas , zarandeándola y subiéndola a hacia arriba pegándola contra el árbol.

Ella se quejo un poco por mi brusquedad.

- ¡Mirame Hinata! ¿por qué no me dices nada? No ves , no te das cuenta que tu silencio me duele aquí.- hable tocándome con mi mano libre mi pecho al lado de mi corazón que latía desbocado.

-Por favor habla ...-le suplique bajando el rostro y acercándola hacia la suya.

Ella me miro antes de contestarme subiendo una mano a mi mejilla y en cuanto lo hizo...

Adiós angustia , adiós al miedo, adiós a todo esos sentimientos horribles.

_Adiós inseguridad..._

Simplemente cerré los ojos disfrutando de su caricia y suavizando el agarre.

-Dime...-Le volví a suplicar dejando caer suavemente mi frente sobre la suya.

Ella siguió sin hablar pero levanto su rostro rozando su pequeña nariz con la mía .

¿Qué se proponía?

¿A caso me estaba tentando?

Por qué si es así lo estaba consiguiendo , por que ahora quería , deseaba imperiosamente besar sus labios , con ansias con necesidad.

Así qué lo hice.

Acerque mis labios a los suyos empujando levemente hacia delante y hacia atrás en un trayecto corto rozando nuestros labios, tentándola a ella también probara los míos. Volví a repetirlo una, dos, tres y cuatro veces hasta que por fin nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas salieron a su encuentro.

Nuestra respiraciones eran fuertes así como nuestra necesidad se dejó palpable en este beso. Su legua y la mía jugaban sin descanso, se entrelazaban , se lamían la una a la otra, lamí su paladar y ella el mío , lamió mis labios y o los suyos. Cada ves se tornaba más pasional el beso y nuestros cuerpo; por que pude sentir su corazón latiendo fuerte junto al mío así como su cuerpo y el mío empezaban a calentarse .

Sin soltar el agarre, pegue todo lo que pude mi cuerpo al suyo mientras mientras nuestras cabezas se movían de un lado a otro acompasando nuestros beso.

Con mi mano libre subí hasta su cintura y la deje reposar ahí

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición besándonos pero cuando dejamos de hacerlo , ambos estábamos sonrojadas , respirando arrítmicamente.

-Suel...Sueltame Naruto.-

-Contéstame primero.-

-¿Por qué te comportas así? ...-

-Contéstame Hinata , joder...- hablé dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Naruto suéltame por favor...¿Quién...quién te crees para agarrarme así? –me preguntó sacando su carácter fiero cubierto por un su dulce rostro en un tono serio pero sin levantarlo ni un poco la voz.

¡A la mierda el momento mágico!

¡A la mierda todo!

Y que conste que esta vez no era culpa mía , sino de ella que gracias a su reacción, a su contestación volvió a sacar esos horribles sentimientos.

-Contéstame –espeté, casi rugiendo.

-¡Naruto que me sueltes! Basta ya ...me haces daño...–intentó alejarse, pero mi fuerza es enormemente superior a la suya. No lograba apartarse ni un milímetro

- Por favor...te lo pido...-

-¡No te voy a soltar hasta que me contestes Hinata! –exclamé alzando la voz, y esta vez con más fuerza que la ves anterior como nunca antes, con un tono grave, sumamente serio que la aplacó en seguida.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas así?... ¿Acaso es por que te sientes culpable? ¿Es eso? ...-rugió con voz seria pero suave tan suave , tan gélida que me puso los pelos de punta.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón y perdí la fuerza, lo que la liberó de mi inmediatamente.

¿Había dado en el clavo acaso?

Tal vez...pero yo quería estar con ella.

Me tomo unos segundo reaccionar para tomarla del antebrazo y sujetarla con fuera para que no pudiera liberarse de mi agarre.

-Responderé a tus preguntas cuando tu respondas las mías. Así que contestame Hinata ¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Por qué le dijiste a todos que tú me habías dado la gracias cuando no fue así?.- recrimine.

-¿Y...Y por que confirmaste mi mentira?.-

Me hirvió la sangre.

-¿Por que cojones respondes con otra pregunta? ,¿Sabes que? te lo voy a decir ,¿Sabes por que lo hice? , lo hice por ti , por que pensé , por tuve la estúpida esperanza de que vinieras y tocaras la puerta de mi casa y me fueses dar las gracias ¡Por eso lo hice! - apreté más el agarre acercando mi cara a la suya quedándome a centímetros de su boca.

-Na..Naruto...Duele...-

-¡Más me dolió a mí ver que en vez de venir conmigo!, el que te protegió, en vez de eso te fuiste a ver a tu amiguito al hospital , ¡Todos! , Todos los días hasta que salio ¿Como crees que me sentí yo ? ¿Es que acaso tú no confías en mí?.- espeté molesto y un claro tono de voz bastante alto.

-Te di ...Te di las gracias...-

-¡Sí! Pero lo hiciste tarde, ahora respondeme , ¿Confías o no en mí? Los amigos confían los unos en los otros...- Le respondí dolido. A estas alturas ya dejo de preocuparme en cierto grado su mentirijillas lo que realmente me importaba y me urgía saber era si ella confiaba o no en mí.

Se hizo un pesado silencio entre nosotros y al final ella contesto en un tono de voz suave y dulce tan característico de ella susurrando algo que no llegue a oír del todo.

-Yo ...Yo No vi necesario mencionarte aquel incidente con Hiro-kun solo quería olvidar ese mal rato.- me miró.

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?.-

-No tengo por que hacerlo , tú y yo no somos nada.- Ese "Nada" dolió.

-Sí somos...Somos amigos...- Ni yo me creía que lo fuésemos.

Tú y yo no somos amigos Hinata, somos más que eso. Quise decirle pero no me salieron esas palabras. Sólo nos miramos y preguntándonos ¿Qué era todo esto?

Teníamos muchas cosas que hablar , mucho que decir, demasiados asuntos pendientes. Pero cada vez que empezábamos todo salía al revés las cosas se ponía peor. Mis celos se descontrolaban cada vez más y cada vez se me hacía más difícil fingir que entre ella y yo no había nada.

El silencio volvió a nosotros al igual que antes, y créanme que lo hubiera preferido así por que después de ese silencio Hinata soltó unas palabras que me crisparon la piel así como no pude detenerme ni detener las hirientes palabras que salieron de mi boca.

Tanto así que volví a sujetarlas por las muñecas esta vez por ambas y la giré hacia a mí :apretando con mi otra mano su muñeca izquierda y pasándola por detrás de su espalda acercándola de nuevo a mí peligrosamente , y dejándola totalmente indefensa.

_**To Be Continue...**_

_¿Les gusto? Yo espero que si. La cosa se complica U_U además que _

_tengo la sensación que le falto..._

_en fin, solo espero que haya sido de su agrado. _

_bueno chicos y chicas les agradezco desde aquí a todos los que han puesto mis historias en favoritos_

_de verdad muchas gracias. _

_Paso a contestarles sus reviews que me hacen tan feliz. ^^ _

_**oooOOooo**_

**Karmina**: Muchas gracias y espero que este también te haya gustado. Lamento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo.

**ShikaPyyon: **¡Wuo! Me alegro que te haya parecido emocionante (me hace tal feliz *.* ) espero que este también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Hammi Yang**: Me alegro que no hayas muerto! XD ajaja! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo. Disculpa la tardanza pero es que el estudio me tiene...Espero que este también te haya gustado y no haberte decepcionado. Igualmente ^^ Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Hikary gaega: **Creo haber recompensado , digo yo , ya que en este hay un poquito de "acción" o eso creo yo ...con respecto a lo de sakura , solo finge todo por guardar las apariencias. No para nada él no la ve como eso , te lo puedo asegurar. ¡jajajajaj! No le gusta que hable con nadie , y con él mucho menos ¡jajaja!

Espero que este también te haya gustado y no haberte decepcionado. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo.

**WhatsApp :**Gracias. (no te preocupes no hay problema ¡ajjajaja!) si pasas por aquí veras que te estoy respondiendo , y si ya hay continuación de WhatsApp y ya esta termianda ¡ajajja! No claro que no pero mira de todas formas Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo .^^

**Rocio Hyuga:** Muchas gracias ^^ de verdad. Si se hunde más soy mala por hacerles eso ¡muajajaa! Sé que he tardado un poco , pero espero este te haya gustado también. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo. PD: en este te dejo una pista...¡muajajajaj! XD ; PD2: No te preocupes ^^

**Starsolf: **¡ajajajaj! espero haberlo conseguido con este también el haberte dejado la intriga xDD

Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Ichi: **Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también , siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Anna: ** Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también , siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo

**Akane: **aquí la tienes. XD Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también , siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Sango surime: **Si se va poneidno más denso y más complicado, soy mala persona lo sé XD Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo.

**NyH: **Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también , siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Kyoko Nakamura: ** ¡jajajaja! Sino te dejo con la intriga, no leería con emoción el siguiente XD ¿No crees? Claro que la tiene todos las tenemos y es horrible por que te mortifica de tal manera hasta el punto de volverte loco ...U_U a mi me pasa cuando tengo que estudiar. Si pero este termina no tan intrigate como el anterios xD . Bueno espero que este también te haya gustado y espero haberte dejado con la intriga .Siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Alabdiel: **bueno ahora supongo y espero haber aclarado por que estuvo tan arisco con ella (o eso creo yo xD) Si , a estos les gusta complicarse la vida pero si la vida no fuese complicada no sería tan divertida …. creo que este capítulo ambos han dado un paso , a mi parecer, bastante importante o al menos se ha intentado. ¡vez! lo complicado gusta ¡ajajaj!Espero que te haya gustado y espero que este también , siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Uzumaki-tsuki: **yo también es que es complicado , lo que siente y estar en esa posición digo yo xD (Si las mujeres comos unas arpías retorcidas...U_U) me emociona saber que mi historia trasmite eso , y si me gustan los sentimientos fuertes, que no se confundas con los rosas , se si si me hice entender. Es difícil eso es verdad los hombres así son complicados pero a saber... Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también , siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Violetamonster: bienvenida** seas nueva lectora. ¿por casualidad? ¿puedo decirme como? Es que verás hace poco descubrí que me ha plagiado una historias , pero bueno , es simple curiosidad. Si la verdad es que si para mi los sentimientos son problemáticos dado que yo soy muy como decirlo...pasota xD jajaj! Espero haber conseguido lo mismo con este que te quedes con la intriga ! Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también , siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Hinataforever:** ¡wuo! Me encanta que te quedes sin aliento , eso es que te ha gustado^^ si este también creo yo , (aunque me da la sensación de que le falta algo) espero que esta situación también te halla parecido interesante . No lo sé tía , es mi cabeza esta todo allí ...aunque no te niego es complicado XD espero también haberte dejado con la intriga en este. Siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por tu comentarios Nos vemos en el próximo.

**_oooOOooo_**

_Bueno , chicas y chias , espero que le haya gustado. Gracias por su paciencia y por molestarse en leerla._

_Y gracias también a todos aquellos que leen esta historia y que no dejan comentario , no importa _

_sólo espero que disfruten de la lectura. _

_Nos vemos en próximo_

_Un saludo de_

_Tenshou Gestsuga _


	14. Chapter 15

_Muy buenas mis queridos lectores y lecturas._

_ Los hice esperar mucho por el capítulo anterior pero aquí les traigo el otro.__Bueno no me enrollo mucho así que ya saben que los personajes no son míos si o de kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestados para mis perversos pensamientos._

_**Capítulo 12.- Shadow of the day...**_

No sé como se entero, pero me hago una ligera idea de quien se lo dijo. Pero no comprendo su reclamo , no comprendo su reacción hacia mí, con ese tono voz tan fuerte , tan agresivo , tan hiriente.

Sus reclamos, cada una de sus exigencias no me parecen que este en posición de hacerlas ni de pedírmelas.

No. Por que no tiene derecho de hacerlas ni de tratarme así por que yo no soy suya, no soy nada suyo él lo quiso así , y sin embargo ...voy yo y lo beso , dejo que me beses dejo que me utilice...

¿Qué soy acaso?

¿Su Remplazo?

¿El segundo plato?

Como quisiera Naruto , no sabes como quisiera sacarte de mi corazón , sacarte de mi mente, de mi cuerpo , sacarte de mi vida...Pero no puedo , no puedo por que...por que...por que te amo .  
Por que a pesar de esto de las circunstancias , yo te amo..

Maldito sea este amor , lo maldigo , mil veces maldito. Maldito amor unilateral, Maldito.

Me gritas, me reclamas , me pides explicación de algo que a ti no deber de importante , pero que sin embargo te importa más que a cualquiera.  
Me pides, mejor dicho me exiges que te diga por que no fui a verte , por que no te di las gracias , por que no te dije que Hiro-kun me beso , por que mentí cuando tú confirme mi mentira...

No te entiendo, no te entiendo Naruto.

Yo no debería dártelas , más sin embargo aquí estoy dándotelas.

¿Por qué? Me pregunto. ¿Por que te las doy?

Por que soy tonta , sensible, y por que quiero dártelas , por que siento que así tú ...a lo mejor...por que en el fondo sigues siendo tú …

Tú haces, me haces retractarme de mis palabras, de mis actos.

¿Por qué tienes esos gestos conmigo?

De repente eres posesivo , controlador , celoso , inseguro … Y después pasas a ser el hombre mas tierno, más lindo , el más dulce de todos... y es ahí cuando mis murallas se caen como una simple bajara de cartas.

Tus labios sobre los míos son mi cianuro.

Haces que caiga en tu redes y ese lado tuyo hace que me entregue a ti...

Así que me doy el lujo , aun teniendo una posición de desventaja disfruto tanto o más que tú de tus labios , de tú lengua , de tú saliva de tus dientes mordiendo ardientemente y sutilmente los míos como hago yo con los tuyos y tú pareces deshacerte cuando te toco …como tú lo haces conmigo ...

Y es ahí donde me doy cuenta de algo …

Te gusta la Hinata, dócil , sumisa, tierna , la que te ama y dice si a todo como un perrito faldero, es ella la que parece dominarte _por que te gusta que te amen.._. Pero temes, te sientes inseguro, te asusta la Hinata recta, Madura , fría y estoica esa que tú al igual que yo creaste y sacaste se su exilio.

A lo mejor temes que la otra te deje de querer...aunque lo dudo ya que en tú corazón hay otra persona..

Pero es más que eso , quiero saber , quiero saber por que , por que de tú comportamiento .

¿Por que tienes celos?

¿Por que tienes ese comportamiento?

¿Es acaso la culpa la que te acecha?

¿Es acaso eso lo que te hace sentirte el dueño de mí?

¿Es la culpa que te corroe por dentro por haber destruido aquello que yo te habría dado sin necesidad de haberme hecho eso , Naruto?

¿Es eso?

Y si no es eso ¿Qué diablos es?

Por que amar no me amas , tú me lo dijiste...

Somos amigos...me dices y yo guardo silencio trangandome mi contestación .

Los amigos no se hacen daño.

Con los labios rojos, tanto los tuyos como los míos, con la respiración acelerada con el calor de la pasión y la lujuria recorriendo nuestras venas , separamos nuestras bocas a regañadientes mientras tu no haces más que mirar mis labios deseoso de seguir y terminar como siempre , utilizándome como si yo fuese tu juguete, y es ahí donde sale aquella creación tuya aquella a la que pareces temerle...

-Suel...Suéltame Naruto.-

-Contéstame primero.-

-¿Por qué te comportas así? ...-

-Contéstame Hinata , joder...- volvió a besarme.

-Naruto suéltame por favor...¿Quién...quién te crees para agarrarme así?. – le hable seria y gelidamente.

La reacción se plasmo en su rostro , se enfado , parecía frustrado y mal humorado por lo que le acaba de decir.

-Contéstame –espetó casi rugiendo.

-¡Naruto que me sueltes! Basta ya ...me haces daño...–intente alejarme pero me fue imposible moverme un centímetro.

- Por favor...te lo pido...-

-¡No te voy a soltar hasta que me contestes Hinata! –exclamó alzando la voz, y esta vez con más fuerza que la ves anterior como nunca antes, con un tono grave, sumamente serio que me aplacó en seguida.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas así?... ¿Acaso es por que te sientes culpable? ¿Es eso? ...-rugió con voz seria pero suave tan suave , tan gélida , por que si quería saber se lo iba a decir. Por eso es lo que te mueve.

Aquello lo impacto , ¡claro! Si era eso lo que realmente sentía; que ganas de llorar...

Había dado en el clavo.

Yo me aleje de Naruto mientras el se quedo sumido en un shock al oír mis palabras, estaba lista para salir corriendo de allí e irme como no a llorar , por que aunque me de rabia parece que es lo únicamente que sé hacer...Pero no fue así por que a los pocos segundos volvió a agarrarme y esta vez más fuerte y más salvaje fue su agarre, aquello me asusto por que ahora si me empezaba ha hacer mucho daño al igual que su mirada.

-Responderé a tus preguntas cuando tu respondas las mías. Así que contestame Hinata ¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Por qué le dijiste a todos que tú me habías dado la gracias cuando no fue así?.- recrimino.

-¿Y...Y por que confirmaste mi mentira?.- contraataque.

Aquella contestación pareció enfurecerlo aún más.

-¿Por que cojones respondes con otra pregunta? ,¿Sabes que? te lo voy a decir ,¿Sabes por que lo hice? , lo hice por ti , por que pensé , por tuve la estúpida esperanza de que vinieras y tocaras la puerta de mi casa y me fueses dar las gracias ¡Por eso lo hice! - apretó más el agarre acercando su cara a la mía quedándome a centímetros de mí boca mientras yo cerraba los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor ejercido y al que estaba siendo sometido mi antebrazo.

-Na..Naruto...Duele...- ¡Dolía de verdad! Dolía mucho tanto así que sentía las piernas flaquearme mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza paras soportarlo.

-¡Más me dolió a mí ver que en vez de venir conmigo!, el que te protegió, en vez de eso te fuiste a ver a tu amiguito al hospital , ¡Todos! , Todos los días hasta que salio ¿Como crees que me sentí yo ? ¿Es que acaso tú no confías en mí?.- espetó molesto y un claro tono de voz bastante alto.

-Te di ...Te di las gracias...- No tenia otra opción más que hablar más que contestarle más que decirle lo quería por que tenía miedo de lo que podría hacerme , estaba enfadado , molesto , furioso , lo veía en su ojos azules con esa niebla roja llena de rabia.

-¡Sí! Pero lo hiciste tarde, ahora responderme , ¿Confías o no en mí? Los amigos confían los unos en los otros...- Me respondido ardido.

Se hizo un pesado silencio entre nosotros y al finamente conteste agahando la cabeza volviendo a ser yo , aquella chica sumisa, tonta y cobarde...

-Yo ...Yo No vi necesario mencionarte aquel incidente con Hiro-kun solo quería olvidar ese mal rato.- Le miré.

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?.-bajo la voz.

-No tengo por que hacerlo , tú y yo no somos nada.-

-Sí somos...Somos amigos...- susurro alejando su cara de la mía unos centímetros ; arrastrando cada palabra.

-Amigos...-susurre sin creámelo.

-¡Si Hinata! Tú y yo somos amigos, por eso es que tú tienes que...-

-¿Por...Por eso que Naruto? .- me arme de valor para decirle , para sacarme este maldito dolor.

-Debes contarme todo lo que te pasa, todo , Absolutamente todo.- con voz seria mirándome a los ojos.

Aquello me choco ¿cómo? ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Cómo podía pedirme algo así?  
¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme algo así?

Cerré los ojos y guarde silencio antes de contestarle.

- ¿Con...con que...que derecho me pides eso? No eres ...no eres quien para pedirme algo así.-

- ¡Si que lo soy! .-

-Tú...Tú...- cerré los ojos impotente por que no podía , no me salían las palabras que quería decirle, tenía tantas en la cabeza que estaba todas desordenadas; Aparte la mirada.

-Me ...Me puedes saltar por favor...ya haz obtenido lo que querías, ahora ...déjame.- le pedí derrotada.

-¿Yo qué Hinata?... Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo ahora...-

-No...nada...dejalo , suéltame ...-me límite a contestar mientras el soltaba su agarre y de inmediato me lleve una de mis manos a mi antebrazo para calmar el dolor.

- Hinata..-llamó.

Yo me limite aguardar silencio mientras me disponía a marcharme de allí.

-Aún no me haz contestado a una pregunta...-

-Tampoco lo voy hacer...- enseguida subí una mano a mi boca mientras estaba de espaldas a él. Esas palabras había escapado de mi boca de forma inconsciente.

-¿Qué haz dicho?.- lo escuché hablar con una voz seria , muy seria , tanto así que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza . Sentí miedo , claro que lo sentí , pero no soy una cobarde, hace tiempo que deje de serlo, y si él quería saber lo iba a saber iba a decirle, lo que mi cabeza había ordenada.

-Tampoco lo voy hacer.-me gire hacía él.

-¿Por que? .- di unos pasos para estar más cerca de mí con ese tono herido.

-¿Te está matando la culpa?.- lo reté con voz seria.

-¿Qué? ¿dé que que hablas Hinata ?...-

-¿Qué si es la maldita culpa la que te persigue Naruto? ¿Es ella la que te lleva a hacer todo esto?.-

-¿Cuál culpa? ¿De que hablas Hinata?.- Grito desconcertado gesticulado con sus manos hacia delante como si me acercase a su oscuro secreto.

-Sabes...- me erguí.

- No tengo por que decirte nada. Tú eres un amigo lejano para mí , así como lo soy yo para ti ; como lo hemos sido siempre, el que...-sentía como mi pecho subía y baja con continuidad , mi respiración se aceleraba por que yo sabia que estaba a punto de decir más de lo debido.

Quise gritarle quise echarle en cara todo gritarle como verdaderamente me sentía quise decirle; El que tú y yo hayamos compartido cama no te da derecho alguno a nada. como tampoco te lo di esa noche , ¡Si Naruto! ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas a acaso lo que te suplique para que no lo hicieras? ¡Eh! ¿No recuerdas como te pedí que te alejarás que me dejaras que me hacías daño? ¿No recuerdas mi llanto? ¿Difrutastes? ¡Por que yo no!.

Pero no lo hice...Como siempre me calle, guarde silencio.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Por qué te callas? Dime sin miedo lo que me tengas que decir.-

-No...Nada...déjalo...déjame, alejate de mí , no me ...no me vuelvas a tocar .-

-No lo haré, jamás.- sentenció serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?...-

-por que yo te tengo que proteger, te quiero proteger...-

-No tienes por que, yo no te lo he pedido, es más no ...no te necesito ...-

-Claro que me necesitas , más de lo que tú piensas...-se acerco a mí con ese tono de voz suave e intento coger mi rostro sobre sus manos mientras yo solo lo observa sin entenderlo. Pero justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo me aleje de él y eso pareció dolerle.

-No es verdad...-

-Si que lo es, claro que si Hinata.- elevó de nuevo su tono de voz.

-No...-

-¿Sabes por que? por que me necesitas .- se acerco a a mí como un león hacía su presa... ¿qué le pasaba?. No entendía esa mirada suya ahora ...parecía molesto , más que eso dolido como si de verdad mis palabras le dolieran como si le clavaran puñales en el pecho.

-Por que eres débil ...- siniestro. Su tono de voz fue siniestro.

Yo di un paso a atrás.

Ya estaba harta. Quería salir de ahí a la de ya, ya estaba cansada, harta de esta situación absurda así como de su extraño comportamiento. Así qué le di la espalda y tal vez no debí hacer dicho loque dije , a lo mejor lo que debí haber hecho fue escucharlo decir si a todo y luego pasar de sus palabras.

Pero no lo hice. No lo hice por orgullo , por que yo cree esto y yo iba a seguir y aceptaría sus consecuencias.

-No lo soy. De hecho, te recuerdo que fui la única en toda Konoha que arriesgo la vida por ti cuando todos se quedaron observando como pain te tenía...casi te mata. No me importo ir a ti a salvarte la vida y morir por ti , eres importante para mí.- me acerque a él con los ojos ardiendo en lágrimas que retenía.

-No me importo morir, de hecho lo mejor que me hubiese pasado habría sido mori...-

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! ¡No lo digas, no lo digas! ¡Cállate, basta! ¡Ni se te ocurra decir esa maldita palabra ni tan siquiera desearlo Hinata.! .-

¿Cómo os puedo describir su mirada en ese momento? ¿Su reacción?. Su mirada, su cuerpo, sus gestos... Tembló.

Mi Naruto , temblaba mientras me sujetaba de una forma en que me oprimió poder ver su rostro ; me cogió de ambas muñecas. Cogió mi muñeca izquierda y la paso por detrás de mi espalda mientras sentía en mi espalda su duro pecho y dentro de él su corazón latiendo con fuerza , tanta que parecía asustado por lo que había dicho ...

Pero justo antes de que me quedara en esa posición me dio tiempo a ver sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos azules , vi algo que jamás pensé volver a ver en este nuevo Naruto que lo había conseguido todo lo que una vez soñó.

Dolor.

El más puro y letal dolor, reflejado como un millón de destellos de flechas que me impregnaron en la piel. ¿Por qué Naruto? ¿A qué se debe esa reacción? ¿Acaso es porque te descubrí?.

-Tú...tú...-empezó hablar mientras en esa misma posición pasó mi otro brazo hacia delante abrazado mi cintura así, a su vez, su cuerpo se recargaba sobre el mío.

Poso su cara en el hueco de mi clavícula de lado derecho mientras mi oído lo escuchaba jadear.

Literalmente me abrazo. En esa posición extraña Naruto me abrazo fuerte sin llegara a hacerme daño mientras yo claramente sentía su corazón bombear sangre con rapidez al igual que esos quejidos camuflados de gemidos heridos.

Me estrecho entre sus brazos como no querido dejarme ir jamás.

Desconcertada.

Totalmente desconcertada me hallaba.

-Na...Naruto...-susurre.

-Cállate...no digas nada más...- me susurro apretando ese extraño pero bonito abrazo.

Nos quedamos en esa extraña posición mientras el se tranquilizaba. Me dio la sensación de que estuvo o estaba reinando una crisis de ansiedad.

Depaupera de unos cinco, diez, quince tal vez el volvió a erigirse manteniéndome a mí en esa misma posición.

-¿Haz disfrutado? ...-

-¿Có...como?.- me pillo totalmente desprevenida esa pregunta.

-¿Qué si haz disfrutado viéndome sufrir? ...-había tanto coraje como agonía en su voz que salía en susurros.

-No yo...-

-Parece que deseas hacer sufrir a todos lo que estén a tu lado ¿verdad Hinata?

-Naruto...no ...-

-Vez . Eres débil. Tú debilidad es tu cruz y la de los demás. Dicho por ti mismas , que deseas proteger a los que amas pero al final los que amas terminando protegiéndote a ti .¿Por qué? Por qué eres débil , eres inútil...-

_Hirientes._

Sus palabras herían.

-Por ello, por que tú me amas yo te voy proteger. Por qué a mí me gustan las personas como tú. Nuestra amistad es así...-

-No ...No hagas nada no quiero nada...-

-¡Eres una terca desagradecida! .-apretó el agarre gritando.

-Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Sabes? Soy un idiota de hecho no tengo duda .  
¡Soy un idiota por intentar mantenerte a salvo cuando no consigo más que golpes emocionales y tu desprecio! ¡Tal vez debería dejar de hacerlo!.-

-Hazlo...-susurre agachando la cabeza.

-¿Cómo? .-

-Hazlo. Deja de cuidar de mi, ya veré cómo me las arreglo yo cuando alguien quiera propasarse conmigo. Sé cuidar de mí...-apretó molesto el agarre.

-¡Terca! ¿Qué parte de jamás no haz entendido? No lo voy hacer , no te voy a dar el gusto de hacerlo. Por ello tú me vas a decir todo, absolutamente todo lo que te pase , no me importa como , me da igual como lo hagas pero me lo vas a contar todo por que no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que paso aquella noche. -

-¿Y...Y si no lo hago? .- nunca debí de haber dicho eso. Sus palabras iban tan cargadas de veneno.

-¡Escúchame bien! Más te vale que no lo estés diciendo enserio Hinata, por que sí me entero ,por que sí me vuelves a mentir, tú serás la responsable de lo que le pase al cerdo que se vuelva a acercar a ti y peor será si no me lo dices ¡Te juro que lo mato! ¡ Te lo juro Hinata!. Y tú serás la culpable de ello.- me soltó sin más y se marcho.

Y yo no hice más que llorar.

Se alejo y yo lo vi marchase tras unos segundos lo seguí a paso lento hasta que salimos del bosque.

Cuando levanté la cabeza Naruto ya no estaba , se había ido.

Me seque las lágrimas y me fui caminando hasta llegar a un banco donde deje caer mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y deje que la pequeña brisa del lugar me chocara en la cara con la intensión de aclararme que me ayudara a tranquilizarme.

Pase algunos minutos así hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien sentarse a mi lado.

-Hyuga.-

Me gire de inmediato al saber de quien de trataba.

-U...Uchiha-san...-lo mire sorprendida.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.- Me miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿De...de qué?.-

-De Naruto y de nosotros...- Me dijo a la vez que se acerco a mis rostros quedándose a unos centímetros de mi boca.

El calor en mis mejillas se hizo presente a la ves que el parecía mirar a un sitio detrás de mí para después posar su mirada a un lado para por ultimo mirarme con esos profundo ojos ónix.

-Tú solo di que si...-musito bajito.

Lo que pasó después fue que sentí sus labios sobre los míos y mis ojos abiertos a más no poder así como observe una cabellera rubia detrás de Uchiha-san.

**_To Be Continue..._**

_**oooOOooo**_

_Bueno, ¿Les gusto? _

_Yo espero que estén satisfechos con el y sino...pues nada.. Sólo caeré en depresión...y dejare de escribir...__Bueno chicos y chicas os comunico que me voy de retiro espiritual ( estudiar) así que no me verán por estos lares hasta el día 5 de julio que os traeré actualizaciones de 3 de mis historias: Ambición, Posesivo y Mentiras y engaños.__Ahora bien, paso a contestarles sus lindos comentarios._

_**oooOOooo**_

Kyoko Nakamura: Pues aquí tienes las respuesta. XD si bueno ahora ya hay más leña en el fuego ...¡oh si! Esa relación es un poco atractiva xD. Aquí lo tienes espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Hikary gaega : LOL! Bueno ¿qué te puedo decir a ti? Se me queda corta la palabra gracias , ya te confesé que me gustan tus comentarios. Y sí , supongo y espero que ahora si haya habido acción y no haberte decepcionando. Pues querida mía te vas a tener que aguantar un poco por que me voy de retiro , lo siento, ya sabes los estudios..U_U . Pero por lo menos espero no haberte decepcionando^^ espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Hammi Yang: Aquí esta! y no ha tardado tanto como la vez anterior! ^*^. No muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo para leerla . espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Asdasd: Por que sino no hay intrigaaa! Pues mira a mi también me encanta este Naruto XD. Pues creo que ya se verá ..de verdad gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerla . ^^ espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Karmina: Aquí lo tienes y no tarde tanto como el anterior. espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Alabdiel: Bastante.¿Te gusto? Pues sinceramente hablando con el corazón en la mano no tengo asesoramiento masculino, ninguno para nada . Simplemente es como yo veo el comportamiento de los hombres eso y que tengo demasiados amigos tíos U_U demasiado diría yo , a lo mejor algo me ha influido. Y si te enciendo hay quien lo hace femeninos y no queda muy natural...XD y yo pienso que los tíos no tienen ese comportamiento a ellos les cuesta mucho decir y admitir que están enamorados son miedoso e inseguros.

Espero haberte sorprendido también con este. espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Sango Surime: A ti te doy muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de haber comentado casi todas mis historias muchas gracias por tu tiempo ^^. no que va! He sido buena xD .espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Miss Kaliforniana: Pues yo disculpame , no entendí muy bien tu conminatorio. Muchas gracia, me alegro que te guste. Yo también soy muy perversa y oscura...espero que la historia sea de tu agrado. espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Violetamonster: ¡Oh ,No! Disculpame tú mi ., para nada te he acusado de eso , ¡no! , creo que no me entendiste bien lo que quise decir o no me hice entender , lo que te decía es que hace un tiempo descubrir que alguien (llamalo X) me plagio una historia no que tu lo hayas hecho , solo te comentaba que como es que encontraste mis historia , solo es. Disculpa en mal entendí y el error, mil perdones. ¡Muchas gracias! ^^ me alegro que te haya gustado y te guste la forma de la narrativa ^^ .espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Akane: ¡Muchas gracias! espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

.3: Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerla , y me alego mucho que te haya gustado. ^^ espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Starsolf:¡Bien! ¡Espero que este también te haya dejado mucha intriga! XD Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Ichi: ¡Muchas gracias! espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Anna: ¡Muchas gracias! espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Aryqua: Entonces si el otro te gusto creo que este te va a encantar y espero no me mates...xD no desesperes todo llegará aunque por lo pronto le vamos a dar más leña al fuego.. Muchas gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de leerla. (Naruto es un despistado sin remedio ..) no haz esperado mucho ¿Cierto?

¡Muchas gracias! espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Juliex19: Bueno ten en cuenta que los chicos son muy cerrados y que les cuesta expresar lo que siente, además tiene orgullo para hacerlo , intentan hacer A y les sale Z . ya veremos..^^ ¡Muchas gracias! espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Hinatafoerver: ¡lo sé! Soy cruel y creo que con este capitulo aún más ...lo sé merezco tu odio...(xD) no me conformo si es es verdad pero ¿ha que te gusto ? además sino hay intriga ...no tiene chiste. ¡Muchas gracias! espero que este te haya guste tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

_**OooOOooo**_

_Bueno chicos y chicas , nos vemos dentro de un time..._

_Espero sus lindos reviews que saben me gustan _

_Nos vemos en el próximo_

_Un saludo de _

_Tenshou Getsuga._


	15. Chapter 16

_**¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa estoy aquí! ¡No me maten!**_

_**C****apítulo 13 .- Admitir.**_

Atravesé el bosque con rapidez donde tantas veces había ido en mi niñez a entrenar.

Al llegar al pequeño parque me escondí detrás de un árbol , junto a el se encontraba piedra grande y más allá unos bancos; sólo unos metros de distancia de ella esperándola a que saliera del bosque me hallaba.

Sentía que el corazón me iba a explotar y que indudablemente escaparía por mi boca. Respiraba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, dándome cuenta a su vez, que temblaba.

Temblaba de rabia y de la peor culpa que había experimentado jamás. No sólo le había dicho un montón de cosas horribles, sino que la lastimé.

¡Dios!

¡Había sido todo un capullo con ella!

¿Qué coño me pasaba?

¿Qué cojones conmigo?

¿Por qué le había dicho todas esa cosas sin ni siquiera sentirlas?

Yo no pensaba que fuese débil ni una inútil, ¡Jamás osaría a pensar eso de ella!

Sin embargo, esas sucias palabra habían escapado de mi boca por puro miedo , desesperación , y demás cosas que ni yo mismo entiendo.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta la fuerza que con la que la había agarrado. Ella no merecía que ni yo ni nadie la tratase así. Por qué para mí Hinata era delicada , dulce, buena, tierna, comprensiva, noble, valiente mujer con la que me había encontrado jamás. A pesar de ese aspecto frágil yo la admiraba, admiraba su fortaleza y valentía.

Hinata era una mujer que valía la pena tener en la vida, una que yo no debía dejar escapar jamás.

Entonces

¿Qué había hecho?

Por qué si sigo por esta línea la iba a perder, pero a perder para siempre y eso, ese pensamiento me mortificaba y me asustaba.

-Dios mío… -susurré cerrando los puños con fuerza, así como mis ojos.

-Dios...tú sabes que yo no soy así...- sentía repulsión y rabia contra mí, ¡Joder me sentía despreciable, miserable! odiándome aún más por este repugnante comportamiento.

¡Sí! . Por qué me odiaba. Me odiaba por ser así...por ser así con ella...

¿Pero por que con ella tenía este comportamiento?

Ni con Sakura sentía ni siento lo que Hinata provoca en mí.

Ese deseo de ser su mundo , de controlar sus pasos, de saber con quien esta, a donde va...

Joder...

Agache mi cabeza sintiendo que lo único que me aliviaría en esos momentos mi dolor sería un abrazo.

Un abrazo de ella. De Hinata.

Deseaba que ella saliera me encontrase, se acercará a mí extendiendo sus brazos hacia mi cuerpo para abrazarme con fuerza mientras acariciaba mi cabello y yo aferrarme a ella como un niño indefenso. Pidiéndole perdón de todas las formas posibles que conozco.

Sólo la quería a ella en esos momentos, ya esta,¿Acaso pedía demasiado?.

Sí. Claro que sí.

Pero...siendo consecuente y realista ella no querría ni verme por toda esa patraña que había soltado en un momento de miedo y desesperación.

Yo en su lugar no querría ni verme, sino todo lo contrario me querría a mil kilómetros de distancia.

Entonces...

¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar yo con ese auto rechazo, y con qué consecuencias?

¿Hasta cuándo este comportamiento?

Ya no me podía controlar, solo habia que recordar todo lo que había pasado hace unos instantes, cada vez era peor, ¡y peor que iba a ser! .

-Joder...-susurre al viento estrellando mi puño contra el suelo .

Que impotencia , joder...

¿y cómo me iba a detener la próxima vez que tuviera ese horrible sentimiento ,esos celos cegadores?

¿Cómo si ella me había recordado su imagen muerta que me atravesaba la piel hasta calarme los huesos?

De sólo recordar esa imagen ...y sus insensatas palabras dichas minutos antes.

¿Qué desearía estar muerta?

¡Dios! ¡Toda una locura! ¿Estaba loca acaso?

Si ella muere yo muero con ella.

¿No lo entendía aún?

¿Acaso no entiendes Hinata lo que significas para mí?

No pienso volver a pasar por esa angustia, ese dolor, esa rabia, esa impotencia, esa irá...

No, no podría soportarlo. No, no de nuevo. Me niego.

Y lo peor de esto es que todo era culpa mía.

Genial...

¡Todo! Siempre lo fue, desde que llegué a trastornar su vida con esta conducta.

¡Maldita sea! Sin tan sólo eso no hubiera pasado, si ella no me hubiera dicho que me amaba...

-Señor...- susurre con agonía.

Y la peor parte...sonreí con resignación echando mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo la ligera brisa en mi rostros; por que si es posible, era que no me quería alejar de ella, me gustaba…sí, absurdo, pero... No lo haría, nunca, jamás, la alejaría de mí aunque ella se negase no lo iba hacer...

Y esa era una promesa de por vida.

Pero también sabía que este horrible comportamiento solo iba a conseguir poner en riesgo su vida, su integridad y mi cordura.

¡Malditas sean las contradicciones de mi pensar! !

El bien y el mal se contradecían en mi puta cabeza.

Ya estaba hasta los cojones de toda esta mierda.

Y entonces escuché. La escuche. La oí. oí su llanto quebrando la brisa, el silencio taciturno , mi alma, los arboles que me separaban de ella, todo se desmoronó para mi.

Su llanto...sus lágrimas...sus sollozos...sus suaves quejidos de dolor...

Era insoportable sentirlos...por qué los sentía en mi piel herida. Como sí sus lágrimas fueses sal que echaba en mis heridas.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, encorvándome un poco, pues me dolía el corazón de verdad, el pecho , me flaqueaban las piernas...menos mal que estaba sentado sino habría caído de rodillas al suelo.

Hay dios...me parece a mí que el débil aquí soy yo...

-No, por favor…no llores Hinata, no mereces llorar por alguien como yo... -seguí susurrando conmovido por cada gemido, sollozo y suspiro suyo.

¿Esta mujer no se daba cuenta que me estaba matando con sus lágrimas ? Por qué sabía que lloraba por mi culpa, yo era el miserable , el responsable de su llanto. Su llanto, esa era su mejor arma, con eso derribaba todas mis murallas.

La escuche sollozar sentada en uno de los bancos del parque si tan siquiera moverme de mi sitio y ese fue el peor de mis castigos.

Merecido me lo tenía por imbécil.

El tiempo lento...lento y la distancia entre los dos parecía abismal estando a solo unos metros...tan cerca y la vez tan lejos...sufriendo los dos.

Verla y oírla llorar sin yo poder hacer nada era una agonía merecida que tenía , me la había ganado a pulso.

Fue entonces hasta que la escuché calmarse cerrando sus ojos dejando que la suave brisa se llevará su agonía que reaccione.

¡Ya estuvo bueno Naruto!.- me dije por fin harto de estar como mero expectador del dolor de la chica más importante para mí.

Saldría de allí dispuesto a pedirle perdón y a consolarla.

¡A la mierda esta actitud impropia de mí!

¡Se acabo! ¡No más!

Hoy se iba a terminar esto, hoy aclararíamos esto y definiríamos esto como personas civilizadas , sin malos entendidos, aclarar todo entre los dos.

Iba a salir de mi escondite cuando el sonido de unos paso me detuvieron en seco.

-No..Él no...¿Qué demonios hace Sasuke aquí?.- musite entre dientes.

Vi la figura de Sasuke acercarse a paso parsimonioso hasta donde se encontraba Sentada Hinata.

-¡Ni de te ocurra hacer nada estúpido bastardo! .- susurre para mí empezando a sentir el martillar en mi corazón.

Asome mi cabeza por encima de la piedra que se encontraba junto al árbol para avanzar y estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

Observe como Sasuke miraba hacia mi dirección, donde yo me ocultaba y enseguida baje mi cabeza escondiéndome.

Cuando volví a levantar la cabeza él ya están sentado junto a Hinata.

Mi corazón se aceleraba a pasos agigantados a cada segundo que transcurría , temiendo su acción hacia ella.

Ella pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia hasta unos segundo después que giró su rostro para observarlo . Yo me movi con sigilo hacia un lado para tener mejor visión.

El muy bastardo cogió entre sus manos el rostros de Hinata quien se sonrojo de inmediato.

¡Hijo de puta! ¡Cabrón que crees que haces!- la alarma sonó en todo mi ser al percibir sus intenciones.

Ni se te ocurra Sasuke Uchiha, ni se te ocurra tocarla ...ella no es tuya, es mía ella no es como las demás, ella no es un juguete de una noche bastardo ...Sasuke no hagas que me arrepienta el tenerte de vuelta...

Entrecerré los ojos con el fin de observar detenidamente lo que pasaba.

Sentir rabia al ver a Hinata envuelta en el encanto del último vástago del clan Uchiha. Apreté fuertemente mis puños conteniendo el coraje de su acercamiento.

Quería ir allí y romperle la boca.

Pero y claro ¿Que excusa iba poner?

¡A la mierda!

Me erguí , levantandome para salir de mi escondite cuando... Derepente sin más contuve el aire al verlos besarse...

_Crack...crack...crack..._

Aquel sonido zumbo se oyó en mis oído rompiendo todo el autocontrol que tenía.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Mi cuerpo se movió sólo y en un parpadear estaba detrás de Sasuke con la cabeza gacha y con el puño en alto.

Mi rostro ensombrecido por un sentimiento que me es difícil describir y descifrar se apoderó de mí...¿Es que acaso no tenía suficiente con tener el corazón de mi amor de infancia? ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en ella? ¿Por qué me quitaba, por que quería quitármela? ¿Por qué quería quitarme el amor de Hinata?

Dispuesto a iniciar lo que sería la trifulca del siglo exponiéndome totalmente a ser descubierto; y poco me importaba ya eso.

Mi puño se quedo a unos centímetros de la espalda de Sasuke.

Fue algo lo que me detuvo en seco y fueron esos ojos perlas que me observaban con temor.

¿Por qué amor? ¿Acaso me temes? ¿Tienes miedo de mí?

No me mires así Hinata...

Sus ojos , su mirada me decían que no estaba disfrutando de aquel beso por que si fuese así cerrarías tus bellos ojos como cuando yo beso tus labios.

Pero poco me duro ese pensar cuando te oí gemir en su boca como lo haces cuando yo te beso; te aferraste a él con necesidad ...te desasías en sus brazos , en su boca...con su lengua...

Me enferma...

_Crack ..._

Otra vez el maldito zumbido...otra vez esa punzada en el pecho...

Trague saliva y en mi mente una luz cegadora me ilumino justo antes de ancestarle un golpe a Sasuke que desataría lo peor.

Lucidez.

La lucidez me abofeteo como no tienes idea Hinata.

Baje mi puño casi en una acción lenta mientras volvía sobre mis pasos hacia mi hogar.

Corrí todo lo que mis pierdas me dieron llegando totalmente exhausto a mi casa y cerrando la puerta de mi hogar con fuerza...

Es horrible darse cuenta de la terrible verdad...

Me apoye en la puerta echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y pegando golpes en ella con el puño cerrado. Me deje caer en un movimiento lento deslizandome hasta el frío suelo.

¿Sabeis , habéis sentido esa horrible sensación de querer llorar a mares , de gritar, de patear todo, de romper cosas?

Eso era lo que sentía.

Quería llorar pero ni una puta lágrima caía...¿por qué? ...¿Por qué no salía si yo lo sentía si yo lo que quería era llorar? ...

-No hay peor ciego que aquel que no desea ver Naruto...-escuché.

Sentí el frío aliento de la soledad envolverme en su frío abrazo. Encogí mis piernas y las abrace metiendo mi cabeza en medio de ellas.

No quiero esto,Hinata, te lo juro, pero no sé cómo detenerme. He estado apunto de caerle a golpes a mi mejor amigo por ti. Y lo peor de todo es que seguramente después de la pelea tú me odiarías , y yo no quiero tu odio, ni tu te quiero a ti.

¿Qué excusa pondría esta vez?

¿Cómo justificar ese comportamiento hacia los demás?

¿Hacia ti?

¿Hacia mí?

Dime Hinata.

¿Cómo no odiar a quienes te tocan?

¿Cómo sobrellevar este sentimiento?

No sé cómo celarte de una forma más sutil. Por qué en mi cabeza siempre surge la misma pregunta.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué te celo?

Por qué somos amigos...

Pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que no es así...

¿Qué somos?

¿Qué soy yo para ti?

¿Qué eres tú para mí?

¿Me sigues amando?

¿Me odias?

Ya no sé ni quién soy yo, pero sí la razón de mi cambio. Y esa razón eres tú.

Hinata Hyuga.

La inseguridad y el miedo me envuelven a este abrazo mortal de sentimientos contradictorios.

Y ahora, después de haber derrotado infinidad de oponentes fuertes, de haber perdido a seres queridos, de haber pasado una guerra, era un niño , me sentía como un crio indefenso contra mi mismo, y hacía mucho que dejé de luchar contra mí.

Sólo es cuestión de admitir , y yo lo admito : que otro te bese, que otro te toque, que otro te acaricie... Me enferma, me envenena, me mata...por qué ...

Por qué yo Hinata...

soy egoísta...y por que yo...no te quiero compartir...

No quiero que otro me quite tú amor, tú atención ...tus sonrisas , tus sonrojos, tus tartamudeos...

No quiero que beses a nadie que no sea yo , que acaricies a alguien que no sea yo, no quiero que otro te haga el amor...

No quiero que otro te haga gemir en la cama como lo hago yo...

No quiero que tú boca salga otro nombre que no sea el mío a cada penetración que reciba tú cuerpo mientras tú te aferras a mi hombros y me clavas las uñas...

Quiere ser el único con el que hagas eso ...por qué yo...

por qué yo...

yo Hinata...yo

Te...yo te ...te ...

Yo te...

Mi Corazón latía con fuerza, vigoroso , ansioso , así como una sonrisa estúpida y bobalicona asomo en mis labios a medida que descifraba lo que realmente siento por ti Hinata, lo que me ha estado gritando todo este tiempo...y que yo no he podido escuchar...

Alzace mi cabeza y mire hacia al frente en esa oscuridad. Estaba a punto de sinceramente conmigo mismo ...sentí como mis ojos se empañaban...sonriendo por lo que iba a decir...

-._.. te amo...-susurre cerrando los ojos._

_-Te amo Hinata...-_

_-Te amo...-_

_-Te amo...-_

_-Te amo...-_

¡Oh dios! Lo había dicho.

¡Qué bien se sentía! ¡Qué bien me sentía!

Hinata por fin. Por fin lo sé.

Por fin...por fin...sentía alivio...por fin sentí ...mi alma en paz...

Parecía cómo si me huera sacado un peso de encima uno que me estaba asfixiando...

-¡Dios!...La amo...la amo...la amo...- retos una y otra vez.

Tock, tock, tock...

El sonido inoportuno de la puerta me saco de mi ensimismación, acto seguido sacudo mi cabeza y parpadee antes de reponer.

Me levanté desganado dispuesto a descubrir quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta .

Que inoportuno...- pensé. Justo ahora...

¡Junto ahora! .

Me levanté y me acomode la ropa y el cabello,así como pase una mano por mi rostro sacudiendo mi cabeza. Están feliz por fin me sentía bien, ya sabía, ya lo sé, sé que te amo.

Tome el pomo con mi mano derecha y la abrí. y al hacerlo unos bonitos ojos jade me miraron con desconsuelo , heridos, desolados...los mismos que tenía yo momentos antes...

-Naruto...¿Puedo pasar...?.- yo solo pude asentir en afirmativo dándome cuenta al cerrar la puerta y encender la luz del recibidor , que en sus mejillas se marcaba el pequeño rastro de lágrimas.

-Sakura...¿Qué te pa...- las palabras restantes se ahogaron en mi garganta.

Mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron en sorpresa así como mi cuerpo se tensó  
al sentir sus brazos rodear mi cintura y pegar su rostro a mi pecho, en un abrazo inesperado.

Me quede pasmado. No sabía que hacer, y peor no sabía que decirle cuando la oí llorar.

-Sakura...-susurre llevando mis brazos a su cuerpo , en un intento de reconfortarla.

-Naruto...yo...los dos...No creía ...no pensé que fuese verdad ...pero...- habloo entrecortado.

-Tranquila. Dime, ¿Qué cosa? ...-como me arrepentiría yo de hacer esa pregunta.

-Sasuke y Hinata están juntos .- me miro con ojos llorosos.

-¿Cómo?...¿cómo juntos? .-

Ya sabía que ambos estaban juntos, de hecho los había visto besarse y me fui de allí incapaz de soportar verla en brazos de otro, pero lo que más me ardía y dolía era que ese otro era Sasuke.

Sasuke...el que tenía mil cualidades mejores que yo...otro mejor que yo...

Mejor que yo...

Sakura se separó de mí aún teniendo sus brazos en mi cintura empezando a hablar...

* * *

-¿Ya estas mejor Sakura? .-

-Si. Gracias Naruto.- me sonrió igualando yo su gesto.

La acompañe hasta la puerta y una vez allí nos despedimos con un Fuerte abrazo. La despedí desde la entrada, después de haberle gastado una pequeña broma que me resulto torcida y que más adelante traería consecuencias nefasta en mi relación con Hinata.

Cerré la puerta mientras me quitaba la camiseta dispuesto a tomar una ducha de agua fría.

Necesitaba enfriar mi mente congelar y olvidar lo que Sakura me había dicho sobre aquel asunto. No sabría decir como me sentía , si decepcionado , cabreado , traicionado, frustrado, furioso, triste... no sé que mierda me pasaba no sé ni como sentirme después de todo ...de todo ...de saber , de entender este sentimiento que , no tengo idea …. la cosa es y era y será que el saber ,el aclararme … ya no me era difícil decirlo …

-Que te amo Hinata...- susurre con mis ojos cerrados dejando que el agua cayera por todo mi cuerpo .

Ahora lo complicado era decirselo a ella.

¿Cómo decirte esto después de mi comportamiento hacía ti?

¿Después de todo lo que sé?

¿Me creería?

¿Me perdonarías?

Después todo lo que hay entre nosotros , después de todo lo hemos paso , de todo lo que te he hecho ….Después de tanta mierda...

¿Cómo decirte que te amo sin tener miedo a que me rechaces o hacer el ridículo?

_Tock ,Tock, Tock..._

Aquel sonido me saco de mis cavilaciones. El insistente golpear de la puerta de entrada de casa hizo que saliera de la ducha secándome lo más rápido posible y poniéndome solo un pantalón.

-¡Ya va! ¡Ya va joder! .-

_Tock,Tock, Tock..._

-¡Mierda! ¡Qué ya voy joder!.- Tome el pomo y abrí la puerta de mala gana.

Y ahí estaba ella.

Y el solo verla hizo que mi garganta se secara así como en mi estomago un agujero parecía abrirse paso con viveza.

-Hinata...-

-Naruto...Tenemos que hablar...-soltó sin más mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.- y ahí estaba yo haciendo el idiota otra vez. Haciendo un amago de cerrarle la puerta, pero ella me lo impidió poniendo su pie en el lateral.

-Si , si que tenemos que hablar...-

-No. Además ¿qué diablos haces aquí?.-

-Necesito que hablemos, por favor.-demando.

-No , no tenemos nada que hablar , no sé por que estas aquí , y ni sé por que cojones te he dejado entra en mi casa...- le dije dándome la vuelta y encaminándome hacia la cocina , Cabreado conmigo por mi comportamiento.

Que manera de embrutecerme las neuronas tiene esta mujer con su presencia.

¿Tienes miedo Naruto? ...- aquella voz de ultratumba resonó burlona en mis oídos.

-Naruto por favor, necesito que me lo digas ...-

-¿Decirte qué?.- Le conteste encarandola.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿A caso no fue suficiente con lo que te dije esta tarde en el bosque?, ¿Eres masoquista Hinata? Vete alejate de mí .-

-Naruto por favor...dimelo...-me dijo con ojos suplicantes..

-¡Decirte qué!.-

-¡Qué sientes! .- Alzo la voz exasperada acercándose de forma imponente.

-¿Qué sientes Naruto...?.-Repitió y suavizo su tono y yo me vi perdió en esa melodiosa vocecilla, perdiéndome en el mirar de sus ojos que se reflejaban con los míos.

Explicarlo con palabras es difícil, por que me vi envuelto en una atmósfera contradictoria de sensaciones.

Estaba ahí de pie, quieto. Parado mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Por extraño que parezca me sentía tranquilo pero mi corazón no paraba de latir de forma acelerada a cada paso que Hinata daba hacia mí.

-Naruto...-susurro mirándome con ojos imploriosos.

Yo cerré mis ojos cuando ella con delicadeza poso una mano sobre mi pecho desnudo haciendome susurra su nombre.

-Hinata...-respire hondo antes de abrirlos.

-Te...Yo ...¿Yo te gusto?.-

-Si. Si me gustas , ya te lo dije hace tiempo, que las personas como tú me gustaban .- respondí.

La verdad no sé a donde quería llegar con todo esto, pero no iba a caer tan fácil en su juego , aunque la respuesta a su pregunta no era un "Si me gustas" sino un "Me encantas, me enloqueces. ¿No te das cuenta a caso que te deseo?"

Silencio.

En aquel silencio ella se humedeció los labios y a mi me entro un escalofrío eléctrico que término estimulando mi entrepierna.

-Ya...Ya sé que te gustan las personas como yo , pero ¿Te...Te gusto como mujer?...y...y sé que si por lo que hemos hecho sé que no te soy indiferente Naruto...- respondió subiendo su otra mano al otro lado de mi pecho y a mí se me iba calentando la sangre y faltando el aire.

- Si lo sabes ¿Para qué preguntas estupideces? .-

-¿Eso es un sí?...-

-Como una casa...- Le respondí preso de su encanto agachando la cabeza a la altura de la suya.

Ella por su parte se puso de puntillas hasta que nuestros labios se quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.  
Sentía su respiración haciéndome cosquillas en la comisura de mis labios mientras mis ansias por besarla desbordaban mi autocontrol haciéndome posar ambas manos en su cintura.

-¿Quieres besarme?...- Me dijo provocándome.

¡Y si! . Lo confieso estaba completamente idiotizado, a su merced no logro entender como o tal vez si pero ...me tenía...atrapado ...

-Si...mucho...-Le respondí acercando su cuerpo bruscamente con el mío haciendala gemir. Quería que sintiera que estaba jugando con fuego y que el bulto de mis pantalones era ahora un problema que tenía que resolver con su intimidad o ...su boca...

Ese pensamiento no me hizo bien...lo reconozco, no me hizo bien...me calentó a tal puntos que empece a masajear sus caderas hasta llegar a sus glutios. Nublandome los sentidos por completo.

Ya no pensaba y si lo hacia era con la reserva en luz roja.

-¿Qué quieres saber...?...- Le pregunte preso de su encanto de su deseo o el mío, Yo que sé ...sólo quería besarla y empotrarla contra la pared.

-¿Qué sientes? .-rozo mis labios mientras yo reprimía un gruñido.

-¿Por quien?..- Está de más decir que estaba jugando , y si quería jugar iba a tener juego, aunque claro yo estaba en desventaja aún así no se lo iba a poner fácil...

- Por mí...- dijo con la clara intensión de besarme pero la esquive haciendo que su beso recayera en mi barbilla.

-Ahora mismo muchas cosas...-

-¿Qué cosas?...¡Aaahh!- gimió al sentir como mis labios succionaban su lóbulo derecho.

-Mmmm...no sé...- La mire. Ella hizo lo mismo y acerco sus labios amagando el gesto que iba a mis labios cuando en realidad iban a mi cuello.

En el momento que ella beso y lamió mi cuello , mordisqueo mi barbilla mientras yo la apegaba más si de podía a mi miembro caí de lleno.

-Naruto...-susurro lamiendo mis labios.

-Joder Hinata...¿Qué diablos quieres saber? ...- sus caricias en mi pecho así como sus besos en mi cuello y lametones en el y mi labios sin llegar a besarme me tenían bruto.

-¿Me amas?...- pregunto besandome por fin. En aquel beso le quise trámite que si.

Si lengua , la mía , nuestra saliva así como el sonido de nuestras abocas junta. El succionar nuestros labios mutuamente mordiéndonos fue mi perdición...

-_ Te amo...-l_e confesé embistiendola para llevármela a la habitación.

_**To Be Continue...**_

_**oooOOooOOooo**_

¡_Ya sé! ¡Ya sé que me quieren matar! _

_Llego con una semana de retraso...pero no tengo excusa más que el cansancio del trabajo y el estudio más un depresión que sigue en su línea...__Me disculpo por mi falta de palabra . Los siento de verdad pero no pude hacerlo en la fecha dada._

_ Pero bueno , no dicen eso de ¿Mejor tarde que nunca?__Bueno con respecto a lo demás el capítulo espero haya sido de su agrado y demás , ya sino les gusta hagan saber para no escribir más...(-.-") Quiero darles las gracias a todos aquellos que comentario el 2 capítulo de "Estupidez" y quería pregúntales si quería que hiciera una tercera ... Pero bueno ...ya me dicen...__En fin...me disculpo de nuevo y paso a contestar sus lindos y que me hacen tan feliz sus review._

Arquea: Aquí! Aquí! Aquí! Con retraso pero llego! Pues no te abstenga muje tú conecta tú frustración o los id sientas al leerlo como si me quieres esta tomates xD ahhaha! La incertidumbre es buena hahha! Si ya sé pero mejor tarde que nunca! No me eches la bronca! XD hahahha! Bueno no te las comas más que aquí esta el capítulo. Y más conflictos que habrán , o eso creo ...me alegra que el anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también , me disculpo de nuevo por el retaso -.-...Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

loisy fanatic: gracias! Me fue bien a medias...pero bien^^ gracia! Espero que te capítulo te guste. Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Juliex19: Naruto en todas sus facetas es peligroso xD creo yo vamos ...¡Oh! Claro que va a arder y bastante! Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también. Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

LeonaSt: ¡Feliz, feliz, feliz! XD bueno he de darte la bienvenida como nuca lectura. Si te soy sincera a mí el amor pastel no...no me va...Así qué poco de eso hay aquí. Los plus son buenos si los sabes manejar . Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

maye-neko-girl: wuoo! Nueva lectura! Bienvenida seas! Si bueno cada uno tiene lo suyo Hinata ha madurado eso de ve hasta en el manga y la que yo el doy es ( a mi parecer) la que más se le asemeja. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Guest: aquí la tienes! Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Nana: gracias mucha agracias y me alegría he te haya gustado , espero que este también. Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

HinataLoves08: ¿te haz leído todas mis historias? ¡Dios! , mucha gracia y me alegra saber que te gustan . La verdad es que pienso que se me dan mejor los one y two shot que las historias xD  
¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Enserio haz hecho eso inspirándome en mía historias? Joder ...no sé que decirte ...me siento abrumada ...yo me paso y la leeré te lo prometo y te daré li sincera opinión , luego lo el odios si soy sincera xD es un defecto y una virtud que me trae muchos problemas. Pero enserio me paso lo leo y te digo y me siento no sé...¿rara? Me siento halagada. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado como el anterior y te inspiración. Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

dubh: Aaahh! Aquí esta la continuación! Disculpa la espera y espero que este también te guste! Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en próximo.

hinataforever: Gracias, muchas gracias! Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también. Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Alabdiel: Hahhahahah! Es emo! Que te puros decir , emo que quiere de Hokage ...xD hahahaha! Por ahora si ...más adelante ...creo yo que no...o tal vez si...quien sabe...  
Lo de los sentimientos es difícil y complicado el orgullo hace siempre de las suyas pero...al final ...las cosas se dan...me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también querido Alabdiel, sobra decir que me encantan tus comentarios. Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

NyH: gracias! Y espero que este también te haya por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Akane: pues por ahora no se sabe xD espero que este te haya gustado. Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Rocio Hyuga: No te preocupes así lees del de corrido y no están tortuosa la espera ...aunque creo que Esta si...lo lamento...espero que este también te haya gustado. Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.  
PD: ánimo con tus estudios!

Violetamonster: si , me disculpo por ello. Que bueno que este todo bien! Si sentimiento es lo que abunda aquí...pero bueno ya verás ahora esto toma un guto un poco más brusco pero sasuke también tiene si papel incluso la mujer del pelo rosa...me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también y compense la espera. Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo. Saludos desde España.

Noelialuna: aún no lo va matar , al menos no por ahora xD . Me alegro que le capítulo te haya gustado y espero que este también. Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Hikary: A ti te tengo que pedir mil y una disculpa. Y creo que me quedo corta muy corta. Pero no pude subir el capítulo en su fecha ya expuse el por que del retraso. Te pido mil y una disculpas por jugar con tus lindos sentimientos. (Y si lo leí y me encanto! Ya sabes a que me refiero! *_^)  
Enserio, me encantan tus comentarios . Si el Rubio es un poco ...controlador ...sasuhina...confieso tengo debilidad por el ...algo habrá seguro ! Ya te dije más de la cuenta! Pero bueno enserio muchas gracias , muchas gracias por tú paciencia y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo que es bastante extenso y compensarlo, querida mía , pido sólo que no me mates, si lo haces nunca sabrás como termina xD .en fin...Gracias por tú linda paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Kyoko Nakamura: hahahahah! Aún no hahah! Pero no pierdas la esperanza xD poco a poco se irán develando las cosas. Me alegra que el capítulo anterior de hay gustado y espero que este tbken y compense la larga espera que llega con una semana de retraso, pido perdón...en fin ...Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

karmina: Gracias , y me alegría he te haya gustado espero que este tambié por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

starsolf: Si , admito que fui un poquito mala pero fue por fuerza mayor ...-.-"  
Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este no te decepcione. Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Annie Thompson: Gracias. Me alegro que te haya gustados . Espero que este también te por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

.3:¡ahhahahahhahahhh! No me digas eso que no estoy muy contenta con él últimamente...y creo que lo hago saber en una de mía historias...si tú más mi fic, yo amo tus comentarios. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior de haya gustado y espero que este también. Gracias por tú paciencia y tú comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Mary Uchiha-sama: Gracias. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado, espero que este también haya sido de tú gusto. La lento la tardanza , y agradezco tú paciencia espero que este también te haya gustado . Gracias por tú comentario y nos nos vemos en el próximo.

karito: pues no muchos...al menos por ahora...xD . Espero que el capítulo te hay gustado agradezco tu paciencia y gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

_Bueno espeor que hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

_nos vemos en próximas actualizaci__ones (Domingo) _

_un saludo de _

_Tenshou Getsuga_

_Bye,Bye!_


	16. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 14.- Efímero tiempo.**_

_En el momento que ella beso y lamió mi cuello , mordisqueo mi barbilla mientras yo la apegaba más si se podía a mi miembro caí de lleno_

_-Naruto...-susurro lamiendo mis labios._

_-Joder Hinata...¿Qué diablos quieres saber__? ...- sus caricias en mi pecho así como sus besos en mi cuello y lametones en el y mi labios sin llegar a besarme me tenían bruto_

_.__-¿Me amas?...- pregunto besandome por fin. En aquel beso le quise trasmitir que si._

_Su lengua , la mía , nuestra saliva así como el sonido de nuestras abocas junta. El succionar nuestros labios mutuamente mordiéndonos fue mi perdición..._

_- Te amo...-le confesé embistiendola para llevármela a la habitación._

* * *

Retire sus manos de mi pecho para que fueran a parar a mi cuello. Las paso alrededor de este y sus manos alborotaron mi cabello húmedo con ganas , así como mis manos en su cintura la apretaban a mi cuerpo mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación ; yo hacia adelante y ella hacia atrás dejándose guiar por mí.

De vez en cuando abría uno que otro ojo para ver por donde íbamos o si nos tropezábamos con algo. Pero lo cierto es que a pesar de que mi casa no es muy grande me pareció en esos momentos enorme.

No hallaba ya la forma de llegar a mi habitación. Y eso me estaba frustrando por que las caricias de Hinata por mi pecho , espalda , cabello , así como sus besos por mi rostro ,barbilla , cuello, así como ese restregeo que tenían nuestras pelvis y esos gemidos suaves me estaban desesperando. Me tenían ansioso y deseoso por tenerla encima y debajo de mi cuerpo retorciéndose de placer y gimiendo para mí.

Os puedo asegurar que pensar es lo ultimo que pude hacer en ese momento , pero lo cierto es que tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar al cuarto. Así qué una idea paso por mi cabeza. Si quería llegar ya, aquello era la mejor opción ,aunque sabía que me arriesgaba a caer sin paracaídas al deseo y la lujuria que intentaba frenar y que ya estaban ganando la batalla, me la iba a jugar.

Así fue que me pare en seco en medio del pasillo separándome de ella un poco lo suficiente para ver cuanto quedaba y coger algo de aire. Hinata contesto protestando cuando la alejé de mí un poco.

-...mmmmm...No...-Mordió sus labios con sus ojos entrecerrados haciendo un puchero que me pareció gracioso junto a su respiración agitada...

Jodidamente adorable.- Pensé.

Sin más y viéndome sorprendido por su acción , paso directa a mi cuello sin piedad lamiéndolo y besándolo sacándome suspiros y pequeños gruñidos que intentaba retener.

¿Dónde quedó lo adorable?

-Dia...Diablos Hinata...mmm...Dame un segundo...ahhh...- cerré los ojos tragando saliva mientras me moridia los labios.

Me estaba matando.

Me estaba devorando, lo sé ,y yo no iba hacer nada por evitarlo . Era ella quien llevaba el mando de esto y ciertamente ya mi vida giraba entorno a ella: mis pensamientos, mi forma de actuar...y creo yo que más...aún así , demostrárselo se me iba hacer difícil. Difícil iba ser demostrarle que la amaba, básicamente por que estos celos, este sentimiento de posesividad, este horrible comportamiento que tengo hacia ella me lo iban a dificultar de sobremanera, aun así ...quien iba a dominar en la cama era yo y allí se lo iba a decir todo.

-Hinata...para ...-la alejé con suavidad. Pero ciertamente yo no esperaba nada , absolutamente nada de lo que iba a pasar.

-No...mmm... .Naruto...-protesto como una chiquilla.

No lo niego.

Aquello me gusto.

Por qué demostraba que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella, que no era el único que estaba desesperado por llegar a la cama.

Aquello me hacia pensar que aún me amaba y que no me odiaba por mi horrible comportamiento con ella, y que cabía la posibilidad aún, pasandonos por el forro lo inmoral del asunto entre nosotros, había posibilidades , tenía la esperanza de su perdón , de estar juntos.

Fueron unos segundos que parecieron minutos.

_Ahí._

_Justo ahí._

_Dios ..._

_Termine de caer de rodillas a sus pies..._

_Sólo que ella no lo sabría..._

Ambos nos miramos fijamente con nuestras reparaciones agitadas.

Ella, con esos ojos perlas mirándome fijamente. Hinata, llevo una de sus manos al cierre de su chaleco y lo bajó lentamente, para después quitárselo. Este cayo al suelo junto con la camiseta que llevaba debajo.

_Idiotizado._

Yo estaba idiotizado con sus movimientos elegantemente sensuales junto a esa figura esbelta, ese cuerpo que tanto deseo, que tanto anhelo , que quiero para mí. Pero no sólo deseo su cuerpo , sino también todo de ella desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies.

Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. Sus senos se alzaban en un gesto sensual. Esos pechos grandes, redondos , suaves, jugosos, junto a esos pezones erectos, esa dulce piel blanca , esos labios que me roban el alma, los mismo que deseaba que estuvieran jugando con mi miembro, esas piernas largas fuertes que deseaba se anclasen en mi cintura...mmmmm...

Señor...

-Joder...Que buena estas Hinata...- aquellas palabras escaparon de mi boca sin yo poder detenerlas.

Y es que es verdad.

Hinata esta tremendamente buena. Aunque lleve ropa holgada que no le hace justicia a su figura, ciertamente reconozco que eso me gusta. Por qué yo soy el único que sabe que se esconde debajo de esos trapos, que esconde un cuerpo de infarto.

-No es verdad...- susurro cerca de mi boca mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla con suavidad y ternura , mientras la otra hacia lo mismo pero en mi nuca jugando con algunos de mis mechones rubios.

Yo cerré los ojos mientras un escalofrío me sacudió el cuerpo y ahogaba un gemido.

_¿Cómo no sucumbir a eso?_

_¿Cómo negarle nada?_

_¿Cómo no quererla?_

_¿Cómo no amarla?_

_¿Cómo no desear?_

_¿Cómo no necesitarla?_

_¿Cómo negarme lo que siento por ella , si ella me da todo lo que siempre he anhelado?_

_Amor, cariño, compresión, esas caricias que he soñado desde que era un niño._

_Lo que he deseado siempre._

_Sentirme amado.__  
_

Y ella me lo estaba dando , me lo ha estado dando siempre , desde la distancia. Pero uno no vive del aire , aún así no se rindió y me demostro lo que nadie , sin mencionar a mis padres, me ha dado.

Ha dado su vida por la mía. No una , sino varias veces.

_Hinata.._..

_Déjame cuidar de ti, déjame amarte , déjame quererte , déjame demostrarte que no soy así , no soy ese que te hace llorar , es decir, soy ese pero no así , quiero secar tus lagrimas. Quiero ser el único en todo lo referente contigo._

¡Ya sé!

Es de locos pero es así ..lo siento así... y me ha costado amor...me acostado reaccionar.

Pero con esos gestos tu no eres consciente de que me estas torturando.

Me estaba torturando.

Lo sé.

Pero era una tortura deliciosa...y lo jodido del asunto es que ella ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

-Lo es...créeme que lo es...-Conteste.

-No...- Me miro.

Explicarlo con palabras no podría por que no sabría como decirlo pero fue un impulso, como un instinto básico e irreprimible.

La aleje de mí suave, lo suficiente para alzar mis manos y pasarlas con suavidad sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Lo eres...más de lo que piensas...y eso hace...que...-

Observe como ella cerraba los ojos soltando uno de los mejores suspiros que puede escuchar. Llamarme loco, pero yo lo sentí, yo lo intérprete como si en él , con ese gesto ella se entregaba a mí por que quería , por que me quería, por que me amaba.

Por que aún me ama...

Abrió sus ojos despacio, apunto de preguntarme algo o decirme algo. Pero lo cierto es que quería seguir siendo egoísta, pero yo ya estaba a menos de la mitad de camino hacia sus labios.

-Odio que seas hermosa, odio que estés tremendamente buena...-confesé gruñendo sobre sus labios.

Literalmente, me lancé a ella. Con calma, por supuesto, al menos al principio, apaciguando las ganas necesitadas con las que quería en realidad besarla.

Quería demostrarle, quería decirle en ese beso que lo que estábamos a punto de hacer para mí no era simple sexo, no al menos con ella.

Quería decirle que la amo más que a mi vida misma.

A tal grado que para mí todavía es algo irracional de entender como puedo llegar a quererla tanto.

Algo que asusta y que escapa a mi autocontrol.

_¿Cómo explicarte con gesto lo que siento por ti Hinata ?_

Te lo dije antes...pero no sé si me creíste o me escuchaste.

_Pero...__Te estoy diciendo que te amo con esto._

_¡Qué te amo__!_

_¡Qué te amo, que te amo de verdad!_

_Te estoy diciendo que quiero estar contigo , que te necesito tanto como el respirar , que mi corazón me duele de verdad cuando no estas, cuando ….cuando te veo con otro que no soy yo, cuando sé que no eres mía ,que no estas conmigo , necesito que estés conmigo , necesito saber que eres mía que me amabas que me lo digas ...y que me jures que pase lo que pase estarás enamorada de de mí siempre , que me vas a querer siempre. Que tienes que estar conmigo...por qué conmigo estarás a salvo , segura ...que eres mía..._

_Entiéndelos..._

_captalos..._

_Por favor..._

_Por que yo no puedo con las palabras , no ahora por lo menos..._

_Mis labios tocaron los suyos, en un beso suave , acariciando esos labios que torturan mis pensamientos como a mi corazón, ardiendo en mi piel, que despiertan en mi pasiones que me llegan a asustar por las cosas que deseo hacerle, aquellos labios que embrutecen mis sentidos y que con solo posarse en mí, me sacan suspiros._

Maldita sea...es ...frustrante pensar y ser consciente de lo que Hinata provoca en mí.

Por qué me siento débil con ella y no...no me gusta sentirme así...Por qué me siento inseguro, indefenso...

Si supieras Hinata...si tan solo supieras lo que eres para mí. Lo que es tú presencia en mi vida...En lo que te haz convertido para mí...el como me fastidia que te menosprecies, el como odio tú inocencia al no saber lo guapa, lo endemoniadamente encantadora que eres con todos, sobre todo odio ,detesto con toda el alma que sin darte cuenta encantes o enamores a cuanto imbécil se cruza en tu camino.

Lo odio, me fastidia... me asfixia...me enferma...

Nos separamos despacio abriendo nuestros ojos a la vez.

-Hi...-

-Shhhhh...No digas nada...sólo escúchame...¿Si?...-Su dedo silencio mis labios haciendo ahogar mis palabras. Mientras yo asentía como si de una orden se tratase idiotizado con su encanto a la vez que con mis labio besaba su dedo.

Rozo su nariz con la mía en una caricia que me derritió por dentro. Apreté los dientes tensando mi mandíbula, tragando saliva sonoramente. Quería mostrarme tranquilo , seguro, como si yo dominara la situación...pero sabía de sobra que no era así...

¡Ella , ella, sólo ella! llevaba el mando de esta situación, de mí vida.

Y no sabéis lo jodido que es saber eso...por qué me asustaba la idea , el no saber hasta donde podía llegar este sentimiento...Lo que podía llegar a hacer...

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?...-beso suave mis labios.

-El que quieras...-

-¿Pu...Puedes darme tú palabra de hombre ,me prometes... responderme...Me la das?.-contraje el entrecejo extrañado no por lo que había dicho sino por que parecía nerviosa , casi asustada. Así , de repente, como si le costase decirme o pedirme lo que me iba a ¿preguntar? ¿Decir? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Bueno , me daba igual. Yo solo quería terminar con esta tortura. No aguantaba más, la quería ya.

-Es tuya. ¿Qué pasa?...-

-¿Me lo prometes?.-

-Joder...!skt! .- chasque la lengua en tono de fastidio. Me ponía nervioso, me tenía nervioso, ansioso...

¿No se daba cuenta que yo no quería hablar?

¡Yo quería hacerle el amor con suma urgencia!

¡Mujeres!

¡Solo a ellas se les ocurre querer hablar en semejante situación!

- Que si Hinata. La tienes , es tuya. Te lo prometo por lo que más quiero...- _"Que eres tú"_...fue lo que faltó a la frase.

-¿Me ...lo juras?...-cerré los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente para soltarlo de una por la boca. Clara era mi frustración.

Paciencia. Relaja. Me dije un par de veces antes de contestarle.

-¿Naruto...?.-

-Si cariño , te lo juro. Pero habla de una vez ...por favor...-Demande en un tono suave. Mostrándome tranquilo sereno , o al menos aparentarlo , aparentar lo que no era.

-Quiero...Quiero...- Me miro.

-¿Qué quieres?.- la alenté mientras acariciaba su espalda con mi mano izquierda mientras la otra hacia lo mismo con su mejilla izquierda.

Quería mostrame Cariñoso con ella , quería decirle , quería transmitirle confianza, que podía confiar en mí sonar comprensivo, como soy . Tal como soy en realidad , no como ese otro que solo hace más que lastimarla, hacerla sufrir , ese que es el causante de sus lagrimas.

-_Quiero que olvidemos todo , solo por hoy , sólo hoy. Quiero ...quiero que seas mío. quiere ser egoísta por una vez. Quiero que finjamos que nada malo ha pasado entre nosotros ...quiero...te pido por favor...te ruego...-_

-Hinata...-Me quede pasmado. Atónito. Abriendo mis ojos de par en par.

¿Qué me estaba diciendo?

-_Te lo ruego Naruto. Olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado sólo por un momento . Seamos tú y yo. Que no existe nada mas que nosotros y el momento. Olvidemos lo malo de esta tarde, lo de ayer , lo de hace unos meses. ¡Todo! ¡Por favor! Finjamos sólo por hoy...sólo por un momento que todo esta bien...Que..que nada malo hay...Quiero que tú me...Ya sé que yo no soy ella..pero...quiero que me...-Me miro fijamente con esos ojos perlas cristalinos saliendo de estos finas líneas de lágrimas con su voz casi entrecortada. Una mirada que me taladro el alma._

Tan hondo , tan profuso ...Me calaron sus palabras que quería abrazarla con fuerza , besarla , acurrucarala en mis brazos y decirle que la quería , que la amaba...Que daba igual todo. Que me la soplaba todo mientras estuviésemos juntos. Aunque fuese consciente que está difícil , pero que aún así me soplaba la polla lo que dijeran o pensaran los demás.

¡Qué me daba igual todo!

¡Solo la quería a ella!

Pero no podía...

Estaba pasmado. Atónito. Asombrado.

* * *

Sólo puedo decir que tenía que haber pensado las cosas antes...pero ¿quien piensa las cosas bien en ese momento con los sentimientos a flor de piel?

Yo desde luego no.

* * *

De repente sentí que me ahoga, que mis ojos empezaban a picar , la vista se me empaño, mi nariz empezó a estar medio congestionada , y en mi pecho una opresión...en mi garganta un nudo se me formo. Mi estomago se encogió hacia dentro.

Fue una carga emocional abrumadora, apabullante, brutal, difícil de describir...No sé si quería llorar, si reír , si gritar...

Quise hablar, os lo juro. Pero no me salia nada ni una puta palabra. Fue un cumulo de emociones todas juntas. Me estaba dando carta blanca para amarla sin temer su rechazo o su odio...pero lo que más me llego , lo que mas me afecto lo que más ...fue lo ultimo que dijo.

_-Quiéreme Naruto...sólo una noche ámame, sólo una...Por favor...aunque no sea verdad...- Me suplico con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_Me estaba pidiendo... me estaba rogando algo que tenía desde hace mucho , algo que ya tenía , algo que ya era suyo , algo que le pertenecía.__¡Yo ya la amaba, ya la quería!__¡Y la amaba de verdad no de mentira!__¡De verdad de verdad!__¿ Por que me suplicaba algo que yo tenía que suplicar , rogar e implorar?__Estaba mudo. Tenia la garganta seca. No sabía que decirle. ¿Me estaba suplicando que la amase una noche cuando yo quería hacerlo todas las noches de mi vida?__Si yo ya la amaba...¡Joder!_

_Yo la amo_

_La amo._

Estaba tieso , sentí mi cuerpo tenso...¿Qué coño me pasaba?

Tenía que hablar , tenia que decirle algo ...pero no me salía nada...

¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea!

¡Diablos Hinata!

¿Por qué eres así?

¿Por qué eres así?

¿Por qué?

-¿Naruto...?.- Me llamo suave , suplicante, con esos ojos brillantes con esas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas... que no sé si , ya no sé nada...

Trague saliva antes de contestar.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?.-Automático. Fue lo primero que me salio sin más

...Genial...

Genial Naruto...aplausos infinitos.

Menuda contestación.

-Si...-susurro.

-Sólo quiero tú amor una noche...¿Es mucho...pedir?.-

¿Que si era mucho?

¿Estaba loca a caso?

No era nada , no me costaba nada por que iba ser yo mismo , iba ser como debía de haber sido siempre...

-No , no lo es..pero...- la atraje hacia mí.

-¿Pero...?.-

-¿Estas segura?.-demande incrédulo. Quería asegurarme que era verdad que podía amarla sin miedo a nada.

-Si...-Me susurro tan suave.

-Si es eso lo que quieres...Lo tendrás...-podría decirse que mi tono de voz sonaba fría o neutra ...pero lo cierto es que estaba emocionado ,excitado. Pero estaba tan impactado que fue el tono que me salió...

-Gracias...-acaricio mi mejilla sonriendo.

-Eres...Eres una tonta Hina-chan...- le conteste con cariño sonriendo. Estaba contento no lo puedo negar.

Pero no era ella la que tenía que dar las gracias sino yo.

Mis labios tocaron los suyos con amor, con cariño, despacio...Ella entreabrió la boca y mi lengua no se hizo esperar al igual que la suya ansiosa.

Me estaba dando lo que quería y ella no lo sabía...como siempre ..¡Maldita sea!...siempre hiendo un paso por delante de mí...

La abrace con fuerza , con fervor como si en ello se me fuese el alma, haciendo ella lo mismo. Acaricié su espalda ,su pelo ,su cintura, sus brazos hasta llegar a su trasero. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Yo me estaba derritiendo en sus brazos en sus caricias suaves. Parecíamos que ambos nos acariciásemos como si fuésemos de cristal pero lo cierto , es que para mi ella era de cristal ,uno al que me daba miedo romper y que sin embargo lo estaba haciendo.

Pero era jodidamente hermoso lo que sentía en esos momentos... no había otra forma de explicarlo, era como si una ola de calor nos envolviera de pronto, y todo ese amor estaba entre sus labios suaves y los míos. Ahí estaba toda la magia del mundo.

Cursi.

Que cursi...lo sé...

Pero...

¡A la mierda todo!

¡Que le jodan al mundo!

¡Joder!

¡Estoy hasta las trancas por esta mujer!

¡Y es así!

¡Hay que Joderse!

_Sentí... o no...más bien, estuve seguro de que no existía un solo problema entre nosotros. No había nada. No recordaba, ni siquiera un atisbo de dolor._

_¿Por qué eran las lágrimas?_

_¿Por qué los celos?_

_¿Por qué las peleas y discusiones?_

_¿Por qué los reclamos?_

_¿Por qué mi corazón se sentía cansado, agobiado...pero al fin libre calmado, sosegado?__  
_

_¿Por qué cada día era una tortura para mí?_

_¿Por qué la rabia, la ira?_

_¿Por qué la impotencia y la frustración?_

_¿por qué eran las cosas?_

_¿Por qué?__  
_

Ese simple gesto avivo en mí las ganas irrefutables de tenerla para mí esa noche entera y las que restaran de nuestras vidas.

_Por qué es ella quien hace que olvide..._

_Hinata...__Tú haces que me olvide de todo..._

Con sus manos alrededor de mi cuello todavía se me ocurrió la forma de llegar a la dichosa cama.

Fácil y practico.

Sencillo y arriesgado.

-_Hazme el amor Naruto.._.-susurro sobre mis labios rojos e hinchados como los suyos mientras yo sonreía.

-Claro que si mi amor...Todas las veces que quieras...- la vi sonreír antes de volver a besarla.

-Sube...- le susurre besándola otra vez metiendo directamente mi lengua en su boca , con inmediata respuesta.

Hinata capto la indirecta y dio un salto lo suficiente para enganchar sus piernas en mi cintura mientras yo la sostenía.

Aquello no sé si fue buena o mala idea pero os puedo asegurar que a la habitación no llegamos.

Más que nada por que ella no dejo de frotarse contra mí, de arriba a bajo. Y eso era una tortura , una deliciosa tortura que iba hacerme llegar sin hacer nada aún.

Estaba más que caliente.

-Joder Hinata ...mmmm...Dame un respiro...-

-Naruto-Kun es mío...- aquellas palabras me dejaron K.O. Pero me gustaron tanto, tantisimo . Que sonreí por dentro y por fuera.

Yo ya era suyo...

Y ella ya era mía...

-Eres...eres increíble Hinata...- recuerdo a ver susurrado bajito mientras besaba y lamía su cuello.

-Ahhhh... Naruto...mmmmm...-gimió.

Allí , a tan sólo unos centímetros de la puerta de mi habitación la recosté en el suelo , sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, debajo de mí con el sumo cuidado de no aplastarla con mi peso. Mis manos no podían parar ni mucho menos quería , las suyas tampoco se estuvieron quietas. Esta vez iba hacer diferente , esta vez iba hacer todo con amor , con pasión, con sentimiento , no como las anteriores que fueron por deseo , por lujuria, rabia e incluso.

-No tienes...idea de lo que es esto Hinata...para mí...-le susurre bajito, mientras trazaba un camino besos desde el nacimiento de sus pechos hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones.

todo mi ser ansiaba , necesitaba tocarla, sentirla. Deslicé mis manos por su costado hasta llegar a su espalda arqueada para quitarle el sujetador.

-Adiós...- le dije a la prenda mientras me relamía los labios. sacándonos a ambos una sonrisa cómplice. Una hermosa sonrisa a mi parecer.

_Como si de dos estúpidos enamorados se tratasen , y si , suena cursi pero sí..._

_eso eramos..._

_Dos estúpido...enamorados.__  
_

Sin dejar de besar sus labios y de jugar con su lengua , primero, delineé su cintura, anhelando como una bestia poder arrancarle el pantalón y las bragas para hundirme de lleno entre sus piernas. Esas prendas que , llámenme dramático pero que , tan cruelmente me impedían tocar el paraíso del orgasmo con ella.

Luego bajé una mano, mientras con la otra volvía a tomar su cara de ángel, mi ángel.

-Me encantas ...- Le dije entre besos extasiado con una media sonrisa en mis labios.

-Tú a mi más...mmmmm...-Sonrió.

Aún invadido por sus besos salvajes , esas caricias lascivas que no hacían más que tocarnos todo sobre la ropa, bueno los pantalones ...

Mi mano resbaló por su cadera, hasta llegar al botón y al cierre del pantalón: lo abrí y enseguida volví a llevar mis manos al borde de estos.

-Levanta...-Le pedí.

Ella obedeció sin más levantando sus caderas para yo poder quitarle los pantalones con desesperación junto con sus bragas. Sentí como ella ahogaba un gemido de sorpresa y excitación ante mi acción.

Yo tan solo sonreír de lado con perversión.

Se estremecía bajo mis brazos y yo me sentía arder en placer de sólo verla.

Indescriptible.

* * *

Os juro que quise ser suave, tierno con ella y demás chorradas. De esos hombres que las mujeres dicen "Fue tan tierno" "Fue tan lindo" . Pero no pude. No pude contenerme , eso no es lo mío. Lo mío es lo pasional , lo puramente carnal. Llevarla hasta límite , hacerla rogar. Fue más fuerte el deseo, la necesidad que me deje llevar por mis instintos y mis sentimientos por ella que fue infrenable.

En otras palabras , pasión en estado puro...bueno con amor.

Soy un hombre pasional ¿Qué queréis que diga?

Pero es ella la que me lleva a eso.

Por la pasión abrasante que despertaba Hinata en mí.

Simplemente llegue al límite de mi autocontrol.

No hay excusa.

Ella es la culpable.

* * *

Tome el control de la situación y me deje guiar por mis instintos, por mis hormonas y por mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Reconozco que fui un poco brusco al haber puesto sus brazos en cruz para después subirlas por encima de su cabeza y apresar sus muñecas para llevar una de mis manos a su intimidad.

-...mmmm...por dios...Narutsssss...-Gimió mientras se mordía los labios.

Yo simplemente le sonreí mientras mi mano jugaba entre sus pliegues para después pasar por la cara interna de sus muslos, acariciandolos para luego volver a jugar entre su pliegues.

-mmmmm...aaahhhhmmmmaaaahh...-gimió más fuerte arqueando su espalda mientras yo llevaba mi boca hacia uno de sus pezones.

Lo lamí un para de veces para después succionarlo.

-mmmm...Ahhhh ...dioaaaahhhh...- Sus gemidos para mí eran música en mis oídos y no hacia más que provocarme un dolor de huevos. Pero quería torturarla como ella había hecho conmigo antes.

Deje su pezón para volver a su boca y que mi lengua se abriera espacio en su cavidad. Nuestras lenguas jugaban la una con la otra. Gimió en mi boca arqueando su espalda con sorpresa cuando introducí un dedo en su vagina mientras ejercía yo más presión con mi boca para no dejarla apenas respirar.

Sonriendo con perversión y malicia me separe de Hinata sofocado al igual que ella quedando un hilo de saliva uniendo mientras bocas.

Solté sus manos para apoyar un de mis manos en el suelo a un lado de su cabeza mientras la otra jugaba con su intimidad. mi dedo pulgar masajeaba y presionaba clítoris mientras mis dedos , dos de ellos, en su interior entraban y salían con agilidad.

-Por...favorrrrr...Aaaaahhhh...-

Estaba tan jodidamente excitada tanto como yo.

Me levanté de encima de ella. Estaba más que preparado y ella más que lista para dar rienda suelta a la pasión , para hacerle el amor.

Apoye mis rodillas a ambos lados al igual que mis codos al costado de su cabeza mientras me agachaba para morder uno de sus senos. Apreté entre mis labios en el pezón que me llamaba a gritos , erecto , rosado...mmmm...

Hinata gimió mientras mi mano libre apretaba el otro pecho con rudeza queriendo dejar mis huellas en el. Hinata jugo con mi pelo enredando sus dedos en el mientras yo estaba más que entretenido con sus pechos. Los pellizcaba, los mordía , los apretaba mientras gemía con fascinación , los juntaba a ambos para no descuidar a ninguno mientras ella me clavaba las uñas en mi pelo y en mis hombros.

Estaba tan jodidamente, excitado...que mi cuerpo ardía...como si tuviese fiebre...

Ella no se quedaba atrás. Tras dejar tranquilas a las _" gemelas"_ . ¡Oh si! Esos dos grandes senos eran_ " mis gemelas"_ opte por llevar mis labios a su cuello para besarla y la lamerla. Ella me respondió haciendo lo mismo con el mío mientras me susurraba cosas obscenas que , si mal no recuerdo todas ellas me encendieron más y más.

Estaba ya rendido , perdido en ello.

En ella.

-¿Sabes que estas jugando con fuego verdad?.- Le dije con la respiración agitada,extasiado con todas esas cosas que me decía. No soportaba más los juegos previos yo quería pasar ya a la acción.

-Mmmm... ¿Vamos ya a la parte interesante...?-Musito mientras besaba mis labios con ganas.

Ella alejó su boca de la mía una vez más para besar mi barbilla mientras yo respondí con descaro.

-Por favor...mmm...ya era hora...-

Mordí su cuello con sutileza mientras le abría las piernas con mi rodilla izquierda con una doble intención. Apreté la intimidad de ella para ver si aún están mojada. Esta gimió con fuerza en respuesta.

-¡ooohhh! ...mmmm...- mordió sus labios mientras yo sonreía.

Me encanta tenerla así , no creo que me entendáis pero saber que soy yo quien provoca todo esto en ella hace subir mi ego.

Volví a sus labios por , ya perdí la cuenta las veces que nuestras lenguas, nuestros dientes han mordido nuestros labios y las veces que hemos juntado nuestras bocas. Corrí mi rodilla entre sus pierna y baje mi mano una vez más , y esto ya era por puro vicio.

No sé si me torturaba a mí o a ella...

Quería verla llegar por que sabía de sobra que si empezaba a embestirla yo sería el primero en correrse y eso nunca.

Era un vicio para mi el ver su rostro rojo , esa respiración agitada así como su pelo que se pegaba con elegancia en su rostro y esparcido en el suelo como un lindo abanico.

Sudada y jadeando.

Así estaba mi Hinata debajo de mí. Estaba baja mi control. Bajo mi mando. Bajo mis aaciones, sin negarse a nada. Era mía por fin, mía... tanto como yo con ella. Pero definitivamente mientras haces el amor con alguien especial cualquier , cualquier gesto ,cualquier movimiento hace que las cosas se magnifiquen de sobremanera haciendo que te existes más de lo que uno pueda soportar o imaginar. perdiendo de lleno toda autonomía. Y en mi caso fue una gota de sudor que resbalaba desde su cuello hasta perderse en medio de sus pechos abriendose paso por ambas. Esa fue la culpable de que mis dedos entran y salieran con agilidad en su intimidad. Perdí la noción del tiempo embrujado por ese rostro angelical desencajado al llegar al orgasmo. El primero de la noche.

-mmm... Vamos Hinata...déjame oírte...-

-¡Oohhh! ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!.-gimió mientras se estremecía con ojos cerrados mordiendo su labio inferior echando su cabeza hacia atrás arqueando su espalda. Clavando sus uñas en la madera y en mi antebrazo.

Casi gemí con ella cuando llego.

Sin perder tiempo retire mis dedos de su interior para sostener sus piernas y abrirlas un poco más. Ascendí hasta llegar a sus labios para besarla con ternura y dulzura toda la que pude darle en ese momento.

-Ven...-Susurre extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

Yo me senté en el suelo mientras ella se levantaba de el.

-Siéntate aquí...-

Hinata abrió sus piernas quedando estas a ambos lados de mi cintura .Mi miembro hinchado choco contra su vientre mientras yo cerraba los ojos aspirando el perfume de su pelo mientras ella abrazaba mi cuello con ambas manos. Sostuve su cintura con una mano mientras la otra guiaba mi miembro a la entrada de su intimidad.

-Levanta un poco Hina...Y rodéame con tus piernas - le pedí, esta obedeció.

Lleve mis manos a sus rodillas para empezar el moviendo mientras la pegaba más a mi torso. Pase en una caricia con mis manos en su espalda hasta sus nalgas para elevar y así por fin penetrarla.

–Despacio Naruto, por favor... –Me susurró mirando hacia otro lado.

Aquellas palabras me pillaron totalmente desprevenido dejándome pasmado y fuera de combate por así decirlo. Cierto, las otras veces no fui nada delicado con ella.

¿ Y como serlo si con ella me pueden las ansias?

La mire directamente a esos ojos perlas para verla y tranquilizarla pero nada más lejos de lo que yo pensaba y confirme mis sospechas. La mirada que tuve de vuelta fue de inquietud e intranquilidad.

-Hinata , mírame ...bésame...- Le casi rogué. Quería fundir con ella y correrme en su interior con necesidad. Pero antes tenía que tranquilizarla. Y no lo niego la curiosidad me invadió al ver ese ¿nerviosismo? Pero luego , después...

-Relajate, no tienes por que estar inquieta ya lo conoces,ya sabes lo que es , ya sabes lo que se siente...Vamos cariño no te eches atrás ahora...no me hagas rogar por que no lo voy hacer...- Mentira cochina. Eso último era una asquerosa mentira.

La reacción que obtuve fue opuesta a lo que quería. Hinata se tensón apegándose más a mí con la respiración agitada. Normal, decir tal chorrada que aparte era mentira ¿qué esperaba? quería suplicarle que no parasemos yo no quería ,¡ Ni de coña! pero , soy hombre joder y tengo que tener orgullo aunque con esta mujer lo pisotee cada dos por tres.

-Lo..Lo siento...Yo...yo... es que nunca ..Nunca hemos hecho esta pos...postura antes. Las anteriores tú...tú estabas arriba...ya sabes..yo ...-

Trague saliva al recordar mi ...bueno "_lindo comportamiento_"

-No, no lo sientas Hinata, eso nunca...-suave acariciando su espalda y cadera.

-No vuelvas a disculparte. No tienes por que estar tensa...Ya nos conocemos. Tú conoces cada parte de mí y mí cuerpo, como yo de ti ...se donde tocarte.. y tú sabes de sobra como hacerme sentir en el cielo. _Solo tú haces que me olvide de todo y todos, cariño..._- bese su cuello hasta subir hasta sus labios. Aunque me mantenía quieto no pude evitar empezar a moverme dentro de ella , aunque fuera lentamente ...no aguantaba más.

-Naruto...- musito en un suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo , os lo juro, al decirle todo eso, al al mismo tiempo concentrado en no perder mi erección y en calmarla a ella. Aunque todo lo dicho era la pura verdad.

-Escúchame, he escogido esta postura por que así estoy más cerca de ti , por que así te siento más mía, por que eres tú la que domina a la fiera..._Hinata por favor...Hazme el amor...-_Me traicionaron los sentimientos...Hasta os puedo decir que me sorprendí de lo que dije...pero lo cierto era ,lo que en realidad deseaba.

Fue inmediato. Hinata beso y mordió mi barbilla sonrojada dejando su cuerpo caer finalmente sobre mi miembro haciéndome gemir por la indescriptible sensación.

-Si...eso es pequeña...así ...- La bese mientras empezaba moverme dentro de ella lentamente. Las caricias los supimos los besos, todo parecía estar en un ambiente sensual. La cogí por las caderas y haciendo una vez más un sobre esfuerzo , que créanme no es fácil: le dije.

–Hinata...mmmm..., muévete... –respirando agitado.

-...¿...A...así...?.-

Así fue como ella siguió mis moviendo y yo ya si que si me vi perdido en aquel acto.

-¡uff!...ohhh...-Pase mis manos a sus dorsales pegándola más a mí mientras nuestras pelvis se movían a un solo compás. El coche de las pieles , armaban junto a los suspiros.

Hinata se separó un poco de mí colgándose de mí cuello echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía con más fuerza y yo moría al verla perdida en el placer como yo...

-Lo...notas...-musite agitado.

Ella volvió a erguir su cuerpo hacia mí para mirarme directamente con sus ojos entrecerrados Para besarme.

-si...mucho...más...-

Ese beso fue salvaje.

Nuestras lenguas se movían demandantes estrelazandose entre ellas. Hubo un momento en que ambos aumentamos la velocidad gimiendo mientras nuestras bocas abiertas jugábamos con nuestras lenguas moviéndolas de un lado a otro. Un gesto totalmente obsceno. Para después juntar nuestros labios allí continuamos con el mismo gestos mientras yo cambiaba el ritmo de las penetraciones. Lentas y profundas. Lo que provocaron que Hinata gimiera fuerte mientras se separaba de mi boca mordiendo mi labio inferior para luego morderse ella el suyo.

-Si...así...más, más...mmmm ¡Aaahh!...-

-te...gusta así...-

-Si,si...me gusta...más...maaaasssss...-sonreí.

No sé que hizo. Pero fue un movimiento en el yo perdí el control y me perdí de ello en el placer. En ese escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda.

-Aaahh...mierda ...Hinata...-

-Un poco más ...yaaaa...yaa...casiii...-

-Me ...voy a correr...-

-Un...poco más...-

-Hina...uff...No...no...¡Ooooohhhh!...- yo ya no pude más. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me sentía explotar en su interior y eso que ella no había llegado aún.

-Si...si...ya ...¡hay...hay...! Ahhhh...siii...Aaahh...- fueron uno segundos los que nos separaron de llegara juntos.

Pero os juro que me sentí en el cielo y en infierno a la vez al sentir esas contracción sobre mi miembro una vez me corrí ,fue un placer...indescriptible. tanto así que me derrumbe en su hombro casi si fuerzas como ella en mi cuello mientras recuperábamos el alimento.

El sudor de mi frente se mezclaba con el suyo revaluando por su hombro.

Ninguno quería moverse de esa posición y yo no quería pensar lo que iba a pasar ahora. Me límite a sentirla así conmigo. Pero no puede ocultar mis sentimientos por ella. El increpante desconcierto, pero a la vez no desconcierto, sino miedo e inseguridad de lo que iba a pasar ahora. y ese miedo a ...perderla a que se fuera de mi lado fue lo que llevo me mis manos al rededor de su cintura para abrazarla con fuerza, aferrandome a Hinata, mientras ella me abrazaba con la misma intensidad mientras ambos escondíamos nuestros rostros el cuello del otro.

Os juro que me hubiese quedado así toda la noche. Pero me dolía el culo de estar sentado en la madera, aguante lo pude pero...

-Hinata...-mi voz sonó ronca.

-...¿Si...?...-

-Me gusta esto pero ...Levanta.-

-Sólo un poco más...-

-Hinata, enserio levanta.-

-¿Por qué? .- Me miro.

-Por que aunque me guste estar así me duele el culo de estar sentado ...- admití .

-¡Jajajaja! Lo siento...- rió. Y mí me gusto tanto verla sonreí de verdad , aunque fuera a mí costa, me gusto.

-No tiene gracia...-Intente sonar enfado o ofendido pero lo cierto es que terminamos riendo los dos.

Ella se levantó despacio y me extendió su mano para levantarme del suelo.  
Una vez de pie frente a frente el uno del otro volví a sentir ese cosquilleo ese nudo el estómago. Ambos mirándonos con una sonrisa cómplice mientras acariciábamos con la palma de nuestra mano nuestras mejillas para finalmente besarnos con calma, despacio disfrutado el uno del otro.

Nos separamos despacio llevando ambos nuestras manos a nuestras respectivas cinturas para abrazarnos pegando nuestras frentes mientras ella rozaba su nariz con la mía.

Sencillamente debo admitir que me encantan estos gestos con ella.

Quería pedirle que se quedara conmigo esa noche. Aunque no hiciéramos nada, aunque sólo sea dormir, quería estar con ella esa noche. Quería sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos...la quería a ella, pero a la vez lejos...por qué presentía que iba a destruirme por dentro...

-Hinata , es tarde deberías...-

-Por favor una última cosa más. Déjame quedarme aquí esta noche. Déjame dormir contigo ¿Si?.- otra vez adelantándose. Otra ves hiendo un paso por delante de mí. Pero no lo niego estaba contento. Es como si ella...no importa.

-¿Estas segura? Lo digo por tú familia y tal, a ver no digo que no quiera pero ...-

-No te preocupes por eso, soy mayorcita. Además ya esta solucionado.-

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo?.- Me pudo la curiosidad y para que mentir.

-No importa, déjalo. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?.-

-Sólo si me lo dices.- Chantaje. Vale si, pero quería saber todo de ella, no sé si me entendéis pero...

Me miro sonrojada para después desviar su mirada a un lado.

-Envíe un clon a casa antes de llamar a tú puerta...-

Como dije antes no quise pensar que ya lo tenía planeado pero fue la pregunta que me trague. Pero como ella dijo, esta noche era de los dos.

-Vamos a la cama.- Me aleje un poco de ella tomar su mano y llevármela a mi habitación

Abrí la puerta y la cerré cuando ella entró después de mí. Sin más me lance a Hinata abrazándola por detrás mientras echaba su larga cabellera a un lado para besar su cuello subir hasta su oreja y morderla con sutileza.

-Te aseguro que vamos hacer de todo menos dormir...-Le susurre con voz ronca mientras nuestros cuerpos chocaban con el colchón.

* * *

Os puedo decir que esa noche fue inolvidable. No sé cuantas veces los hicimos ni recuerdo las veces que me corrí dentro de ella. Me quede seco, agotado pero jodidamente y endemoniaste satisfecho y feliz: "Pon la pierna aquí , Pon la pierna acá, muévete así, muévete acá, bésame aquí , acá, date la vuelta, ponte así , tocate ahí tócame así"

Pero después de todo aquello, después de hacerlo por última vez la razón , la consciencia volvió a mí disparandome las pulsaciones, acojonandome de inmediato.

Cayendo en la cuenta que...

¡No nos habíamos cuidado!

* * *

Genial...

-Mierda...-susurre dándome un sonoro golpe en la frente sobresaltando a Hinata quien se encontraba recostada sobre mí.

¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil!

-Joder...-

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Qué pasa? .- se irguió con una mirada de desconcierto y preocupación.

-Hinata...La hemos cagado. No es que no quiera ¿sabes? Pero soy joven, ósea somos jóvenes y tú y yo estamos en, no tengo idea de donde estamos pero ...-Me faltaba el aire esta asustado. Reincorporandome de golpe me senté en la cama haciendo que Hinata se quedará a horcajadas encima de mí.

-Naruto tranquilízate.-

-No Hinata, no puedo...¿No te das cuesta?.- casi grite.

-Tranquilo no te preocupes.-

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Pero tú eres consciente de lo que pasa? ¿De lo que puede pasar? Si es que ...-

-Píldora..¿Sabes que es?.-tomando entre sus manos mi rostro.

-¿Qué? ,¿cómo? ¡Aaahh, eso! Sí , si sé...oohhh -exhalé con alivio. cerré los ojos mientras me dejaba caer de nuevo en mi cama cayendo en la cuenta de lo que significaba esa palabra que, llámenme dramático pero, maravillosa palabra.

-Dios...Gracias...-

Que alivio sentí, os lo prometo. No es que no quisiera tener un hijo con Hinata, nada más lejos. Pero era pronto, además estando las cosas como estaban que no sé ni donde ni en que punto estamos en todo esto, sólo me límite a abrazarla y a besarla en los labios mientras ella volvía a recostares en mi pecho.

Lo último que recuerdo fue que me quede dormido acariciando su cabeza mientras jugaba con sus hebras azules en tanto ella acariciaba con su dedo índice mi pecho formando dibujos invisibles.

_Me sentía...bien._

_Me sentía ..__._

_Feliz..._

* * *

Pero no todo es felicidad y cuando te tocan momentos así es cuando más efímero es el tiempo y más cruel es con uno..Pasa rápido y apendas te pone la miel en los labios cuando viene la cruel realidad y te la quita de la peor forma posible , haciendote darte cuenta que hay pensar las cosas ...

Aunque sea un poco.

La mañana llego con la realidad llena de catástrofe.

Un golpe duro.

Un golpe bajo.

Y digo catástrofe por que fue una de las más fuertes peleas, discusiones que tuvimos con diferencia. Donde dije cosas que ni sentía. Pero la ira, la rabia se apoderó de mí de nuevo...sólo quería hacerla sentir mal , lo peor persona del mundo, quería dañarla tanto como ella hizo conmigo, quería verla destruida...perdí los papeles...

Y de mi boca solo salieron linduras y estupideces.

La vi llorar , la hice llorar de nuevo...

Otra vez...Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Fue diferente por que …

El que salió lastimado fui yo ...

_To be Continue.._.

* * *

_Bueno chicos y chicas ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os halla gustado por que la verdad me ha costado bastante hacerlo , de hecho deje paradas las otras historias por que tenía que terminar esté capítulo , tenía la necesidad de terminarlo , y fue complicado... Sólo espero que les halla gustado y sino es así pues me lo dicen y dejo de escribir. _

_Pero os diré que pronto tendrá continuación de las otras os lo prometo.. ahora que ya me he desintoxicado de algunas cosas y personas ...me siento liberada yo y mis rarezas. (^0^)_

_Bueno paso a contestarles a todos y gracias por sus comentario y a lo que han dejado sus comentarios en otras historias mías así como ponerla en favorito. _

_Gracias._

* * *

Nahi Shite: Pronto veremos que paso con esa broma, descuida. Espero haber dado un poco de felicidad a estos aunque fuera poco...Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Sumebe: Pronto , tranquilidad pronto se descubrirán más cosas. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Violetamoster: Muchas gracias y yo a vosotros aunque no me creas me encantan vuestros comentarios. ¿jajaj! Las mujeres somos muy presuasibas cuando queremos, somos malvadas...xD Me encanta que te guste tanto de verdad T^T y es bonito que te digan esas cosas. Si ellos tendrá una participación activa xD .Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Y Saludos desde España. De nuevo muchas gracias.

Kary landero.3: Muchas gracias a ti `por tú paciencia y por estar al pendiente. Muchas gracias de verdad^^. No hay mucho del naruhina y nada del narusaku así que eso compensa xD ¿No? Pues la verdad si que he pensado en hacer uno pero ...el naruhina me me gusta más y si lo hago seguro haría sufrir al ex-emo-vengador de Sasuke. xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Hikary gaega: Helloooo! querida mía! Disculpa la tardanza enserio pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca xD pues tú me dirás si te ha gustado o no ...todos esperamos esa confesión hasta yo fijate jajja! No te equivocas Hina-chan lo era hasta que llego nuestro querido Naru-chan. . Querida mía todos los hombres tiene la mente muy cochina...y naruto es un hombre , osea que... bueno lo que refería con eso fue a lo del mensaje privado , siento a ver tardado ¿recuerdas? Sino , no pasa nada. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Semi Black: Muy buenas. No sabes como me ha gustado leer tú comentario ya que soy fan de tus historias y me alegro que esta te guste. No fácil pero intento regirme a su personalidad y evolucionar una de sus carencias , xD perverso... que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Anni Thompson: Si , y ya era que lo admitiera xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Sango Surime: Lo sientooo ^^ pero si soy malvada xD no , mala. Me alegro que te guste de verdad , gracias ati por leer y tú paciencia. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Maye-neko-girl: ¡Jajajajaja! Seguro que este también te ha ejado igual o eso espeor xd uff! ya veremos eso también pronto. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Alabidel: ¡jajjajaj! Malvada Hinata jajaj! Puede que sea un poco villana si. Jajaj! Pues espero que sinceramente haya seguido en la misma línea y haberle dado ese toque de hombre por que este si es verdad que me ha costado bastante hacerlo y espero que no me haya quedado cursi. Así que espero no decepcionarte. ¡ajaja! Así son los tíos a mi parecer. De verdad me encantan tus comentarios y de hecho tanto el ex-emo-vengador como la mujer del pelo rosa tendrán un papel importante e estos dos. Ya verás . Y si sigo en esa línea , o eso creo. Y con respecto a la Historia de estupidez , creerme que en ello estoy y de paso creo que será de 5 capítulos contando los 2 ya escritos y pienso obsequiarte con algo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Noeluna: Muchas gracias por no matarme ahaahaha! Pues ya verás en el próximo descubriremos más cosas. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Karmina: muchas gracias ti por tu comentario y paciencia y tus palabras. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Starsolf: jajaja! Entonces no me mates por como deje este xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

:Si , por que no me gusta faltar a mi palabra Xd no te preocupes a lo mejor pronto te sorprende Xd esperemos que si . Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Hinataloves08: Helloooo! te pido disculpas aún no he podido leer tu historia por falta de tiempo. Espero me disculpes. ^^ bueno epsero que te haya gustado el lemonn! ayo también soy una pervertida y con orgullo *** 0 ***Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Hinaforever:No gracias ti por tú paciencia y por tomarte la molestia de leerlo. Esperemos que si , bueno ahora por lo menos en tes y espero no me haya salido cursi hay amor ...o eso creo yo .

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Mary Uchiha-sama: y a mi me encanta que te guste de verdad. Muchas gracias por ser una de las fieles seguidoras. Bueno sufrir les queda un poco peor bueno espero que te te haya resultado algo lleno de amor... xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Nana: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Bia33or: Bueno lo veo normal no todos tenemos el mismo gusto por las cosas. ¡jajajja! Naruto buenito... a mí ese Naruto me parece un poco afeminado xD pero bueno cada cual ¿no? ¿entonces deduzco que te he atrapado? Bueno te atrapo la historia xD me alegra saber que es de tu agrado ahora , a todo hay que darle una segunda oportunidad xD .Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Karito: ¡jajajajaja! Si por fin se di cuenta ¡bien por el rubio! XD pues eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Andynaruhina: Aquí esta , no te preocupes , tuve un poco de complicaciones para publicarlo entre eso falta de tiempo sobre todo. Siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias no te habrías tomado tantas molestias pero gracias. Gracias por ser fan de mis historias de verdad se agradece que te lo digan de vez en cuando y no en exceso que cansa y termina por aburrir xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

Manuel9321: Gracias ti por leerla. Y si ahora viene lo bueno si . XD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tú comentario, nos vemos en el próximo.

* * *

_Bueno chicos y chicas de ayer y hoy pronto actualizare ya que salgo de vacaciones del trabajo y tendré tiempo de escribir que alegría no sabes lo que estoy deseando tenerlas *_* _

_Espero que la historia les haya gustado de verdad y me dejen su opinión_

_ya saben que sin ustedes esto no sería posible. _

_Gracias._

_Nos vemos en el próximo_

_Un Saludo de_

_Tenshou Getsuga..._


	17. Chapter 18

_**Buuueeenoooo...**_

_**¡Ya estoy aquí! Resucite. No me extiendo que creo que querrán leer. **_

_**Espero que disfruten de la lectura y les guste.**_

_**Y sí , es en dos partes. **_

_**C**__**apítulo 15 .- Beautiful lie. [i]**_

Debo de admitir, que a pesar de lo caótica que se presentaba la situación , y puede que ...¡ah!

¿Cómo explicarlo?

Pero , termine cediendo a la impetuosa lengua y al exigente beso de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sería una verdadera mentirosa si digo que no me gusto, ni que lo disfrute . Por qué lo hice y mucho.

Recuerdo que termine cerrando los ojos , no sé si fue por miedo o por degustar el paladar del hombre que ama la mujer que Naruto ha estado enamorado por años.

¿Puede que influyera el hecho de ese rencor o esa envidia que siento por Sakura por ser ella la que ocupa el corazón de Naruto?

¿O, por qué tal vez no sea tan buena como la gente piensa?

Fuese por lo que fuese cuando término el beso, mi pecho subía y bajaba , sentía mis mejillas arder mientras abría mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con unos ojos oscuros y una sonrisa cínica .

-¿Te gusto?.- Me pregunto con descaro y cinismo el último vástago de los Uchiha.

Obviamente no respondí. ¿Cómo podría sino sabía como hacerlo?

Simplemente como respuesta cerré mi boca y mostré seriedad irguiendo mi cuerpo a pesar de que mis mejillas seguían encendidas pero con menos intensidad.

-Nos ha visto.-Sonrió.

Mis ojos se abrieron por sorpresa y el aire se me detuvo de inmediato para después soltarlo despacio.

¡Naruto!

Fue lo primero que pensé al oír sus palabras.

¡Naruto nos había visto!

Dios mío...

No...

Él volvió a sonreír mientras me miraba con malísima por que yo sabía a la perfección de quien estaba hablando.

En ese instante quería salir corriendo tras Naruto para explicarle esto que había visto , a pesar de que ni yo misma sabía el por que de este beso. No tardaron las preguntas ha agolparse con rapidez en mi mente.

Me preguntaba que rictus tendría su rostro al ver tal escena.

¿Enojado?

¿Furioso?

¿Desconcertado?

¿Tal vez sereno como sino le importase?

¿Cómo había sido su mirada?

¿Qué sintió?

Había notado y visto su cabellera rubia detrás de Sasuke cuando cerré los ojos y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era de Naruto de quien se trataba.

Juro que pensé que le caería a golpes o algo peor y que todo este asunto saldría a la luz . Por qué si mal no recuerdo , lo último que puede ver antes de cerrar mis ojos fue verdaderamente preocupante.  
Pero también me preocupaba el hecho de que él saldría perjudicado en todo esto si llegaba a pasar algo y yo eso no podía permitirlo ¡No!

¡Jamás!

Eso podría truncar sus sueños de ser Hokague o algo peor.

Pero...

_Nada.__No había hecho nada._

Así que en el fondo me sentí aliviada de que no pasara nada de lo que nos podríamos arrepentir todos más tarde.

-Levanta, tenemos que hablar.- Me dijo mientras me ofreció su mano para levantarme del banco en que el nos encontrábamos.

Estaba petrificada con todo esto por que estaba realmente desorientada de como se presentaba la situación.

Automáticamente acepte su mano para ponerme en pie .

-Vámonos a otro lugar que los árboles y el aire tienen ojos y oídos curiosos.- Me dijo sin soltar mi mano.

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza y me deje guiar por Sasuke, no sin antes hechas un vistazo mecánicamente hacia el lugar por donde creía que se había ido Naruto.

_**OOOoooOooOoooO**_

Llegamos un lugar bastante alejado. Donde la espesura del bosque se hacia evidente.

Durante el camino ambos íbamos en silencio y cogidos de la mano. En ningún momento Sasuke me soltó o yo hice algo por deshacer el agarre. Estaba tan metida en mis cavilaciones que no me importo ese hecho y simplemente me deje guiar por él sin resistencia alguna.

Sinceramente, no sabía que pensar de esta situación. Por muchas vueltas que le diese no llegaba a nada concreto.

De repente , Sasuke se paró en seco y yo trastabille y choque con su espalda volviendo de lleno a mi realidad.

-Dis...Disculpa...- Le dije.

Él me miro de soslayo y me soltó. Y para mi sorpresa se alejó unos metros de mí , se recargó en uno de los grandes árboles que nos rodeaba, cruzo los brazos y cerros los ojos, y simplemente parecía esperar a que yo me fuera o empezara a hablar.

Tras unos minutos de eternos silencio en los que me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa , él los abrió lentamente.

-Bien Hyuga Hinata, tenemos una conversación pendiente.-

_**OoooOooooO**_

Yo me quede estática cual estatua con la mirada fija en él. Perdida en mis pensamiento y en esa mirada ónix, preparándome para lo que venía. Sentí de pronto que no estaba en el lugar correcto, que era como si ...como si fuese otra persona la que había usurpado mi cuerpo y veía lo que pasaba de lejos, no deseaba ser yo en ese instante en el que Sasuke me dijo aquellas palabras. No soy estúpida pero deseaba serlo en esos instantes para poder fingir que no entendía lo que me acaba de decir.

Pero no. No lo era y yo lo había comprendido todo desde principio a fin.

Lleva razón. Me dije a mi mismas.

Mi primera reacción fue salir de allí sin importarme nada, pero no era posible, no me era posible.

_-Tú...y yo...-_ Mi voz tambaleo ligeramente y me sentí fuera de lugar.

Sasuke se acercó a mí para quedar a una distancia comprometida.

-Esta bien.- Respondió él.

-No puedes decir no. Se lo debes , se lo debo , ambos se lo debemos.-Recalco.

Yo cerré los ojos intentando no soltar lágrima alguna, pero lo cierto es que eso quería.

Mordí mi labio inferior en pro de frustración.

-_Tú y yo...-_ susurre.

-_Así es. Tú y yo_.-Sentenció.

-¿Por qué...por qué ahora me lo dices?.- le pregunte levantando mi cabeza mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Crees que habría sido mejor si te lo te lo hubiera hecho antes? ¿Hubiese cambiado algo acaso?.- Me contesto con otra pregunta sabiendo a la perfección hacia donde se dirigía todo aquello.

-Quizás ...-

-¿Quizás?.-

-No sé...yo...-trague saliva.

-No tienes opción.-

-Tal vez...-

-¿Tal vez?...Dime Hinata, ¿Crees que habría sido mejor si te lo hubiese dicho antes de que Naruto te...- le tape la boca con mi mano en un acto reflejo.

-No...No lo digas...-

Mi respiración se agitó un poco mientras mis ojos se nublaban.

Deslice con suavidad mi mano sobre los labios de Sasuke para pasar a su barbilla y dejarla reposar en su pecho.

Agache la cabeza cerrando mis ojos.

Es lo mejor, es lo mejor...me repetía una y otra vez. No tengo más opción...

Con esto se acabará todo. Por fin él será feliz y yo ...podré tener paz. Me dije en esos momentos.

No tengo más alternativas...

Es lo mejor. Por su bien, por el mío y por el de todos.

Alcé mi mirada hacia esos ojos oscuros .

Es por su felicidad y por su bien.

-_Acepto. Tú y yo... -_Me pronuncie para finalmente tragar saliva.

Sentía mi boca seca tras haber aceptado, como si esas palabras me costarán tanto , que más tarde así lo fueron.

Él simplemente sonrió con cinismo.

Yo simplemente lo seguí con la mirada.

Con elegancia , el Uchiha , dio unos pasos hasta colocarse a mi lado. Su mano izquierda subió para posicionarse con suavidad en mi hombro derecho mientras ambos nos mirábamos fijamente.

Sin apenas percatarme un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí el aliento cálido de Sasuke en mi oído mientras se inclinaba para susurraba...

_-Tú y yo...juntos.-sentencio._

_**OooooooooOOoooOOooO**_

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso. Ambos íbamos uno al lado del otro pero separados por un abismo abismal de circunstancias.

Perdida totalmente en mi misma y en todo esto , que sinceramente , no sé en donde estoy , o si lo que estoy haciendo es o no lo correcto lo único que se es que a estas alturas yo ya no sé nada.

Sabéis, estoy en ese momento de mi vida en la que cualquier decisión que tome puede afectar gravemente mi futuro , tanto para bien como para mal.

Ese momento en tú vida en que te sientes fuera de lugar de todo y de todos. Que desearías acabar con todo , dejar todo atrás y que le den al mundo. De empezar de cero en otra parte y con otra gente.

Por qué todo te cansa. Todo te aburre. Pierdes el interés en todo lo referente en tú vida.

Todo te asquea , todo te apesta, todo te parece tan insustancial. Que nada vale la pena.

Te sientes presa de ti misma , que buscas una salida sin encontrarla. Te sientes perdida en medio de tú entorno , de lo que siempre fue tuyo , de aquello que te gustaba y encajaban a la perfección y que ahora aborreces, odias y desearías terminar con el y ...volver a ser tú. Buscar de nuevo tú identidad y estar bien contigo misma.

Como cuando eres niño y era mejor arrancar la hoja del cuaderno y empezar hacer otro dibujo y volver a pintar sin salirte de la línea para que el dibujo quede perfecto y sentirte orgulloso de tal azaña.

Pero a medida que creces tú vida se va saliendo de la línea para encajar o intentar hacerlo en otros dibujos que a tú parecer son bonito e interesantes. Llamativos , llamemosles. Y empiezas a pintar de diferentes colores por que el que utilizabas se gasto o simplemente te aburrió el mismo.

Pero hay tantas cosas que te frenan y te detienen ha hacerlo...tanto así que simplemente te ves siendo esclava de lo que antes te gustaba , siendo esclava del lado oscuro que escondían las cosas que creías hermosas y te sientes esclava de ti mismas y tus malditas circunstancias, de tus buenos y malos actos.

Y sólo deseas gritar , grita y gritar de romper cosas , pegarle a un saco hasta que te sangren las manos como tantas veces lo hice en mi infancia para demostrarle a todos que se equivocaban y que soy más fuerte de lo aparento.

Quieres llorar de rabia...pero...eso no solucionada nada y el no hacer nada tampoco.

¿Y que pasa?

Que buscas algo, cualquier cosa con tal de volver a estar bien.

Empiezas a hacer egoísta , pero lo eres para estar bien. Tienes que empezar a pensar en ti mismo para que los demás estén bien. Para volver a sonreír y disfrutar de las cosas que te gustan.

Entonces...

Tomas la iniciativa de hacer algo para cambiarlo. Bueno o malo pero lo haces.

Por qué estas cansado, fatigado y casi hasta derrotado de todo. Es como una monotonía cruel ,como un camino de rosas lleno de espinas que te torturan y aún así sabiéndolo sigues pasando por ahí por que no encuentras otro camino que no te lastime tanto como este. Uno llano, uno que al caminar no te hagas daño.

Por qué no quieres volver a lo mismo de siempre, esto que ahora odias y antes amabas.

¿Y que pasa sino lo haces?

¿Qué pasa sino no haces nada por cambiarlo?

Que vuelves a la misma mierda de siempre , es como un círculo vicioso del que no sabes escapar; hasta hallar algo que te saque de ella , o simplemente te aferras a algo que según tú ,puede acabar con esto.

Y decides.

Por que te tienes que decidir. Y por que sabes a la perfección que la vida esta llena de decisiones. Tanto buenas como malas.

Puede que me equivoque, pero tal vez...Sea esta mi oportunidad de enmendar mis errores.

Y puede que suene a excusa pero ahora mismo es lo que me puede ayudar a cambiar.

A tomar el camino correcto...

Y ese puede que sea él...

_Sasuke Uchiha.__  
_

-Hey.-Me llamo.

-¿Qué? .- contaste aturdida saliendo de mis cavilaciones.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Me dijo sin apenas mirarme dándome la espalda para marcharse.

-Si...-Le conteste mientras hacia lo mismo.

-Hinata.- Me llamo sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Si? .- Le conteste mientras me daba media vuelta observando su ancha espalda.

-_Recuerda, que no puedes volver al ayer , por que mañana serás una persona diferente.-_

Dicho esto se marchó a paso parsimonioso mientras esas palabras empezaron a repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

¿Qué es lo que me habrá querido decir? Pensé en ese momento sin darles mucha importancia.

OooOoooOoooooO

El camino hacia casa fue bastante tranquilo dentro de lo que cabe.

Me dio tiempo a meditar algunas cosas y tomar una decisión. Además ,las últimas palabras de Sasuke me habían hecho reflexionar llegando a una conclusión.

Pudiese ser que Sasuke tendría razón ,ya que sus palabras tenían un trasfondo profundo , tentador y malicioso. Aún así ...no paraban de atormentarle durante todo el camino que había recorrido.

_"Recuerda, que no puedes volver al ayer , por que mañana serás una persona diferente"__Diferente...__  
_

_Persona diferente...__Diferente...__  
_  
En la intersección, en la cual seguía el camino hacia mi casa volvieron a sonar con más fuerza mientras una emoción , nerviosismo no sabría explicarlo, me tentaban a ir por otro lugar ...ir a su casa, ir a verle...

Tal vez...

Quizás...

Y otra vez retumbaron haciéndose oír claramente, dándome a mí la respuesta al acertijo de lo que fueron las palabras de Sasuke.

_"Recuerda, que no puedes volver al ayer , por que mañana serás una persona diferente"_

¡Eso era!

¡Sí, es eso!

Se acabo.

Ponerle fin a todo.

Esa era la respuesta.

_"Ponle fin a esto , esta noche"__  
_  
Tenía que hablar con él una última vez para dejar las cosas claras. Para aclarar todo este caos en el que se habían convertido nuestras vidas.

Bien. Lo propio y creo que es lo correcto y lo más sensato es olvidarlo todo.

Es decir, ir haber a Naruto y decirle que todo estaba bien. Que todo esta perdonado, tanto por su parte como la mía.

Que empezáramos desde cero. Que sólo somos amigos, punto. No más. Yo sigo y que él siga su vida.

En teoría parece fácil, ¿No?

Entonces...

¿Por qué estoy ansiosa e incluso nerviosa?

Siento un hormigueo en mi estómago, una sensación ...como si mi cuerpo se estremeciese...

Tranquila , me dije, todo ira bien.

Respire hondo , Relajante.

¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa?

Tal vez por que si sabía que si lo hacía por fin tendría paz y que mañana cuando saliera el sol por fin me sentiría aliviada y dentro de lo que cabe feliz.

Y...

Sería una persona diferente...

A cada paso que daba mi corazón se aceleraba y mis nervios se habrían paso. Cada vez estaba más cercar mi corazón ni paraba de latir con fuerza .

Tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decirle. Tenía que medir mi palabras. Aunque mentiría si dijese que no me preocupaba su reacción porque lo cierto es que me preocupa muchísimo. Básicamente por que no sabría cual sería , si buena o mala, o simplemente pierda mi tiempo.

El hormigueo en mi estómago empezaban hacer latentes.

Tranquila Hinata, respira. Me volví a dar ánimos.

Un rictus de ...no sabría describir cual sería mi cara en ese momento al visualizar su edificio me llevo a la más profunda ...suena raro , pero ese rictus era nostalgia con un deje de envidia...que camuflaban mis ...celos...

¿Raro verdad?

¿Pero como no hacerlo al ver tal escena?

Verla a ella y verlo a él.

A Sakura y Naruto juntos.

Algo sé me removió en mi interior. Como si algo sé me clavase en el centro del tórax y bajase lentamente hasta mi estómago rasgando mis órganos.

Me acerque un poco y con cuidado de no ser descubierta , dado que no podía oír claramente lo que decían, y ciertamente, eso me inquietaba.

Por qué tal parece que ...Dios...

Sé que no debería , esta mal lo que estoy haciendo.

¿Desde cuando me pongo a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

_¿Desde cuando siento estos ...?_

_No puede ser..._

_Será que...__..._

_celos..._

_Si, son celos, celos de verlo con ella.__  
_

¿Por qué con ella sonríes así?

¿Por qué conmigo no y con ella si?

Y ciertamente Naruto, lo echo de menos...La echo de menos...Echo de menos tú sonrisa. Esa sonrisa preciosa y contagiosa que tienes. Esa que haría alegrar hasta el día más malo de tú vida.

Esa misma que le vindras a ella mientras tú mano acaricia su hombro.

¡Y sí,sí, sí! suena egoísta pero te deseo solo para mí, las quiero para mí y sin embargo no las tengo...por qué todas las tiene ella ...Sakura tiene lo que yo deseo lo que yo quiero ...

Tiene tú amor, tú corazón, tú pensar...

Lo tiene todo , todo, ¡todo!

Y sí. Detesto eso.

Tú , yo , de ella..que más da de quien sea la culpa de mis celos pero...

Justamente eso, justo es eso lo que yo tanto quiero , por que tú Naruto es lo que más quiero y nunca podré tener...y sí...te extraño..te echo de menos ... Echo de menos al Naruto de siempre...Lo quiero de vuelta...aunque no fueses mío...te quiero de vuelta.

¿Y sabes una cosa?

Que eso me lleva a preguntarme.

¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

Dime...

¿Qué es eso que tanto te gusta de ella?

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es?

¿Tal vez que sea más fuerte que yo?

¿Tal vez el hecho de que es más guapa que yo?

¿Su personalidad extrovertida y alegre de lo que carece la mía?

Dime Naruto , ¿Qué es?

¿Por qué no puedes amarme como yo lo hago?

¿Por qué no te puedes enamorar de mí?

A veces me siento tan estúpida por el hecho de que voy mendigando un poquito de tú amor...y lo es y no me gusta ...pero te quiero.

Y ciertamente llegados a este punto ya no sé que es esto. Ya no sé quien soy yo , quien eres tú , no sé que es esta citación , no sé como hacer las cosas bien sin hacernos daño , no sé ni que esta bien y mal , ya no sé nada. Sólo veo caos , caos y más caos entre nosotros.

Como si ambos nos estuviésemos metiendo en un pozo sin fondo del que ninguno parece no querer salir.

Lo único de lo que soy consciente es de que Te Amo...Te amo demasiado Naruto ...

Observe como Naruto hablaba como siempre y en parte agradecí el hecho que sea un hombre ruidoso y a la vez lo maldecía por ello.

Me acerque un poco más para poder oír mejor a Sakura, ya que desde mi posición apenas oía su voz. Y allí, debajo de las escaleras, donde me escondía , pude oír toda la conversación:

-¿Que haría yo sin ti Naruto?.-

-Pues ...Déjame pensar...No sé, soy un partidazo de hombre tal vez , te estas perdiendo al hombre de tú vida.-

-¡Jajajaja! Lo más seguro es que pueda que si.- La escuche reír.

Hubo unos instantes de silencios en lo que mi corazón se encogió. Mi cuerpo entero de acongojo. Sé me hicieron eternos esos benditos segundos. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía verlos desde la posición en la que me encontraba y si utilizaba el Byakugan me arriesgaba a ser descubierta.

¡Dios! Esto es un asco por que ...

¿Y si se están besando?

¡No,no,no,no!

¡Por favor eso no...!

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar los malos pensamientos y ciertamente me estaban torturando. Hasta que por fin pude oír sus voces.

-Sakura.-

-Si Naruto.-

-Sonríe más a menudo, estas preciosa así.-

Aquellas palabras de Naruto tuvieron un efecto nefasto en mí. Se me formo un nudo en la garganta y me costo pasar saliva. Una Honda desagradable que , explicar con palabras cuesta, pero fue como si todo me diera vueltas ; se me descompuso el cuerpo.

Y así como un destello desagradable y punzante las palabras de Naruto me hicieron recordar parte de la conversación que tuve con Sasuke.

**_"Él la ama a ella ,no a ti." "Para el idiota de Naruto , Sakura es la mujer perfecta."_**

Yo sólo cerré los ojos intentado olvidarlas y centrando mi atención en sus voces.

-Gracias Naruto por estar siempre conmigo.-

-No las des. Recuerda que siempre estaré para ti, da igual para lo que sea Sakura, para lo que necesites ,yo estaré ahí para ti.-

-Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé y te lo agradezco muchísimo.- Soltó una pequeña risita.

-¡Ah, Mira! A todo esto, se ha quedado una noche perfecta, ¿No te parece? . -

_Noche perfecta..._

-Si , la verdad es que si. Además esa luna me recuerda a mi luna-

-¿A tu qué?.-

-¿Ah que?

-¿A tú luna?.-

-¡Ah no! Verás, que digo que me gusta esa luna. Ya sabes , eso de que hay varias fases de la lunas ,que si menguante , que si entera.-

-Ajam...pero es llena más bien -

-pues eso , y bueno , a mí me gusta esa , es decir ,la llena. Así tal cual con el cielo despejado, ya sabes...Que con ella queda una noche perfecta , para que cualquier cosa suceda.-

Soy yo, ¿O Naruto sonaba nervioso?

-Si ya sé Naruto, no me hace falta que me des clases que Astronomía. Tranquilo , entiendo lo que quieres decir.-

-¡A que bueno!.- ¿Sonó aliviado tal vez o son cosas mías?

-Pero que me resulto extraño que dijeses "Mi luna", sólo eso.-

-Bueno, mía...tciks.- oí el chasquido de su lengua.

-Mía de que me gusta , no por otra cosa o persona Mujer. Si tú ya sabes de sobra que a mí la única mujer que me gusta eres tú, y es más ¿Cuando piensa darme una cita?.-

-¿Lo...Dices enserio?.-

-¡Claro! .- enfatizo con entusiasmo.

-Acepto.-

-¡Jejejeje! ¡Qué¡ ¿Como dices? .-

-Que si. Que acepto tener una cita contigo.-

-¿Lo dices enserio?.-

-Si. Enserio, O ¿Acaso ...no quieres? .- suavizo su tono.

-No verás, joder , Digo si , si , si claro...Es que no me lo esperaba.-

-Ya bueno...yo tampoco...-

-¿Te parece bien... mañana en la noche? .-

-¿Mañana ya tan pronto? ...¡Ah! Digo , si , si claro. Eehhh...¿Ichiraku?.-

-Claro. Te veo ahí a las nueve.-

-Vale...Allí estaré. Cuídate , que descanses Sakura.-

-Tú también Naruto , nos vemos mañana...-

Escuche como Sakura bajada con parsimonia y suavidad las escaleras mientras yo me movía un poco para no ser vista por ella. También escuche el cerrar de la puerta de la casa de Naruto.  
Vi como la figura de Sakura se perdía al doblar esta la esquíen que supongo yo la llevaría hacia su casa.

Por un momento cerré los ojos y me pregunte a mi misma: ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Para qué he venido?

Bufe cansada de pensar. De pensar en esto.

Volví a cerrar los ojos intentado llegar a una solución posible pero no encontré nada más que lo que acaba de oír junto con las palabras de Sasuke mezcladas en mi cabeza.

**_"Para Naruto sólo eres una más. Una más , uno trozo de carne apetecible para follarse."_**_  
_

Tal si...Tal vez si soy sólo eso para él, alguien o una más con la que satisfacer sus necesidades...

Llevo mi manos hacia mi rostro para taparmela en claro signo de cansancio. Ya no sé que hacer ya no sé que hago , todo este asunto se me ha salido de las manos, me supera ya todo.

Recargó mi cuerpo sobre el lateral de la escalera mientras bajo mi mano derecha para dejarla reposar en mi pierna mientras la izquierda tapa mis ojos a la vez que inclino mi cabeza hacia ese lado. Mi cabello cae tapando mi rostro y mi vergüenza...

Si tan sólo no hubiese pasa eso , si tan sólo no hubiese pasado nada , ahora todo esto sería nada más que nada.

Si tan sólo él me quisiera de verdad, si tan sólo Naruto sintiese algo más que eso por mí...si tan sólo él quisiera algo más conmigo ...

Como me gustaría sentirne querida o amada por él...si tan sólo eso, si tal sólo ...

Y así sin más siento mis lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. Siento una opresión en el pecho así como en mi garganta.

Si tan sólo , una sola vez , aunque sea mentira , aunque sea una hermosa mentira , me gustaría ...

_-Eso es...- susurro.__  
_

_-Eso es...- vuelvo a susurrar para mí.  
_

Mientras me seco mis lágrimas a la vez que me pongo totalmente erguida.

_Si, eso es..._

Quiero que me mientas Naruto. Quiero que me mientas , quiero que finjas que me amas aunque no sea verdad. Solo por una vez , por una noche hazme creer que soy la mujer de tú vida.

Hazme creer en esa hermosa mentira. Da igual todo. Sólo quiero que... Finjas que me amas ...Y como tú mismo dijiste; Hace una noche perfecta... Una noche perfecta para una hermosa mentira.

Y aquí estoy frente a su puerta dispuesta y predispuesta a vivirla.

_**Tock ,Tock, Tock...**_

No sé cuantas veces toque pero fui insistente, tenía que serlo.  
_**  
**__**Tock,Tock, Tock...**_

-¡Ya va! ¡Ya va joder! .- Lo oí gritar mientras en mi estómago una Honda empezaba ha azotarme.

_**Tock,Tock, Tock...**_

-¡Mierda! ¡Qué ya voy joder!.- escuche claramente como cojia con fuerza el pomo de la puerta para abrirla de mala gana.

Y ahí estaba él.

Tan guapo...tan natural...tan perfecto...tan ajeno...

Sentí como el estómago sé me retorcía por dentro y la garganta se me secaba y pensé que mi voz me traicionaría en esta noche perfecta para la más hermosa mentira.

-Hinata...- susurro mi nombre y yo me sentí desfallecer.

Sólo...sólo si quería que esto salirse bien tenía que ser rápida.

Muy rápido sino no lo conseguiría.  
Y si Sasuke estaba en lo cierto, tenía las de ganar.

-Naruto...Tenemos que hablar...-solté mirándolo directamente a sus azules ojos mientras pasa saliva por mi boca seca.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.- frío...

Sus palabras eran fría y ciertamente no le agradaba que estuviese allí y lo note claramente cuando intento cerrarme la puerta en la cara, pero yo no iba a ceder ,así que puse mi pie en el lateral de la puerta.

-Si , si que tenemos que hablar...-

-No. Además, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?.-

-Necesito que hablemos, por favor.-

-No , no tenemos nada que hablar , no sé por que estas aquí , y ni sé por que cojones te he dejado entra en mi casa...- Exclamo exasperado y claramente enfadado , dándome la espalda mientras yo cerraba la puerta tras de mí con el cerrojo, mientras lo seguía hasta la cocina.

-Naruto por favor, necesito que me lo digas ...-

-¿Decirte qué?.- Me encaro. Y por unos breves segundos me asuste. Tuve miedo de que saliera mal.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿A caso no fue suficiente con lo que te dije esta tarde en el bosque?, ¿Eres masoquista Hinata? Vete alejate de mí .-

-Naruto por favor...dimelo...-Le casi suplique. Necesitaba que me dijise , necesitaba eso..aunque fuese mentira. Sólo quería saber que sentía por mí ¿atracción física solamente o algo más?

-¡Decirte qué!.-

-¡Qué sientes! .- Alce la voz encarandolo.

-¿Qué sientes Naruto...?.-repeti con un tono suave mientras nos mirábamos fijamente.

Ambos mirándonos fijamente mientras nuestros ojos parecían traductores intentando interpretar la mira del otro. De repente en el ambiente me sentí envuelta una sanción desconocida.

Una en la que yo me sentía dominante...

Naruto estaba ahí , de pie, quieto. Mirándome fijamente. Sus facciones faciales estaban relajada a cada paso que daba hacia él. No hacía nada por alejarse y eso me inquietaba y me gustaba.

-Naruto...-susurre mirándolo con ojos implorosos mientras me acercaba hacia sus labios, esos que tanto deseo.

Subí mi mirada para ver como él cerraba los ojos justo en el momento en el yo posé mi mano sobre su pecho desnudo y yo me sentí tan, pero tan poderosa. Por primera vez sentí que llevaba el control de "nuestra relación" .

No podría explicar con palabras lo que sentía en eso momentos , por que sólo las mujeres sabemos cual es esa sensación de poder que tenemos cuando sabemos que un hombre no le somos indiferente , cuando nos desean , siendo tan vulnerables que están en nuestras manos a nuestra merced y es cuando quieren acostarse con nosotras.

-Hinata...-Lo oí respirar hondo mi nombre mientras abría sus ojos.

-Te...Yo ...¿Yo te gusto?.-

-Si. Si me gustas , ya te lo dije hace tiempo, que las personas como tú me gustaban .- respondió.

Silencio.

Fue lo que le siguió a su respuesta.

En aquel silencio me humedecí los labio por que los sentía secos y sabía a la perfección que esta jugando con fuego, y de sobra sabía que me iba a quemar.

-Ya...Ya sé que te gustan las personas como yo , pero ¿Te...Te gusto como mujer?...y...y sé que si por lo que hemos hecho sé que no te soy indiferente Naruto...- Respondí mientras subía mi otra mano al otro lado de su pecho. El parece indiferente y eso me asustaba...

- Si lo sabes ¿Para qué preguntas estupideces? .-

-¿Eso es un sí?...-

-Como una casa...-Me respondió mientras agachaba su cabeza a la altura de la mía. Yo por mi parte moría de ganas de besarlo de abrazarlo de tocarlo , unas ganas infinitas. Nuestros labio se quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Era una dulce tortura.

Sentía su respiración haciéndome cosquillas en la comisura de mis labios mientras mis ansias crecían y mi imaginación se desataba. Imaginármelo encima mío respirando entre corta sobre mi cuello o en mi boca me ...encendía. Y más cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura.

-¿Quieres besarme?...-

-Si...mucho...- Respondió acercando mi cuerpo bruscamente contra en suyo haciéndome gemir.

Sé me detuvo el aire al sentir el bulto en sus pantalones contra mi vientre mientras sus manos masajeaban mis caderas y mi trasero.

Mentiría si dijese yo no había caído y perdido en mi propio juego por que ya lo había hecho.

-¿Qué quieres saber...?...-

-¿Qué sientes? .-Roce sus labio contra los mío mientras lo oía reprimir un gruñido. Eso me excitaba.

-¿Por quien?..-

- Por mí...- Respondí para besarlo, pero me esquivo y termine besando su barbilla y al hacerlo no pude evitar recordar sus palabras...

_**"Los hombres, y escucha bien Hyuga..."**_

-Ahora mismo muchas cosas...-

-¿Qué cosas?...¡Aaahh!- gimi al sentir como su labios succionaban mi lóbulo derecho.

Yo ya estaba perdida en él , pero no tanto como yo quería y todo era culpa y por desgracia Uchiha llevaba razón ...

-Mmmm...no sé...- Lo mire. Me acerque a sus labio y al igual que él amagué el gesto y vese su cuello.

_**"Harían cualquier cosa, dirían cualquier cosa sólo ..."**_

Quería apagar su voz dentro de mi cabeza, no quería oír ... pero a las pruebas me remitía y era evidente, llevaba razón...no quería escuchar ni recordar. Así que bese y lamí su cuello , mordisquee su barbilla intentando apagar mis recuerdos, mientras Naruto me apegaba más a su entrepierna ...Lo quería sólo para quería que Naruto fuese mío esa noche sólo mío...

-Naruto...-susurre lamiendo sus labios.

-Joder Hinata...¿Qué diablos quieres saber? ...-

No hacía nada sólo se dejaba hacer por mi cualquier cosa que quisiese y me resultaba contradictorio todo porque sus palabras eran una y su actos y miradas otras.

En un , lo que sea por acallar las palabras de Sasuke besaba , acariciaba su cuerpo. Quería encenderlo para mí.

Sólo para mí.

Naruto, quiero tú cuerpo aunque no tenga tú corazón ...

-¿Me amas?...- pregunte besándolo por fin.

Su lengua , la mía , nuestra saliva así como el sonido de nuestras bocas junta. El succionar nuestros labios mutuamente mordiéndonos, todo hubiese sido sublime e imborrable sino fuese por que ...

_**"Por follar somos capaces de mentir, decir, fungir tan bien que no te darías cuanta e incluso decir que ...**__**  
**_

- Te amo...-Lo escuche.

_**...Te aman sin sentirlo"**_

_**To Be Continue...**_

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos , ya estoy de vuelta. Ya sé que he tardado un poco bastante peor entre unas cosas y otras pues mira...

casi un año sin actulizar que brutalidad , que vergüenza , peor espero que les compense este capitulo que ha sido largo y más largo iba hacer peor al final decidí que sería en dos partes. Bueno ahora paso a contestarles.

* * *

Manuel9321: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Sango Surime : Gracias y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Karito: jajaja! El karma es muy sabio cierto. Todo , todo se paga en esta condenada vida oye que razón ...Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior y espero que este también. mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

K: Cierto , muy cierto a todos nos toca llorar. Gracias y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Hikary gaega : querida mía a ti más que nadie te debo una muy buena disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Yo espero que me perdones y que este capitulo compense tu espera. De sobra decirte que me encantan tus comentarios la verdad. Poco a poco se van desvelando las tramas yo espero que te guste este de verdad no sé que mas decirte solo que Gracias y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

3: ¡Vaya! Me alegra que sea de los poco será que no es muy normal como la que lo escribe ahahha! Si el sasuhina tiene su morbo xDD .Gracias y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Alabdiel: ¿Qué te puedo decir? La verdad es que Hinata no es tan mala solo un pobre muchacha que bueno ...no sé XD siii! todo sea por el drama hahaha! ¡Viva el drama! Me encanta que te haya gustado la forma en la que escribí el lemon por que me costo la verdad. Ahora bien solo espero que este también te haya gustado tanto o mas como el anterior. Gracias y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Noelialuna: hahhah! muchas gracias me alegra te haya gustado el anterior y espero que este también. Gracias y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Annie Thompson: Naruto es un idiota como todos los hombres del mundo … Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Meliandrade: aquí esta el siguiente. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Hinataforever: ¡Espero no haberte dejado tranquila también en este! Hahaha! tarde peor aquí esta la conti . Solo puedo decirte que Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Kyoko Nakamura: Disculpame tu a mí por tardar tanto. Bueno aquí se aclara un poco que paso y por que fue para allá . Solo puedo decirte que muchas Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Yukky : No te dejo con la dudad aquí se halla el nuevo , tarde pero aquí esta. Solo puedo decirte que muchas Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Mmm: aquí esta! Solo puedo decirte que muchas Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Anatashi: aquí esta siento la tardanza enserio. Solo puedo decirte que muchas Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Kattyto: hahhaha! Espero que te conviertas al naruhina! yo lo love XD todas las pregunta que tiene se resuelven een parte en este capitulo y en el siguente que no tardará mucho , o eso creo y espero.

Estrella11: uno de los mejores ¡ooohhh! Gracias por decirme eso pero hay mas creeme que los hay . Solo puedo decirte que muchas Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Adilay Nazikage : De pobre nada ¬¬ también es verdad todos sufren es muy bonito eso XDD Solo puedo decirte que muchas Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Kkodoku-chan: Muy mal , eso esta muy mal , eso de leer y no dejar comentario solo dejarlo cuando se tarda en escribir ...no esta bien , no ..¬¬ igual te perdono. (yo he tardado un poco bastante XD) todas tus preguntas creo yo están en parte en este capitulo ya se resolverán enteras en el otro. No y aún no hemos llegado al prologo y no tardará en hacerlo. Solo puedo decirte que muchas Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Archy Maggot: pues...no sé que decirte yo solo les doy a los personajes la madurez que creo que tendría según veo su carácter. Igual me gusta mucho tu comentario y además espero que este también te haya gustado. Solo puedo decirte que muchas Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

La lili: aquí! xD

Miranda Lovely: tomate todo el tiempo del mundo. Jajja! Yo es que siempre saco el lado oscuro de las cosas ( que mala soy xD ) si a mí también me encanta ese amor tan desmedido y tan ...aaarrrgg! Que dan ganas de matarlos xD . No me alagues tanto que me lo creo y todos. No sé que decirte solo que gracias , gracias y mas gracias por tu tiempo paciencia y por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y comentar . Solo puedo decirte que muchas Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Hime Uzumaki: aquí esta , ya esta aquí y espero que te guste. Me encnaat leer que eres fiel seguidora. Solo puedo decirte que muchas Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te guste y mil gracias por tu paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

* * *

_Bueno , chicas y chicos de ayer y de hoy , pronto actualizaré lo prometo ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente. _

_Decirles también muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han puesto en favoritos mis historias , todas ellas , así como seguimiento y demás cosas . (ya saben a lo que me refiero) _

_Ya saben , o dejan comentario o olvidense de saber como termina la historia _

_¬¬ así de simple comente que es gratis no sean ratas ._

_Ya saben sin ustedes yo no soy nada …_

_Muchas gracias por su paciencia._

_Nos vemos en el próximo._

_Un saludo de _

_Tenshou Getsuga..._


	18. Chapter 19

_¡**HELLOOOOO! **_

**_Bueno , como ya dije en mis publicaciones anteriores que estuvieran atentos por que iba a actualizar y he aquí ( supongo yo) el capítulo más esperado (XDDDD)_**  
**_He de decir que lo iba hacer en dos partes pero claro si lo hacía así tendría que cortar en lo mejor y no...así pues dije : "A tomar por culo! Lo hago todo y si les gusta bien y sino pues dejo de escribir."_**

**_En fin, os digo que es largó el más extenso que he escrito hasta ahora en todas mis historias y por que sí, se lo merecen todos ustedes y si mal no recuerdo la actualice en marzo...ósea que esta vez no he tardado tanto._**

**_Van a entender creo yo muchas cosas y hay otras que se desvelarán después..._**

**_No soy más cansina y lean._**

**_PD: No me odien..._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 16.- A Beautiful Lie. (II)**_

_"Los hombres, y escucha bien Hyuga... Harían cualquier cosa, dirían cualquier cosa sólo... Por follar somos capaces de mentir, decir, fingir tan bien que no te darías cuenta e incluso decir que..._"

- Te amo... -Lo escuché.

...Te aman sin sentirlo"

Me había dicho que me amaba… Por un instante lo creí, pues no era posible.

Naruto...

Él, él que era tan, tan inalcanzable, tan sumamente especial. Era imposible. Después de todo él...

¿Enamorado de mí?

¿Amándome?

¿Queriéndome tanto como yo a él?

¿Cómo era posible?

Sí, por un momento me quedé estática, sin poder creerme lo que decía... aún así, aunque fueron breves los segundos que me tomé para creerme su confesión, sonó como guerra alarmante lo que me dijo Sasuke...

Así que... Quise creer que es verdad por eso hice lo que hice y si me preguntan si me arrepiento diré que no.

No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó esa noche. De como le dije lo que le dije, de todas y cada una de las palabras que hablé o las que él me dijo e incluso aquellas pequeñas cosas graciosas que pasó en su pasillo y en la cocina.

Todo fue perfecto esa noche... todo... cada detalle, cada palabra... cada caricia, cada beso, cada sonrisa, cada mirada de complicidad, cada uno de nuestros gemidos...

Todo fue perfecto y mágico. Como si siempre hubiese sido así.

Como si desde siempre nos hubiésemos amado...

Como si nuestros corazones estuviesen conectados, como si... ¡Dios que cursi soy! Pero fue mágico...

Para mí al menos.

Juro que me creí todo, absolutamente todo... todo lo que me dijo le creí y no vi motivo para no hacerlo, pero...

Él mentía tan bien...

Era perfecto hasta en eso... y eso que él odia las mentiras...

Lo hizo tan bien... me mintió tan bien que me lo creí... Como una estúpida enamorada, me lo creí...

Le creí...

Retiro mis manos sobre su pecho con suavidad, con una que casi me hace gemir; para pasarlas alrededor de su cuello. Allí alboroté sus cabellos húmedos con ganas, aferrándome a ellos. No quería soltarlo, no quería que se fuese de mi lado...

Sus fuertes manos apretando mi cintura haciéndonos suspirar a ambos mientras nuestros pies empezaban un camino sin retorno.

En todo momento me dejé guiar por Naruto. No quería nada más en ese momento que estar con él, me daba igual si él me amaba de verdad o de mentira pero sólo quería que esa noche fuese especial entre los dos. Que no existiera nada más que ...

Naruto e Hinata.

Aquel pensamiento, aquel sentimiento fue lo que me movió a comportarme así. Quería sentirlo mío, sólo y exclusivamente mío, por eso lo acariciaba por todas partes de forma posesiva, lo besaba por todas partes: su rostro, su barbilla, cuello así como mi pelvis se restregaba de forma lasciva sobre la suya.

¡Por los dioses que yo me derrito por este hombre!

Y entre más veces lo hacía, más me excitaba, sentía mi sangre arder al sentir el bulto grande de sus pantalones contra mi cuerpo.

Porque eso era para mí. Porque era yo la que lo provocaba, era yo quien lo ponía así.

Y eso me encantaba. Me fascinaba.

Suaves gemidos escapaban de nuestras bocas que no paraban de besarse. Nuestra saliva por todas partes, nuestra lengua lamiendo nuestros labios, mordiéndonoslos...

Y yo me derretía como un helado expuesto al sol en pleno verano.

Todo iba perfecto, todo iba bien hasta que Naruto se paró en seco en medio del pasillo separándome de él, no fue ni brusco ni suave... pero eso, ese acto

Me asustó...

Y no quería volver a la cruel realidad.

-...Mmmmm... No... -Mordí mis labios cerrando mis ojos y haciendo un puchero...

Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápido por la agitación y el miedo de que él se arrepintiera de esto. De que se hartara de mí, ¡o yo que se que cosa!, pero lo cierto es que tenía miedo de su rechazo...

Yo no quería a Naruto lejos de mí y menos con el valor que reuní para hacer lo que estoy haciendo o a punto de hacer. Así fue como con desespero volví a atacar su cuello, que cabe destacar es uno de sus puntos flacos; así que, sin más dilación, besé su cuello sin piedad, lamiéndolo y besándolo, sacándole suspiros y pequeños gruñidos...

-Dia...Diablos Hinata...mmm...Dame un segundo...ahhh...- Me dijo cerrando los ojos mientras tragaba saliva mordiéndose los labios. Mientras yo por dentro suspiraba.

-Hinata... para... -Me dijo alejándome suavemente de él mientras a mí se me paraba la respiración.

Ya está.

Se cansó de mí tal y como dijo Sasuke.

¡Pero no lo iba a permitir! No hoy, no esta noche al menos.

Lo tenía que intentar con todas mis fuerzas. Como aprendí de él, a nunca darme por vencida.

Y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

No con él.

No esta noche.

-No... mmm... Naruto... -Protesté como una chiquilla.

Se quedó callado por unos segundos observándome. Como hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber que estaba pensando.

Y fue algo... especial lo que pasó en ese momento que ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos...

Yo me perdí en su mirar, así como él creo yo, se perdió en el mío.

Ahí.

Justo ahí.

Señor...

Lo amo.

Ya está.

Lo amo.

No hay más.

Amo a Naruto.

Fin del cuento.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente con nuestras respiraciones agitadas mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo.

Era, fue más bien mágico e intenso, difícil de explicar.

No quería nada que no fuese él...

Hoy, esta noche, si él quería o no, iba a entregarle mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi existencia en sí a Naruto.

Para luego quedarme vacía y aceptar mi destino.

De todas formas él ya había tomado mi cuerpo aquella noche.

No creo amar a otro hombre como a él, porque a Naruto le entrego todo mi ser. Pero habría otro al que sólo le daré todo mi cariño, aprecio y mi cuerpo cuantas veces sea.

No lo amaré, pero si lo querré, que son cosas muy distintas.

Porque, simplemente... yo soy de Naruto y él es mío.

Y esta noche ambos vamos a guardar un pedacito del otro. Para siempre.

Lo miré fijamente mientras cogía una de sus manos y lo guiaba al cierre de mi chaleco bajándolo lentamente para después quitármelo.

Tal vez fue algo atrevido por mi parte pero, todos los hombres son débiles a la tentación y si yo no le era indiferente no podría rechazarme. No iba a rendirme tan fácilmente.

Él sólo me observó en silencio mientras su facciones faciales mostraban una atención jamás vista en mis actos.

Hipnotizado.

Esa era la palabra.

Admito que estaba nerviosa muy, muy nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer.  
Sentía mi pecho subir y bajar con rapidez...

-Joder... Que buena estás Hinata.- Me dijo.

Por una parte eso me alentó a seguir, pero por otra...

Yo y mis complejos.

-No es verdad... - Susurré cerca de su boca mientras acariciaba su mejilla y mi otra mano acariciaba su nuca.

Era tan lindo... verlo así... para mí era divino.

Se sentía tan bien... que pasaría así el resto de mis días.

Acariciando su pelo, sus mejillas tan particulares, rozar su nariz con la mía... darle amor, darle cariño. Eso era lo que yo quería darle el resto de mi vida, aunque eso no está exento de dificultades.

Y una cosa si era clara , y es que Naruto me dejaba sin aliento... me hacía derretir por dentro.

Yo cerré los ojos mientras un escalofrío me sacudió por dentro y ese epicentro se desataba dentro del estómago.

No pude evitar sentirme su dueña. Después de todo siempre lo he amado así que me sentía con el derecho a amarlo siempre. A que siempre fuese mío, ya sea cerca o lejos de mí.

A estos dañinos sentimientos que siento.

Naruto...

Por favor, te lo suplico... ámame, aunque sea sólo un poquito... sólo déjame ser...

Déjame ser tu existencia.

Déjame darte todo el amor que nunca experimentaste, déjame ser tu mujer por una noche, déjame acariciarte como nunca hicieren contigo, déjame quererte, déjame amarte, déjame ser una persona especial en tu vida, déjame ser sólo una noche lo que nunca tuviste, déjame abrazarte con fuerza, déjame quitarte el dolor que llevas, déjame ser quien te quite tus miedos, déjame ser tu compañera...

Pero sobre todo...

Déjame amarte.

Déjame demostrarte lo que siento, lo que me haces sentir cuando me tocas, cuando me besas, yo que me quiebro por dentro cuando tú lo haces me deshago como el hielo, déjame enseñarte lo que siempre he sentido y lo que siempre sentiré, aún lejos de mí o cerca, déjame sólo esta noche crear la mentira perfecta para mi corazón y el tuyo.

Amémonos.

Cada caricia que le daba parecía, más bien, me daba la impresión de que me temía... Como si le diese miedo de lo que yo llegaba a provocarle.

Pero aquello no duró mucho porque después parecía disfrutarlo tanto o más que yo por aquellas pequeñas sonrisas que aparecían en su rostro.

Me pregunto a veces si Naruto será consciente de sus gestos.

-Lo es... créeme que lo es... -Me contesto.

-No... -Lo miré.

¿Yo?

¿Estar buena?

¿Estaba diciéndome que yo era guapa?

Imposible.

Porque quienes realmente lo son son otras y una de ellas es la que ocupa tu corazón mi amor.

Me alejó con suavidad de él, lo suficiente para posar sus manos sobre mis mejillas y eso, ese acto me crispó y me puso los bellos de punta. Sentía mi cara arder. Porque ese gesto era tan, tan íntimo, tan cariñoso y especial...

¿Por qué era tan tierno conmigo algunas veces y otras tan... dañino?

La cosa es que yo era la culpable de ese comportamiento tan hostil.

Y aún así tenía la desfachatez de preguntarme ¿Por qué?

Si tú supieras mi amor ...

Yo muero por ti Naruto, una y mil veces si así consigo que me ames tanto como yo a ti. Ya sea en esta vida o en otra.

-Lo eres... más de lo que piensas... y eso hace... que...-

¡Dios!

Esas palabras me calaron tan hondo. Tanto así que no pude evitar sentirme realmente amada por Naruto. Y me dejé llevar, así de simple y estúpida soy que me dejé llevar por él.

Simplemente cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos sin ponerles freno o limitaciones.  
Sólo quería amarlo, sólo quería que él supiera, que él supiese que mi amor por él era grande y que si él quisiera... yo haría cualquier cosa por ti Naruto.

Abrí mis ojos despacio, para preguntarle algo realmente importante pero no me dio tiempo a siquiera encontrar mi voz porque sus labios, su bellos labios ya estaban ahí para mí, sólo para mí.

-Odio que seas hermosa, odio que estés tremendamente buena...-¿Gruñó sobre mi boca?

¿Eso fue lo que oí o fue producto de mi estúpida imaginación?

Sea como sea sus labios ya eran míos. Con suavidad empezó, tanta que me exaspera porque yo quería algo más salvaje algo más pasional...

Juro que le hubiera dicho te amo, más de una vez si no fuese porque deseaba tanto cada parte de su cuerpo que pensé que si lo decía me iba a odiar o me iba a rechazar.  
Que lo iba a echar a perder todo.

Mis labios tocaron los suyos, en un beso suave, acariciando esos labios que torturan mis pensamientos como a mi corazón, ardiendo en mi piel, que despiertan en mí pasiones que me llegan a asustar por las cosas que deseo hacerle, aquellos labios que embrutecen mis sentidos y que con sólo posarse en mí, me sacan suspiros.

Si tú supieras lo egoísta que sería si tú fueses mío, si sólo me amases a mí...

Nos separamos despacio abriendo nuestros ojos a la vez.

-Hi...-

-Shhhhh... No digas nada... sólo escúchame... ¿Si?... -No quería que hablase. Sólo quería que escuchase mi propuesta y la aceptara.

Al poner mi dedo sobre sus labios él besó mi dedo como un gesto cariñoso y eso me confundía. Y lo peor es que así me hacía pensar que de verdad me amaba. Por eso mandé todo al diablo y dejé de ponerme límites con él.

Rocé su nariz con la mía en una caricia de dos. Aunque no sé si le gustó porque lo sentí tenso y lo oí tragar saliva sonoramente.

Tal vez yo... ¿Lo intimidaba?

Imposible.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?... -Besé suave sus labios.

-El que quieras...-

-¿Pu...Puedes darme tu palabra de hombre, me prometes... respóndeme... me la das?.- Contrajo el entrecejo extrañado de mis palabras.

Admito que estaba nerviosa, tal vez me rechazaría y yo no podría verlo a la cara de nuevo. Y eso me asustaba.

-Es tuya. ¿Qué pasa?...-

-¿Me lo prometes?.-Insistí y a Naruto pareció fastidiarle.

-Joder...!skt!.-

- Que si Hinata. La tienes, es tuya. Te lo prometo por lo que más quiero...-

-¿Me... lo juras?...-Cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente para soltarlo de una por la boca.

Parecía frustrado. Pero se tranquilizó y me contestó.

-¿Naruto...?.-

-Si cariño, te lo juro. Pero habla de una vez... por favor... -Demandó en un tono suave, tranquilo y sereno, todo lo contrario a mí que sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón y ese cosquilleo en mi estómago se alborotó de una forma exagerada.

¡Me dijo cariño!

¡Oh dios!

¡Me siento tan estúpida pero a la vez tan feliz!

Posiblemente puede sonar patético pero ...

¡Eso era muy, muy, muy, muy lindo!

Me dijo cariño y yo con eso tenía más que suficiente, ya estaba feliz, feliz porque pocas eran las posibilidades de su rechazo.

Eso me alentó muchísimo para seguir.

-Quiero... Quiero...- Lo miré.

-¿Qué quieres?.- Me contestó ansioso y fue palpable y evidente cuando acarició mis mejillas y mi espalda.

Eso me tranquilizó mucho.

Y con el valor que me quedaba se lo dije todo.

Me lo jugué a una sola carta.

O era todo o nada.

-Quiero que olvidemos todo, sólo por hoy, sólo hoy. Quiero... quiero que seas mío. Quiero ser egoísta por una vez. Quiero que finjamos que nada malo ha pasado entre nosotros... quiero... te pido por favor... te ruego...-

-Hinata...-Vi como abría sus ojos con sorpresa, atónito por las palabras dichas por mí, pero no me importó. Porque si ahora me callaba no sería capaz jamás de volver a hacerlo.

-Te lo ruego Naruto. Olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado sólo por un momento. Seamos tú y yo. Que no exista nada más que nosotros y el momento. Olvidemos lo malo de esta tarde, lo de ayer, lo de hace unos meses. ¡Todo! ¡Por favor! Finjamos sólo por hoy... sólo por un momento que todo esta bien... Que... que nada malo hay... Quiero que tú me... Ya sé que yo no soy ella... pero... quiero que me...-Lo miré fijamente. Sentía unas ganas horribles de llorar. Sentí mi vista empañarse de agua, empezaba a verlo todo borroso, mi nariz se congestionó, mi tripa se encogió y mi saliva, parecía tener un sabor distinto.

¿Cómo no llorar con esa situación tan patética por mi parte?

Estaba suplicando amor. Como si fuese un cachorro abandonado. Estaba pidiéndole que me quisiera.

¿Cuán más patética y estúpida me sentiría después?

Era una sensación horrible, suplicar, mendigar amor a alguien que no te ama...

Es sumamente denigrante para cualquiera.

¿Pero que le voy hacer?

Soy así de orgullosa...

Y mis lágrimas son prueba de ello.

Él no sabía que decir, parecía que estaba pasmado. Atónito. Asombrado.

¿Quién no lo estaría?

No lo culpo si siente pena por mí porque hasta yo la siento. Pero...

Así es el estúpido amor.

Su silencio duró siglos para mí, sentía y me dije mil veces : "Sal corriendo ahora que puedes Hinata"  
"¿No ves lo patética que te ves?" Tuve que morderme la lengua para no llorar o retractarme de mis palabras.

Pero lo que pude observar fue todo menos lo que yo pensaba... parecía que le faltaba el aire, sus ojos azules se cubrieron por una fina capa de agua y su nariz aún con un color rojizo se me hizo adorable.

¿Estaba emocionado o conmocionado?

¿O tal vez ninguna?

Supongo y supuse que, tal vez lo conmovieran mis palabras y por la pena que sintió por mí, por este cachorro abandonado que pide una caricia a gritos, a alguno que lo quiera. Naruto así lo hizo, me acarició.

Aunque tuve que insistir.

-Quiéreme Naruto... sólo una noche ámame, sólo una... por favor... aunque no sea verdad...- Le supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaba tieso, sentí su cuerpo tenso... tal vez estaba en shock o asombrado por mis palabras. A lo mejor no se esperaba esto de la dulce, débil y tonta Hinata.

-¿Naruto...?.-Lo llamé suave mientras sentía mis lágrimas caer.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?.-Fue lo primero que dijo y parecía tan distante..

...Que dolió...

-Sí...-Susurré.

-Sólo quiero tu amor una noche... ¿Es mucho... pedir?.-

-No, no lo es... pero...- me atrajo hacia él con suavidad pero a la vez con ansias y yo me dejé porque me sentía bien en sus brazos.

-¿Pero...?.-

-¿Estás segura?.-

-Sí...-Musité tan bajo que pensé que no me había escuchado.

-Si es eso lo que quieres... lo tendrás...-Su voz... parecía fría e inexpresiva, aún así me dio igual. Todo me daba igual si él estaba conmigo y para mí esta noche.

-Gracias...-Acaricié su mejilla en agradecimiento sonriendo sintiéndome victoriosa en esta guerra perdida.

-Eres... Eres una tonta Hina-chan...- Me dijo. Y ganas no sobraron para darle toda la razón.

Nuestros labios se tocaron con amor, con cariño, despacio... Yo entreabrí la boca y mi lengua no se hizo esperar al igual que la suya ansiosa.

Lo abracé con fuerza, con fervor como si en ello se me fuese el alma, su cuerpo. Acaricié su espalda, su pelo, su pecho fuerte, ese abdomen el cual me tomé mi tiempo para acariciar el sello que llevaba, para después subir con lentitud hasta sus fuertes brazos. Yo me estaba derritiendo en sus brazos en sus caricias suaves.

Pero era hermoso lo que sentía en esos momentos... no había otra forma de explicarlo, era como si una ola de calor nos envolviera de pronto, y todo ese amor estaba entre sus labios suaves y los míos. Ahí estaba toda la magia del mundo.

Y yo no paraba de suspirar. Con cada beso, cada caricia...

Naruto ...Tú haces que me olvide de todo...

¿Cómo olvidarte esta noche?

¿Cómo olvidar a alguien con quien te olvidas de todo?

-Hazme el amor Naruto...-Susurré sobre sus labios mientras Naruto sonreía y yo, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Claro que si mi amor... Todas las veces que quieras...- Aún sonriendo él me besó.

Estaba feliz.

¿Qué puedo decir?

-Sube...- Me dijo mientras me besó metiendo directamente su mordaz lengua.

Era evidente lo que quería, así que di un pequeño salto, lo suficiente para enganchar mis piernas en su cintura.

Él caminó hasta su habitación...ni llegamos allí.

Yo no veía nada, sólo me dediqué a besarlo, acariciarlo y a restregarme contra su cuerpo, no supe mucho hasta que él habló.

-Joder Hinata ...mmmm...Dame un respiro...-

-Naruto-Kun es mío...- Solté así sin más porque era lo que sentía y quería decirle hace mucho tiempo.

Él sólo sonrió

-Eres... eres increíble Hinata...-

-Ahhhh... Naruto...mmmmm...-

-No tienes... idea de lo que es esto Hinata... para mí...-Me susurró bajito, mientras trazaba un camino de besos desde el nacimiento de mis pechos hasta llegar al borde de mis pantalones.

La verdad es que ni cuenta me di de que estaba tumbada en el suelo del pasillo.

Naruto me decía y me hacía unas cosas y yo solamente decía "si a todo".

-Adiós...- le dijo a una de mis prendas mientras se relamía los labios sacándonos a ambos una sonrisa cómplice. Una hermosa sonrisa a mi parecer.

-Me encantas...- Lo escuché decir entre besos y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Tú a mi más...mmmmm...-Sonreí.

Indescriptible.

Fue todo lo que pasó en el pasillo de su casa. Todo. Incluida sus palabras.

Definitivamente, soy incapaz de resistirme a sus encantos y él lo sabe muy bien.

Naruto tomó el control de la situación y yo me dejé guiar por él.

Reconozco que no fue dulce pero tampoco un salvaje, fue todo tan pasional. Todo lo que me hizo en el suelo del pasillo de su casa, las cosas que me dijo...

No puedo más que suspirar. Y estando aquí ahora en su habitación "durmiendo" sobre su pecho y observando su habitación me doy cuenta de que todo en la vida es una gran y hermosa mentira, así como que Naruto es un desordenado. Sonreí para mí con esto último.

Ahora no sé que hacer. No sé que va a pasar ahora entre los dos, no sé que decirle, no sé como comportarme...

Pensando en todas las posibilidades posibles que puedo tomar y todas ellas son tan erróneas, la única opción es que me vaya de su casa en el más estricto silencio y después hacer como que esto nunca pasó.

Cerré mis ojos y una angustia se manifestó en mi garganta haciéndola secar.

¿Qué debo hacer?

Lo primero es irme de aquí sin que se de cuenta.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos suspiré a la vez que inhalaba el olor de su cuerpo una última vez. Levanté despacio mi rostro y besé con suavidad su pecho. Apoyé las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y con sutilidad y las artes ninjas en las que estoy instruida salí de la cama sin problemas.

Una vez parada frente a la cama lo miré con nostalgia una última vez.  
Y no pude evitar preguntarme, ¿por qué es tan guapo? ¿Por qué lo tengo que amar? Que cursi soy...

Estuve tentada a besarlo y a acariciar su pelo pero lo único que hice fue cerrar mis puños mientras me giraba. Sabía que la ropa no estaba en su habitación sino regada por su casa, pero me daba vergüenza ir desnuda a buscarla además que las necesidades fisiológicas se hicieron presentes.

Su habitación era un caos, nada que ver con la mía que estaba todo tan ordenado. No tenía porqué hacerlo pero lo hice ¿Qué más daba? Me acerqué a aquella silla llena de ropa que creo yo, utilizaba como perchero.  
Allí busqué una camiseta suya y la cogí de forma arbitraria, no me di cuenta de que color era hasta que estuve en el cuarto de baño y encendí la luz.

Me quedaba grande y su color negro me recordó a los fríos ojos ónix de Sasuke.

¿Por qué?

Era evidente.

Salí de allí y me dirigí al pasillo donde empecé a recoger mi ropa y su pantalón, y en aquella acción no pude evitar sonrojarme al rememorar lo que había pasado allí. Negué con mi cabeza y me reí, esto era una locura, todo era una hermosa locura.

Seguí con lo mío y me dirigí hacia la cocina a saciar mi sed. Pero cuando llegué allí y busqué un vaso no había ninguno, todos los platos estaban sucios, sin duda alguna Naruto era un desastre. Suspiré mientras dejaba su ropa y la mía encima de la silla para fregar los platos.

Una vez hube terminado de hacerlo abrí la nevera, tomé la enorme jarra de agua y me serví no uno, sino dos vasos de agua, estaba realmente sedienta.

-¿Me sirves uno a mí?.- Me volví con rapidez y sorpresa al escuchar su voz.

-¿Eh?, sí claro.- respondí desviando la mirada aún un poco exaltada con verlo ahí de pie en el marco de la puerta.

¡Estaba desnudo!

Giré sobre mis talones y me empiné lo suficiente para tomar un vaso. Sin mirarlo extendí mi brazo y le serví. Levanté la vista y lo observé, y creo yo que estaba sonrojada; al ver como me miraba mientras bebía.

-¿Qué hacías?.- Me preguntó mientras observaba el fregadero vacío depositando el vaso en el mesón.

-Nada...- Respondí mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Mentira...-Arqueó un ceja a escasos centímetros de mi boca.

-Bueno...verás...-

-¿Esa camiseta es mía? ¿Estás tocando mis cosas?.- Me preguntó posicionándose frente a mí sintiendo su aliento mezclándose con el mío.

-¡Oh, si! Disculpa no era...- No pude terminar la frase porque sentí como sus manos tomaron con rapidez mi rostro, y mis labios fueron envueltos con los suyos en un beso suave, lento, despacio y pausado, donde ambos disfrutamos de aquel momento, de aquel cariñoso beso.

¡Por dios!

¡Si parecíamos una pareja de verdad!

-No te preocupes puedes coger lo que quieras... todo aquí está a tu completa disposición, incluido yo.- Me susurró sobre mis labios mostrándome una sonrisa zorruna y yo no pude más que sonreír.

Naruto sostenía aún mi rostro entre sus manos mientras ambos nos mirábamos sonrientes. Se irguió y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir como una de sus manos abandonaba mi rostro para sentir como el dorso de esta bajaba desde mi hombro hasta llegar a mi mano la cual se vio atrapada y entrelazada con la suya mientras me brindaba una de sus mejores sonrisas haciéndome olvidar todo lo que iba a hacer.

Que ya no sé ni lo que era.

Yo no pude más que besarlo con ganas, con ansias mientras suspiraba en aquel beso como una enamorada.

-Gracias...- Contesté separándome despacio de sus labios susurrando sobre el beso.

-Gracias a ti...- Me contestó volviéndome a besar.

Después de eso vinieron besos cortos, suaves, lentos, besos sencillos donde disfrutábamos el contacto de nuestros labios y de nuestras lenguas, en donde yo no puede más, necesitaba más de él, lo necesitaba más cerca de mí, necesitaba sentirlo... Así que, rompí aquel lazo que nuestras manos establecían para subirlas hasta su cuello atraiéndolo más hacia mí pegando completamente nuestra anatomía y él no pudo más que posar sus manos en mi cintura mientras bajaba hasta mi trasero, el cual acarició en círculos para después apretarlo con ganas, y ese gesto me excitó, aquello hizo que rompiera aquel beso que empezaba a tomar una forma más salvaje.

-Mmmmm...-exhalé.

-Que sexy estás con la puñetera camiseta Hinata...-Musitó bajito mientras sus manos se escabullían debajo de esta hasta llegar a mis senos.

Eso me hizo suspirar cerca de su boca, que por acto reflejo mis ojos se cerraron disfrutando del contacto de sus manos con mi piel.  
Y no fue hasta que sentí el frío tacto del mármol de la encimera que caí en cuenta que estaba acorralada entre su cuerpo y esta.

-¿Te ...Parece? .-

-Me parece tantas cosas y creo que... La cocina es un lugar perfecto para hacerlo...-

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿A...Aquí..?.- Cuestioné pasmada.

-Síííííí...-Rozó mi nariz con la suya mientras sentía una de sus manos acariciando mi muslo izquierdo siendo subido y sostenido por esta a la altura de su cintura.

-Nos... pueden ver...- Hablé mientras inclinaba mi cuerpo hacia atrás dándole espacio a que devorase con su labios, lengua y dientes mi cuello.

¡Esas cortinas apenas tapaban!

-Shhh...sólo no hagas mucho ruido y verás que no se despertarán...y nadie nos verá...-Me guiñó un ojo.

Besó de nueva cuenta mi boca con algo de brusquedad haciéndome abrirla por completo, yo me aferré a sus hombros mientras él me sentaba en el frío mármol separando mis piernas.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!.- Exhalé gimiendo al sentir aquella intrusión.

-Shhhh...Recuerda cielo, no hagas mucho ruido.-Sonrió de lado.

Empezó a moverse lento mientras me acomodaba mejor colocándome al borde del mesón. Embestidas suaves con besos pasionales, con pequeños gemidos que salían de nuestras bocas. Nuestras respiraciones empezaban a hacerse pesadas mientras aumentaba el ritmo de estas al tiempo que yo cerraba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura formando una cruz con ellas para aferrarme con fuerza en sus hombros.

-Mmmmm...uuuhhhh...-

No se oía nada más que eso por parte de los dos, bueno, eso y el choque de nuestras pieles.

-Aaaahhhhh...Más ...Más ...- ¿Esa era yo?

¡Dios! Mi voz sonaba distorsionada y exigente.

-¿...Quieres más...? Si soy yo...quien quiere más de ti...Hinata...-Oí.

Eso...esas palabras...empezaron a resonar con fuerza formando un eco en mi cabeza.

"Más de ti..."

-Uuuuhhhh...mmmmm...- Me mordí los labios al sentir como las sensaciones se volvían más fuertes así como Naruto me apegaba más contra él...

"Más de ti..."

No podía pensar con mucha claridad en esos momentos pero... ¿Qué era eso?

-Así... así...-

-Mmmm...Hinata... ¿Por qué eres tan...dulce?...-

¿Dulce?

Aquello me hizo parar en seco... mostrándome y dejándome ver algo...

-Naruto...para...para para...-

-No...No me pidas...eso...-

-Para por favor...aaahhh...mmm...detente...-

-No...uuhhh...quiero...-

-Pa...ra...para...-Le pedí pero yo ya estaba más que perdida en esas sensaciones y si no hacía algo... así que, con un poco de brusquedad, lo empujé.

Ambos con la respiración agitada nos miramos. La cara de Naruto era de desconcierto total, pero pronto cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación, miedo incluso.

-¡Dios, lo...lo siento! ¿te...he..he hecho daño? Dime Hinata ¿Estás bien?.- Se acercó a mí de nuevo hablando en un tono claramente asustado exhalando con fuerza, cogiendo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No te preocupes estoy bien...es sólo que...- Le contesté mientras me ayudaba a bajar del mesón.

-¿Segura? ¿Segura que no te he lastimado?...¿Qué sucede entonces Hinata?- Insistió tomando entre sus manos mi rostro de nuevo, las cuales yo bajé despacio mientras depositaba un beso en ellas y Naruto me observaba con confusión.

-Cierra los ojos Naruto.-

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? .- Preguntó desconcertado.

-Cierra los ojos...confía en mí, ¿si?.- Un poco dubitativo haciendo unas peculiares muecas accedió.

-Está bien... No sé que pretendes pero está bien...-Pero antes de yo hacer nada los volvió a abrir exasperado.

-Espero que no pretendas huir...porque no voy a dejar que te vayas, tenemos cosas que aclarar .- Me la dejó caer.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de mis intenciones?

-No. Te prometo que no.- Lo besé y eso pareció apaciguar su preocupación.

-Está bien, tú ganas.-

Naruto cerró sus ojos a la vez que ambos tragamos saliva. Era la primera vez que hacía esto pero...¿Qué más daba si cuando saliera el sol esto quedaría en el olvido?

Él y yo volveríamos a lo de antes incluso estaríamos más lejos el uno del otro.

Todo se acabaría y esto quedaría en el recuerdo más celado de mi vida.

Me acerqué a él despacio y empecé a besar sus mejillas para pasar a su quijada y su boca.

-¿Qué..qué pretendes Hi...Hinata...? .- Suspiró bajito.

-Ssshh...Confía en mí...- Le contesté besando sus labios para bajar por su pecho y su abdomen el cual sentí encogerse en tanto yo iba bajando.

-Hinata...-Me llamó pero yo seguí en lo mío.

Mis rodillas tocaron el suelo mientras mi vista se depositaba en sus ojos cerrados y la media sonrisa que se esforzaba por apaciguar.

-Sé lo que pretendes... No hace falta que lo hagas...-Sonrió de lado mientras me tendía una mano.

Ya claro...ningún hombre quiere esto...y puestos a pensar ¿cuántas se lo habrán hecho? Y el sólo pensar ese hecho me hace hervir la sangre...¿Tal vez yo no era lo suficientemente buena? ¿Tal vez yo era demasiado "dulce" para hacer esto? ¿Pensaría acaso que yo no sería capaz de hacerlo sentir en el cielo como hace él conmigo?

No. Yo ya no era esa dulce chica, bueno si, pero no en estas circunstancias. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué no sería capaz?

-Hinata, levanta.- Insistió abriendo los ojos a la vez que yo tomaba entre mis manos su miembro mirándolo a los ojos que me visionaron con sorpresa al verme metiéndomelo en la boca.

-Ooohh...- Exhaló medio cerrando los ojos.

¿Cuántas se lo habrían hecho? ¿Se tocaría pensando que Sakura le hacía sexo oral?

Sea como fuese esos pensamientos inundaron mi cabeza mientras lo observaba a la vez que lamía la extensión de su hombría y me lo metía en la boca.

¿Cuántas los habrán hecho poner esas caras y esos suspiros?

Y sí, no lo niego esos pensamientos me ponían enferma. Sentía irá...

Tenía...celos...

Pero no tenía porqué porque él y yo no somos nada...aún así...detestaba a esas mujeres...y ni siquiera las conocía.

-Ooohhh...sssshhhh ..,mmmm...-Siseaba mientras exhalaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve haciéndolo? Ni lo sé. Lo único de lo que era consciente era que lo quería ver gemir para mí. Sólo para mí y por mí. Egoísta. ¿Desde cuándo empezaba a ser así?  
Lo lamía, besaba, lo introducía hasta la fondo, incluso llegué a sentir un poco de náuseas cada vez que él intentaba que se lo hiciera más profundo. Eso sí, mientras más profundo era más lo escuchaba ronronear. Verlo así me excita de sobremanera...

-Aaaahhh...-Gemí fuerte al sentir como su mano apretaba mi pecho izquierdo con fuerza a la vez que me sentí en el aire.

-Tú no, aunque quiera verte así, hoy no. -Me anunció y yo me vi sentada de nuevo en el mesón.

¿En que hora me elevó como una pluma?

¿Tan absorta estaba que no me di ni cuenta?

¿Por qué no me dejaba hacerlo?

-Naruto...-Intenté protestar pero sus labios no me dejaron así como sus manos abriendo mis piernas de nuevo para sentir aquella exquisita intrusión.

-Uuuhhhh...mmmm...-

Ya está. Eso fue lo único que se dejó oír durante no sé que tiempo en su cocina. Suaves, rápidos movimientos de sus caderas, besos suaves, furiosos...gemidos altos, ronroneos y mis piernas siendo sujetas por sus manos así como mis piernas aferradas en cruz a su cintura.

-Aaaahhhh...-Gemí alto al sentir por fin el clímax invadir mi cuerpo minutos después de él.

Nos quedamos así durante unos segundos, abrazados recuperando el aliento. El cansancio no se hizo esperar en mí y en contra de mi voluntad mis párpados se iban cerrando a la vez que una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro al sentir sus labios sobre mi hombro derecho deshaciendo el abrazo poco después para besarnos de nuevo.

-¿Cansada...?.- Anunció.

-Un poco...-

-Vamos a la cama, pero sólo a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?...- Yo asentí bajando con su ayuda del mesón.

Naruto me abrazó por detrás, por encima de los hombros mientras me guiaba hacia su habitación. Una vez allí la cama nos recibió fría...así como nuestro trato a la mañana siguiente.

Pero me daba igual todo en ese momento porque simplemente estaba...

Realmente feliz.

Me removí un poco dentro de la comodidad e incomodidad que sentía al proyectarse en mi rostro unos escurridizos rayos de sol.

Abrí los ojos despacio dejando que poco a poco se acostumbrarán a luz que los deslumbraba. Respiré profundo y despacio mientras me desperezaba con sutileza a la vez que me libraba del brazo de Naruto en mi cintura.

Me incorporé y me bajé de la cama despacio mientras salía de la habitación de puntillas para recoger mi ropa e irme de allí corriendo no quería enfrentarlo y darle explicación de lo que pasó anoche.

¿Por qué?

Porque no tenía una explicación a nada de todo esto. No podía decirle así sin más que todo esto lo planeé porque lo vi con Sakura y sentí celos, rabia, el porqué no puede amarme como yo lo hago, el porqué de como nos encontramos en esta situación tan, tan ¡yo que sé! Pero yo sólo quería finiquitar con todo y había escogido el camino fácil. Fácil para mí y para él, yo olvidaría todo lo que había pasado entre los dos y lo que él me hizo en brazos de otra. Bueno ya no sé ni lo que hago o dejo de hacer, esto se me había vuelto tan complicado que ya ni sabía por donde tirar.  
Hasta yo misma me hacia un lío con todo.

Soy una estúpida es lo único que puedo decir.

Había sido todo una locura, linda, pero locura de la que ahora no sabía como salir, estaba empezando a asustarme por que desde hoy yo estaba con otra persona, oficialmente.

Y no sabía que decirle ahora, como tenía que comportarme...estaba hecha un lío total...un caos, mi cabeza era un caos...

Terminé de vestirme tan rápido como pude y me encaminé hacia la salida y justo antes de abrir la puerta esta sonó haciéndome dar un respingo poniéndome los pelos de punta.

¡Ah! ¿Qué hacía ahora?

¡Dios nos iban a pillar!

Volvieron a tocar la puerta más fuerte y sentí las pisadas de Naruto aproximarse hacia mí...estaba asustada ¿Cómo explicar mi presencia allí? ¿Con que cara miraría a Naruto al ver este que me iba a ir así sin más, huyendo prácticamente de ahí?

No tuve más opción que correr a una puerta que estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Cerré la puerta despacio a la vez que escuché el "click" de la puerta principal abrirse.

Me tragué un grito al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

¡No, no, no!

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?.-

-¿Dónde esta Hinata?.-

-Buenos días Sasuke, yo estoy bien gracias ¿y tú?.-

-Déjate de sandeces y dime dónde está m...-

-Estoy aquí Sasuke...-Abrí la puerta sonriéndoles falsamente a ambos saliendo de la habitación de inmediato al darme cuenta de lo que Sasuke estaba a punto de pronunciar.

¡Dios! Que descaro el mío.

-Disculpa, sólo vine a pedirle a Naruto un pergamino. Supongo que llego tarde a nuestra cita.- Me acerqué a él pasando al lado de mi rubio sintiendo la mirada más furiosa de él con un pergamino que ni sé de dónde diablos lo saqué.

El ambiente se tornó de lo más tenso cuando Sasuke me tomó de la mano y Naruto no dijo ni una sola palabra. No dijo nada sólo se quedó ahí con unos ojos que delineaban dolor con un sonrisa muy bien fingida siguiéndome el juego.

-Espero que hayas hecho la elección correcta Hinata...- Pronunció seco a la vez que yo tragaba y apretaba la mano de Sasuke.

-Sí...Gracias por todo...- Aquello sin duda era una despedida entre líneas.

-Ya...- Respiró profundo y miró a Sasuke y ligeramente reparó en mí.

Hubo un breve silencio en el ambiente y agradecí profundamente que Sasuke lo rompiera.

-Adiós Naruto.- Pronunció seco tomándome de la mano girando mi cuerpo y mirando de soslayo a Naruto que...con decepción me miraba.

-Nos vemos...-

¿Qué había sido eso?

Era tan surrealista todo...jamás pensé verme así...jamás...quería huir...

Escuchamos el sonido fuerte de la puerta de su casa sobresaltándome mientras bajamos las escaleras.

Sasuke y yo caminamos en el más estricto silencio tomados de la mano y justo unos metros después de doblar la esquina paró en seco volviéndose hacia mí tomando entre sus manos mi rostro, subiendo yo las mías tomando las suyas en un acto reflejo.

-Espero que esto se haya terminado Hyuga por tu bien y el de él...-Me dijo a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

Que más quisiera yo eso. Porque lo que vendría después de esto sería sin duda lo peor del asunto.

-Si, soy toda tuya...- Le susurré mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos.

No niego que el Uchiha besa genial pero no siento nada, nada como lo que siento cuando lo hace Naruto. Besa bien, me gusta. Pero no siento absolutamente nada...nada...son besos vacíos y fríos.

No sé cuanto llevamos así pero nuestras manos se mueven por inercia las mías a su pecho y las suyas a mi cintura.

Estaba tan metida en mis cosas que no me di cuenta que varias personas nos estaban observando entre ellas mi rubio amor. No fue hasta que el carraspeo de una voz conocida nos sacó a ambos de aquel trance que me di cuenta de algo horrible.

Me sentí mal, fatal al ver los ojos jade de Sakura que me miraba herida...yo escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Sasuke ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¡Por Dios!

¡Dios , dios, dios! Que angustia más fea...yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie, de verdad que no. Ahora todo se tornaba tan mal...pero no niego que una parte de mí se sentía bien...bien porque yo tenía algo que Sakura no tenía...ella siempre lo había tenido todo, belleza, simpatía, elocuencia, tenía el amor de Naruto y mucha gente la adoraba por lo que pasó en la guerra pero ...¿y yo?

¿Quién era yo?

¿Qué tenía yo?

Sólo una persona con un apellido de peso, la próxima heredera de un clan y la pobre chica que se había declarado al chico que amaba y que pensaba morir allí. Lo peor de todo y supongo, lo patético del caso, es que él nunca me correspondió, la gente pensará que soy patética y les doy lástima.

Tal vez por ese motivo una parte de mí se sentía bien teniendo algo que alguien como Sakura no tendría.

No sé si me hago entender pero...era como desquitarme con ella...

-¿Qué quieres?.- Pronunció Sasuke hosco.

-Yo...- Suspiró cerrando los ojos para abrirlos con decisión.

-Te requieren en la torre y es ahora.- Repuso.

-Estoy ocupado.- Volteó a mí.

-Sasuke ahora. -Repuso ella con la voz más gruesa tomándolo del brazo sobresaltándome. Sasuke reaccionó enseguida pero yo intervine antes.

-Sasuke, ve. Nos vemos luego .- Le dije sin darle tiempo a protestar besando su mejilla. Al diablo, tenía que actuar como su novia.

Él me observó serio y dubitativo durante unos segundos y me besó suave en los labios.

-Te veo luego.- Contestó deshaciendo el agarre de la Haruno que observaba la escena con dolor.

Susurró algo que yo no pude oír pero Sasuke si y le contestó con un rotundo sí.

Los vi alejarse de allí mientras yo respiraba hondo. Bajé mi vista al suelo y observé en mi pantalón el pergamino que había cogido en casa de Naruto.

Lo tomé entre mis manos y leí el nombre de "Jiraiya" y no pude más que abrir los ojos. ¡Dios! Tenía que devolvérselo enseguida, pero...¿qué tal si no me quería ver? Si era así lo comprendía a la perfección, pero tampoco podía quedarme algo que era de un ser muy preciado para él.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Absurda mi pregunta. Tenía que devolvérselo si o si.

Respiré hondo y me di la vuelta, subí las escaleras y me detuve en seco antes de golpear. Naruto no querría verme segurísimo, así que, lo mejor era dejarlo al pie de la puerta e irme y así nos ahorramos un mal momento los dos.

Me agaché y deposité el pergamino al pie de su puerta y en cuanto subí la puerta se abrió dejando paso a la figura de Naruto.

Sus ojos al verme...ese escalofrío que sentí...

Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta pero no fue así, para nada.

Salió de la estancia con paso lento mientras yo daba uno hacia atrás. Nuestros ojos se miraban fijamente. desvié la mirada en un intento de huir porque así sin más me sentí presa de las garras del miedo que había sentido al ver esos ojos que se me clavaron en el cuerpo como alfileres hasta llegar a mis huesos...Sí, ya era un hecho, algo que no podía evitar ni queriendo en esos instantes y ese era el hecho de que le temía a Naruto...como una niña teme a la oscuridad de su armario

Pero en esos instantes entendí algo que jamás pensé siquiera, él también me temía a mí.

En un segundo estaba ahí de pie apunto de irme, y al siguiente como un rayo, la mano de Naruto se cerró en uno de mis brazos metiéndome con una velocidad abrumante a su casa así como oí la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí con violencia soltando yo todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Fue...fue como cuando aprendí el Shugohakke Rokujuu Yonsho (Guardián del círculo celestial, 64 puntos de adivinación) fue paso a paso...

Uno: Tiró de mi cuerpo con fuerza hacia dentro haciéndome abrir los ojos asustada así como ahogué un grito en mi garganta.

Dos: El sórdido sonido de mi espalda chocando contra una de las paredes de su casa cerrando yo mis ojos con fuerza al sentir aquel dolor al que estaba tan acostumbrada pero que en esas circunstancias me dolió más, e incluso sentí el dolor de mi corazón oprimido y mi alma herida como la de Naruto.

Tres: Su mano se deslizó a lo largo de la extensión de mi abrazo con fuerza y una rapidez que me quemó la piel encontrando mi mano la cual azotó con poderío y sin piedad alguna contra la pared a la altura de mi rostro para después pasarla a mi hombro derecho apretándolo con fuerza haciéndome gemir de dolor.

Observé sus ojos un instante más...todo estaba pasando tan velozmente que apenas podía apreciar bien lo que ocurría.

Fue en aquel momento que me encontré sin duda alguna con el arma más mortal que tiene el amor que sientes por otra persona, aquello que llamamos el espejo del alma, aquello que no miente y es sincero, aquello que por muchas cosas malas que digas niega todo lo que sueltas por tu boca...esos ojos lindos, esos ojos que tanto amo y que me hacen suspirar, esos ojos que amo ver felices y contentos, esos ojos que me robaron mi corazón y mi alma, aquellos ojos que eran mi perdición, aquellos ojos mortales que me mataban lentamente eran ahora mismo los de un hombre capaz de destrozar hectáreas enteras, pueblos y naciones, capaces de partir montañas, que habían mirado y desafiado a la muerte...un hombre furioso, roto por dentro consumiéndose en su propio ser.

Y entonces, el miedo y la sorpresa me hizo encogerme de hombros y cerrar los ojos, esperando el cuarto paso, el definitivo.

Alzó su mano libre, con toda la intención de abofetearme.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza incluso ladeé la cabeza a un lado por acto reflejo y no era la primera vez que recibiría una bofetada de un hombre. Mi padre una vez me la dio, pero ahora era distinto porque me la iba a dar el hombre que amaba.

Pero...no paso nada...

Se detuvo.

Mi corazón parecía escapar de mi pecho por aquellos latidos desesperados que sentía; mi cuerpo no respondía a ninguna orden así como miles de pensamientos se amontonaban uno tras otro carentes de sentido y lógica.

De un momento a otro los nervios se hicieron presentes, el primer síntoma se presentó en mis rodillas temblando al igual que mis manos y en estómago apareció un agujero negro que amenazaba con perforar mi cuerpo entero siendo azotado por una punzada fuerte y aguda.

Todo esto no podía...no podía ser real mi dios...

Abrí los ojos de nuevo despacio confrontando la realidad que me rodeaba. Un vistazo rápido me bastó para darme cuenta de que estaba acorralada entre la pared del salón de su casa y su cuerpo siendo mi impedimento de escape, su mano en mi hombro apretándolo con rabia.

Frente a mí, el mayor de todos los dolores del alma, se encontraba en los ojos de mi amor, el corazón más bueno y puro estaba roto y más herido de lo que en mi vida había visto.

Me sentí tan mal, tan culpable, tan mala persona ...Yo no era así, nunca fui así...Entonces me di cuenta de algo...yo quejándome constantemente de mi pena, de mi dolor, pensando sólo en mí de forma egoísta, preocupándome de lo que yo sentía, y fui incapaz de ver como el hombre que amo con locura, se desmoronaba en mil pedazos poco a poco, por causa mía, en medio de pura agonía.

¿Hasta dónde había llegado?

¿Cuánto daño había hecho por mi estúpida venganza?

¿Por qué a él si siempre había sido noble, gentil, incapaz de dañar siquiera a una mosca?

¿Por qué a una persona que estaba siempre dispuesta a dar su vida por los demás a costa de la suya propia?

¿Qué justicia había en eso?

¿Qué clase de justicia buscaba yo?

Estaba hecho polvo, estaba roto en pedacitos , no me lo dijo él, sino esos zafiros que en ese momento parecieron despertar de un largo letargo; me lo dijeron sus labios entreabiertos en una mueca perfecta de dolor y desconcierto, como si se desconociese él mismo.

Remordimiento, pena y miedo era lo que había.

Nunca había visto tanto dolor en un hombre, mucho menos en él, mi camino a seguir, aquel que elegí seguir.

Observé como su mano alzada caía lentamente temblorosa así como sus fuerzas desistieron liberándome de su agarre. Dejó caer su brazo pesadamente mirándome fijamente a los ojos que se empezaron a empañar de lágrimas al igual que los míos y de este hecho último no me había dado ni cuenta. Me miró de una forma tan arrepentida alejándose de mí.  
Se llevó una mano a sus labios y la otra a su estómago dejándose caer de rodillas soltando un gemido al tiempo que alejaba su mirada de mí para posarla en algún punto perdido del suelo.

Aquello me rompió todo...como si me rompieran los huesos mientras apretaban fuertemente mi garganta, no encontraba mi voz y no podía parar de llorar...

Dios mío...¿Qué he hecho?

Literalmente me estaba clavando un Kunai en el corazón, y en ese instante lo supe... Iba a dejarlo para nunca más volver a verlo.

-Na...Naruto... –Murmuré aunque en realidad quise gritarle : ¡Perdóname Naruto, perdóname! Es culpa mía todo.

- No….no me mires así…- Me dice ahogado tapando su rostro.

-Na…Naruto ¿Es…estás bien?-

¡Claro que no está bien Hinata! Por dios...estaba realmente perdido...no era el Naruto de siempre, aquel que siempre debía saber hacia dónde ir, qué hacer, cómo proceder, por eso era un héroe, donde iba era respetado.

Se dejó caer de rodillas con sus manos tapando su rostro dejando caer sus lágrimas. No pude más y lo abracé fuerte, tanto como pude a pesar del temblor que sufría mi cuerpo sintiendo como él se aferraba a mí con desesperación.

-Hinata...-Susurra entre sollozos.

- No te preocupes….Naruto…. todo está bien…- Lo intentó tranquilizar.

-Ayu…ayúdame.-Es lo único que oigo al sentir sus manos en mi rostro para besarme con desesperación correspondiéndole con la misma necesidad mientras sentimos la sal de nuestras lágrimas.

Era un beso que empezó hambriento y necesitado como si Naruto necesitase sentirme, para pasar después a uno lento y yo no pude más que darme cuenta de que me amaba incluso más de lo que yo pude imaginar o soñar alguna vez...

No mintió anoche cuando me lo dijo...

Me amaba...

Me amaba...

Y lo peor de todo es que teníamos que llegar a esto para darme cuenta...que estúpido.

El beso pasó a ser uno muy suave tanto que por un instante me olvidé de todo lo que había pasado, tenía que hacerlo, era el momento perfecto...

-Te amo Naruto...- Suspiré con los ojos cerrados para abrirlos lentamente y observarlo parar en seco el beso.

-No...-Soltó en un suspiro que me asustó.

-Naru...-

-¡No!.- Gritó cerrando los ojos y alejando mi cuerpo del suyo.

-¿Cómo puedes tocarme? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera seguir aquí? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? .- Me gritó mientras se levantaba secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Yo tragué saliva antes de contestar así como me levantaba. ¿Qué debía decirle?

-Naruto...esto...-

-¡Vete, lárgate! No tienes nada que hacer aquí.-

-¡No! Este es mi lugar, aquí a tu lado caminando...-Me apresuré a decir sin que me dejara terminar.

-Ya no Hinata. ¡Ya no más! Tú y yo ya no somos nada, ¡ve! ¿Pero que digo? Si tú y yo nunca hemos tenido nada. Y déjate de decir estupideces. Yo no te necesito, jamás te he necesitado, no necesito nada de ti.- Me lo escupió con el más arduo veneno.

-No me digas esto Naruto...porque yo a ti si que te necesito...todos te necesitamos...-

-¿Cómo…? ¿Tú a mí qué? ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Cómo puedes tú necesitar esto?.-Se señaló colocando una mano en su pecho fuerte.

-¿Cómo cojones puedes?...-Sentí la opresión de mi pecho y el suyo...

¿Qué habías hecho Hinata?

-No pasó nada Naturo, aquí no ha pasado nada. Jamás sería capaz de culparte de algo, pero por favor v...-Intenté hablar de nuevo acercándome a él a la vez que este retrocedía y negaba con su cabeza.

-¿Qué no ha pasado nada dices? ¿Pero tú has visto lo que he estado apunto de hacer? Este no soy yo sin duda alguna tienes que alejarte de mí...-

-No ha pasado nada Naruto...-

-Tienes que alejarte de mí.- Insistió controlando sus emociones a duras penas.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¿No ves que nos estamos haciendo daño? ¡Hazlo por ti! ¡hazlo por mí que no soportaría volver a hacerte daño! ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Ya no puedo más con esto por dios Hinata! ¡Me está matando por dentro! ¡Me consume día a día! No soporto más este terrible sentimiento yo no soy así, nunca he sido así...¿No lo comprendes acaso Hinata? ¡Déjame en paz y vete con tu...con tu novio y olvídate de mí! ¡Sí,sí! Ya lo sabía...por favor lárgate ahora ... .- No podía moverme...sus palabras eran tan dañinas como ciertas...a lo único que atiné fue a negar con la cabeza no podía hablar no encontraba palabras que decirle si esto era a fin de cuentas culpa mía...

-Quieres irte ya...-

-Te amo...-fue lo único que solté y él cerró los ojos, negó con su cabeza y sonrió de lado.

-Deja ya de decir esa mierda Hinata...-

Hubo un silencio en el que sólo se dejó oír mis lloriqueos que hasta ese entonces no fui consciente de que seguía llorando.

¿Qué, tan difícil es creerme Naruto?

¿De verdad lo es?

¿Qué no era obvio acaso?

¿No lo fui siempre?

Casi pude sentir nuestras almas quebrase.

Esto era sin duda nuestro final.

Entonces sonrió.

Por un instante volví a ver aquella brillante y hermosa sonrisa para torcer su gesto en una burla dejando escapar una risita vil.

-Pero mira que eres rara, y muy tonta además, entiendo, yo no puedo corresponderte jamás lo haré, ¿Y sabes por qué? porque yo amo a otra y esa otra tiene nombre. Siempre la he amado y nunca dejaré de hacerlo ¿O acaso pensaste que podría corresponderte?.- Yo sólo negué mi gesto saliendo mis palabras solas.

-Porque tú me amas...-Solté sintiendo mis párpados pesados.

-Pero mira que eres estúpida, dime Hinata, ¿Por qué pensaste eso? Confundiste acaso toda esta preocupación con amor, ¿Verdad? Era justo lo que me temía, porque eres como todas sólo sirves para amante de cama.- Cada palabra suya y en tono tan ácido que pronunciaba sentí cada letra como puñales y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento me vendría abajo, era demasiado.

Se acercó a mí a paso firme con son de burla y desprecio sintiéndome tan absurda por no poder decir siquiera quejarme mientras me señalaba con el dedo arrastrando cada palabra con veneno.

-Nadie, y escúchalo bien Hyuga Hinata, nadie es lo suficientemente buena para mí como lo es Sakura ella si es una mujer de verdad. Y haré todo lo que sea posible por estar con ella y formar una familia junto a la mujer que amo.- Sólo apreté mis labios intentando no dejar escapar un sollozo.

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que tú podrías cumplir con mis expectativas? Eres demasiado ingenua para mí ¿Fue acaso lo de anoche? Porque hasta donde yo sé todo lo de anoche fue una mentira, puro teatro, nada fue de verdad, al menos por mi parte. –Solté un sollozo dando un paso atrás, no lo pude evitar, me estaba matando.

-No sé...-Contesté aturdida y enturbiada, demasiadas emociones para mí.

-Que ilusa eres...Tú no has hecho más que sacarme de control, desquiciarme, convertirme en un monstruo, ¿y sabes por qué? Todo esto es porque me siento culpable. ¡Sí! La culpa es la responsable de que actúe así contigo y no por que te quiera. La culpa es lo que me hizo caer en el embrujo de cuidarte. Pero eso es todo no hay más. Me siento culpable porque estuviste apunto de perder la vida aquella vez frente a Pain...yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, ¡jamás! Maldigo el día en que lo hiciste y más maldigo tu amor. Nunca te pedí que me amaras y te hubiese agradecido el hecho de que nunca lo hicieras y menos que me lo dejaras saber de esa forma...No sabes cuanto te detesto por ello...Y lo peor de todo este asunto es que esta maldita culpa me llevó a ir todas las maldita a noches a tú casa a cuidar de ti porque pensé que podrías estar en peligro , ¡Pero no! Ya tenías quien te cuidara, con quien follar, al fin de cuentas eres una cualquiera como todas y eso me quedo claro esa noche en la que ...- Tomo aire y entrecerró los ojos rabia.

-Que te tome...-

Ahí estaba la razón por la cual todo tenía sentido ahora.

Yo sólo pude cerrar mis ojos dejando caer mis lágrimas. De pie ahí parada supe que no tenía ya nada más que hacer demasiada información y tremenda confesión que tenía que procesar y no podía ni siquiera hablar.

-Ahora vete...No tengo nada más que hablar contigo-Susurró casi con dolor cuando lo miré y cual robot me dirigí a la puerta.

Estaba...no sé ni como estaba...necesitaba salir de ahí y pensar...

Tomé la perilla de esta mientras con una mano secaba mis lágrimas y me tomaba un pequeño respiro para tranquilizarme.

-¿A qué esperas para irte?.-Me apresuro.

Lo escuché a la vez que abría la puerta y el sol cegaba mi vista a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

Salí de allí y apoyé mis manos en la barandilla con la cabeza gacha y a decir verdad no sé cuanto tiempo estuve así.

De lo único que fui consciente fue de que esto no había terminado aún...

¿Por qué será que después de una discusión o pelea se te ocurren las mejores respuestas?

Giré sobre mis talones y sí, esto terminaría hoy. Él había dicho lo que tenía que decir ahora me tocaba a mí.

Así que con decisión volví a entrar en su casa encontrándolo a él sentado en el suelo apoyando si espalda en la pared con la cabeza gacha. Tal cual oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse se levantó como un resorte y torció la mirada hacia mí cuando me acerqué ha él.

-¿Qué mierda ha...-No lo dejé terminar al poner mi mano sobre sus labios mis dedos índice y anular a la vez que quitaba mi mano de su boca de un mano ton como si estas le quemara.

-Tengo algo que confesarte...-

_**To Be Continue...**_

* * *

_...¿Les gusto?...Bueno la verdad me encantaría contestarles a todos pero no puedo...T_T no es mi ordenata..._

_Sólo darles las gracias a todos por leer y os juro que para el próximo os contesto a todos y todas y como me he acordado de un comentario que ponía algo del prólogo..._

_(PD : ¡Me encantan todos vuestros comentario! )_

_Nos vemos en el próximo_

_Un saludo de_

_Tenshou Getsuga._


	19. Chapter 20

_**Hallo! ¿Cómo están chicos y chicas de estos hermosos lares? **_

_**Espero que bien estén mis queridos lectores y lecturas. Aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando.**_

_**( Se ve que tengo inspiración) Bueno solo decirles que espero que los disfruten como les gusto el anterior y siiii! Estoy triste se acaba Naruto ...(yo solo espero que kishi nos haga feliz dejando Naruhina y matando a esos ...del narusaku...me caen mal sino ire a japón a castrarlo) **_

_**bueno no me extiendo mas ...¡ale! ¡A leer! **_

_**No me maten.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo17.-Prueba y Error.**_

Esto se había salido de control totalmente, no intento justificarme ni mucho menos por lo que había hecho o por lo iba a decir pero, era así.

Era el momento de poner un final a esto que teníamos Hinata y yo. La mejor forma de hacerlo era cortarlo de raíz, ya que si de algo soy lúcido en medio de todo este caos es que me mataría lentamente el hacerle daño y más aún si soy yo el que se lo provoca como es el caso. Esto era retorcido, enfermizo, bizarro incluso pero el hecho relevante es que no pude contenerme no pude, no pude, no pude verla besarse con otro eso fue lo que me sacó de mis casillas.

_-Que ilusa eres...Tú no has hecho más que sacarme de control, desquiciarme, convertirme en un monstruo, ¿y sabes por qué? Todo esto es porque me siento culpable. ¡Sí! La culpa es la responsable de que actúe así contigo y no porque te quiera. La culpa es lo que me hizo caer en el embrujo de cuidarte. Pero eso es todo no hay más. Me siento culpable porque estuviste apunto de perder la vida aquella vez frente a Pain...yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, ¡jamás! Maldigo el día en que lo hiciste y más maldigo tu amor. Nunca te pedí que me amaras y te hubiese agradecido el hecho de que nunca lo hicieras y menos que me lo dejaras saber de esa forma...No sabes cuanto te detesto por ello...Y lo peor de todo este asunto es que esta maldita culpa me llevó a ir todas las malditas noches a tu casa a cuidar de ti porque pensé que podrías estar en peligro, ¡Pero no! Ya tenías quien te cuidara, con quien follar, a fin de cuentas eres una cualquiera como todas y eso me quedó claro esa noche en la que ...-_ Tomé aire y entrecerré los ojos con frustración porque todo lo que acaba de decir era verdad me sentía tan malamente bien. Lo único que no era cierto en todo esto es que no la amara. Porque de hecho la amo. Pero eso no iba a salir de mi boca. No ahora por lo menos.

-_Que te tome..._-respiré.

La observé con sus ojos cerrados derramando lágrimas destruida. Pero no era la única que lo estaba. De pie ahí parada supe que no teníamos ya nada más que hacer, nada más que decir. Le había confesado el por qué de mi comportamiento, me sentía culpable, y la culpa se transformó en celos y los celos en un amor negro, sucio, manchado de actos erróneos e incluso bizarros. Me transformé en la bestia que nunca quise ser y no era. Aún sabiendo lo malo de mis actos seguía con este juego macabro ¿por qué? Me pregunto.

Tal vez si es cierto que el amor es ciego. Aunque eso no justifica ningún acto.

Porque hacía cualquier cosa por estar cerca de ella, actos que me llevaron a esto y sólo por tenerla para mí, tal vez por miedo a que me deje de querer...¡yo que sé!

La contemplé totalmente indefensa, tuve que morderme la lengua por no correr a abrazarla. Esa muchacha era mi debilidad y ahora la miraba con gestos agresivos pero con una mirada tachada de agonía. La observé procesando todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho tanto así que no podía ni siquiera hablar.

-Ahora vete...No tengo nada más que hablar contigo-Susurré casi con agonía cuando abrió sus ojos para observarme.

Como si fuese una orden ella se fue alejando de mí y empecé a experimentar aquel sentimiento que hace tiempo no sentía.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta con una mano mientras con la otra secaba sus lágrimas.

-¿A qué esperas para irte?.-Insistí.

Escuché como Hinata abría la puerta de mi casa y la cerraba llevándose consigo todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenía que decirle y algo más.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras respiraba profundamente. Esa mujer que acaba de salir por la puerta se había llevado mi vida entera, se había llevado con ella a mí...¡sí! Se llevó mi yo, porque me sentía vacío, tanto que era frustrante y patético no sé si sentía rabia con ella o conmigo pero me sentía enardecido a la vez que solo y vacío.

Pero todo fue culpa de ella. Si ella no hubiese venido diciéndome todas esa cosas...Esa rabia que había experimentado al verla besándose con otro después de estar conmigo. Le había dicho que la amaba la noche anterior.

¿y que hace ella?

Huir.

Huir como una cobarde sin darme explicación alguna. Hinata tiró por suelo todo, ¡todo lo que hice por ella le valió una mierda mis sentimientos! Es más... no entendía el hecho de querer huir.

¿Huir de que o de quien?

¿Tal vez queria huir de mí por algna razón?

¿por qué razón?

A lo mejor ni ella misma sabia...o a lo mejor lo mas posible de todo es que estuviera miedo... miedo a frentarme, a enfretar todo esto...

¿Qué había sido lo de anoche?

¿Cómo no estar cabreado con ella?

¿Cómo?

Una mentira, fue lo que dijo que era.

Lastimosamente para mí, creí en su bella mentira. Y así me encontraba ahora. Tirado en el suelo dándome ligeros cabezazos contra la pared con los ojos cerrados para después agacharla y llevar mis dedos índice y pulgar al puente de mi nariz.

-¡Maldita seas Hinata ! ¡Maldita sean las mujeres! .-Murmuré en voz alta.

¿Qué por qué después los hombres somos unos cabrones?

¡Hasta la pregunta ofende!

Si son las mismas mujeres quienes nos convierten en eso.

-¡Hinata, Hinata, Hinata! .- balbuceé como un enfermo mental para después morderme los labios.

No sabes como te odio y te amo y odio, ¡odio amarte! Porque después de estar conmigo no tuviste reparo en estar con otro y eso, déjame decirte es de una cualquiera, una zorra, una mujer sin escrúpulos.

¿Qué amor dices tenerme entonces?

¿Qué clase de persona era en realidad Hinata?

¿Qué clase de persona era yo?

¿En que mierda me había convertido?

¿En que diablos nos habíamos convertido?

Prácticamente parecíamos extraños.

Desde de que empezó esto no hacemos más que hacernos daño una vez tras otra era doloroso pero a la vez...

Era hermosamente bizarro.

Porque estar con ella era increíble, me sentía bien en sus brazos, con sus caricias, con sus besos, con sus falsas palabras...Me sentía querido amado...pero a la vez utilizado, ¡era todo un desastre! La única forma de solucionar esto es alejarnos el uno del otro. Mantenerla lejos de mí...Por su bien...Por el mío...

Porque juntos somos autodestructivos. Hay demasiadas cosas, mucha mierda en todo.

-¿Y ahora qué?.-pregunté al aire queriendo que alguien me diera una respuesta que nunca iba a llegar.

-¿Qué se supone que debes hacer?.-

No hacia más que pensar, pensar y volver a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho llegando tan solo a una sola conclusión y es que esto del amor duele como su puta madre.

Esto de los sentimientos es un desastre.

¿No hay clase de preparación para esto en plan evacuación?

¿Por qué nadie te avisa de que es así de cabrón?

-Uuuff...-resoplé dejando que mi mente me vuelva a torturar con todo lo que acaba de pasar.

Me sentía fatal, le había dicho muchas cosas le había confesado porque era así con ella, todo era por el sentimiento de culpa y el miedo que me arrastró a ella. Me sentía mal sí, pero a la vez aliviado como si hubiese confesado un crimen pero entonces, esta dualidad de sentimientos me llevaba a cuestionarme algo...

¿Entonces por qué mierda quería llorar?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no podía parar de derramar lágrimas silenciosas junto con ese amargo dolor en el pecho y mi garganta atorada?

Ya no recuerdo ni quien soy yo...ni quien era ella. Sólo recuerdo a dos personas metidas en un agujero del cual ninguno quiere salir ni ser rescatado.

En aquel momento me vine totalmente abajo. La amo sí. Pero simplemente no podemos seguir así. Yo estoy cansado, agotado, mental y físicamente .

¡Dios mío lo que le había hecho! Mejor dicho no llegué a hacer.

Yo jamás he sido así.

Este dolor...esta sensación de malestar...estas ganas impetuosas de derramar lágrimas por ella...por mis cojones que no iba a llorar. No lo merecía. Me tragué las lágrimas más por orgullo que por otra cosa.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición y pensando en todo?

Ni lo sé ni me importa, sólo quería estar solo. Absolutamente solo.

Cerré los ojos por unos minutos dejando que el cansancio me llevara al más profundo sueño con la esperanza de despertar de esta pesadilla. Lamentablemente se vio interrumpido al instante al sentir aquel "click" tan conocido de la puerta de casa abrirse y cerrarse. Me levanté de inmediato al verla ahí de pie como una tonta niña llorona...como mi tonta niña llorona.

Parecía que no quería dejar este juego macabro pero yo ya no estaba en pro de seguir con esto. Yo abandono la partida. Pero me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su mirada. Ya no estaba asustada como minutos antes había salido de mi casa tras ...eso...Ya no había lágrimas, estas las vi sustituidas por unos ojos llenos de decisión.

¿Decisión en qué?

La verdad tampoco quería saberlo no me iba a amedrentar por verla de nuevo. Algo traslucido tenía y eso era que no quería verla ni tenerla cerca.

-¿Qué mierda ha...-Ni siquiera me dejó terminar la frase. Sentí sus manos en mis labios y juro por dios que estuve por besarla pero era tanta mi rabia conmigo y con ella que lo que menos quería era su contacto. Tenia claro una cosa. Su contacto me dañaba pero me encantaba enfermizamente. Así que de un manotazo la alejé de mí. .

-Tengo algo que confesarte...-Pronunció.

-No me interesa lo que me tengas que decir. Ya está todo dicho. Lárgate de mi casa, de mi vida, vete Hinata.-siseé.

-Naruto...-

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitas que te lo vuelva a repetir? ¿No tuviste suficiente acaso?. –le pregunté agresivo y volviendo a sonar condescendiente.

-Naruto...Cállate –dijo en voz baja, bastante más tranquila de lo que en verdad parecía. Mi corazón dio un brinco. ¿Por qué? Ni yo lo sabía-. ¿Crees que soy muy tonta, verdad? ¿Me crees realmente idiota? Yo ya no soy la misma de antes y tú tampoco.

-¿Qué?.-pregunté casi atónito. Jamás había oído hablar así a Hinata. Pero conservando mi semblante impasible en todo momento.-Haz el favor de perderte de mi vista, Hinata. Discutir contigo me desgasta, me cansa , me aburre.- Le contesté con rabia contenida siseando cada palabra entre dientes.

-Mientes. Sé que mientes Naruto. ¿Qué...Qué pretendías? ¿Escapar? No podemos escapar de esto... –Di un paso hacia atrás, empujado por la veracidad de sus palabras irguiendo mi cuerpo para encararla, aunque, ¿confundido tal vez era como me sentía?-. Eso es, ¿verdad? Estuve pensando desde que salí de esta casa hace un momento, en ...en todo lo que me dijiste y...-respiró y cerró momentáneamente sus ojos para abrirlos con una calma exasperante.

-Vete.- atiné a decir. No quería oírla era una tortura tenerla cerca sin poder tenerla.

-Naruto, yo ...-

-No quiero escucharte .- interrumpí. Quise sonar seguro de mí mismo pero había algo que me decía que mis palabras parecían una súplica silenciosa escondida entre líneas a mis evasiones con ella.- vete, vete...-tenía...tal vez... ¿Miedo?

¿Había regresado para vengarse de mí y partirme el alma como yo se la había partido?

¿Pensaba destrozarme con palabras aun más de lo que ya estaba haciéndolo yo solo?

Si era así entonces supongo que es justo dentro de lo injusto ¿No?

-Estoy harta de esto, siempre es lo mismo.- suspiró.- Todo esto empezó por mi culpa ¿verdad? Fue por lo que pasó con Pain ¿cierto? .-Me miró con fuerza a la vez que yo contenía el aliento.

-Naruto...Aquello no fue culpa tuya, fue decisión mía ,tú ...-

-Lo sé...-Ahí estaba otra vez esa falta inexistente de oxígeno apoderándose de mí.

-Pues pareces no saberlo. Naruto, fue cosa mía yo fui quien eligió hacerlo porque así lo sentía me sentía impotente al ver que alguien a quien amaba estaba en peligro y no iba a permitir ni dejar que nada te lastime si estoy cerca aunque en ello se fuese mi vida. No te voy a pedir perdón por amarte porque jamás, jamás lo voy hacer. - sonrió con dulzura con aquella que tanto extrañaba. Su rostro suave de seda estaba sonrojado, sus labios brillantes lucían tensos. ¿Estaba nerviosa, furiosa, decidida , cansada? No sabría decir cual de todas.

Yo me sentía patético absurdo tan débil ante ella, tan vulnerable que sólo atiné a cerrar los ojos y respirar.

-Ya basta...-susurré cansado.

Uno de los dos tenía que hacerlo y fue ella quien al parecer lo hizo...

-Fue la culpa ,la culpa la que te ha llevado a esto, pero no te preocupes porque no eres el único que ha cometido pecados.- agachó su cabeza antes de proseguir.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-

-Yo soy tan culpable como tú en esto. Si fue la culpa la que te llevó cada noche a mi habitación fui yo quien la alimentó durante todo este tiempo porque...porque...No soy tan buena, no soy un ángel , soy humana Naruto y cometo errores. Me sentía rota, dañada, sola...e intenté olvidarlo lo juro...-

-Hinata...-intervine incrédulo a lo que escuchaba. ¿Estaba acaso diciendo lo que yo creo que estaba insinuando? No podía ser cierto. Algo dentro de mí empezaba a revolverse malamente.

-Lo que pasó aquella noche en mi habitación, nunca hemos hablado de ello. Y si queremos estar bien necesitamos hacerlo. No te pido nada Naruto, sólo quiero la verdad...sólo eso...- Yo tragué saliva y asentí.

¿Por qué asentí?

Tal vez porque me vi envuelto en una tranquilidad, en la tranquilidad de sus palabras me decía que a lo mejor si había una solución menos precaria para los dos. Pero aún así...en el fondo sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien, y no me equivoqué.

Había llegado la hora de pagar, parece ser nuestros pecados. Sus palabras eran tan maduras que supe en ese instante que si ella había sido lo suficientemente valiente para hacer lo que estaba haciendo yo también. Yo también asumiría mi error y prueba de ello lo que fue nuestra última conversación. Después de aquello creo que ambos maduramos. ¿En qué sentido? Ni idea. Sólo sé que así era.

Respiré y apegué mi espalda a la pared cruzando los brazos exhalando antes de mirarla. Necesitaba sentir algo que pudiera sostenerme por si cometía la locura o el error de caer ante Hinata. Verme derrotado ante ella no era un opción. No never fácil hablar de esto pero tendría que ser así..me gustase o no.

Tomé aire antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, dado que debía elegir las palabras correctas.

-¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos aquel día que te encontré en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho?.- La observé.

-Sí. ¿Fue ahí?.-

-Sí. Cuando tú te tropezaste con aquella rama.- ella asintió.- Pues yo no vi eso hinata, fue extraño, yo volví a revivir como si fuese una visión que volvía al momento exacto en el que Pain ...-gesticulé con las manos un poco exaltado al recordar aquello que era una tortura.

-Naruto...-musitó tapándose las boca.

Observé a Hinata por unos instantes intentado descifrar su rostro. Y también creo que ni ella sabía como me está costando hablar de esto. No me sentía orgulloso pero tampoco me arrepentía que era lo peor de todo.

-A partir de ahí ya sabes el resto.- me incorporé queriendo no seguir con el tema. Me era tan incomodo.

Vamos a ser sinceros, a nadie le gustaría hablar de esto sabiendo que cometió un error. Peor aún con la persona que amas.

-No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué lo hiciste así? Yo me hubiera entregado a ti si me lo hubieses pedido.- Me miró con unos ojos que me pudrieron por dentro.

-Porque, como dices tú, soy humano, soy hombre y no soy de pierda Hinata, además, ¡Mírate! ¿Cuántos hombres no te desean? ¡Dios! No seas ingenua ...-

-¿Estás diciendo que te parezco gua...guapa...?-

-Estoy diciendo que eres deseable. Que eres una mujer que sólo sirve para la cama . Ahora tú interprétalo como quieras.- Contesté tan estúpidamente.

¿Por qué le contestaba así?

¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de herirla?

¡Ah Naruto! Eres un desastre.

-Está bien...- Me contestó verdaderamente afectada por mis palabras.-Si...si esa era la razón, entonces sólo fue atracción física...¿No?.- Me habló esperando que le contestara algo que no logré captar.

-Así es.-Afirmé incorrectamente.-Puede que al principio si, luego fue algo, algo raro...- La miré intentando compensar mi metedura de pata pero en si, en el fondo de todo mi ser quería decirle que ahora la quería para mí.- Luego tuve la necesidad de cuidar de ti, porque me sentía culpable y luego tú, tan, tan ...-me tapé la boca con la mano y me di la vuelta respirando hondo porque ahora si que iba a decir unas cosas y no precisamente bonitas que digamos.

-¿Tan que Naruto?.- Me preguntó detrás mía dando un paso adelante.

-Tan irritable.- me giré. Estúpida mi contestación, no sabía que decirle.

-¿De verdad?.- Me preguntó sin creerse mis palabras.

-No.- ¿Era idiota o que me pasaba? Eran sus malditos ojos era toda ella lo que me estaba poniendo nervioso y tonto más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Entonces ?.- cuestionó aún más cerca de mí. Vi como subía su mano para posarla en mi pecho pero aquel contacto que necesitaba tanto sentir nunca llegó. Cerró los puños agachó la cabeza y me miró con unos ojitos...¡hay señor yo me muero!

No entendía como podíamos pasar de la situación más precaria, tensa, horrible a la más tierna, tranquila de un momento a otro. Era tan ilógico.

-No sé...no sé que pretendes con todo esto pero no estoy en pro de seguir con este juego macabro tuyo, paso.- Enuncié alejándome de ella necesitaba hacerlo me estaba asfixiando.

-No es cierto, no lo sabes, porque por eso mismo te comportas así. Por ello ambos lo hacemos. Por eso te has perdido a ti mismo, y mira hasta donde hemos llegado. Nos estamos matando lentamente y parece que ninguno quiere hacerlo, y creo saber por qué nos comportamos así.- Volvió a mí a encararme mirándome fijamente levantando su cuerpo de puntillas rozándolo junto al mío, sintiendo su aliento en mi rostro.

Estaba nervioso y deseaba besarla con ardua, pero sabía que aquello sería una locura un error que no volvería a cometer.

-¿A si? .-¿Soné estúpido? ¿Soné burlón como quería? ¿O mi voz había temblado como todo en mi interior?-. ¿Y a qué se debe? Según tú, claro.-solté irónico cruzando mis brazos en defensa contra su contacto.

-A que me amas.–sus palabras hicieron tambalear mi cuerpo entero ¿Se había dado cuenta acaso? -. ¿O no es así?

-Eso es lo que tú….-

-¡Para ya Naruto! Admítelo, admitámoslo por favor. Te amo y tú me amas tanto como yo a ti, y ...-

-Si fuese así, si tú me amases como te llenas la boca de decirlo no te habrías ido a tirar por ahí a besuquearte con el primer capullo que encontraste, ¡ah no espera! Que ese capullo resulta ser tu novio, pero tranquila, no le diré nada ¡A mi amigo! con que clase de mujer está tratando.- Y ahí estaba yo y mi resentimiento. El que se encargó de destrozar todo...

-Me amas y no sabes como afrontarlo...por eso me hablas así ...- Me contestó con voz suave echando por tierra todo lo que le había dicho.

-No quiero saber como hacerlo, ¿No me escuchas acaso? ¿qué es lo que no entiendes, Hinata? ¿Cómo debo decírtelo? ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Si me amas como dices, aléjate de mí! Por favor...- Estaba acorralado me sentía preso de ella. Quería huir pero no podía y lo peor no quería.

-Basta por favor...-me suplicó dando un paso atrás.- Sé...Sé...- cerró sus ojos para después abrirlos con calma.- debes de saber que yo también soy culpable de todo esto, yo fui la que alentó tu culpa por mi estúpido dolor. Aquella noche me dejaste sola, destrozada, en un dilema de lo que viene siendo el bien y el mal. No sabía como actuar. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo después de que la persona de la que yo estaba enamorada me hiciera eso? ¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes verdad? .-

-...Mal...-atiné a decir.

-¿Mal? ...-rió de lado con amargura.-Déjame que te cuente mi versión de los hechos Naruto...- Se alejó dos pasos de mí.

-¿Sabes? Después de todo lo que habías pasado y perdido yo sabía a la perfección que tú nunca me corresponderías como hubiese querido...así que fui a buscar consejo porque quería olvidarme de ti..-

-¡No! .- Me apresuré a decir sin yo mismo frenarlo. No me podía hacer a la idea de que ella se había querido desenamorar de mí.

¡No yo no quería haber sabido eso! Lo juro.

Admito que me asustó y me asustó la sola idea de que ella me olvide.

-¿no que? .- me preguntó con un brillo en su mirada.

-Digo, que no me lo puedo creer...-continúa intente enmendar.

-Fui a ver a mi sensei, ella me dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era meter mis sentimientos en un caja y guardarlos como un amor de infancia así como que te ayudará a ...a rechazarme...-Sonríe benevolente.

-Ya...-respondí con suma atención a sus palabras.

-¿Re...recuerdas lo que te dije,verdad? .-

-A la perfección.-

-Y créeme cuando te digo que así fue durante un tiempo. Todo iba bien hasta que ocurrió aquello.-

-¿Estabas olvidándome?.- Pregunté con tristeza. Yo no quería que ella me olvidará jamás. Y el simple hecho de pensarlo me ponía malo.

-Si Naruto...pero después no fue así. Después de aquella noche te me calaste aún más en el fondo de mi corazón echando por tierra mis intentos por olvidarte. Supongo que actúe movida por la venganza o porque no sabía como lidiar con el hecho de que después de aquello tú siguieras como si nada hubiera pasado mientras yo me deshacía putrefactamente por dentro . No quería dañarte y menos que piensen mal de ti, no quería arruinar tu reputación después de todo lo que te había costado conseguir que te respeten, te admiren... ¿El héroe de la guerra envuelto en algo así? Es imposible. También están en juego mi honor y el de mi familia..me hubieran tachado de loca o de una mujer despechada y no es así ...tal vez sólo quería protegerte...-Me siseó con amargura y ojos vidriosos.

-Eres...¡No sabia como afrontarlo! .-Le contesté casi gritando. Era demasiado.

-¿Y se suponía que yo sí?.- bajó su tono de voz.- Después me di cuenta que parecías buscarme. Así que te busqué...quería hacerte sentir culpable quería que sufrieses al menos algo de lo que sufría ...y alimentarla hasta convertirme en tú única forma de vida pero no pensé que esto se saliese de control...y esto no es vida...-

-Eres un monstruo...-Susurré con un sentimiento de dolor alejándome de ella.- ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso a alguien que dice amar? ¡Eh! .- Le espeté con rabia, resentimiento y dolor.

-Sí...tal vez si lo soy...Pero no soy menos que ...-negó con la cabeza.

-Vete...Vete...-No quería verla era lo último que quería ahora después de esto.

-Una cosa más. Escúchame una última cosa y me voy de verdad.- Me suplicó acercándose a mí que me había quedado de piedra.

-No quiero escucharte ...-agonicé. No soportaba más esto. Era horrible, era peor de lo que alguna vez pude adivinar o pensar siquiera.

-Sea como fuese Naruto, nunca dejé de amarte. Jamás lo hice y si actué así fue porque no supe como hacerlo...Yo sé y estoy segura que si tan sólo...Sólo quiero pedirte perdón...-

-Yo...no quiero verte ...¡Eso no es amor! ¡estás, estás...! ¡Vete, largo de mi vida! .-Le grité sin poder apaciguar mi ira contra ella y contra mí mismo por haber sido tan patético.

-Es entendible...sé que es horrible y es así como me siento Naruto yo no quiero hacerte daño...de verdad...-cerró sus ojos aguantando sus ganas de llorar.-

-¡Pero lo hiciste!.-Contesté dolido y lleno de rabia. Sin embargo, ella seguía con esa voz suave, tranquila que está sacándome de mis casillas.

-Sí, actué mal y ...mentiría si te digo que me arrepiento porque no es así...conseguí que me amaras de la forma más vil, sucia que había...Pero Naruto...Yo te perdono todo, absolutamente todo...No espero que tú hagas lo mismo pero...te quiero pedir perdón. Perdóname...perdóname a mí por no saber ser más valiente, por no saber como actuar...Perdóname por hacerte esto...Perdóname por arrastrarte a mí y conseguir tu amor de una forma tan sucia y rastrera ...perdóname por favor...-

-Lárgate...de mi casa, de mi vida ...Lárgate...Hinata.-Sé que respiraba a marchas forzadas pero es que no era para menos aquellas confesiones habían sido todo un balde de agua fría a una situación que se podría tachar de catástrofe.

-Así lo haré...no te preocupes...-Me anunció dándose la vuelta tan elegantemente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Yo me quedé ahí de pie observando como su figura caminaba hacia la puerta con un colapso de sentimientos que no sabía diferenciar. Quería decirle algo pero no hallaba palabra alguna que decirle ...aún así lo intenté.

-Hinat...-No pude terminar la oración. ¿Desde cuando era tan rápida? ¿Cómo no la vi venir?

Sentí el golpe seco de mi espalda chocar bruscamente sobre la madera de la pared y esos suaves, deliciosos, voraces labios embistiéndome cual fiera furiosa robándome el aliento profanando mi boca y yo como un hombre estúpido dejándome dominar por ese beso. Su lengua jugaba con la mía y yo la dejaba, le daba guerra era un beso tórrido lleno de furia, de sentimientos fuertes. Dibujando, delineando en los labios de uno y de otro, pequeñas mordidas, silenciosos gruñidos...

- Escúchame Naruto, he cometido errores, ambos lo hemos hecho. No puedo borrar el pasado. No puedo deshacer lo que te he hecho. Sé que no te merezco pero… tampoco me importa.- Me susurró sensualmente sobre mis labios mientras sus puños se cerraban en mi camiseta y mis insensatas manos se apoderaban de su cuerpo a pegándola a mí.

-Ya basta, vete Hinata...-Le casi supliqué creo con los ojos cerrados a la vez que el puente de mi nariz acariciaba su frente.

-No sabes como me detesto Naruto...No te haces a la idea de como lo hago porque yo soy la culpable de que no podamos estar juntos...- Se separó un instante de mí lo suficiente para volver a besarnos como antes.

Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No me entendía. Se suponía que debía de apartarla de mí, de echarla a patadas de mi casa, de odiarla. Tenía un torrente de sentimientos encerrados en un buque sin salida donde no sabia como actuar ni que decir. Me sentía patético. Y aún así no quería que se fuese...

Terrible esta dualidad , ¿Verdad?

-Lárgate...-le volví a repetir cuando sentí el aire acariciar mis labios dando punzadas de ausencias al no sentir los de Hinata sobre los míos.

-El...El problema es que no me quiero ir...-Eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho.- No quiero...-la oí gruñir con frustración a la vez que escuchaba el golpe seco de su puño contra la pared. Yo no hice más que abrazarla más a mí con más fuerza. Sabía que esto era una despedida, se iba a ir y a pesar de todo no quería terminar con esto.

-Tienes que irte ...debes irte.- Enuncié abriendo los ojos al sentir la falta de su calor sobre mi pecho para observarla.

-Es...es tan frustrante Naruto...-siseó con rabia.- Es tan frustrante haberte perdido sin siquiera haberte tenido...es tan injusto...- La escuché con sus ojos vidriosos.

Me estaba comiendo por dentro...por primera vez desde que empezó esto era sincera o al menos yo la sentía sincera . Sus palabras se hundían en los más profundo de mi ser de mi alma de mi corazón de mi mente que decía -"Aléjala de ti".- y mi cuerpo que entra en guerra con ella como mi corazón que no hacía más que aferrarse a su cuerpo.

Pero esto no podía seguir así.

No estaba bien.

Volví a bajar mi cabeza idiotizado por la situación para besarla otra vez. Sus brazos abrazando con fuerza mi cuello, sus manos acariciando mi nunca, revolviendo mi pelo. Estaba, y no voy a mentir dentro de lo terrible de la situación. A gusto. Puede que incluso hasta feliz. Ella estaba con otro y eso me envenenaba, pero mi anestesia era el hecho que al que amaba realmente era a mí, no a él.

A quien le importa el tiempo que estuvimos besándonos como dos posesos. Aquellos gemidos que soltábamos, cada vez que parecíamos descansar para volver a seguir eran excistantes. Pero debía ser cuerdo, claro, esto no estaba bien. Yo no estaba bien. Hinata no parecía querer irse ni yo que se fuera. Y sería un serio error volver a acostarnos juntos aunque fuese lo que más deseábamos en ese momento.

No debía comerte más errores y yo os aseguro que estaba actuando por impulso, instinto y sentimiento. Si ella no paraba lo iba a hacer yo.

Me costó, pero rompí aquel beso que hasta ahora había sido el mejor beso que me habían dado en toda mi vida.

-¡Ya basta! ¡vete , largo de aquí! ¡No te quiero más cerca de mí! .-La empujé lo suficiente como para volver a tomar mi figura imponente.

-Naruto...Me haces daño.- Me dijo cuando la sujeté con fuerza de un brazo mientras el otro se enredaba de forma brusca en su pelo tirando de ella hasta dejarla a escasos centímetros de nuestros labios.

-aaahhh...-Gimió quejándose de mi brusquedad.

-Más daño me has hecho tú a mí Hinata...escúchame bien.- le siseé entre dientes mientras apretaba más y tiraba más de su pelo.

Sí. La había agarrado por él , por su hermoso cabello de la forma más ruda, agresiva y brusca. Necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba imponerme ante ella, hacerle saber que pase lo pase y aunque fuese verdad me sentía débil con ella , no iba a dejara que al menos se diera cuenta de eso. Esta fue la única forma que tuve de hacerle saber que no iba a jugar mas conmigo. Era la forma en la que yo podría al menos dominar la situación.

-Naru...-susurró a la vez que se quejaba por mi brusquedad al añadir más fuerza al agarre.

-_¡Te detesto Hinata! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te odio Hinata! ¡Te odio tanto, tanto, tantísimo que no puedes hacerte una idea de cuanto te quiero lejos de mí que es exasperante.- Le susurré con fuerza con agresividad mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta. Donde deshice el agarre de golpe y siendo muy poco delicado con la mujer que se llevaba mi corazón._

Ella me miró con unos ojos llorosos parpadeando varias veces intentando contener el llanto. La observé como se acomodaba su precioso pelo así como su ropa y abría la puerta.

Había algo en claro. Si ella había tenido el valor suficiente como para enfrentar esta situación desde la perspectiva correcta a mí me tocaba cortarla de raíz.

-Lo...Lo siento tanto Naruto...-Me dijo abriendo la puerta.-Si...tan sólo...hubiera sido diferente ...tal vez...¿Pero ya no sirve de nada lamentarse, verdad? .- Enunció a la vez que salía abrazándose a sí misma.

Por unos segundos tuve la tentativa de ser yo quien la abrazase. Pero era mejor así. Aguantarme las ganas. Morir por besarla antes de volver a pasar por este calvario que ambos habíamos establecido. Aunque si me pones a elegir volvería a pasar con ella todo, absolutamente todo. Masoquista, sí. Pero así era la única forma que tenía de amarla.

Había hecho que me enamorara de ella de la peor forma posible por ello la amaba dolorosamente y la odia por ser egoísta.

Era una controversia irritante de sentimientos.

La amo...y era tan dañino.

Ambos sabíamos que esto era el final.

Era triste pero a la vez aliviador. Un alivio torturante...porque la amaba, la deseaba.

-Yo no siento nada. Sólo quiero que te vayas..Y me dejes en paz, olvdemos esto.-insistí con aquel tono y apariencia ruda.

-Te amo...-pronunció antes de marcharse.-Aunque no me crees sé que tú a mí también. Y esto...es...es lo mejor ...para los dos...¿Verdad? Porque Naruto...Tengo miedo de cometer otra vez un error...solo puedo decitre y pedirte que me...me perdones...perdóname...por..favor- Me respondió entrecortado.

Ese tono fue un golpe bajo a mis deseos de meterla a la casa y no dejarla ir más. Yo sabia que estaba mal que estamos muy mal de la cabeza pero... pero la queria y no queria que se alejara de mí...Pero sabia tambien y era consciente que equivocarnos, que cometer errores nos podría llevar a un decenlace aún peor que este...

Era terrible sentirse así...entre el amor que le tengo y el odio de saber que Ella fue aun peor que yo en todo esto...que fue capaz de cometer esos actos con el fin de dañarme, de enamorarme...

¿Qué podía hacer yo si habia consigido lo que queria?

Yo estaba ya hasta las trancas enamorado de ella...

Pero no. Debía ser fuerte y ante todo estaba mi orgullo y mi amor propio.

-Piérdete..-Le susurre.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza mostrando así mi malestar. Subí la mano al pomo de la puerta le puse el seguro y el pestillo mientras apoyaba mi frente en la fuerte madera y mi otra mano se apoyaba en el lateral de esta con la palma abierta.

_-No te detesto Hinata, no sabes lo mucho que te amo Hinata...te amo tanto, tanto, tantísimo que no te puedes hacer una idea de cuanto te quiero cerca de mí, tanto que es exasperante ...-confesé con ojos cerrados respirando con suavidad con un nudo en mi garganta.- Yo también te amo...yo también lo siento tanto mi Hinata...No sabes cuanta rabia siento contra los dos...-_

Ahí estaba yo confesando diciendo lo que realmente deseaba decirle antes de que ella se marchase.

Se podría decir que este amor nuestro , por que sí , yo admito que la Amo , que la amo como una polilla ama peligrosamente luz aun sabiendo que va a morir va hacia ella. Así era esto. Esto no era un amor puro e inocente como lo pinta la mayoria de la gente...Este era oscuro ,negro, sucio , pero , terriblemente hermoso . Esa atracción esa complicidad...

¡Ah! ¡Terrible!

No podia mas pensar en esto. Ya habia termiando en cuanto ella cruzo esa puerta no tendría mas caso darle vueltas o buscar alguna imposible e erronea solución.

Me dispuse a irme de ahí. Era patético sentirse así. Era estresante...Era algo inaudito que alguien cayese así ante el amor de una mujer. Necesitaba salir de ahí pero antes necesitaba refrescar mi mente, así que me fui directo al cuarto de baño. Me quite la ropa con rapidez, abrí el grifo y enseguida me puse debajo de aquel chorro de agua en busca de aclarar mi turbada mente.

Estuve un largo tiempo así. Recibiendo agua en mi cuerpo con los ojos cerrados. Y por un momento me vino a la mente mi querido Jiraiya...ahora entendía el por qué ahogaba sus penas entre los muslos y suspiros de mujeres voluptuosas. Él también sufría por alguien que amaba o amó.

Si no fuera por el zorro que me llamó la atención, diciéndome ; "Si no quieres quedarte como una pasa, será mejor que salgas de la ducha". Aquello me hizo mucha gracia y lo obedecí. A regañadientes pero lo hice.

Me encaminé hacia mi habitación con una toalla en mi cintura y otra pequeña secándome el pelo. Al ingresar a la estancia pude ver lo revuelta que estaba mi cama. No pude más que recordar lo que había vivido la noche anterior con Hinata. Sus gemidos, sus palabras, las posturas ...todo.

-Mierda...-susurré.-Eres estúpido Naruto.- Me dije a mí mismo.

Durante mi recuerdo mantuve los ojos cerrados dejando caer la toalla quien me sacó de mi ensoñación mostrándome la mierda de realidad. Frustrado, harto de todo fui directo a la cama y tiré con fuerza de las sabanas con rabia, ira, como queriendo desgarrar todo recuerdo, toda señal de que allí yo una vez fui feliz con la mujer que amaba mortificadamente. Las tomé y las tiré a un lado de la habitación con asco. Fui al cajón y puse sabanas limpias. Por primera vez en mi vida hacía y ordenaba mi habitación a conciencia. Pero era porque quería borrar todo rastro existente de Hinata en esa habitación.

La verdad es que necesitaba mantener mi mente ocupada para no pensar en nada referente a ella o a nosotros. Por que cada vez que lo hacia me cabreaba y terminaba poniéndome mal.

Cuando terminé, me vestí y salí casi corriendo de mi casa. Necesitaba aire y algo más.

Y por mucho que me negase a mí mismo el hecho era que la necesitaba a ella. Necesitaba a Hinata. Y eso era frustrante.

¡Por un carajo que lo era!

Había transcurrido una semana desde la última vez que cruce palabras con Hinata. Ya a estas alturas toda Konoha murmuraba sobre la "extraña pareja" que hacían Sasuke e Hinata. Yo intenté mantener las apariencias incluso en la cita con Sakura intenté animarla cuando era yo quien necesitaba ánimos. Después de aquella cita estuvimos quedando más seguido y al parecer eso a ambos nos vino muy bien. Al menos a mí por que así me mantenía distraído.

Dos semanas habían pasado ya y os puedo decir que aquella mañana que me desperté para salir de misión no me iba a imaginar que recibiría tal noticia.

Tanto así que la persona que me la comunicó fue la menos inesperada.

Yo simplemente me quedé estático cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa y me la encontré en mi puerta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?.-

_**To be Continue...**_

* * *

_Bueeenooo ¿qué les pareció? ¿Bien mal? _

_Pues si es así dejen su comentario por que sino lo dejan olviden de que sabrán como termina. 7.7 . _

_Prosigo a contestarles. _

takeshi : aquí la tienes lamentó la espera. Espero te halla gustado tanto como el otro gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Papaletaa: aquí esta la conti. Y yo amo tus comentarios ¿es lo justo no? Ahhaha! Espero te halla gustado tanto como el otro gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo

moonnlight : pues ...espero este te halla ayudado a entender lo que ha pasado. No te preocupa a esta historia no le queda ya mucho un par de capítulos y poco más. Espero te halla gustado tanto como el otro gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario. Nos vemos en el próximo

: y al verdad no te equivocas a esta historia no le queda ya mucho la verdad esta ya en la recta final. Espero que este te halla gustado también , nos vemos en el próximo.

hinataforever : siiiiiiii aquí esta! No creo que halla mentido la verdad...me alegra mucho que seas una de las tantas o pocas personas que se ha dado cuenta de la psicología que utilizo en esta historia. Eso me halaga . Espero que este te halla gustado también , nos vemos en el próximo.

dita30: bueno si son muy idiotas los dos. Bueno la chica tenía cosas interesantes que decir la verdad . Aunque yo creo que ambos. Gracias mil gracias por tu paciendo por aguantar tanto tiempo. Espero que este te halla gustado también , nos vemos en el próximo.

.3: gracia enserio muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que siga interesante después de este capítulo. Espero que este también te halla gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo

FNC: aquí esta la actualización , un poco tarde pero aquí esta. Y yo tu que este también te halla gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo.

lisannanatsu9 : aquí lo tienes tarde pero aquí esta. Espero que este también te halla gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Hinata Teikoku DenKare: aquí la tienes gracias por tu comentario paciencia . Espero que este también te halla gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Princess311 : ¿no te gusto que fuese demasiado largo? Lo siento . Por eso este no lo es tanto. No es tan pesado y denso como el anterior .espero este también te guste gracias por tu paciencia y comentario nos vemos en el próximo.

menma uzumaki : querida mía. Disculpa mi falta de delicadeza por no haberte contestado antes. Supongo que por este también habrá separado mucho. Gracias enserio eres todo un encanto de lectora. Mil gracias por tus comentarios en todas mis historias y un concejo te puedo dar. Escribe que entre mas practica mejor. Al final hay recompensa. Gracias , gracias por tu paciencia comentarios y espero este te halla gustado , nos vemos en el próximo querida mía.

Nahi Shite : bueno, aquí tienes lo que me pediste veo en un comentario d entra historia mía ahhahahah!  
Ya dicen que todo lo que bien empieza mal acaba... Bueno espero que este te halla gustado tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

Rocio Hyuga: ahahaha! Espero que este capítulo te haya dejado también con bastante intriga ...  
Este no es tan largo pero algo hay XD Cuentame ¿que te pareció la confección de Hinata!? Mil gracias por tu comentario paciencia espero que este te halla gustado también. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Estrella11: con que te halla llegado me conformo. Esa era la intensión. XD (que malvadaxx) merecen lao dos ir al averno. Gracias a ti por tu comentario paciencia y espero que este te halla gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Noelialuna: gracias por tu comentario y bueno espero que después d reste capítulo hayas entendido el mal entendió y bueno haber que pasa. Gracias por tu comentario y paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

KattytoNebel : hahahaha! Nooooo! No quiero que a una de mis lectoras le de un infarto no podría cargar con eso!

Hahahahhaha! Un perro Hahahah! Todos los hombres lo son. Gracias mil gracias por tu comentario me ha encantado que el capítulo anterior halla hecho el efecto que yo esperaba. Gracias por tu paciencia espero que este también te halla guardado nos vemos en el próximo.

Lilipili: hahahhahahah! Puta maldad que va! Este final no es maldad así que no me exagere Please. El odio es un sentimiento muy bonito. XD enserio gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario. Espero que este te halla gustado , nos vemos en el próximo.

Bellrose Jewel: para decir una cosa haz dicho muchas ¿no? Hahahahha! El pollo dice Hahahah! Que mala mujer es Hinata ¿no? . ¿Dudar de los sentimientos? Hay veces en lo que no tienen nada que ver con las acciones que haces. Bueno, ¿después de este capítulo sigues pensado que es ella la víctima?

¡Uy! De verdad que te dio coraje Hahahah! Bueno Enserio espero que este no te halla dado tanto coraje. Por cierto...7.7 se quien eres ...quiero la continuación de tú ya sabes que...llevo años esperándola. Gracias por tú paciencia y comentario nos vemos en próximo.

Nuharoo: hahahahaha! Dios que el capítulo anterior genero lo que yo tenía en mente. Me siento feliz aunque tú lo hallas pasado un poco mal. Sorry. Bueno solo contéstame a una cosa , después de este capítulo ¿a quien odias mas, a los dos ? Espero que te haya gustado tanto como el anterior nos vemos gracias por tu paciencia, nos vemos en el próximo.

Nara me cae bien: oh! Lector/lectora nuev . no creo que le quede mucho para finalizar un par de capítulos y fin. Si tardo pero por que escribo según la inspiración sino pues para escribir mierda no escribo...(ahora me doy de digna) Ahahah! Nah! Solo escribo cuando me viene la inspiración. Todos somos un poco que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo.

andynaruhina: ¡felicidades! ¡Espero que cumplas muchos mas! ( lo sé llaga tarde, pero mirara te deje un bonito regalo)  
Te juro que no sé como lo hago pero así escribo no sé cual es el secreto solo lo hago cuando me da la inspiración. AHAHHAHAJA! Si saco mi libro serás mi fan numero 1. Es que claro mujer ponte a pensar una escribe y que nadie te deja un triste comentario pues como que pasas no? Y yo ame tu comentario. Hahaha! Enserio gracias por tus palabras. Espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo.

Anacar: ahahahhahah! Es que la autora es muy dramática y muy mala ...siento haberte hecho llorar pero si es así ese era mi intensión me doy por satisfecha. No sé tú pero ahora ya se han dicho muchas cosas. Espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo.

Blacklady Hyuuga: ¿de verdad piensas que ha sido magistral? Dios míos haces que me sonroje. No es para tanto. Pero me siento satisfecha que te haya gustando y que este también llene tus expectativas aunque no es tan extenso como el anterior. Respecto a lo de Sasusaku...no soy aficionada a esa pareja. Espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo.

Jime Otakuma: Aquí la tienes un poco tarde pero la tienes. Gracias por tu comentario y paciencia. Espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo.

Sumebe: Si un poco si. Pero haber si este también te gusta y si también resulta interesante. Bueno gracias por tu comentario y paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo.

* * *

___(PD : ¡Me encantan todos vuestros comentario! )_

___Nos vemos en el próximo_

___Un saludo de_

___Tenshou Getsuga._


End file.
